


Unbreak My Heart

by MazzolaJackson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 71,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinto ano, Harry descobre que pode engravidar, também descobre que se sente apaixonado pelo seu rival de escola, o que ele irá fazer? Se declarar ao rival ou se suicidar, pois não achava que fosse capaz de ser correspondido pelo rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Descoberta de Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Unbreak My Heart - English Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654740) by [MazzolaJackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minha primeira fic desse shipper que eu vou escrever com 32 capítulos no total, mas garanto que vocês vão gostar...  
> Ate o próximo capitulo!

 

Harry estava na casa de seus tios, limpando a casa mais uma vez, depois dos tios terem saído e deixado o menino sozinho ali, sem nem ao menos poder comer nada. Harry se sentia um lixo, estava fraco demais, mas aguentava tudo aquilo, pois sabia que poderia ir embora para sempre um dia e esperava que isso fosse o mais rápido possível, pois não aguentava os xingamentos de Tio Valter. Harry queria ter sido criado por outras pessoas e não pelos parentes que tinha. Mas de nada adiantava, Sirius ainda não tinha sido inocentado. E Harry sabia que Peter Pettigrew foi capturado logo depois que ele tinha presenciado a morte de Cedric Diggory.

Tinha recebido na semana passada uma carta de Sirius informando que tinha sido entregue ao ministério, mas que ele não precisava se preocupar, pois ele se entregou por vontade própria e porque sabia que Peter ia abrir a boca, para falar toda a verdade sobre a morte dos Potters. E até hoje Harry não tinha visto nenhuma notícia de que seu padrinho tinha sido inocentado, mas esperava que isso fosse certo, pois não queria que o padrinho ficasse preso naquele maldito lugar sombrio.

Naquele momento Harry se sentiu enjoado e saiu correndo escada acima antes que sujasse o chão que tinha acabado de limpar, vomitou no banheiro, há dias que se sentia enjoado e não sabia o que tinha, não comia, não dormia direito, mas ficou assustado, pois poderia ser uma doença grave, realmente Harry pensou que seus tios queriam matar Harry de fome, pois ele já não comia quase um mês inteiro e não saberia dizer se aguentaria mais um dia sem comer.

Naquele momento Harry achou que era melhor ir dormir um pouco antes que fosse vomitar de novo. Na cama Harry sentiu uma pontada no estomago, reclamando de fome, mas Harry não conseguia comer de jeito nenhum e mesmo que conseguisse duvidava que fosse conseguir manter a comida no estomago. Escreveu uma pequena carta e pediu que Edwiges entregasse ao professor Dumbledore o mais rápido possível, não aguentava mais nenhum um pouco aquela dor. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Naquela noite Harry dormiu com dores pelo corpo e não conseguia nem se mexer direito, achava que alguém estava mexendo com todos os movimentos dele. Não conseguia mexer um músculo sequer, ficou naquela posição fetal até o momento em que a dor pudesse ser amenizada. Naquela noite Harry ouviu vozes na sala de estar e achou que os tios tinham voltado do passeio, mas jurava que estava ouvindo as vozes de Sirius e Dumbledore, Harry esperava que essas vozes fossem verdadeiras, queria sair dali e se consultar com Madame Pomfrey.

Ouviu passos no lado de fora do quarto e a porta ser aberta bruscamente, Harry gemeu de dor com o susto que tinha dado nele. Sirius se adiantou para o lado de Harry assim que viu o menino encolhido na cama de um jeito estranho.

—Harry você está bem? –perguntou Sirius.

—Não, tem alguma coisa errada comigo e aqueles idiotas dos meus tios nunca me alimentaram esse mês inteiro. Devia culpar Dumbledore por permitir que eles me criassem como um escravo! –disse Harry bravo por ver o professor ali também.

—Você tem que entender que eles são seus únicos parentes vivos Harry...

—Isso eu não posso entender Dumbledore, preferia ter sido criado no orfanato do que ficar aqui com essa gente ignorante! –respondeu Harry rude.

Dumbledore ficou assustado com a resposta de Harry, imaginava que ele fosse ser educado em lhe receber, mas enganou-se. Viu como Harry estava magro, mas aquilo não era porque deixava de ser alimentado, aquilo realmente era uma doença.

Sirius pegou a varinha e juntou as coisas de Harry, não permitiria que Dumbledore forçasse Harry a ficar ali. Ele não gostava de nenhum um pouco da irmã de Lílian Evans, e ele mesmo ia cuidar de Harry até que a morte o levasse embora. Depois que tinha juntado apenas os pertences de Harry, menos claro aquelas roupas que os tios obrigavam Harry a usar, Harry não precisaria mais daquilo. Guardou a mala de Harry no bolso da calça e pegou o menino no colo, Harry gritou de dor quando foi pego no colo pelo padrinho.

—Desculpa. –disse Sirius assustado com aquele grito repentino.

—Cuidado, por favor, está doendo tanto, eu não sei se aguentarei essa dor a viagem toda, só me leve direto para Madame Pomfrey, sei que ela poderá me dizer o que eu tenho de verdade e eu não confio mais em você _Dumbledore!_ –disse Harry e enfatizou depois de ver que Dumbledore ia protestar.

\o/

Sirius e Harry chegaram a Hogwarts o mais rápido possível, Harry estava com a cabeça apoiada do ombro do padrinho, pois tinha achado um possível confortável para que a dor não lhe machucasse mais. Assim que entraram na enfermaria a mulher já estava à espera deles, Harry foi depositado na cama com cuidado. Sirius foi forçado a ficar de fora na enfermaria, o homem tinha xingado a mulher por fazer tanto suspense, mas respeitava a mulher de qualquer modo.

Harry foi examinado com muito cuidado, pois a enfermeira tinha visto dor nos olhos de Harry e percebeu que algo estava errado desde o princípio. Tinha feito todos os exames, mas nenhum deles apresentou algo grave, teve que perguntar a Harry onde sentia dor.

—No ventre. –foi a resposta curta do garoto.

—No ventre. Tem certeza? –perguntou um pouco assustada.

—Sim, por Merlin o que eu tenho? –perguntou evitando gritar com a mulher.

—Vamos ver já, já, vou fazer um exame que somente fazemos em mulheres, só precisa relaxar. –respondeu e aplicou o dito exame.

Harry ao ouvir aquilo se assustou, ele não poderia estar grávido, nunca na vida tinha feito sexo com alguém e não esperava que fosse ficar grávido sozinho. Mas esperou que Madame Pomfrey visse o resultado antes que pudesse pensar algo pior que aquilo. Harry esperou mais um pouco, pois sabia que a mulher estava lendo os resultados dos exames.

—Harry, você pode ter filhos com outros homens...

—Eu não sou gay! –disse assustado

—Eu sei, mas estou dizendo que seu corpo esta preparado para engravidar mesmo assim. Vou fazer uma receita medica, já que você vai morar com o padrinho e espero que você siga à risca Harry. –respondeu a mulher com cuidado para não ferir o orgulho do menino.

Harry, no entanto, ficou quieto, quando ouviu que ia morar com o padrinho para sempre, ele tinha vontade de gritar que estava feliz, mas ainda estava com dores pelo corpo. A mulher lhe entregou um pequeno copo com a poção para dores, assim que tomou a poção a dor sumiu instantaneamente, Harry se sentiu inteiro depois disso. Sirius foi chamado assim que terminou todos os exames de Harry. Entregou a recomendação ao homem que por incrível que pareça ficou assustado com o conteúdo da recomendação, ele não esperava que Harry pudesse engravidar de alguém, mas ajudaria na recuperação de Harry.

Harry acabou por dormir, a poção tinha feito com que dormisse mais tranquilo. Sirius pegou Harry no colo e levou ele para o novo lar dele. Queria que Harry passasse as férias com ele, e isso ia acontecer sempre, pois não pretendia deixar Harry com aqueles trouxas nojentos, não mesmo, Harry precisava crescer e ficar forte para a batalha final contra o ser tenebroso. Sirius pretendia ensinar a Harry todos os feitiços que aprendeu com Tiago e Remus durante os dias de estudantes.

Sirius queria que Harry soubesse o quanto James, Remus e ele eram unidos sempre, mas não contaria nada sobre o verme trapaceiro chamado Peter Pettigrew, odiava aquele homem agora, por ter feito Harry ficar órfão logo cedo, por trair a confiança que tinha depositado nele, para ser o fiel do segredo dos Potters, nunca perdoaria o verme. No julgamento Peter tinha sido condenado a morte e Sirius tinha sido absolvido de toda acusação que tinha sido colocada em seus ombros de que Harry tinha sido atacado.

\o/

Na manhã seguinte Harry ficou assustado por não estar na enfermaria de Hogwarts, gritou, na esperança de que alguém pudesse aparecer. Sirius entrou correndo no quarto e viu Harry sentado na cama agitado.

—Harry, está tudo bem?

—Onde estamos? –perguntou Harry um pouquinho assustado.

—Estamos na minha casa, seu novo lar. –respondeu sorrindo.

—Então você está livre? Inocentado? –perguntou Harry sorrindo feliz também.

—Sim. E serei seu novo professor de DCAT em Hogwarts. –respondeu feliz

—Está falando sério? –perguntou Harry se levantando da cama e abraçando o padrinho.

—Sabe que sim Harry! –respondeu o homem um pouco ofendido.

Harry riu, e foi com Sirius para conhecer um pouco a casa, viu que Remus também morava por ali, mas o homem estava abatido demais para falar com qualquer um.

—O Remus está bem? –perguntou Harry depois de um tempo.

—Ele e Severus brigaram. –respondeu.

—Snape? –perguntou assustado.

—Sim, mas eu ainda não tirei essa história a limpo, Remus talvez nos responda algo depois, deixemos ele em paz no momento. –disse um pouco triste.

Harry ficou em silencio depois de um tempo, não queria pressionar Sirius para lhe contar mais sobre o estado de Remus, ele realmente não queria saber de mais nada por ali, cada um tinha sua própria vida ali e seus próprios segredos.

Naquela tarde teve uma confusão...


	2. Um motivo para brigas

Naquela tarde na nova casa de Harry, eles receberam um visitante desagradável para Sirius e Harry, mas o homem só tinha vindo para conversar com Remus Lupin e o referido homem preferia ficar trancado no quarto sem falar com ninguém. Harry não queria ficar na presença do homem, então ficou no quarto fazendo os deveres de casa, pois agora se sentia livre para poder estudar suas lições e aprender mais um pouco da magia em si, mas Harry não conseguia se concentrar, não depois de ter descoberto que podia ter filhos com outro homem.

Harry se mostrava pra baixo, mas mesmo assim não deixou que o padrinho visse aquilo, não queria que ninguém soubesse que andava triste e magoado ao mesmo tempo, mas até ali ele não podia fazer nada a respeito. Sabia que queria ser pai, desde que tinha doze anos sempre desejou ser pai, mas ele não se sentia bem amando ninguém, largou as lições e deitou na cama, precisava pensar e se cuidar. Sirius depois de um tempo entrou e ficou com Harry.

—Severus Snape já foi embora? –perguntou Harry.

—Não, parece que ele e Remus vão brigar de novo! –respondeu pensativo.

—Afinal o que está acontecendo Sirius? –perguntou Harry abraçando o padrinho com carinho.

—Eu acho que eles têm um caso, e nenhum dos dois quer admitir isso. –respondeu e ajudou Harry ficar confortável em seu abraço.

—Sabe eu achava que eles fossem inimigos declarados. –respondeu Harry depois de um tempo em silencio.

—Harry, posso te perguntar uma coisa? –perguntou com carinho.

—Sim. –respondeu e encarou os olhos azuis do padrinho.

—Você quer mesmo ter um filho com outro homem? –perguntou com cuidado imenso, não queria magoar Harry assim de cara.

—Eu sempre quis ser pai, mas não me vejo tendo filhos com nenhum dos lados, e me sinto magoado com isso. Eu não penso em me relacionar com ninguém. Me sinto triste assim. –respondeu Harry triste e escondendo o rosto no peito do padrinho.

—Está tudo bem Harry, não se preocupe, um dia há de aparecer alguém que possa lhe fazer feliz. –respondeu e bagunçou um pouco os cabelos rebeldes de Harry.

Os dois ficaram ali conversando amenidades, enquanto no quarto ao lado, Remus se recusava a conversar com Snape. Snape estava impaciente com aquilo e foi embora não pretendia ficar ali muito tempo, só queria conversar com Remus e só.

\o/\o/\o/\o/

Naquela noite Remus apareceu no jantar e permaneceu calado até o fim do jantar, não falou uma única palavra. Sirius, no entanto, estava ficando irritado com aquilo, mas pretendia que Remus se abrisse com ele.

—Você devia falar com alguém. Afinal o que está acontecendo para você ficar tão calado e abatido? –perguntou Sirius.

—Não é da sua conta Almofadinhas! –respondeu bravo.

—É sim, sou seu amigo e o morcegão não é nada seu...

—Ele é o meu namorado! –gritou Remus furioso.

—E porque não quis falar com ele? –perguntou Harry assustado com a resposta rude de Remus.

—Ele tem um filho, e nunca me disse. –respondeu e saiu correndo para o quarto onde chorou sozinho.

—Eu jamais pensaria que Snape pudesse ter filhos com alguém. –disse Sirius assustado.

—Sirius! –disse Harry rindo.

Sirius depois de ser repreendido por Harry ficou calado, jamais machucaria o amigo de escola, amava Remus como se fossem irmãos. Depois daquilo tudo nenhum dois falou. Eles ouviram Remus chorando no quarto. Harry cansou daquilo e foi ver o ex-Professor.

—Sabe você devia deixar que ele lhe contasse o porquê de nunca ter te contado que tinha um filho. –disse Harry do outro lado da porta.

Remus ao ouvir aquilo abriu a porta e deixou Harry entrar.

—Porque está me dizendo isso Harry? –perguntou sem entender.

—Porque você é meu amigo, e por mais que você esteja sofrendo ao saber que o seu namorado tem um filho, eu não gosto de ver ninguém assim. –respondeu e abaixou a cabeça triste.

—Harry, você está bem? –perguntou sentando ao lado dele.

—Remus, nesses dias que eu passei de cama, foi por que eu precisava me recuperar e cuidar de meu corpo, Sirius não lhe disse nada a meu respeito? –perguntou com medo.

—Ele só me disse que você estava cansado demais para ficar em pé. O que está acontecendo com você? –perguntou um pouco cuidadoso.

—Eu posso engravidar, mas eu não vou chegar a ter filhos com ninguém. Não me sinto atraído com ninguém, mas você tem seu namorado devia escutar ele. –respondeu triste.

—Porque diz essas coisas, nada na vida é fácil Harry. Sirius deve ter dito que há alguém no mundo que pode dar o que você tanto deseja e só esperar até ele aparecer. –disse e puxou o garoto para um abraço apertado.

Harry chorou emocionado. Ele sabia que Remus e Sirius queria que Harry fosse feliz, ficou um tempo ali chorando no colo de Remus. Remus também chorou, pois sentia saudades do namorado, deixaria que ele contasse o porquê de ter escondido dele que tinha um filho. Sabia que Harry queria que ele fosse feliz também.

—Harry, eu vou atrás do Severus. Você está certo eu preciso ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. –disse Remus depois daquilo silencio todo.

—Sim, depois me conte como você aguenta aquele cara, ele me magoa muito. –respondeu tristonho.

—Prometo que peço a ele pegar leve com você no colégio, mas não garanto nada. –disse sorrindo e se levantando.

—Lave o rosto ao menos Remus, esta terrível assim! –exclamou Harry rindo.

Remus riu também rumou para o banheiro onde tomou um bom banho. Harry voltou para o quarto dele onde deitou na cama e dormiu sossegado.

\o/\o/\o/\o/

Três dias depois, Severus tinha trazido o filho de dois anos para que o namorado pudesse conhecer, e para que pudesse conhecer pessoas, também queria conversar com os outros dois homens que moravam na casa do namorado.

—Severus, entre. –disse Remus quando abriu a porta da casa.

—Remy, senti sua falta. –respondeu Severus dando um beijo no namorado.

—Também Sev. Então esse aí é o menino que você tinha me falado? –perguntou Remus com cuidado.

Viu o menino esconder o rostinho no pescoço do pai com medo. Remus se sentiu um pouco incomodado com aquilo, não esperava que o menino fosse se intimidar com ele.

—Sim, esse é o Ewan. O motivo por eu não ter te contado antes, era porque a mãe dele estava no hospital onde veio a falecer, eu só soube que era o meu filho no dia da morte dela, depois eu fiquei pensando se arrumaria coragem para lhe dizer, eu não pretendia esconder nada de você. –disse Severus olhando no fundo dos olhos do namorado.

—Desculpas aceitas, mas acho melhor a gente se afastar para sempre. –respondeu e sentou no sofá onde escondeu o rosto para que Snape não visse que estava sofrendo com aquilo.

—Porque está dizendo isso? –perguntou Severus assustado, ele não queria terminar nada ali.

—Seu filho não gosta de mim. –respondeu triste.

—Ewan, é muito novo. Eu não quero me separar de você de jeito nenhum e não aceito um não como resposta. Eu te amo tanto Remus. –disse Snape sentando ao lado dele.

Ewan pediu colo para Remus assim que estava perto dele. Remus ficou um pouco assustado, mas pegou o menino mesmo assim. O menino sorriu para Remus, esticou a mãozinha e acariciou o rosto dele com cuidado.

\o/\o/\o/

Harry assistia aquilo da porta da cozinha. Ele viu o quanto Snape era carinhoso com Remus e filho, nunca sequer imaginava que ele fosse ser assim com as pessoas que ele amava. Harry chorou, saiu dali correndo escada acima chorando. Remus e Snape viram que Harry estava sofrendo, Snape não sabia de nada, mas queria entender.

—O que deu nele? –perguntou para Remus.

—Ele está triste. Ele pode engravidar, mas ele não sente atração por ninguém, está magoado consigo mesmo, disse para ele que um dia alguém apareceria para cuidar dele, mas isso só fez com que sofresse mais ainda. –respondeu deixando uma lagrima solitária cair.

—Nossa, ele não é o único que está sofrendo que eu conheço. –disse calmo.

—Como assim? –perguntou Remus assustado.

—Draco também está sofrendo, mas o sofrimento dele é a morte dos pais depois que Voldemort foi visto pelo ministério todo naquele dia da morte de Cedric Diggory. –respondeu Snape.

—E onde ele está? –perguntou deixando que Ewan deitasse em seu colo.

—Na minha casa, disse que só ia sair de lá no dia de voltar para a escola. –respondeu carinhoso. Acariciou o rosto do filho. –Quer casar comigo? –perguntou olhando para o namorado feliz.

—... s-i-m... –respondeu gaguejando.

Severus beijou Remus assim que ouviu a resposta, estava feliz, finalmente ia poder deixar alguém chegar ao seu coração depois de tanto tempo sofrendo sozinho. Tinha saído do círculo íntimo de Voldemort para sempre, renunciou ao Lord, deixou de seguir ele para sempre, não pretendia continuar com aquela vida, depois de ter descoberto que tinha um filho lindo e um namorado lindo demais pra se jogar fora.

No quarto Harry chorava, estava triste, ele não conseguia ficar perto das pessoas que eram felizes, aquilo estava afetando a mente dele, e ele não sabia o que fazer, mas ficou ali até que o sofrimento passasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capitulo, Harry encontra Draco sozinho na cabine do trem...


	3. Expresso Hogwarts

Harry subia no trem com o padrinho e Remus que estava segurando o filho adotivo, Ewan tinha decidido ir viajar com ele, o menino mostrava que queria conhecer um pouco a viajem de trem. Harry ficou na cabine com o padrinho, ele não queria ver os amigos e nem ninguém, não queria que ninguém visse o quanto sofria. Logo depois Snape entrara com afilhado que estava abatido. Harry pediu para ficar no colo do padrinho onde escondeu o rosto, ele realmente não queria ver ninguém no momento. Draco que estava sentando ao lado do padrinho dele, ficou assustado ao ver que Harry sentou no colo do outro homem ali.

Draco sabia que o homem que abraçava Harry era Sirius Black. Mas sequer imaginou que ele fosse pegar o trem para ir a Hogwarts também. Na verdade, parecia que todos os professores estavam no trem, não com Voldemort a solta para tentar matar Harry no trem de ida a Hogwarts. Sirius, Remus e Snape foram incumbidos de proteger Harry enquanto estava no trem. E como Snape já não era mais comensal da morte, ele não pretendia mais ser carrancudo com os alunos, isso tudo foi a pedido do marido Remus.

Hogwarts se aproximava a cada movimento do trem. Harry queria chegar logo, para ir direto para a cama, ele realmente não queria ver ninguém. Draco por outro lado queria saber o que andava acontecendo com o moreno, mas não queria perguntar aquilo na frente deles.

—Sev, posso falar com você? –perguntou e se levantou e saiu da cabine.

—Já volto Remy. –respondeu e levantou e seguiu Draco.

—O que há com Harry? –perguntou direto.

—Ele está bem, só não quer ver ninguém, ele está sofrendo, ninguém consegue fazer ele se abrir direito, e tudo o que ele diz não faz sentido nenhum. –respondeu encostando na parede da cabine.

—Mas o que aconteceu afinal? –perguntou assustado.

—Eu não posso contar nada da vida de Harry, sinto muito. –respondeu calmo.

—Pode ao menos me contar algo, eu realmente não vou machucar o Potter com isso. Sempre quis a amizade dele, você sabe disso. –respondeu magoado.

—Harry na verdade descobriu uma coisa, mas sofre com isso, pois acha que ninguém irá amá-lo. É só isso que eu sei. –respondeu e abraçou o afilhado antes que ele fizesse uma loucura.

—O que ele descobriu? –perguntou contendo um soluço.

—Eu realmente não posso dizer isso, você com certeza irá xingá-lo de alguma coisa se souber o que ele descobriu nessas férias de verão, e eu não pretendo fazer isso. Remus me pediu para tomar cuidado com Harry de agora em diante, eu não sou mais comensal da morte então posso cuidar de minha família e ser como quiser em Hogwarts. –respondeu um pouquinho bravo com Draco.

—E porque eu xingaria quem eu amo? –perguntou bravo com o padrinho.

—O que está querendo me dizer com isso? –perguntou assustado com aquilo, ele realmente não esperava que o menino na sua frente fosse amar o rival de escola, realmente não esperava.

—Eu disse, porque eu em sã consciência xingaria Harry? –perguntou rude.

—Você sempre xingou Harry, então não vai ser agora que vai mudar isso. –respondeu rude também.

—Eu amo Harry desde que estava no terceiro ano, então eu só dizia aquilo, porque achava e acho que não serei correspondido por ele, mas eu já não posso mais xingá-lo, pois eu já não tenho pais para me fazer a cabeça contra Harry. E eu só fazia aquilo por causa de meu pai. –respondeu e encarou o céu azul.

—Terá que conversar com Harry, mas sem brigas ele realmente não se sente bem para conversar com alguém de outra casa. –disse mais calmo agora.

—Ele não está com os amigos porquê? –perguntou o obvio ali.

—Ele não quer deixar ninguém ver o quanto sofre com o que descobriu. –respondeu Snape.

Snape e Draco ficaram ali conversando ainda. Dentro da cabine Harry decidiu conversar com o padrinho, tinha ficado cansado de ficar no colo dele, sentou ao lado dele e ficou assim. Harry não olhou Remus, pois o filho de Snape estava ali e ele não queria ver nenhuma criança no momento.

Quando o trem estava cada vez se aproximando do Norte ele acabou por parar repentinamente, aquilo fez os estudantes gritarem de susto, os outros professores que estavam no trem alertaram para que os alunos ficassem juntos. Snape naquele momento voltou para dentro da cabine com Draco. Draco olhou Harry e viu o menino com a varinha em punho, Remus e Sirius também estava com as varinhas empunhadas.

Logo a porta da cabine foi aberta com violência, Draco se pôs na frente de Harry, não deixaria que ninguém machucasse ele, nunca. Harry ficou assustado quando viu o loiro ficar na sua frente como defesa. O homem entrou e encarou todos ali, Draco deu um passo para trás, sentiu a mão do moreno perto da sua, entrelaçou os dedos queria que o moreno soubesse que sempre ia protege-lo, não importava quem fosse o inimigo no momento.

O homem levantou a mão onde estava a varinha, mas Snape foi mais rápido, desarmou o homem e amarrou ele, tirou a varinha dele, outros comensais apareceram ali, mas Harry e Draco ficaram para trás, junto com Remus que protegia o pequeno Ewan, Harry olhou o menino no colo de Remus, e viu o quanto o menino estava assustado com aqueles feitiços voando. Draco puxou Harry para dentro de seu abraço, não queria que nada atingisse Harry.

Assim que todos os comensais atacantes ali ficaram presos por feitiços, o trem se colocou em movimento indo novamente em direção a Hogwarts. Snape e Sirius levaram os comensais presos para um lugar onde os outros professores ficaram de vigia, as varinhas deles todos foram apreendidas e entregues ao vice-diretor.

Harry ainda estava sendo abraçado pelo loiro, o que fazia com que Harry sentisse coisas e sofrer mais ainda, pois achava que ia ser humilhado com isso depois, mas o que aconteceu a seguir deixou um pouco assustado. Draco lhe dera um beijo em seu rosto, dizendo em seu ouvido ' _nunca machucarei você, amo você, me dê uma chance de te conhecer'_ , Harry, no entanto ficou um pouquinho assustado com a declaração do outro. Draco deixou que Harry se sentasse para se acalmar um pouco, sabia que não devia ter se declarado assim tão abertamente, só esperava que o outro não levasse aquilo por outro lado.

Ele realmente amava o moreno para querer humilhá-lo em público. Logo se viu as sós ali com Harry.

—Olha eu jamais vou te xingar. –disse Draco um pouco baixo.

—Por que me abraçou daquele jeito? –perguntou Harry assustado.

—Eu sou apaixonado por você desde que estamos no terceiro ano, desde então eu nunca te xingava publicamente, aqueles xingamentos que lhe dirigi até no fim do quarto ano, foi por que meu pai queria que eu esquecesse de você, eu sofri muito com isso. Mas nessas férias de verão eles foram mortos por Voldemort, por não deixarem que eu fosse marcado. Meus pais não queriam que eu fosse comensal da morte de jeito nenhum e eu também não queria ser. Me dê uma chance Harry, por favor? –pediu com cuidado.

—Promete que não vai me machucar? –perguntou Harry, ele queria ao menos tentar ter um relacionamento com Draco, mas não se achava sendo gay.

—Eu jamais vou ferir você e seus amigos. Eu te amo! –respondeu e sentou ao lado do moreno, acariciou o rosto dele som cuidado.

Harry se encolheu de medo, Draco se assustou com aquilo, ele não esperava que o outro fosse sentir medo assim.

—Você está bem? –perguntou carinhoso.

—Tem certeza de que quer me amar, sabendo que meus amigos não vão gostar disso? –perguntou com cuidado.

—Granger e Weasley ainda vão acabar virando meus amigos também. Eu quero te proteger sempre, seus inimigos também são meus, Harry. –respondeu o loiro

—Eu não sei o que dizer. –disse um pouco assustado com o que estava sentindo no momento.

Harry não sabia dizer o que era aquilo em seu coração, parecia que tinha se tornado vidro e manteiga. Harry achava que aquilo não era certo, mas também não era certo ficar sozinho e sofrendo no escuro. Deixou que Draco lhe abraçasse.

Sirius voltou e se assustou ao ver Harry abraçado com o loiro aguado, ele não esperava aquilo de Malfoy. Harry olhou o padrinho e sorriu, voltou a ficar com a cabeça deitada no ombro do outro, estava cansado de ver ataques a sua pessoa, Harry queria um pouco de paz no momento e encontrou isso nos braços do outro.

Logo os outros dois que estavam ali voltaram. Remus e Severus se assustaram ao ver Harry e Draco abraçados um ao outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi  
> Sei que vocês querem a história até o fim, mas prometo que os capítulos não tardam a chegar... eu escrevo todos os dias agora, já que não preciso mais fazer aulas... também prometo continuar minhas outras fics  
> Obrigado pelos reviews adorei todos eles.


	4. Malfoy enlouqueceu?

**_Capitulo quatro: Malfoy enlouqueceu?_ **

Eles chegaram a Hogwarts meia hora atrasados, Dumbledore e Hagrid estavam na estação para ver se o trem chegava. Hagrid gritou feliz ' _graças a Merlin estão vivos_ ', Dumbledore queria saber o que tinha acontecido para o trem se atrasar tanto. Assim que o trem parou Snape desceu e lançou um feitiço para o Ministério da Magia. Quinze minutos depois aurores cercavam o local.

—Dezessete comensais atacaram o trem, conseguimos abatê-los. –disse Minerva que entregava um saco onde estava as varinhas dos comensais.

O chefe dos aurores ali, levaram todos os comensais para julgamento, ou seria mais fácil dizer que todos eles receberam pena de morte, cada um. Ninguém estava querendo deixar comensais em Azkaban para quererem fugir depois, não muito obrigado. Todos os alunos foram acompanhados pelos professores e monitores. Snape acompanhou a sua casa até o castelo, assim como Minerva e Sirius acompanhava os estudantes da Gryffindor para o castelo. Remus entregou Ewan para o marido, o menino chorava baixinho e dizia que queria o colo do pai Severus.

Os alunos da casa Slytherin estranharam ao ver um menino de três anos no colo do diretor deles, mas ambos perceberam que o menino era a cara do professor e concluíram que era filho dele. Ewan não tinha muita semelhança com o pai, era somente o rosto igual de resto tudo diferente. O menino tinha olhos castanhos claros e cabelos escuros e negros como um breu.

No grupo da Gryffindor, Harry andava ao lado de Draco, que conversava com ele animadamente e civilizadamente, o que alguns alunos estranharam, principalmente Slytherin, eles realmente não esperavam que o líder deles fossem se juntar ao Potter, devia ter algo ali que ninguém entendia.

O grande grupo chegou ao grande castelo, logo todos os alunos tinham se sentados em suas respectivas casas, Draco sentou ao lado dos Slytherin, que logo puxaram assunto com ele, mas o loiro só ignorou todos eles. Da mesa principal Dumbledore disse:

—Eu lamento muito por vocês terem sidos atacados no trem, creio que isso não vai se repetir, mas garanto que logo essa guerra acaba. Minerva que se inicie a seleção de casas.

Minerva postou um banquinho de três pernas na frente das quatros mesas, depositou um chapéu muito velho em cima que cantou uma melodia:

_Estamos em tempos de guerra,_

_Todos devem ficar junto,_

_Se quiserem sobreviver e ter um futuro._

_Não vale a pena viver brincando,_

_Entre Gryffindor e Slytherin,_

_Ninguém ganha com isso._

_A não ser o ódio mutuo..._

_É isso que vocês querem para o futuro?_

_Ódio, morte, dor, sofrimento?_

_Ao invés de querer,_

_Alegria, amor, sinceridade e esperança?_

_Essas quatro palavras podem se dizer em simples casas._

_Alegria a Gryffindor_

_O amor a Ravenclaw_

_A sinceridade Hufflepluff_

_A esperança para os Slytherin,_

_Que é de onde surgiu toda essa guerra._

_Unam-se e protejam aqueles que você ama._

Logo o chapéu para de falar, Minerva desenrolou um pergaminho e chamou:

—Ann Kyler.

Uma menina miúda e de aparelhos nos dentes, andou a frente e sentou no banco.

—Lufa-lufa.

—Grace Oher.

—Slytherin. –Gritou sem tocar na garota, o chapéu parecia assustado com a garota.

—Breno Hunter.

O primeiro menino da seleção sentou no banquinho. O chapéu falou muito com o menino até que decidiu que ele irá para...

—Gryffindor.

—Ferdinand Leis.

—Ravenclaw. –o chapéu nem esperou ser tocado nele, pois toda a família do garoto foi para Ravenclaw e não seria diferente com o menino.

Mais alguns nomes e todos os alunos foram selecionados, todos eles ficaram contendes com a seleção. Logo o banquete se iniciou depois de mais um discurso do diretor que Harry ignorou, pois não aguentava ouvir a mesma ladainha no começo do ano letivo.

—Quero dar as boas-vindas ao professor Sirius Black que estará assumindo transfiguração, pois Minerva decidiu ser somente vice-diretora. Para o cargo de DCAT, Sirius preferiu deixar nas mãos de Remus Lupin, sim ele vai voltar a dar aulas aqui, pois ninguém foi tão qualificado para o cargo se não ele. –disse Dumbledore finalizando assim o discurso

—Harry onde você estava que eu não te vi no trem? –perguntou Hermione encarando os olhos do amigo

—Estava na cabine dos professores com o meu padrinho. –respondeu Harry comendo devagar.

—Sabe me dizer quem é aquele menino no colo do Snape? –perguntou Rony.

—Sim, é filho dele. E se chama Ewan. –respondeu Harry sorrindo.

—Snape e filhos é muito estranho. Cara esse cara não ama ninguém...

—Se engana Rony, ele se casou com Remus. –interrompeu Harry ficando um pouquinho irritado com a infantilidade do ruivo.

—O QUÊ? –gritou Rony assustando os colegas de casa.

Draco viu que o ruivo estava gritando com Harry. Pegou o prato e foi se sentar ao lado de Harry, que ficou um tanto assustado com o ato repentino do loiro.

—Harry está tudo bem? –perguntou o loiro para o moreno.

—Sim, obrigado por se preocupar comigo, mas não precisava vir ficar no meu lado. –respondeu sorrindo.

—Lembre-se do que eu disse no trem, estarei sempre ao seu lado. –disse e acariciou a mão do moreno que estava ao seu lado.

—Desde quando vocês são amigos Harry? –perguntou Rony ofendido.

—Desde hoje Ronald. –respondeu o loiro com calma, não queria estragar nada ali.

—Não me chame de Ronald. –disse o ruivo corado e vermelho de vergonha.

—Mas Harry, eu não entendi, como essa amizade aconteceu? –perguntou Hermione duvidosa ali.

—Ele me protegeu dos comensais, conversamos. Ele me explicou por que me xingava antes e me pediu perdão, espere você ainda não me pediu perdão. –disse Harry se virando para o loiro que se assustou com aquilo.

Draco realmente foi um tolinho por não ter pedido desculpas para Harry, sorriu.

—Desculpa, só fazia aquilo a pedido de meu pai, mas juro por Merlin que eu nunca quis te ofender ou te machucar usando aqueles baixos calões para cima de você, por mim eu preferia a morte a xingar você. Desculpa, desculpa. –disse o loiro sorrindo feliz.

—Malfoy você enlouqueceu hoje? –perguntou Zabini que tinha ido tirar satisfações com o líder.

—Não, se você não percebeu Zabini, eu não quero mais saber daquela cobrinha que sai daquela mesa, mas se você quer uma resposta eu te dou. Não vou me juntar para aquele Lord! –respondeu ríspido e rude.

—Você realmente não é o mesmo! –respondeu irritado, levantou a varinha e apontou para Harry.

Draco levantou a varinha tão rápido e foi mais rápido que Zabini. O feitiço nocauteou o outro que saiu voando até se chocar na mesa da Slytherin. Dumbledore colocou ordem ali em um segundo, mirou o Professor e diretor da casa Slytherin.

—Cinquenta Pontos a menos para Slytherin por começar com isso! –disse Snape feliz.

 

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está aí como prometido  
> Espero que gostei  
> Comentem.


	5. A primeira aula de DCAT

**_Capitulo cinco: A primeira aula de DCAT_ **

Draco sorriu para o padrinho depois que ele descontou os pontos de sua própria casa, mas não foi para o loiro que o diretor Slytherin tirou os pontos, foi por Zabini, afinal foi ele quem começou tudo isso, afinal de contas ele Draco Malfoy já não era mais adepto as ordens de Lord Voldemort, para o loiro 'que Voldemort se dane'. Harry por outro lado ficou tão assustado com o que Snape fez, ele jamais imaginaria isso.

O salão inteiro olhou para Snape, antes de começar o balburdio, muitos adolescentes ficaram cochichando a respeito de Snape. Snape por outro lado, não prestou a mínima atenção para os alunos naquele momento. Dumbledore também tinha ficado assustado com o que Snape tinha feito, ele era outro que não entendeu aquilo, mas percebeu o motivo dele ficar contra os Slytherin. Remus John Lupin-Snape tinha feito de Severus um homem calmo.

Harry encarou o loiro que ainda estava encarando Zabini, puxou o braço dele, para que ele ficasse no lugar dele, não queria que o garoto perdesse mais pontos no mesmo dia, mas parecia que Draco Malfoy não estava se importando com isso, pois continuou encarando o outro garoto. Harry apertou o pulso do outro antes que ele realmente lançasse um feitiço imperdoável.

—Obrigado. –disse Harry no ouvido do outro.

Draco se assustou, virou para Harry e viu—o sorrindo feliz. Aquilo bastou para Draco relaxar e voltar a se sentar ao lado do outro.

—Por que você fez isso Malfoy? –perguntou Hermione meio sem saber.

—Jamais permitirei que alguém machuque Harry. –respondeu e entrelaçou os dedos ao moreno.

—Mais isso não faz o menor sentido. –disse Hermione sem entender ainda.

—Granger, você ainda não se deu conta de que amo Potter? –respondeu irritado com as perguntas dela.

Parece que toda mesa da Gryffindor ficou em silencio ao ouvir aquilo vindo de Malfoy. Ninguém achava que Malfoy pudesse amar o inimigo sendo um Slytherin. Harry apenas sorriu tímido e assustado com aquela declaração, mas sorriu, pois já sabia que ele lhe amava, mas ouvir de novo era como uma música.

—Olha eu acho que Harry deve saber quem amar de verdade...

—Mione, você não é ninguém para me fazer escolher isso ou aquilo. –interrompeu Harry magoado com a garota.

Harry saiu dali correndo, não ligou para os gritos de Sirius e de Hermione. Draco também tinha saído dali, correu atrás de Harry, não deixaria o moreno sozinho de jeito nenhum. Tudo bem que ele quisesse ficar sozinho para pensar, mas Draco ainda não queria ficar longe de Harry, não agora que o moreno estava aceitando o que ele sentia por ele.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry foi encontrado na torre de astronomia onde encarava o céu negro. Draco se aproximou do outro com cuidado, ele não queria que o moreno fugisse de novo, ele queria conversar com ele ainda. Harry sentiu a presença de alguém atrás de si, virou tão rápido que seus lábios se juntaram numa pequena caricia. Harry se afastou um pouco abalado com o ocorrido, mas sorriu ao ver que tinha beijado o loiro. Draco sorriu com carinho para o moreno.

—Desculpa. –disse o loiro

—Eu queria ficar um pouco sozinho, mas você parece que virou um carrapato para mim, está sempre por perto. –respondeu Harry sorrindo mais.

—Eu não sou um carrapato Potter! –respondeu rindo um pouco irritado por ter sido chamado de carrapato.

—Não precisa ficar me seguindo, sei me cuidar, eu não tenho nenhuma doença grave...

—Isso me lembra que você descobriu alguma coisa no verão, quer me contar? –perguntou interrompendo o outro com cuidado.

—Eu... eu... eu não quero falar sobre isso! –respondeu gaguejando.

—Só quero te ajudar, jamais falarei algo com o que descobriu. Só quero fazer parte dessa vida com você. Amo você demais para deixar que outros te machuquem com sentimentos inacabados. –respondeu magoado e indo em direção a porta.

Harry viu que o outro estava falando com sinceridade, mas estava um pouquinho assustado com o que poderia ser verdade. Ele odiava sentimentos inacabados, era deprimente aquilo, mas ele estava começando a confiar no loiro.

—Fique comigo. –pediu Harry antes que o loiro saísse pela porta.

Draco ficou, mas ficou encostado na porta, pois queria dar privacidade para Harry pensar.

—Eu quero contar, mas eu não consigo. –começou Harry sentando debaixo da janela.

—Só me responde uma coisa. É grave? –perguntou indo sentar ao lado de Harry.

—Grave? Não. Só poderia dizer que é mágico e único. –respondeu e deitou a cabeça no ombro direito de Draco.

—Mágico e único? –perguntou sem entender onde o moreno queria chegar com aquilo.

—Eu... eu... posso engravidar. –disse e esperou pela explosão do loiro que não chegou a acontecer.

—Mas isso é maravilhoso Harry. –respondeu o loiro puxando Harry para sentar em seu colo e abraçar-lhe.

Harry chorou emocionado com aquilo, ele esperava que o outro fosse lhe xingar de mulherzinha, mas o que tinha ouvido foi aquilo. Maravilhoso. Interessante, Draco realmente não queria mais machucá-lo.

Os dois ficaram ali mais um pouco, curtindo aquele abraço.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/

No dia seguinte Harry e Draco acordaram na torre de astronomia. Harry se assustou ao ver que tinha dormido na torre e não na própria cama, mas ficou feliz em acordar ao lado do loiro que lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

—Vem, temos aulas hoje. –disse Draco ajudando Harry a se levantar.

Harry e Draco chegaram juntos no salão Principal e de mãos dadas, o que deixou todo o salão silencioso demais. Os dois sentaram juntos na mesa da Gryffindor.

—Harry me desculpe...

—É melhor você poupar suas palavras, não quero ouvir mais nada vindo de você! –disse Harry rude.

Draco ficou assustado com aquilo, ele não esperava que Harry fosse dizer aquilo para a morena, mas bem que ela merecia, ninguém tinha mandado ela dizer o que disse. Harry decidia o que quisesse e fazia o que quisesse.

Logo receberam os horários das aulas. Harry sorriu ao ver a primeira aula do dia, sentia saudades do modo como Lupin ensinava os alunos. Draco também sorriu, pois tinha aprendido muito com o lobisomem, ele já não tinha mais preconceitos com essas coisas, pois era tudo ridículo e ideia daquele maluco de Voldemort. Os dois que tinha chegado atrasados foram correndo para o dormitório pegar o material escolar se bem que eles podiam ter convocado.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/

Na sala de Lupin todos os alunos tinham pegado os melhores lugares, parecia que o professor tinha virado famoso ali. Tudo bem que ele conseguiu fazer com que Snape ficasse bonzinho, mas aquilo era exagero, paparicar um homem como aquele e daquele tamanho? Sem comentários. Harry entrou com Draco, tinham se encontrado no caminho e sentaram juntos numa mesa no fundo da sala.

Ficaram conversando até que Snape apareceu e entregou um frasco da poção para Lupin, todos os alunos já sabiam que poção era aquela, alguns agradecia ao professor carrancudo, outro como os Slytherin repudiam aquilo, preferiam que o homem lobo ali morresse.

—Bom dia, obrigado por me receberem de volta aqui nessa sala. Prometo que vocês aprenderam muitas coisas novas. –disse o professor depois que tomou a poção e acenou ao marido que saia da sala.

—Eu vou fazer uma pergunta e quero que vocês respondam, mas acho que vou perguntar primeiro para Sr. Potter. O que faz o feitiço patrono? –perguntou Lupin encarando Harry.

Toda a sala virou para ver o moreno responder.

—Afugenta os dementadores. –respondeu sem pestanejar.

—Qual é o nome do feitiço? –perguntou novamente para Harry.

—Expecto Patronum. –respondeu Harry sorrindo.

—Abram o livro na página 15 e leia o capitulo com atenção, para que possamos praticar. Harry poderia dar uma demonstração de como se faz? –perguntou o professor com educação.

Harry se levantou e foi para a frente da classe, se concentrou na memória mais feliz que ele tinha por anos. Seus pais. Logo depois disse o feitiço e um cervo apareceu e cavalgou pela sala trotando feliz. Parou ao lado de Draco que parecia assustado com o bicho, mas a única coisa que ele fez foi lamber seu rosto e sumir. Harry não sabia o que deu no bicho para fazer isso. Draco sorriu feliz, pois parecia que o patrono de Harry gostou dele.

Depois da demonstração de Harry, os alunos ali começaram a ler o capítulo, para que pudesse fazer o feitiço também, para descobrir seus bichos de proteção. Para Draco ele já tinha ideia do que ia ser, mas queria ter certeza, leu o capitulo concentrado, mas deixou que Harry ficasse ao seu lado segurando sua mão esquerda enquanto lia calmamente.

Logo depois os alunos começaram a treinar, mas ninguém tinha conseguido nada na primeira tentativa, o primeiro que conseguiu foi Draco, que recebeu dez pontos. Harry viu o bicho de Draco, mas não sabia o que era aquele bicho. Lupin tampouco sabia, mas entendeu o seu significado. Parecia um leão, mas tinha patas de gavião.

—Você é poderoso Sr. Malfoy, espero que continue defendendo Harry assim. –respondeu Lupin.

—O que é o bicho, nunca tinha visto parecido com isso. –perguntou Draco educado.

—Corpo de leão, garras e cabeça de gavião, isso é um verdadeiro Grifo das montanhas, a julgar pelo modo em que ele lhe olhou. Grifo das montanhas é um ser difícil de se ver, e também ou talvez estejam em extinção. Corajoso você Sr. Malfoy, devia estar na Gryffindor por isso. –respondeu Lupin.

Os alunos olharam para o Slytherin, que estava de cabeça baixa colocando os estudos nos lugares, ele realmente tinha gostado de saber que era muito corajoso, mas ficar na Gryffindor? Por essa ele não esperava, mas esperava que Harry ficasse contente com aquilo. Harry sorriu ao ver Draco olhando para ele.

—Gostei do seu patrono Malfoy. –disse Harry.

—Me chame de Draco. –respondeu o outro abraçando Harry que correspondeu ao abraço feliz.

—Okay. –disse Harry rindo.


	6. Sentimentos verdadeiros ou confusos?

**_Capitulo seis: Sentimentos verdadeiros ou confusos?_ **

Depois de Draco ter conseguido descobrir qual era o seu patrono, se sentiu feliz por poder proteger Harry. Harry começou a ficar confuso com o abraço apertado que Draco lhe dava. Harry naquele momento não sabia o que fazer, mas saiu da sala antes que o sinal batesse. Professor Lupin viu Harry saindo correndo, olhou para o loiro que encarava a porta sem entender.

Harry correu sem parar até bater em alguém, caiu no chão assustado com a batida forte. Olhou para cima para saber em quem tinha batido. Ficou bravo por ter esbarrado no professor Dumbledore, levantou do chão e ignorou o homem gagá. E tentou correr de novo, mas Dumbledore lhe segurou pelo braço impedindo que fugisse dali.

— Harry, por que está fugindo de Draco? –perguntou o diretor.

— Não sei. –respondeu calmo.

— Sabe que pode confiar nele. Estive com ele antes do ano letivo começar. Ele decidiu entrar na Ordem da Fênix para proteger você e o afilhado dele. –disse pensativo

— Ordem da Fênix? Afilhado? –perguntou Harry confuso com aquilo

— Sim. Ordem da Fênix é uma organização que combate contra Voldemort. O afilhado dele é o Ewan. –respondeu o diretor.

— Eu não preciso que ele me proteja. –respondeu bravo.

Dumbledore encarou o pupilo antes de perguntar.

— O que você sente quando ele está com você?

Harry ficou estático com aquela pergunta, ele realmente não sabia o que sentia em relação a Malfoy, o que poderia fazer, ele nunca gostou do modo de como ele agia antes de ter mudado do nada, também é um pouco estranho para o moreno.

— Eu não sei. –respondeu Harry sincero.

— Não acha melhor tentar dar uma chance ao Sr. Malfoy? –perguntou Dumbledore

— Só preciso pensar antes de fazer alguma loucura. –respondeu e saiu correndo novamente, não deixou que Dumbledore lhe agarrasse.

Harry correu tanto que percebeu que estava parado em frente ao lago, decidiu ficar ali para pensar e espairecer. Dentro do castelo Draco procurava Harry por toda parte, ele não tinha entendido o motivo de Harry ter saído correndo, só esperava que não fosse grave.

Harry ficou sentado na raiz de uma arvore e se deixou levar pela brisa da manhã que o vento soltava por ali. Fechou os olhos e ficou lembrando dos anos interiores.

_Flashback_

_No primeiro ano Harry entrava no trem pela primeira vez. Mas lembrou se de Draco na Madame Malkin, onde estava tirando as medidas das roupas. Tinha gostado de conversar com ele naquele momento, mas achava que ele ia ser bonzinho mesmo se estivesse na Slytherin, ledo engano._

_Depois tinha se encontrado com ele na escadaria que dava para o Salão Principal em Hogwarts, mas Harry não sabia o porquê de lembrar essas coisas agora, preferia deixar no passado, para que pudesse viver o presente. Mas as lembranças faziam com que ele voltasse mais a fundo ao passado._

_Tinha visto ali o primeiro Slytherin de sangue a xingar o primeiro amigo que fez no mundo. Para Harry foi o primeiro amigo e sempre será. Mas tinha algo que fazia com que ele investigasse o passado._

_Na primeira provocação do loiro Harry tinha sentido raiva e inveja pelo o loiro conseguir manobrar uma vassoura melhor que ele, mas foi ali mesmo que descobriu um talento nato e puro, mas o que tinha aquilo a ver com o que estava acontecendo no presente? Harry detestava realmente bancar o detetive._

_Depois foi a provocação de poder enfeitiçar o loiro na sala dos troféus que foi uma mentira. A primeira mentira do loiro e uma provocação de verdade, se soubesse que ele era assim antes mesmo de ter aceitado aquilo, talvez teria mandado o menino ir catar coquinho no mar._

_Aquelas lembranças fizeram com que Harry visse o quanto o loiro esteve presente em toda a sua vida, mesmo que fosse um peso e um inimigo, mas que sentimento era aquele que nascia em seu coração? Harry nunca tinha sentido aquilo na vida, nem por Cho Chang, uma sextanista da Ravenclaw, Harry tinha se apaixonado por ela ano passado, mas sabia que não tinha a menor chance com ela, então esqueceu que se apaixonou um dia._

_Mas agora vinha Draco com aquele cuidado todo para cima de Harry. Ele realmente me amava, ou era tudo encenação para me levar ao Voldemort? Harry queria confiar no loiro, mas não queria sofrer algo estranho, odiava sofrimentos, queria algo verdadeiro, algo em que pudesse se apoiar quando se sentisse sozinho. Queria algo duradouro, mas será que poderia confiar no loiro?_

_Harry lembrou das declarações do loiro. " eu te amo desde do terceiro ano" "sempre estarei protegendo você" "seus inimigos também são meus", Harry sabia que aquelas coisas são verdadeiras, não era raro ver Draco Malfoy sendo romântico e pior com seu inimigo de escola._

_Lembrou do ataque no trem, quando Malfoy lhe abraçou daquele jeito, se sentiu estranho, pois tinha sentindo vibrações em seu coração e borboletas no estomago. Sabia que aquilo era um modo de avisar que se apaixonou de verdade, mais por Draco Malfoy? Não podia ser outra pessoa? Outro alguém? Alguém que não conhecia? Justo seu inimigo de escola? Que jeito estranho de se apaixonar! Bufou Harry._

_Também se lembrou do jeito em que ele tinha defendido ele quando Zabini lhe apontou a varinha para lhe atacar, mas o loiro não tinha deixado isso acontecer, também foi ali que tinha sentindo uma força maior em seu coração. Harry ainda estava confuso com tudo aquilo que acontecia com ele._

_Realmente amava o loiro. O que faria agora, se declararia para ele ou ficava na sua? Apesar de o loiro lhe declarar quase todos os dias. Lembrou do que ele tinha dito quando revelou a ele que podia engravidar. Maravilhoso, isso fazia com que Harry pensasse que o loiro queria ter um filho com ele, será que deveria dar uma chance a ele?_

_Fim do flashback_

Abriu os olhos e viu que estava sendo encarado pelo loiro, se assustou, não esperava encontra-lo tão cedo. Harry ficou quieto vendo o loiro lhe olhar com carinho e saudades, mas que estava magoado com o sumiço dele. Malfoy sentou ao lado de Harry, acariciou seu rosto com cuidado, não queria que o outro fugisse de novo. Queria cuidar do moreno, mas parecia que Harry não estava querendo aquilo de jeito nenhum.

— O que aconteceu? –perguntou Malfoy.

— Eu precisava pensar, desculpa. –respondeu Harry.

— Não me deixe sozinho Harry. –disse o loiro.

— Por que? –perguntou assustado com aquilo.

— Não gosto de ficar sozinho. Odeio na verdade, mas agora eu não tenho mais amigos além de você, mas você não conta, porque você é o amor da minha vida agora. Não me sinto bem sozinho. –respondeu.

— Mas eu não posso ficar o tempo todo com você, eu também preciso de privacidade...

— Okay... vou deixar você então. –interrompeu magoado e se levantando.

Harry se assustou com aquilo repentinamente, mas percebia que o loiro, estava querendo fazer com que eles se tornassem amigos para depois ter algo quem sabe mais íntimos. Malfoy foi se afastando com dor, por ter sido rejeitado, não diretamente, mas aquilo que Harry disse realmente parecia uma rejeição por parte dele.

Harry se levantou e foi atrás do loiro abraçando-o por trás, fazendo com que Draco se assustasse.

— Estou começando a te amar. –disse Harry deixando lagrimas cair, mas não deixando que o loiro visse.

 


	7. O primeiro beijo

Capitulo anterior

_— Estou começando a te amar. –disse Harry deixando lagrimas cair, mas não deixando que o loiro visse._

**_Capitulo sete: O primeiro beijo_ **

Draco ficou estático e feliz, ele esperava isso um dia, pois não queria forçar Harry a gostar de si, ele respeitaria os sentimentos de Harry. Virou para encarar Harry, mas o que viu deixou o chocado, Harry chorava. Harry estava chorando por que sabia que agora o sentimento que nascia em seu coração era AMOR.

— Não chore amor. –disse Draco abraçando o moreno com carinho.

Harry chorou mais ainda ao ouvir aquilo. Ele estava emocionado por dentro, pois Draco parecia determinado a mostrar que amava Harry a todo momento. Ficou agarrado ao corpo do loiro como uma ancora, ele precisava respirar para poder falar, se acalmar para não fazer tudo errado, mas as ditas borboletas não deixavam que Harry pensasse direito. Draco acariciou as costas de Harry com carinho, deixaria que o moreno se acalmasse primeiro, sabia que ele ainda estava um pouquinho confuso.

— Harry, vamos entrar daqui a pouco vai ser a aula com Sirius Black e eu sei que você está louco para saber como Sirius é numa sala de aula. Vem vamos, depois conversaremos direito. –disse dando um beijo em seu rosto.

— Sim. –gaguejou Harry feliz.

Os dois andaram de mãos dadas até dentro de Hogwarts. Chegaram na sala no mesmo momento em que Sirius chegava. Parecia que Sirius sabia onde Harry estava pois Prof. Lupin estava ali conversando com Sirius na porta.

— Pode deixar que depois eu converso com Harry. –disse Sirius para tranquilizar Remus.

— Está bem, mas pega leve sim. –pediu sorrindo.

Harry e Draco tinha entrado e sentaram juntos. E esperaram o discurso de novo professor na área.

— Bom dia, muitos de vocês sabem quem eu sou. Mas hoje quero que vocês me digam o que gostariam de aprender? –começou Sirius fazendo a turma toda rir.

— Belo jeito de começar uma aula Black! –bufou Minerva indignada, já que estava num canto da sala como um gato, mas voltou ao normal para reclamar com o homem.

— Ah, Minerva me poupe, transfigurar alfinetes para passarinho é coisa de primeiro ano, eles deviam é aprender animagia, transfiguração pesada. –respondeu Sirius fazendo a professora ficar mais indignada ainda.

— Animagia? –perguntou descrente

— Oras é porque não? –rebateu Sirius achando aquilo até engraçado, trocando farpas com a vice-diretora.

— E você sabe como é que se faz Prof. Black? –perguntou Blaise Zabini.

Sirius respondeu a provocação de outro jeito, pois ele estava querendo matar aquele idiota por ter tentado atacar o afilhado. Se transformou num cachorro grande e preto. Subiu na mesa e rosnou para todos os Slytherin. Harry sorriu ao se lembrar do cão que tinha atacado Rony do nada no terceiro ano.

— Pare já com isso Sirius Órion Black! –indignou Minerva assustada com aquele cão preto em cima de uma mesa de aula.

— Você devia me deixar dar aulas, ao invés de ficar aqui me importunando! –resmungou Sirius voltando ao normal, fazendo alguma garotas derem uns gritinhos felizes.

Draco olhou para Harry que sorria feliz, sorriu também, pois sabia que Sirius era muito importante para Harry. Sirius por outro lado não gostava que lhe chamasse pelo nome completo odiava o seu segundo nome. Continuou explicando algumas coisas a respeito de animagia para algumas menina e meninos interessados.

— Você quer fazer isso Sr. Potter? –perguntou Sirius para Harry.

Harry quase pulou de susto. Harry nunca se imaginou se transformando em um bicho, mas adorava a ideia, pois seu pai e padrinho eram animago. Mas qual será que é o bicho na qual se transformaria, teria coragem para seguir os passos de seu pai e padrinho? Era um pouco deprimente aquilo, mas era até interessante ser um animago.

— Hoje não. –respondeu Harry.

— Tudo bem, vejo que você não está bem. –disse Sirius sério.

Harry estava envergonhado em admitir tal coisa, mas agradecia a Sirius por não ser escandaloso, pois não queria ver ninguém em cima dele. Olhou para Hermione e Rony que lhe encaravam descrentes por não ter aceitado aquela oportunidade única. Ao seu lado Draco cuidava para que Harry ficasse feliz, mas olhava em direção aos Slytherin que lhe lançavam olhares de cobiça.

Depois daquela aula seria almoço, Harry sabia que o padrinho ia querer falar com ele, então decidiu ficar na sala ainda. Draco também ficou na sala ao lado de Harry.

— Harry e Draco juntem—se a mim no almoço, não quero matar ninguém de fome aqui hoje. –chamou Sirius depois que o ultimo aluno saiu da sala.

Os três entraram nos aposentos particulares de Sirius, onde uma mesa redonda estava preparada com o almoço para três pessoas. Os três sentaram e começaram a comer em silencio total.

— Harry você está bem? –perguntou Sirius desfazendo daquele silencio.

— Sim, agora eu estou bem. –respondeu sinceramente.

— E você Draco? –perguntou com educação.

— Sim Sr. –respondeu Draco.

— Vocês estão namorando? –perguntou direto

Draco não queria responder aquilo, pois realmente não sabia se o moreno queria aquilo, mas foi com surpresa que o loiro ouviu a resposta de Harry.

— Sim. –respondeu Harry sem hesitar ou ficar corado.

— Só quero que seja feliz, mesmo que for com ele. Mas já vejo que ele é super protetor com você. Continue assim. –disse Sirius pensativo.

— Obrigado Sirius. –respondeu Harry indo abraçar o padrinho.

— Sim obrigado pelo apoio. –respondeu Draco apertando a mão de Black.

Os três ficaram conversando ainda. Harry se sentiu um pouco mais leve, pois agora poderia ficar sossegado e poder amar Draco sem problemas, mas ainda tinha o padrinho do loiro. Snape. Harry ainda não conseguia perdoá-lo por ferir seu orgulho desde que estava no primeiro ano. Mas falaria com o homem para não machucar os sentimentos de Draco.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Os dois saíram para ir para a primeira aula chata do dia História da Magia. Harry não queria assistir aquela aula, era muito chata. Draco concordou com Harry, chata demais para ser assistida no primeiro dia de aula. Os dois decidiram matar essa aula por que não achava interessante a história que ouviria hoje 'os doentes primitivos'. Harry e Draco decidiram ficar no jardim no lago.

Agora estava um pouco mais calmo ali, parecia que o tempo estava querendo ficar mais calmo ou seria fazer as coisas saírem mais claras ali. Os dois voltaram para onde estavam antes de irem para a aula de Transfiguração, sentaram juntos. Draco encostou na arvore e deixou que Harry se sentasse em sua frente para ficar apoiado em seu peito.

— Sabe, você me chocou lá na sala do seu padrinho Harry. –disse Draco feliz

— Eu sei que você quer que eu tenha certeza de que quero mesmo namorar você. Eu fugi da sala do professor Lupin, para pensar a respeito e confesso que foi um pouco assustador, pois a minha vida toda você estava lá me provocando me xingando...

— Esqueça o passado, por favor, eu não gosto disso. Eu nunca quis te ferir, nunca quis seguir aquele maníaco, nunca quis ser herdeiro de coisa nenhuma, só queria um pouco de paz desde que tinha seis anos, a época em que meu pai me fez de herdeiro Malfoy. Humpf. –resmungou o loiro, mas sorrindo.

— Em todas essas lembranças eu senti que estava deixando algo passar, mas agora eu sei. Amo você muito. –respondeu e virando para encarar o loiro.

— Oh Harry. –chorou Draco emocionado com aquela declaração sincera.

Harry queria beijar o loiro, mas nunca tinha feito aquilo antes e não sabia como fazer aquilo, esperaria que o loiro entendesse aquilo também.

— Sabe, pode ser estranho, mas você é o meu primeiro namorado e eu nunca beijei ninguém...

— Shhh. Não quero forçar nada com você, tudo a seu tempo. –interrompeu o loiro antes que Harry surtasse.

— Sabe, eu quero te beijar, mas eu não sei como. –disse antes que o loiro lhe interrompesse de novo.

Draco se assustou feliz, então quer dizer que Harry queria que ele fosse o seu primeiro beijo? Que maravilha! Pensou Draco feliz. Se aproximou do rosto do morno com cuidado, seus narizes estavam juntos. Draco depositou ali um selinho leve, não queria aprofundar nada no começo. Harry sentiu as borboletas no estomago, realmente Draco era o amor da vida dele. Beijou de volta, tímido. Draco aprofundou o beijo com cuidado e carinho, queria dar espaço para que Harry pudesse recuar se quisesse.

Os dois se beijavam com muito carinho, Harry aos poucos foi se afastando em busca de ar, Draco deixou que Harry se afastasse um pouco, os dois precisavam de um pouco de ar. Harry encarou os olhos acinzentados do loiro.

— Te amo. –disse Draco acariciando o rosto de Harry com carinho.

— Também. –retribuiu Harry sorrindo feliz com aquele primeiro beijo entre eles.

 

 


	8. Inventando Poções, curado?

**_Capitulo oito: Inventando Poções, curado?_ **

Na aula seguinte foi de poções que Draco e Harry não puderam perder já que o professor não tolerava atrasos, mas hoje os dois garotos chegaram atrasados, pois ficaram namorando mais um pouco. No caminho para a sala de aula viram Zabini conversando com alguém por uma espécie de espelho. Se esconderam para saber o que estavam conversando.

— ... sim Malfoy virou bicha e está namorando o maldito do Potter. –respondia Zabini

— Há quanto tempo eles têm isso? –perguntou uma voz de mulher.

— Eles começaram a namorar hoje, Bellatrix. –respondeu Zabini com deboche.

— Lord das Trevas vai gostar disso, tente capturar os dois juntos. –ordenou Bellatrix.

— Sim. –respondeu Zabini guardando o espelho mágico.

Draco e Harry ainda ficaram ali um pouco tentando digerir o que acabaram de ouvir. Harry começou a tremer de medo, pois conhecia um pouco de Bellatrix, Sirius tinha revelado para Harry antes de o ano letivo começar. Bellatrix gostava de torturas e que ele Harry precisaria tomar cuidado com ela.

— Vem, vou contar para o Sev depois das aulas. –disse Draco fazendo Harry se acalmar um pouco, mas não era suficiente.

Os dois voltaram a andar para a sala de aula. A porta estava aberta, Draco bateu na porta antes de entrar.

— Entre. –respondeu Snape que estava encarando a porta preocupado, mas viu que era Draco e Harry deixou que eles entrassem e tomassem seus lugares.

Os dois olharam para o quadro negro para saber que poção era para fazer, mas o que viram ali deixaram os dois um tanto confusos.  _Invente uma poção que cure alguém._ Draco pensou bem, mas não sabia o que fazer. Harry por outro lado parecia que sofria um ataque epilético, pois não conseguia fazer poção algum direito. Snape com certeza queria que Harry tirasse um zero ali.

Apenas pegou um pergaminho, pois estava escrito que tinha que anotar os ingredientes usados, para que o professor soubesse quais estavam sendo utilizados e por que. Harry pegou seu caldeirão da mochila e acendeu o fogo. Pegou um anel de prata que estava no fundo da mochila, jogou o feitiço de ruir, jogou o pó dentro do caldeirão, deixou que derretesse até virar um caldo acinzentado.

Harry ainda deixou no fogo queimando. Logo depois pegou o acônito lycoctonum de flor amarela e jogou a flor inteira no caldeirão, que começou a emitir um silvo alto. Todos os alunos olharam assustados para o caldeirão barulhento de Harry. Um silvo parecia um uivo de lobo e diminuía a cada momento em que Harry mexia a poção. Assim que adicionou mais quatro ingredientes a cor da poção ficou da cor que ele se lembrava da poção matacão. Harry não queria envenenar Remus, mas o que levou ele a fazer aquela poção com certeza algo relacionado a mãe.

Snape achou melhor ir ver o que Harry fazia, pois nunca tinha visto uma poção barulhenta e ainda por cima permanecer inteira, achava que o caldeirão ia explodir com aquele uivo todo. Chegou perto da mesa de Harry e ficou olhando o que Harry fazia. Olhou os ingredientes que estavam anotados no pergaminho ao lado.

_Ingredientes_

_Um anel de prata derretido_

_Uma flor de acônito lycoctonum_

_Uma essência de beladona_

_Duas pernas de Bilywing picada_

_Uma saliva de cachorro_

_Uma pitada de prata pura_

_Casca de Wiggen_

_Muco de verme._

Snape ficou assustado com o acônito ali. Só esperava que aquilo não fosse envenenar ninguém, mas aquele uivo que tinha ouvido ali. Tinha feito com que ficasse mais calmo e pensativo com que Potter pode estar tramando.

Harry mexia em sentido horário, contava as voltas para não explodir o caldeirão. Logo depois, Harry sentiu as mãos ficando quentes e machucadas de tanto mexer. Snape viu aquilo e resolveu mexer ele mesmo aquela poção, Harry soltou a colher quando viu o professor assumindo aquele posto. Harry olhou para as mãos vermelhas, foi até a pia onde deixou que a água aliviasse a dor que sentia.

— Que cor devia ficar essa poção Potter? –perguntou Snape confuso.

Harry fechou a torneira e voltou para perto da poção e olhou para ver como estava. Lembrou da poção que Remus tomou na primeira vez que deu aulas. Agora sim a poção estava na medida certa. Colocou a mão no topo da colher fazendo o professor parar de mexer.

— O Sr. lembra dessa poção? –perguntou Harry incerto.

— Não. Nunca fiz essa poção na vida. –respondeu Snape sincero para o espanto de todos os alunos ali.

Draco sorria, pois não sabia o que inventar, mas ficou ao lado de Harry. Cuidou das mãos do moreno que estava muito vermelha e dolorida pela expressão de Harry.

— O Sr. saberia dizer para que ela serve? –perguntou Harry novamente.

— Como eu disse, eu nunca fiz essa poção, mas posso ter ideia do que seja. –respondeu e olhou para os lados ao ver a balburdia que ia começar. –Silencio. Aqueles que acabaram com suas poções, ponha-se fora dessa sala imediatamente! –disse fuzilando os Slytherin que queriam ver até onde Harry iriam com aquelas perguntas para cima do professor.

Todos os Griffyndor saíram em disparada da sala, pois não queriam mais ficar nenhum um minuto a mais na sala. Com um olhar mortal todos os outros alunos saíram da sala com um rabo entre as pernas. Só permaneceram ali Draco e Harry. Assim que todos saíram Draco jogou um feitiço na porta e um feitiço do silencio, não queria que ninguém ouvisse o que ocorria ali dentro.

— Essa poção pode curar Remus de sua condição. –disse Harry feliz.

— Eu sei, só não sabia os ingredientes certo, pois Lilian uma vez me contou as descobertas desses ingredientes em uma mistura da poção matacão. Só não sabia que você fosse fazer isso. –respondeu Snape educado.

— Talvez minha mãe contava os ingredientes para mim mesmo quando neném, antes de começar eu ouvi um sussurro em minha cabeça, ouvi esses ingredientes e a ordem que elas devem ser misturadas. –disse Harry sorrindo.

— Você realmente deve ter um dom para poções. Obrigado por lembrar o modo de preparo dela. —agradeceu Severus feliz.

Harry olhou a poção novamente e viu que ela estava amarronzada, exatamente o que queria. Pediu para que ele convocasse Remus, pois ele tinha que tomar a poção ainda quente, Severus sabia disso. Mandou o patrono para o marido, depois olhou para a escada onde Ewan estava sentado encarando os três conversando. Draco foi pegar o menino no colo.

Meia hora depois Remus entrava na sala rápido, parecia que ele tinha vindo correndo.

— Feche a porta! –disse para alguém.

Severus fechou a porta com um feitiço forte e resistente.

— O que aconteceu Remy? –perguntou Severus indo em direção ao marido.

— Blaise... Blaise Zabini queria um pedaço do meu cabelo, sabia que estava querendo se transformar em mim, mas para que? –perguntou ofegante.

— Eu não sei, mas acho que foi para descobrir o que acontece aqui. –respondeu Severus dando um beijo no rosto do marido.

— Sev, tem algo que escutamos vindo desse metido. –disse Draco descendo as escadas com o menino no colo.

— O que? –perguntou o professor de poções.

— Ele estava conversando com Bellatrix num corredor. Ela pediu para que ele conseguisse nos capturar juntos, acho que para levar para aquele ser maldito. –respondeu Draco um pouco rude.

— Está me dizendo que ele é comensal da morte agora? –perguntou Remus assustado com a ideia.

— Não sei. –respondeu Draco sincero.

Ewan pediu colo para o pai, o menino estava um pouco cansado, mas se aconchegou ao pai moreno, Remus acariciou os cabelos do enteado com carinho. Harry viu aquela cena com carinho, esperava que não fosse demorar a ter um filho também e sabia que queria o quanto antes.

— Bem temos uma poção para você tomar Remy. –disse Severus para o marido.

— Que poção? –perguntou confuso.

— Harry se lembrou dos ingredientes, daquela poção que você viu Lílian fazendo uma vez. Você disse que ela estava em fase de experimentos não disse? –respondeu Severus com carinho.

— A poção mata-lobo? –perguntou assustado.

— Foi esse o nome que minha mãe pôs na poção? –perguntou Harry sorrindo.

— Sim. –respondeu Remus pegando o copo que Harry oferecia.

— Tome logo, ela não pode esfriar. –disse Harry.

Remus tomou a poção com cuidado. Sentiu cada gota da poção limpando e fazendo uma varredura em seu sangue, ele estava eliminando o veneno do lobo. Logo depois os três olharam para o rosto que antes estava com cicatrizes ficar mais limpo. Parecia que a poção estava tirando e cicatrizando as feridas recentes. Severus não sabia o que dizer para Harry.

— Potter, acho que você acabou de ganhar cem pontos para sua casa. Realmente muito obrigado, mesmo. –foi o que conseguiu balbuciar.

— Sr.? –perguntou Harry confuso.

— Sr. Potter não se esqueça que amanhã é lua cheia, e eu tenho certeza de que a poção funcionou. Está sentindo alguma coisa Remy? –perguntou para o marido.

— Está de brincadeira ne? Sentindo alguma coisa? Eu estou vivo e novo em folha, nem parece que eu fui um lobisomem por vinte oito anos. Depois você vê se a mordida está no meu pescoço. –respondeu resmungando feliz.

 


	9. Uma criança perdida

**_Capitulo nove: Uma criança perdida_ **

Logo depois que Remus tomou aquela poção, mata-lobo. Ele não sentia nenhuma dor na noite seguinte, nenhuma tentativa de transformação, o que deixava Severus mais calmo, pois agora poderia cuidar e curtir o marido. Draco e Harry se mudaram para um aposento perto das masmorras, Draco estava feliz de poder dividir um quarto com moreno para protege-lo das tentativas de Zabini. Sirius também ficou sabendo do ocorrido e aceitou bem a decisão de Harry em ficar junto de Draco.

Na noite seguinte Draco e Harry ficaram juntos, fazendo lições de casa, um ajudando o outro. Harry dizia que não queria ajuda em DCAT uma vez que era considerado o melhor aluno nessa matéria e a favorita do moreno. Draco apenas ajudava Harry nas tarefas de poções, pois sabia que o moreno não gostava de poções, aproveitou ensinou muitas outras coisas sobre o preparo de poções. Os dois só saiam dali para ir as aulas, pois o Diretor também ficou sabendo do que Zabini pretendia com o casal.

Nos aposentos deles parecia mais uma quitinete, pois tinha cozinha quarto, sala de estar, banheiro e afins. Harry se sentiu como se tivesse casado, aquele lugar era maravilhoso para viver com Draco. Draco por outro lado também se sentia feliz com o novo quarto. Os dois nunca passaram dos limites, para Draco ele não queria forçar Harry a nada ainda, só faria se o moreno quisesse.

Naquele momento Harry olhou para o loiro e começou a perceber que ele estava ganhando cor em seu rosto. Se levantou e sentou no colo de Draco para que ele parece de estudar um pouco. Draco sorriu e abraçou Harry pela cintura, deixando que o moreno deitasse em seu ombro. Harry se afastou e sorriu ao ver que o outro estava um pouquinho corado, beijou aqueles lábios lindos, ele amava aqueles lábios quentes do outro.

Draco sorriu em meio ao beijo quente que estava dividindo com Harry. O moreno também sorriu e interrompeu o beijo, mas distribuindo selinhos em seus lábios. Voltou a deitar nos ombros do loiro, que sorriu mais ainda. Draco queria perguntar algo para o moreno, mas tinha medo de ofender Harry.

—Harry, você está bem? –perguntou o loiro acariciando as costas dele.

—Sim. –respondeu com sinceridade profunda. Ali nos braços do outro se sentia mais leve, mais amado.

—Tem algo que queira me contar? –perguntou se afastando um pouco do abraço.

—Eu quero ter um filho. –respondeu sincero.

Draco ficou feliz e assustado ao mesmo tempo.

—Porque? –perguntou o loiro.

—Eu quero. –respondeu e se levantou do colo do loiro ofendido.

—Eu também quero Harry, acredite. Mais ainda estamos na escola...

—Boa noite Malfoy! –interrompeu Harry indo para o banheiro onde tomou um banho.

Draco percebeu que tinha machucado Harry. Esperou o moreno sair do banho para falar com ele. Queria pedir desculpas por tê-lo magoado, sabia desde do início que Harry queria ser pai, mas ele realmente não esperava que ele ia querer isso logo cedo, mas agora ele entendeu o porquê daquilo tudo. Harry achava que não ia sobreviver a guerra com Voldemort tentando mata-lo a cada verão, e queria que sua linhagem de sangue seguisse em frente para que não se perdesse. Droga como fui burro, bufou ao constatar o obvio.

Harry saiu do banheiro com roupão de banho, foi até o guarda-roupa onde se trocou e não falou nada com o loiro, ele não queria mais nada com ele, sabia que ele não queria machucar ou magoá-lo, mas tinha acabado de acontecer o que ele temia. Terminou de vestir foi para o seu lado na cama, dessa vez ele ficou quieto em seu canto, onde tentou dormir.

—Harry desculpa... eu quero muito ter um filho com você, mas não acha que está se apressando demais, eu não quero forçar nada com você. –começou o loiro sentando ao lado de Harry.

Harry não respondeu só encarou o loiro ao seu lado.

—Você quer ter um filho comigo? –perguntou segurando a mão de Harry com carinho.

Harry mais uma vez não respondeu, deixando Draco magoado. Harry se sentou e respondeu.

—Eu quero ao menos deixar alguém no meu lugar se eu morrer nessa batalha e eu odeio quando tem muitas pessoas morrendo para me proteger e isso não está certo Draco!

—E você quer ter um filho comigo...

—O mais rápido possível. –interrompeu Harry feliz.

—Vamos devagar então, não quero te machucar. E eu vou precisar de uma coisa do meu padrinho. –respondeu acariciando o rosto de Harry com cuidado.

—O que você precisa do seu padrinho? –perguntou Harry assustado.

—Lubrificante, para não machucar quando... você sabe. O que eu quero é fazer amor e não estuprar, quero amar muito você na nossa primeira vez. –respondeu beijando os lábios de Harry com carinho.

—Só amanhã à noite então? –perguntou Harry.

—Sim, melhor eu tenho que fazer umas coisas no vilarejo. –disse levantando da cama.

—Espera, amanhã eu vou com você, não quero que te sequestrem e eu quero estar junto de você, para que eu não fique sozinho aqui. –disse Harry.

—Tudo bem, olha vou lá tomar um banho e já que eu volto para ficar aqui com você okay. –respondeu Draco indo ao banheiro.

Harry ficou deitado na cama feliz por ter feito Draco aceitar as decisões dele. Mas por outro lado Harry também tinha certo receio em fazer amor com Draco, mas também não podia esperar nenhum um minuto a mais, pois achava que Voldemort não vai poupar a sua vida. Draco voltou de pijamas e deitou ao lado de Harry na cama de casal que tinha no quarto. Harry se aconchegou no peito de Draco feliz.

—Te amo Harry. Boa noite. –disse o loiro com um rápido beijo nos lábios quentes de Harry.

—Também te amo Draco. –respondeu Harry beijando o de volta.

\o/\o/

Na manhã seguinte Harry foi acordado pelos lábios de Draco com carinho. Harry resolveu acordar para deixar Draco sozinho nas refeições, ele simplesmente adorava ver o namorado comendo daquele jeito doce e arrogante. Levantou da cama e foi para o banheiro fazer a sua higiene matinal, aproveitou e tomou um rápido banho. Assim que saiu viu Draco trocando de roupas. Harry sorriu ao ver as costas nuas de Draco. Acariciou com cuidado, aquilo foi o bastante para fazer Draco se arrepiar todo.

Harry parou e foi se trocar. Queria deixar o outro com muito desejo, para que pudesse fazer amor de noite. E Harry quase não tinha paciência para esperar mais agora, mas sabia que o loiro ia cumprir sua promessa. Draco olhou pra Harry e disse:

—Maldoso!

—Eu sei que sou, mas você me ama. –rebateu rindo.

Draco bufou rindo com Harry. Os dois foram para a mesa da pequena cozinha onde a refeição estava sendo servida por Dobby que perdoou Draco por todas as maldades que ele tinha feito ao elfo, então Draco e Harry aceitaram o elfo como seu dono, mas Dobby não era maltrato, pois agora obedecia às ordens de Harry.

Os dois apreciaram muito o café-da-manha de Dobby. Draco sentia muita falta das comidas que o pequeno elfo fazia, as lembranças fizeram com que ele deixasse uma lagrima solitária cair em rosto. Harry se assustou quando viu aquilo.

—Você está bem? –perguntou acariciando a mão esquerda dele que estava sob o tampo da mesa.

—Estava me lembrando do quanto esse elfo sempre fez comidas boas lá em casa junto dos meus pais. –respondeu o loiro aceitando o carinho da mão de Harry.

—Você vai superar tudo isso eu sei, eu que nunca conheci meus pais direito, sempre andei decido para frente, estava determinado a não deixar que o assassino de meus pais continuasse vivo. –disse Harry com carinho.

Draco assentiu para Harry, feliz com aquela declaração, sabia que o moreno tinha sofrido muito com a perda de seus pais. Os dois terminaram as refeições e saíram de mãos dadas para o vilarejo junto com Snape e Remus que segurava Ewan no colo. Snape sorriu para o casal que estava acompanhando—os, para Snape ele queria que o afilhado fosse feliz. Remus ficou feliz que Harry esteja mesmo amando o loiro. Logo depois perto das portas do castelo, estava Sirius e Dumbledore.

Aquela turma saiu juntos para Hogsmeade, sempre ficaram juntos. Assim que chegaram na rua principal, viram muitos alunos correndo. A rua estava sendo atacada por comensais. O grupo de Dumbledore puxou para um beco. Harry ficou a varinha a postos, assim como os outros. Naquele beco Harry ouviu um choro de criança, como estava segurando a mão de Draco, Harry acabou puxando o loiro para perto de um lixão ali.

Draco percebeu que Harry estava procurando algo por ali, pois também tinha ouvido o choro, só esperava que fosse uma armadilha. Harry abriu o lixão e viu lá dentro um embrulho e um rostinho para fora, viu que a criança chorava. Harry olhou para Draco, ele não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, nunca sequer tinha visto algo parecido com isso e tinha medo de que fosse uma armadilha para captura-los. Sirius veio ao encontro deles, para saber o que tinha acontecido com eles, mas ouviu o chorinho vindo do lixão.

Sirius pegou o embrulho no colo e examinou para saber se era uma armadilha, mas não tinha conseguido achar nada, apenas um pedaço de pergaminho onde estava escrito um único nome.  _Matthew._ Sirius ficou um pouco confuso com aquilo, ele não sabia o que fazer com o menino chorão. Mas sabia que Dumbledore tinha uma solução para aquilo. Draco e Harry olhavam admirados pelo garotinho. Principalmente Harry, ele amava crianças, acabou tomando o pacotinho do colo do padrinho.

Quando Harry pegou o menininho no colo, ele sentiu uma magia forte e poderosa vindo do garotinho, mas sentia que não era das Trevas, pois a aura aparecia branca e dourado ao redor do menino. Harry sorriu para o garotinho que tinha parado de chorar, assim que estava no colo de Harry. Draco ficou ao lado de Harry, já que ia ser pai do filho que Harry tanto queria ter, ele queria aprender com o moreno. Quando viu o rostinho do menino sorriu feliz, pois garotinho abria e fechava a boca de sono e fome.

Severus e Remus olhava aquela cena linda, mas ainda estavam confusos com o aparecimento do menino ali no lixão. Sirius estava procurando mais alguma coisa ali no lixão, gritou e afastou Draco e Harry um pouco longe do lixão.

—O que foi Sirius? –perguntou Remus assustado.

—A mãe do garoto está morta ali dentro, algum deve ter matado ela e jogado ela aqui dentro com o filho recém-nascido, mas alguém matá-la deve conhecer o garotinho, pois ela não deixaria nenhum bilhete. E eu encontrei um bilhete apenas escrito um nome, mas não sabemos se é o nome do garotinho ao talvez o pai dele. –divagou Sirius

—Tem toda a razão Sirius, precisamos investigar isso. Acho melhor voltarmos a Hogwarts. –respondeu Dumbledore.

Harry ficou com o menino no colo, até chegar em Hogwarts, o grupo foram direto para a enfermaria, todos queriam saber se o menino ia ficar bem. Mas a enfermeira tinha expulsado todos de lá de dentro, pois queria examinar o menino sozinha e em paz. No lado de fora Harry andava para lá e para cá com medo de o menino não sobreviver, ele tinha gostado do menino, Draco segurou Harry ao seu lado, pois estava ficando tonto com aquilo.

\o/

Horas mais tarde o grupo entrou na enfermaria e viram o menino se agitando sentado numa banheira de plástico onde estava sendo banhado com ervas cicatrizantes. Harry foi para o lado do garotinho e ficou ali brincando com ele. Draco também foi e ficou feliz de ver que o menino sorriu para ele. Harry ficou deslumbrado com aquele sorriso sem dentes.

—Com quem o menino vai ficar Alvo? –perguntou a enfermeira.

—Talvez fosse melhor ficar com Severus e Remus...

O menino abriu o berreiro. Harry pegou uma toalha e pegou o menino no colo, e para a surpresa dos outros, o menino tinha parado de chorar e agarrado o pescoço de Harry, mostrando que não queria ficar longe dele. Draco ficou com ciúmes do menino, mas sorriu ao ver que o menino queria ficar perto de Harry.

—Acho que ele gostou de Harry, diretor. –respondeu Draco indo para o lado de Harry.

O menino olhou para o loiro e pediu colo para ele. Draco ficou assustado, mas pegou o menino mesmo assim e para mais espanto ainda o menino escondeu o rostinho no pescoço do outro, acabando por dormir.

 


	10. A primeira vez

**Capitulo dez: A primeira vez**

Todos ficaram extremamente confusos com o que tinha acontecido ali, eles realmente não conseguiam entender, parecia que o menino conhecia o casal ali. Harry sorriu ao ver o menino se escondendo no pescoço de Draco. Madame Pomfrey ficou com pena do garotinho, não achava certo gostar de Draco Malfoy em pessoa, mas ela ficou mais assustada quando Harry decidiu ficar ao lado de Draco naquele momento. Ali os três pareciam uma família reunida. Severus e Remus, não sabia o que realmente tinha dado no garotinho para ter gritado daquele jeito.

Matthew era um menino de cabelos loiros, iguais de Draco, mas tinha olhos pretos e não acinzentados igual do loiro que estava lhe segurando. Sirius e Dumbledore encarava o menino sem entender, mas ambos sabiam que tinha algo acontecendo ali, mas queria ter certeza de algo. Dumbledore pediu que Pomfrey fizesse um exame de sangue com os loiros ali. A mulher, no entanto, ficou tão assustada com o pedido do diretor. Mais fez o que lhe foi mandado.

Logo depois a enfermeira tinha um pergaminho em suas mãos onde estava o resultado do exame.

—Eles são parentes! –disse chocada.

—Como assim eu sou parente desse garoto? –perguntou um confuso Draco.

—Está escrito aqui  _Matthew Lewis Lindalf filho de Matthew Lindalf e Miranda Malfoy. Parentes próximos Narcisa e Lucio Malfoy e Draco Hyperion Malfoy. –_ respondeu a medica.

—Meu primo! –disse Malfoy sem entender, mas conhecia a irmã de seu pai.

O menino ficou feliz de ser reconhecido pelo outro e se aconchegou mais no colo dele. Harry não sabia o que dizer, sabia que Draco agora era o único parente vivo daquele menino. Os outros ficaram aliviados com aquela notícia. O menino olhou para Harry e Draco com atenção, parecia que estava se decidindo se queria ficar com eles ou não.

Draco acariciou o rosto do menino com cuidado, o menino mostrou seu sorriso sem dentes direito. Harry sorriu para o menino que mostrava que queria se mostrar, Harry queria saber a idade do menino e perguntou:

—Qual é a idade dele?

—Tem quase um ano. –respondeu Pomfrey.

—Então esse menino vai me fazer rir um monte de vez. –respondeu Draco, brincando com o menino no colo.

—Ele não pode ter tudo isso, cadê os dentes dele? –perguntou Sirius assustado.

—Verdade, onde estão os dentinhos dele? –perguntou Draco olhando o menino com cuidado.

—Ele nunca tomou leite, pois ela não podia. E ele está doente, com anemia. Precisamos cuidar dele, pois, a mãe dele não foi capaz disso. –disse Pomfrey.

—Cuidaremos dele, não é Harry? –perguntou Draco sorrindo.

Harry concordou com Draco naquele momento, por que era uma verdade clara e plana. Logo depois que examinaram o menino, todos saíram e voltaram para seus próprios aposentos. Remus e Snape que estava com Ewan voltaram para os aposentos deles, assim como Sirius foi para os aposentos dele. Dumbledore ainda queria conversar com o casal mais inusitado de Hogwarts.

Harry e Draco entraram no quarto com o diretor na cola, mas quem ficou feliz foi o garotinho. O menino estava feliz de poder sair da enfermaria, pois não gostava de lá, por ser muito branco e sem cores vivas. O garotinho brincou no colo do primo Draco. Harry e Dumbledore se sentaram na sala.

—Bem Harry acredito que ainda vão ficar mais feliz quando tiverem um filho juntos...

—Eu planejei ter um filho agora. Eu pretendo ter um filho o quanto antes, pois não quero que a linhagem do meu nome se acabe nessa guerra. –interrompeu Harry.

—Sabia que ia me dizer isso. Sim é bom ter filhos antes de que a morte chegue e te leve embora para longe de quem ama. –respondeu o diretor apoiando a decisão de Harry.

—Obrigado por me apoiar diretor. –respondeu Harry feliz olhando divertido para o namorado e Draco que estava brincando no chão.

—Eu queria que você tomasse cuidado Harry, tem muitos Slytherin que já são comensais da morte. Sirius e eu não queremos que você se machuque se estiver gravido isso seria fatal para você. –disse o diretor.

—Terei cuidado professor. Draco vai me proteger sempre. –respondeu com educação.

—Sim, protegerei você daqueles que um dia eu chamei de amigos, eu realmente preferia não ter conhecido nenhum deles. Eles são muitos chatos para ficar com eles. Te amo Harry. –respondeu Draco.

Matthew ficou de pé, mas ainda não andava direito, e ele andou até Harry com Draco atrás de si para não cair e se machucar. O loirinho chegou perto de Harry e pediu colo para ele. Harry pegou o menino no colo com carinho, deixou que o menino deitasse e dormisse. Dumbledore viu o quanto o menino se afeiçoou a Harry rapidinho. Draco sentou ao lado de Harry, acariciou o cabelo do menininho com carinho. Harry e Draco se olharam e sorriram, Draco beijou Harry com carinho, acariciando o rosto depois do beijo.

Dumbledore saiu logo depois, pois queria que os dois ficassem com um tempo livre agora. Sabia que Harry queria ter tempo para conhecer melhor o namorado.

\o/\o/

Naquela noite Draco aprendeu a dar banho no menino, pois Harry queria que ele aprendesse tudo antes de terem um filho. Draco concordou, pois não queria deixar Harry sozinho numa hora dessas, achava que assim poderia ficar mais perto de Harry e sabia que isso aconteceria. Draco tinha pedido para o padrinho naquela tarde um frasco de lubrificante para poder preparar o corpo de Harry para o amor. Também pediu para o padrinho comprar uma coisinha no beco diagonal, queria fazer uma surpresa a Harry.

De noite depois que deram os remédios para Matthew e colocaram o menino para dormir num berço que tinha no novo quarto, o menino acabou por dormir instantaneamente por conta dos remédios para anemia. Harry tinha ido mais cedo para o quarto onde foi direto ao banheiro tomar um banho relaxante, queria que tudo desse certo.

Draco chegou quando Harry estava saindo do banho sorriu ao ver que o moreno estava só de toalha. Chegou por trás de Harry e acariciou o corpo belo e molhado do mesmo jeito que tinha sofrido de manhã. Harry gritou de susto, mas se acalmou ao ver que era o namorado.

—Desculpa, mas estava dando o troco por ter feito isso comigo de manhã. –disse o loiro.

Harry calou o loiro com um beijo muito caloroso e faminto, ele não queria conversar com ele queria era partir para o amor. Draco se assustou com aquele beijo faminto de Harry, mas correspondeu mesmo assim, pois sabia que o moreno não queria esperar mais um minuto para se tornar pai.

Logo os dois estavam na cama se beijando com muita fome. Draco estava em cima do moreno, Harry respirava ofegante e com medo de doer. Draco beijou o pescoço de Harry com carinho, fazendo o moreno gemer de prazer. Harry virou a cabeça oferecendo o pescoço para Draco beijar, lamber e chupar. Draco fez tudo com cuidado e carinho, não queria machucar o moreno na primeira vez dele.

Logo estava chupando o pênis dele com cuidado, Harry gemia alto e de prazer. Draco também preparava o corpo de Harry para a penetração, nessas horas Harry tinha vontade de parar tudo, pois doía, mas percebeu que Draco estava fazendo com muito carinho e cuidado. Sabia que logo seria penetrado. Draco beijou Harry depois do moreno ter gozado em sua boca.

—Está preparado? –perguntou Draco com carinho.

—Promete que vai devagar? –perguntou Harry.

—Sabe que sim, eu não pretendo machucar você, eu te amo, amor. –respondeu com carinho fazendo carinho no rosto do moreno.

Draco foi entrando dentro do moreno devagar como havia pedido Harry. Logo depois ficou parado para que Harry se acostumasse com a invasão. Harry gritou de dor quando sentiu o pênis de Draco entrar todinho dentro dele.

—Desculpa. Tem certeza de que quer continuar? –perguntou Draco com carinho, ele realmente não queria machucar o moreno.

—Só deixe eu me acostumar, Draco. –disse Harry se aconchegando mais perto do corpo do outro.

Draco ficou parado, acariciando o rosto de Harry, beijando os seus lábios, pescoço, até que sentiu Harry se movendo em baixo de si. Começou o vai e vem devagar como tinha sido pedido. Harry gemia de prazer e uma pitada de dor, doía, mas aos poucos ele sentia seus músculos ao redor do pênis de Draco relaxar e distender. Era a primeira vez de ambos, Draco fazia com muito carinho e cuidado, pois não queria que Harry terminasse com ele se forçasse na transa.

 


	11. O Pedido

**Capitulo onze: O Pedido**

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordou dolorido, mas tinha valido a pena. Draco tinha acordado cedo, para atender o pedido do primo que estava chorando no quarto ao lado. Naquele domingo os dois permaneceram juntos, brincando com Matthew que melhorava aos poucos o que era um alivio para Harry. Matthew ainda sorria sem dentes o que fazia os dois rirem felizes com o menino.

Naquela hora as coisas andavam bem para Harry, pois estava amando o jeito com que Draco tratava as coisas naquele quarto. Harry aproveitou e ensinou mais um pouco o namorado, Draco por outro lado estava adorando aprender a cuidar de crianças, ele queria ser feliz ao lado de Harry apenas assim, cuidando do primo e ter um ou dois filhos com Harry.

Naquela tarde a pequena família ali, foram saudados pelo elfo que tinha trazido a comida para os amos. Dobby tinha voltado a ser o elfo de Draco Malfoy. Harry ensinou Draco a alimentar o menino que precisava de muita proteína, para combater a anemia. Mas Draco acabou ficando sujo de comida, mas ele ria disso, pois o menino queria brincar ainda, mas depois de um tempo o menino aceitou a comida de bom grato, pois estava com muita fome.

Logo depois os dois loiros foram tomar um banho quente para se aquecer. Lá fora a primavera chegava, para fazer muito frio. Draco e Harry decidiram que o menino precisava conhecer os jardins de Hogwarts. Se vestiram com roupas aquecidas e foram para fora da sala. No lado de fora eles viram o casal Lupin-Snape também se dirigindo com o pequeno Ewan para os jardins.

Logo os seis estavam em frente ao lago se divertindo com os pequenos. Ewan corria perto do lago, por ser um menino de quase três anos ele não chegava perto do lago, pois tinha medo. Já o pequeno Matthew ele ainda teve que ficar no colo, pois era muito fraquinho para correr com o outro. Sirius tinha se juntado mais tarde com a grande turma que estava se formando por ali.

—Sabe Harry, eu nunca pensei que você fosse curar o Mony. –disse Sirius de repente

—Bem, eu não acho justo que o professor Snape fique longe do marido em dias de lua cheia. E eu pensei na educação do Ewan além disso. –respondeu com cuidado ele não queria ofender ninguém ali.

—Pensando bem... você fez o que era certo. –disse Sirius pensativo

—Posso saber por que Black? –perguntou Snape rude e raivoso ao mesmo tempo.

—Nada, só acho que Mony não ia querer ver você sofrendo para tentar achar uma cura para ele. Eu não estou criticando você, só acho que Remus merece um momento de paz para a transformação. –respondeu Sirius com educação e calma.

—Obrigado. –respondeu Remus sorrindo para o marido se acalmar.

—Papai olha. –chamou o menino da beira do lago.

A lula gigante tinha saltado para fora, o menino Ewan tinha gostado do monstro do lago, ele ria feliz, batia as mãos feliz. Severus pegou o filho no colo fazendo que a lula salte outra vez. Remus e Sirius, Draco, Harry e Matthew também olhava a lula gigante saltando feliz. Parecia que a lula tinha uma ligação com Ewan, pois ela se movia com os movimentos do braço dele.

\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\

Naquele domingo e naquele momento no lago, todos se divertiam felizes, Ewan fazia todo mundo rir com seus movimentos dos braços, fazendo com que a lula saltasse, ele realmente tinha um dom de controlar a pequena criaturinha. Draco sentou no chão encostando na arvore, Harry se sentou na frente de Draco para ficar abraçado com ele, o pequeno Matthew ficou deitado no colo de Harry onde acabou pegando no sono.

Hermione e Rony tinham visto o pequeno grupo ali, ficaram assustados quando viram Snape pegando o filho no colo e sorrir feliz para ele. Também tinha visto Harry e Draco se sentarem no chão com outro garotinho pequeno, eles se perguntavam quem era aquele garotinho. Embora Hermione já saiba quem seja o menino, pois ele tinha uma grande semelhança com Malfoy.

Outras pessoas que também estavam nos jardins naquele momento não entendiam por que aquele grupo estava tão juntos, principalmente os Slytherin que já não conseguia reconhecer o professor e diretor da casa. Hermione e Rony foram conversar com Harry.

—Oi Harry... eu queria te pedir desculpas por ter falado com você daquele jeito. –começou Hermione encarando o moreno ali.

—Tudo bem Hermione. –respondeu Harry se aconchegando mais em Draco, pois parecia que o tempo ia fechar.

—Você está mesmo namorando ele, Harry? –perguntou Rony.

—Sim, Ronald. –respondeu Draco por Harry.

—Eu... não sei o que dizer ou pensar agora. –disse Rony pensativo.

—Quem é esse loirinho? –perguntou Hermione de repente.

—É meu primo, encontramos ontem no beco de Hogsmeade, foi deixado lá para morrer de fome, mas ontem também estava acontecendo um ataque, foi quando entramos no beco que Harry encontrou o menino no lixão. Madame Pomfrey disse que ele está doente, então eu e Harry decidimos cuidar do menino como nosso primeiro filho. –respondeu Draco acariciando o rosto do menino que estava querendo esconder no corpo de Harry.

—Vocês provavelmente vão ter só esse menino...

—Não é verdade. Eu posso ter filhos com Draco sim. –interrompeu Harry magoado com Hermione mais uma vez.

—Eu... Harry, isso é maravilhoso para você, pois sei que você sempre desejou ser pai, mas olhe lá o que vai fazer... eu só não quero ver você machucado. –respondeu Hermione com cuidado.

—Meu namorado nunca me machucaria. –disse Harry, virando o rosto para o loiro, depositou nos lábios dele um beijo carinhoso.

—Não incomode eles Hermione. –disse Sirius sentando ao lado do casal.

Harry sorriu com o modo que Sirius pegou o pequeno Matthew de seu colo. O menino resmungou, mas se aconchegou nos braços de Sirius. Draco sorriu com a atitude do primo, mas adoraria que o menino se adaptasse com o padrinho de Harry e Severus também, ele queria que o menino ao menos tivesse em quem confiar no futuro. Sirius sorriu quando o menino se aconchegou em seus braços.

Severus e Remus também se sentaram no chão para aquela pequena reunião que estava acontecendo ali. Draco viu o padrinho apontar para o próprio bolso e sabia que estava ali a surpresa de Harry, sorriu e beijou a nuca de Harry com carinho. Harry virou para Draco pronto para repreende-lo por aquilo, mas viu o sorriso de Draco.

—Vamos para a enfermaria Harry? –perguntou Draco com carinho.

—Por que? –perguntou assustado.

—Só quero ter certeza de uma coisa. –respondeu acariciando o rosto de Harry com carinho e beijando a testa dele com carinho.

—Ter certeza de quê? –Perguntou Sirius curioso.

Draco engoliu seco, ele não esperava que o padrinho de Harry fosse entender o que fizeram na noite passada.

—Fizemos amor noite passada. –respondeu Harry escondendo o rosto no pescoço do namorado. Ele não queria ouvir sermão nenhum.

—Ah Harry, não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu sei que você e Draco querem ter filhos antes mesmo de terminar Hogwarts, só quero que tome cuidado com aqueles garotos ali ó. –respondeu apontando para um grupo de Slytherin liderados por Blaise e Pansy.

—Sim, eu terei cuidado. –respondeu Harry pegando Matthew de volta.

—E para ajudar vou acompanhar vocês na enfermaria...

—Professor Black se importaria de levar Harry na frene? Preciso falar com o meu padrinho primeiro. –interrompeu Draco com cuidado, ele tinha medo do homem ali em seu lado.

—Tudo bem, me chame de Sirius. –respondeu Sirius.

Sirius e Harry saíram dali com o pequeno Matthew para a enfermaria. Harry estava assustado com aquela mudança repentina de Draco, mas sabia o que era, ele também queria ter certeza de estar gravido. Draco foi puxado para um lado e Severus deu uma caixinha preta para o adolescente que estava afoito para saber como era feito o que ali estava escondido, mas o que viu deixou-o chocado e radiante, sabia que Harry ia adorar. Agradeceu ao padrinho e saiu correndo para dentro do castelo, conseguiu chegar na mesma hora em que Harry entrava na enfermaria.

Harry sorriu para o namorado que estava ofegante na porta de entrada, mas ele logo se juntou ao moreno. Sirius decidiu ficar por ali, pois não confiava nos Slytherin que tinham ficado contra Draco. Pomfrey ficou assustada quando viu o pequeno Matthew no colo de Harry e foi ver o que tinha acontecido.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa com o pequeno?

—Bem, queremos ver se ele ainda tem anemia. –respondeu Draco com carinho.

—Ah, tudo bem. Coloque o menino deitado ali na cama que eu já volto. –respondeu a enfermeira.

—Achei que eu seria examinado. –disse Harry desanimado.

—Primeiro as crianças depois você Harry. –respondeu Draco sorrindo.

—Por que eu tenho que ser por último Draco? –perguntou Harry bravo.

—Logo você vai ver mocinho lindo. –respondeu Draco dando um selinho no moreno que acabou relaxando com aquele beijinho carinhoso.

Pomfrey voltou com a varinha e foi direto ver se o menininho estava bem. Horas depois com os resultados dos exames, o menino acordou assustado, mas viu Draco ao seu lado e pegando ele no colo.

—Ele ainda tem anemia, mas dois meses tomando os remédios que ele já melhora e ganha dentinhos. –respondeu a mulher fazendo carinho no rostinho do menino que acabou escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Draco.

—Bem, agora é melhor a senhora examinar Harry. –pediu Sirius com cuidado e feliz.

—O que andou aprontando Potter? –perguntou a mulher levemente severa.

—Hum, fazendo amor talvez! –respondeu Harry envergonhado.

—Pretende mesmo engravidar sem terminar Hogwarts? –perguntou a mulher.

—Sabe que sim. –respondeu educadamente.

Ouviram vozes no lado de fora da enfermaria, Sirius foi ver o que era, para proteger Harry. Fora da enfermaria, Severus descontava pontos dos Slytherin novamente por tentativa de sequestrar Harry e Draco. Severus não queria que nenhum dos dois fossem sequestrados e levados a Voldemort, mas agora tinha que avisar Dumbledore desses Slytherin que já eram comensais da morte. Sirius jogou um olhar mortal na direção dos Slytherin que bateram em retirada. Severus encarou o moreno, antes de acenar com a cabeça agradecido.

Pomfrey pediu que Harry deitasse na cama assim que Sirius voltou para dentro com Severus. Pomfrey fez os exames em Harry, depois saiu dali pedindo que Harry se vestisse. Harry, no entanto, estava envergonhado com aquilo, queria que a mulher tivesse dito que estava tudo bem com ele e não sair correndo para a pequena salinha no fundo da enfermaria. Draco abraçou o namorado carinhosamente para que ele ficasse calmo. Matthew pediu colo para Snape que ficou um pouquinho assustado, já ontem ele tinha gritado de medo. Assim que o menino foi para o colo dele, o menino se aconchegou no colo do mais velho, acabando por dormir sossegado.

Pomfrey voltou logo em seguida com o diretor, Harry sabia que ela tinha ido fazer isso, mas não achava necessária uma vez que o diretor já sabia de sua decisão.

—Harry querido, você está gravido. –disse Pomfrey, já que não podia mais adiar aquilo.

Harry sorriu feliz com a notícia. Draco beijou o namorado feliz. Sirius e Severus sorriram cumplice, pois sabiam que eles queriam ser pais logo cedo.

—Mas você vai ter que tomar muito cuidado de agora em diante... duas vezes por semana você tem que vir aqui fazer exames diários. –disse Pomfrey.

—Está bem, eu virei em todas as consultas e Draco e protegerá dos Slytherin malvados que querem me sequestrar...

—Quem quer fazer isso? –perguntaram Sirius e Dumbledore ao mesmo tempo.

—Blaise Zabini, ouvimos ele conversando por um espelho com Bellatrix. –respondeu Draco, pois Harry estava tremendo de medo já.

—O que mais conversaram? –perguntou Dumbledore.

—Disse algo como Voldemort vai gostar de saber que os dois vão morrer, disse para capturar a gente juntos, para que possamos morrer juntos... pelo menos foi isso que eu entendi. –disse Draco acariciando as costas do moreno que ainda tremia.

—Temos que ter algo mais pesado para que possamos expulsar esse garoto de Hogwarts, ele não pode continuar estudando aqui se continuar com essas ideias na cabeça. –disse Sirius pensativo.

—Exatamente, precisamos expulsar esse garoto daqui antes que ele acabe fazendo algum mal de verdade com vocês dois. Ainda mais agora que Harry está gravido. –disse Dumbledore.

—Harry? –perguntou o loiro se ajoelhando na frente de Harry.

—Draco, não me deixe vermelho por favor, levante. –disse Harry com vergonha do que viria a seguir.

—Harry, você aceitaria se casar comigo, para que eu possa lhe proteger e amar para todo o sempre, cuidar de você e de nossos filhos? –perguntou carinhosamente e oferecendo a caixinha preta.

Harry ficou chocado com o pedido, mas sorriu feliz. Pegou a caixinha e abriu. Dentro tinha dois anéis de ouro puro, Harry admirou a joia com brilhos nos olhos, logo percebeu que se tratava de lagrimas de felicidade. Draco se levantou e pegou o anel menor e colocou no dedo anelar esquerdo de Harry. Harry fez o mesmo com Draco, no final beijou a mão do futuro marido com carinho. Draco também participou daquele ritual. 


	12. O plano

**Capitulo doze: O plano**

Depois daquele ritual Draco e Harry voltaram para o aposento deles, onde brincaram mais um pouco com Matthew antes da janta, mas o menino logo reclamou de fome e sono. Draco achou melhor atender o menino, ele não queria que o menino ainda ficasse doente. Harry tinha voltado do banho e ido na cozinha pedir a comida especial de Matthew, uma sopa reforçada de vitaminas e proteínas. Draco tinha levado o menino para o banho, para que depois da janta pudesse dormir tranquilo. Depois do jantar Harry e Draco foram colocar o pequeno Matthew no berço do quarto dele. Logo depois foram para o quarto deles, cada um deitou num lado da cama e se aconchegaram um no outro.

—Harry? –chamou Draco certa hora.

—Hum... –respondeu Harry sonolento.

—Te amo. –disse o loiro beijando a testa do futuro marido.

—Também te amo. –respondeu Harry feliz com a pequena declaração de boa noite.

Os dois ficaram ali juntinhos até adormecerem juntos. Harry dormiu feliz como nunca tinha sido antes, Draco estava feliz também, mas mantinha um certo medo de que Zabini ainda tente algo contra eles, agora que Harry está gravido de um filho dele. Draco abraçou Harry mais um pouco, Harry levantou a cabeça para ver o rosto de Draco.

—O que aconteceu Draco? –perguntou carinhoso.

—Zabini. –respondeu.

—É ele ainda está tentando pegar a gente sozinho, não é? –perguntou Harry deitando a cabeça novamente no peito de Draco.

—Sim, mas não quero que isso aconteça nunca. –respondeu possessivo.

—Eu também não. Voldemort é bem capaz de mandar aqueles comensais me estuprar. –respondeu Harry tremendo só de pensar nisso.

—Shh. Não vou deixar isso acontecer nunca ou eu não me perdoarei por isso. –disse Draco puxando Harry para um beijo carinhoso.

—Te amo. –respondeu Harry depois do beijo.

Draco abraçou Harry mais um pouquinho e deitaram para dormir, estavam cansados.

\o/\\\\\\\\\/

Na manhã seguinte, Draco acordou mais cedo, mas não tinha visto Harry ao seu lado, foi ao banheiro ao ouvir o barulho da descarga. Viu Harry lavando o rosto. Não sabia que a gravidez masculina os enjoos começavam tão cedo.

—Está tudo bem? –perguntou Draco com carinho atrás do outro.

—Acordei com um pesadelo horrível e vim vomitar aqui antes que eu ficasse doente só de lembrar daquilo. –respondeu Harry escondendo o rosto no pescoço do namorado.

—Quer me contar sobre isso? –perguntou fazendo carinho nas costas de Harry.

—Voldemort, matando nosso filho. –respondeu chorando, ele não queria lembrar daquilo nunca mais.

Draco ficou com raiva, ele também não queria que o filho fosse morto, mas de jeito nenhum ia deixar Harry sozinho agora, mas do que nunca ele queria proteger o moreno de Zabini. Tinha que arranjar um jeito de pegar o Slytherin fazendo algo suspeito. Pensou num plano, só esperava que desse certo. Harry chorou tanto que não conseguia se acalmar com aquilo. Draco levou Harry de volta para o quarto e foi pegar o pequeno Matthew no quarto dele, pois o menininho já estava chorando.

Draco decidiu mandar uma coruja para o padrinho, avisando que ele e Harry não iriam as aulas, pois ele não queria deixar Harry sozinho numa hora como aquela. Draco queria cuidar de Harry, consolá-lo, protegê-lo sozinho. Apesar de ter quinze anos, ele queria aprender as coisas sozinho com Harry, assim poderá ama-lo mais. Matthew ficou deitado no colo de Harry, querendo acalmar o moreno também. Draco pediu a Dobby que fizesse uma sopa para dar a Harry, ele não queria que o moreno ficasse sem comer e achava que a sopa iria fazer com que o moreno melhorasse e esquecesse o pesadelo.

Harry estava deitado na cama pensativo e assustado, quando viu o loiro voltando para o lado dele, o moreno se encostou nele como proteção. Draco sorriu e beijou a nuca do moreno com carinho. Matthew resmungava de fome, mas ficava quietinho, pois sabia que o café-da-manha já estava a caminho.

—Harry pedi para trazer uma sopa para você, está bem? –perguntou o loiro.

—Tudo bem, eu não ia conseguir comer outra coisa que não fosse sopa. Obrigado por cuidar de mim amor. –respondeu Harry sorrindo.

—Sabe que eu faria de tudo para que você fique bem. Te amo tanto! –respondeu o outro abraçando o moreno e passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro de Matthew.

—Aqui está a sopa de Harry, Sr. –disse o elfo deixando a sopa de Harry em cima de uma bandeja.

Matthew levantou a cabecinha em direção ao outro loiro do cômodo. Harry sorriu e sentou com o menino no colo. Draco fez a bandeja virar uma mesinha, para que ficasse bem para Harry comer. O moreno começou a comer e dividia a sopa com o loirinho. Draco deixou Harry comer e foi tomar um banho. Matthew comia a sopa devagar, para não machucar a boca, pois a sopa estava muito quente, Harry assoprava para o menino loirinho em seu colo.

Draco voltou depois e pediu um café para o elfo, viu o menino no colo do namorado comendo a sopa com Harry, pediu que o elfo trouxesse também o leite do menino, pois sabia que o menino ia querer o leite depois de ter comido a sopa.

Harry acabou com a última colher da sopa, Matthew sorriu para Harry feliz de terem acabado a sopa. Draco sentou na frente de Harry e entregou a mamadeira do loirinho para o namorado, já que estava tomando chá numa xicara. Harry deitou o menino no colo com cuidado, por ser novinho o menino quase nunca conseguia deitar direito no colo do moreno.

—Harry, eu pedi que nossos padrinhos viessem aqui depois das aulas, tudo bem para você? –perguntou o loiro com cuidado.

—Sim. Quero conversar com Sirius. –respondeu Harry ajudando o menininho que queria o leite logo.

—Também queria lhe falar algo. Eu decidi que vou fazer com que Zabini seja expulso daqui, antes que ele machuque você. –disse com cuidado.

—Só espero que seu plano dê certo, mas quero que você tome cuidado. –respondeu Harry segurando a mão dele.

—Tomarei cuidado sim...

—Papa. –interrompeu o pequeno Matthew.

Draco e Harry se assustaram com que acabaram de ouvir, mas no fundo estava esperando que o menino falasse alguma coisa. Draco colocou a xicara na mesinha de cabeceira e pegou o menino do colo de Harry depois de ter tomado todo o conteúdo da mamadeira. O menino quando estava no colo de Draco, deitou a cabecinha no ombro dele, onde chorou um pouquinho, pois o menino queria que o outro aceitasse a ser pai dele. Harry sorriu com o modo que o outro ficou no colo de Draco.

Draco passou a mão esquerda nas costas do menino feliz, sorriu para Harry. Realmente o menino Matthew estava fazendo com que Draco ficasse mais amável.

—Você quer que eu seja seu pai? –Draco teve que perguntar.

O menino moveu a cabecinha dizendo que sim.

—Harry pode ser seu papai também? –perguntou com cuidado, Harry se assustou quando Draco perguntou aquilo para o menininho.

O menino moveu a cabecinha concordando com Draco. Harry tirou a bandeja de cima de suas pernas e abraçou Draco e Matthew feliz. Os três ficaram juntinhos depois daquilo, Matthew realmente estava amando ser o filho mais velho deles. Matthew ficava mais no colo de Harry, pois gostava do moreno. Draco achou aquela cena adorável quando Matthew ficou deitado no peito de Harry, dormindo sorrindo. Draco gostaria de ter tirado uma foto dos dois assim, mas não sabia nem mexer numa câmera fotográfica direito. Harry mostrou a língua para ele, assim que percebeu a intenção do loiro de tirar fotos.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naquela tarde depois das aulas, Draco foi atender a porta. Severus, Remus, Ewan e Sirius entraram de pressa, pois tinha muita gente passando por ali. Harry juntou ao grupo na sala de estar, junto do pequeno Matthew que estava brincando com os botões da camisa de Harry.

—Então o queria conversar com a gente? –perguntou Sirius.

—Eu decidi que vou fazer com que o Zabini seja expulso daqui antes que ele machuque Harry. –respondeu Draco calmo.

—Nossa, você parece que está com pressa! –disse Sirius rindo.

—Sim, estou com pressa, ou você quer que Harry e eu sejamos capturados e levados a força para lá? –perguntou Draco um pouco rude com o padrinho de Harry.

—Draco! –repreendeu Harry.

—Ele tem razão Harry, realmente temos que ter pressa em mandar o Sr. Zabini pra Azkaban. –disse Sirius de repente.

Harry sorrindo, mas acabou concordando com aquilo, Zabini era capaz de coisas loucas.

—E o que pretende, como vai pegar ele fazendo algo suspeito? –perguntou Severus.

—Vou ir sozinho ao salão principal hoje na hora do jantar, tenho certeza de que ele vai tentar algo contra mim hoje. –respondeu Draco.

—Vai deixar Harry sozinho aqui? –perguntou Remus que estava quieto com Ewan no colo.

—Harry vai estar bem protegido aqui, promete que não vai abrir a porta para ninguém, mesmo que seja Granger ou Weasley? –perguntou Draco para Harry.

—Mas Hermione e Rony são meus amigos...

—Zabini pode ter feito polissuco Harry e se passar por eles, tenho certeza de que ele vai aprontar com isso. –interrompeu Draco sentando ao lado dele.

—Verdade. Eu realmente odeio esse garoto! –disse Harry bravo.

—Vô protege papa! –disse o menininho no colo de Harry.

Com aquela frase todos ali ficaram um tanto assustados, pois achava que o menino não sabia falar. Harry sorriu e abraçou o menino bem apertado. Draco sorriu também ao ver que o menino estava querendo ajuda-lo proteger Harry.

 


	13. Sucesso ou Fracasso?

**Capitulo treze: Sucesso ou Fracasso?**

Draco pegou Matthew no colo depois que ele falou aquilo para Harry. Harry sorriu para Sirius que ainda estava desconcertado com o que tinha acabado de ouvir do menino loiro, ele realmente não esperava ouvir o menininho falando tão cedo. Draco ria com o menino em seu colo. Severus sorriu para o marido que mantinha Ewan em seu colo, percebeu que o filho estava quase caindo no sono, já estava na hora de tentar pegar Zabini no flagra.

—Draco, creio que está na hora. –interveio Severus.

—Sim. Harry, promete que vai tomar cuidado aqui? –perguntou para o moreno.

—Sim, ficarei no quarto. Jogue um feitiço de camuflagem na porta na hora que sair, assim ninguém vai saber que eu estou aqui. –pediu Harry tomando Matthew no colo.

—Nossa, bem pensado Harry. –disse Remus se levantando com cuidado do sofá em que dividia com o marido, pois Ewan já estava dormindo.

—Sim. Bem pensado. –respondeu Severus apoiando o marido.

—Está bem Harry, vocês poderiam ir na frente, mas não avancem muito, quero que vocês peguem ele no flagra. –disse Draco.

Os outros saíram deixando o casal ali para conversar mais um pouco. Draco levou Harry para o quarto. Matthew ficou agarrado ao pescoço de Harry, pois queria proteger Harry.

—Eu volto ok. –disse Draco acariciando as costas de Matthew.

—Eu sei que sim, te amo! –respondeu dando um selinho no outro.

Harry deitou na cama feliz, Matthew beijou o pai loiro com carinho em seu rosto, pois queria que o outro pegasse Zabini de uma vez por todas, sabia que o menino negro planejava machucar seus novos pais e isso ele não queria. Draco sorriu diante do carinho do primo, beijou a testa do menino com carinho também, Harry se aproximou do loiro e beijou seus lábios com carinho.

—Mais que casal mais sem graça. –disse uma voz atrás de Draco.

Draco gelou, Harry começou a tremer, Matthew pediu colo para o moreno com medo.

—Achou que ia mesmo me enganar? –perguntou o Slytherin zombeteiro.

—Como foi que entrou aqui? –perguntou Draco com raiva e protegendo Harry atrás de si.

—Estava disfarçado sabia, você não é muito esperto Malfoy, acho que esse seu amor por Potter te deixou cego! –respondeu rude.

—E o que pretende fazer? Me levar para aquele seu Mestre Tenebroso chamado Voldemort? –perguntou com coragem segurando a varinha apontada para o Slytherin petulante.

Zabini tremeu ao ouvir o nome saindo da boca de Malfoy, ele nunca pensou que o loiro teria coragem de pronunciar o nome.

—O que está esperando para chamar seu padrinho para te defender? –perguntou Zabini com crueldade.

—Eu que pergunto o que está esperando para me atacar e levar para ELE? –perguntou bravo e rude com o ex-colega de classe.

—Como se atreve a falar assim comigo! –exclamou o outro irritado com aquele modo, estava irritado com o novo Malfoy que estava surgindo ali.

—Só sou um garoto normal que está protegendo sua família só isso, poderia deixar a gente em paz? –perguntou zagas, percebeu que Harry estava tremendo ainda e o menino no colo de Harry estava chorando de medo, o moreno consolava o menino.

—Vocês vão morrer hoje...

—Porque está fazendo isso com a gente, afinal o que fizemos para você Zabini? –perguntou Draco irritado com aquilo tudo.

—Você começou a sair com essa escoria do Potter. Isso você não devia fazer, devia ter entregado esse petulante para o Mestre Tenebroso como você definiu...

—E por que em nome de Merlin eu faria isso, isso depois de que ELE ter matado meus pais? –perguntou irritado mais ainda, não entendia onde o negro queria chegar.

—Ele não matou seus pais seu idiota! –respondeu Zabini irritado.

—O QUÊ? –perguntaram Draco e Harry juntos.

—Você devia ler jornais Dragãozinho. –respondeu malicioso.

—Isso não é verdade, eu vi eles serem mortos na minha frente e sempre soube que eram eles, pois eu conheço bem meus pais para saber que não passaram por polissuco e eu não vou acreditar em nenhuma palavra do que dizer! –respondeu Draco se sentando bem perto de Harry como proteção, sabia que a qualquer hora o garoto atacaria.

—É melhor você sair da frente que eu vou azarar Potter primeiro. –disse Zabini ao ver como o loiro fazia de tudo para proteger Harry e aquele garotinho loiro.

—Só se passar por cima de mim primeiro! –gritou o loiro furioso com o outro.

—Primeiro os que eu sempre odiei e depois meus amigos, então Potter preparado para morrer? –perguntou zombeteiro.

Harry fuzilou o outro, mas não queria se meter em brigas, não agora que estava esperando o primeiro filho, na verdade ele não queria perder o filho tão cedo. Ele queria ter aquele filho que nasceria em nove meses. Olhou para o garotinho em seu colo, ele ainda chorava de medo em seu colo, Draco que estava na sua frente e grudado em si protegendo, estava nervoso pela expressão que fazia.

Draco pensou rápido e fez um feitiço invisível e apontou diretamente para a janela que estava aberta, só esperava que o feitiço chegasse à pessoa certa e viesse logo o resgate. Harry sabia que o namorado tinha feito algum feitiço em direção a janela e ficou pensativo ao que poderia ser, e esperava sinceramente que fosse um pedido mudo de resgate, ele não queria ter que brigar com Zabini para defender a família que estava crescendo ali.

Draco já estava ficando zangado com o outro e decidiu que ia partir para cima dele se ele ainda continuasse desafiando Harry para uma briga e isso o loiro ainda não queria, pois amava muito Harry e nunca deixaria que algo acontecesse com ele tão cedo. Eles eram bruxos, mas Draco estava agindo como um trouxa, para proteger Harry e a criança que estava no colo de Harry, mas agora se lembrou de que Harry está gravido do primeiro filho deles e ele não queria perder aquela criança para Zabini, não mesmo.

Matthew olhou para o menino que estava atacando seus pais, ele também queria fazer alguma coisa para proteger o pai, mas era muito pequeno.

No mesmo instante em que Matthew pensou em proteger o pai moreno, o menino teve um surto de magia. Aquilo fez com que Zabini fosse jogado contra parede e perder os sentidos. Draco ficou assustado no começo, mas depois sorriu e pegou Matthew do colo de Harry, para que o menino ficasse um pouco tranquilo, o menino tremia muito, estava com muito medo. Harry aproveitou e jogou um feitiço paralisante em Zabini para caso ele acordasse e fugisse.

—Você está bem Harry? –perguntou Draco depois que viu o moreno jogar o feitiço paralisante no outro.

—Sim. Você chamou resgate não foi? Eu sei que você usou o patrono. –respondeu Harry sentando na cama, estava muito cansado.

—Sim, eu usei o patrono para avisar meu padrinho. Pois eu sabia o que ele ia fazer para nos tirar daqui, e aquilo não foi nada bom Harry...

—O que está querendo me dizer? –perguntou Harry confuso.

—Eu consigo ler mentes, só de olhar fixo nos olhos da pessoa. Ele queria me estuprar Harry, foi por isso que eu usei o patrono. –respondeu feliz, puxando Harry para sentar ao seu lado junto com o menino Matthew que ainda tremia e chorava.

—Eu te amo Draco! –disse Harry abraçando o namorado, fazendo com que Matthew ficasse entre eles, como proteção ao menino.

Matthew não parava de chorar, parecia que o menino estava com traumas do que tinha feito ao outro garoto, mas Harry ficou grato ao filho, pois sabia que o menino não queria que ele fosse morto ou levado para a morte certa. Harry acariciou as costas do menino com carinho fazendo com que ele se acalmasse um pouco. Draco foi atender a porta, onde alguém esmurrava ela gritando. Draco percebeu que era Sirius, pois Severus jamais gritaria por alguém.

Assim que abriu a porta, Draco foi jogado para um lado. Ele viu Sirius ir apressado em direção ao quarto de Harry.

—Que padrinho mais sem graça. –pensou Draco sorrindo.

—O que aconteceu? –perguntou Severus.

—Zabini de alguma forma conseguiu entrar aqui. –respondeu Draco.

—Mas como foi que ele entrou aqui, que eu sabia a sala só abre com o seu sentimento...

—Ele disse que estava disfarçado. –disse

—Espere, lembra que Sirius naquela hora estava agindo estranho? Eu achou que foi isso o que aconteceu, pois quando estava vindo para cá Sirius estava correndo feito um louco e com umas roupas estranhas no corpo. Acho que Zabini usou polissuco para poder entrar aqui. –refletiu Severus, indo ao quarto onde viu Zabini amarrado no chão com a cabeça baixa.

—Padrinho, tem mais uma coisa que eu vi nessa mente suja que ele tem... ele ia me estuprar para tentar levar Harry daqui. Isso foi ruim, eu quase não consegui atacar ele, mas de qualquer forma não foi eu que fez esse petulante a ficar desacordado. –respondeu Draco.

—Quem nocauteou Zabini? –perguntou Sirius que estava conversando com Harry, Draco pode ouvir a pergunta de Sirius, reparou que as roupas que Sirius usava era um tanto estranha, parecia roupas de prisão.

—Matthew teve um surto de magia, Zabini bateu a cabeça na parede com força. –respondeu Harry.

—Harry, tenho certeza de que Draco não deixará que nada lhe machuque, mas pode ter certeza de que eu vou fazer esse moleque petulante do Zabini pagar por isso. –Disse Sirius irritado encarando o outro garoto no chão imóvel.

Draco sorriu, Sirius Black era assim mesmo, sempre soube que o homem era assim, pois sua mãe lhe dizia que Sirius tinha a eterna mania de dizer sempre aquela frase "pagar por isso", agora lembrou que Zabini tinha lhe dito que seus pais estavam vivos.

—Padrinho, Zabini disse que meus pais estão vivos, isso é verdade? –perguntou para o homem de negro ali.

—Seus pais não estão vivos, você viu eles morrerem, eu acho que ele só disse aquilo para que você largasse Harry de vez, mas podemos usar veritaserum para saber a verdade, mas só farei isso quando os aurores chegarem aqui para levar ele. –respondeu abraçando o afilhado.

—Obrigado, mas leve esse menino daqui, não quero ver nada. Quero ficar sozinho com minha família no momento. –disse abraçando o padrinho de volta.

—Sim, melhor você cuidar de Harry e Matthew, afinal porque ele não para de tremer? –perguntou confuso ao ver que o menino tremia nos braços de Harry.

—Ele está com medo do que fez ao Zabini, mas logo, logo ele esquece que foi ele que fez isso. –respondeu indo sentar ao lado de Harry.

Matthew viu Draco sentar ao lado de Harry, o menino pulou diretamente no colo do outro. Draco sorriu, abraçou o loirinho com cuidado, pois o menino parecia fraco naquele momento. Sirius percebeu que o menino não estava muito bem, mas quando foi para o colo do outro pai, o menino se acalmou e acabou dormindo no colo de Draco.

—Tenho certeza de que o menino vai ficar bem, acho que devemos deixar os três sozinhos agora Severus. Vamos levar Zabini para o diretor. –disse Sirius

Severus concordou com Sirius e ajudou o outro a levar Zabini que acabou recobrando os sentidos naquele momento.

 


	14. A verdade

**Capitulo catorze: A verdade**

Harry e Draco se ajudaram a cuidar do pequeno que ainda tremia no colo. Draco acordou o outro com delicadeza e disse:

—Vamos tomar banho primeiro, depois papai te dar um remédio para você não ter pesadelos, ok?

O menino moveu a cabecinha concordando, ficou de pé no colo dele, onde foi levado para o banheiro, Harry ficou encarregado de procurar roupas quentes para o menininho. Harry por outro lado percebeu que Draco era muito carinhoso com o primo, ele nunca viu o namorado sendo cruel com o garotinho, aquilo mostrava para Harry que o outro estava mesmo mudado.

Harry estava feliz de ter um namorado como ele, pois ele era muito cuidadoso com a maioria dos assuntos e Harry gostava daquilo definitivamente. Draco demorou um pouco no banheiro, pois Harry bem sabia que o menino estava mortinho de sono e medo.

Draco trouxe o menino embrulhado numa toalha branca com capuz onde estava aquecendo o menino, pois Harry podia ver que o menino ainda estava tremendo de medo. O menino foi depositado na cama com cuidado. Harry passou uma pomada nas nádegas do menino e vestiu a fralda logo a seguir. Logo depois o menino já estava vestindo um pijama quente e leve. Draco preparou o remédio do menino com a ajuda de Harry, pois estava nervoso ainda.

—Vai ficar tudo bem agora, está bem? –perguntou Draco ao menininho que sorriu depois de beber o remédio para anemia.

—Ta. –respondeu o menino se espreguiçando para dormir.

Harry pegou o menino no colo e colocou ele no meio da cama para que não caísse da própria. Draco foi atender a porta, pois alguém estava batendo tanto. Severus estava na porta, estava pálido. Draco se assustou com aquilo, pois não esperava que o padrinho estivesse mesmo pálido.

—O que aconteceu Sev? –perguntou Draco assustado.

—É melhor você e Harry ir escutar a verdade de Zabini. –respondeu o homem com calma.

—Mas porque você está pálido? –perguntou não entendendo aquilo ainda.

—Só uma coisa que meu marido contou. Eu ainda preciso pensar...

—Eu não quero deixar o Matthew sozinho. –disse por fim.

—Ele não vai ficar sozinho, vou ficar aqui com ele. –respondeu Severus entrando no quarto.

Harry estava acariciando os cabelos do menino com carinho para que ele dormisse, aos poucos o menino estava dormindo tranquilo e sossegado. Harry viu o professor ali e Draco que estava logo atrás do professor.

—Harry vamos, o professor Dumbledore quer que a gente escute o que Zabini vai contar. –chamou Draco com carinho.

—Está tudo bem com você Snape? –perguntou Harry que nunca tinha visto o outro tão pálido como estava naquele momento.

—Estou bem não se preocupe comigo. –respondeu um pouco zangado.

—Desculpe, mas você está tão pálido, não posso deixar de me preocupar com você também, somos uma família agora, não percebe? –perguntou Harry magoado com o jeito com que Snape lhe respondeu.

—Eu vou ser pai está legal. Eu ainda não consigo entender como foi que engravidei meu marido! –respondeu assustado consigo mesmo.

—Você é tolo? –perguntou Draco sorrindo feliz.

—O que quer dizer? –perguntou Severus bravo por ser chamado de tolo.

—Vocês se amam, só um amor muito grande como o que você tem pelo Remus seria capaz de fazê-lo engravidar de um filho seu...

—Já pensou em ser medibruxo Harry? –interrompeu Severus feliz, agora sabia que Harry era muito inteligente.

—É o que eu pretendo ser quando terminar a escola. –respondeu Harry feliz.

—Obrigado pela explicação, e você tem o meu apoio com certeza. Curou meu marido de uma maldição que nunca se tinha ouvido falar em cura, você realmente vai ser um medibruxo muito poderoso no futuro. –respondeu Severus apertando a mão de Harry como apoio.

—Vamos Harry. Vamos ver o que Zabini vai dizer para a gente. –chamou Draco com carinho.

Harry e Draco deixaram Severus ali sozinho, no caminho encontraram Remus que estava arrasado procurando por Severus. Draco deu a senha dos aposentos deles para que Remus ficasse com o marido, pois sabia que ele não queria ficar longe do marido, sabiam precisavam esclarecer as coisas entre eles. Draco deu a mão a Harry e os dois foram de mãos dadas até a sala dos professores, onde aconteciam o pequeno julgamento de Blaise Zabini.

Os dois entraram com Dumbledore que estavam esperando os dois ali fora da sala junto com o Ministro da Magia, Rufus Scrimgeor. Os quatro entraram e ocuparam cada um uma cadeira. Draco e Harry se sentaram juntos e perto de Dumbledore. Um auror forçou o menino tomar a poção da Verdade.

—Por que começou a seguir o casal Malfoy-Potter? –perguntou Rufus.

—Eles eram somente sacrifício para o Lord das Trevas. –respondeu.

—Sacrifícios hein! O que você ganharia com isso levando eles para Voldemort? –perguntou Rufus fazendo os três aurores e Zabini tremerem diante do nome de Voldemort.

—Poder e gloria. –respondeu.

—Você é patético isso sim Zabini. –disse Draco bravo, ele ainda não tinha entendido aquilo.

—Vocês também podem fazer perguntas. –disse Rufus para os garotos.

—Ótimo. É verdade o que você disse quando nos atacou nos nossos aposentos que os pais de Draco estão vivos? –perguntou Harry por Draco pois sabia que o outro não ia conseguir perguntar aquilo.

—Os Malfoys já eram, Potter. Apenas disse aquilo para que Draco voltasse a ser como era antes. –respondeu rude.

Draco ficou com raiva e foi para cima do outro com a varinha em punho, estava pronto para dar uma lição naquele garoto, mas foi parado por Dumbledore e Harry.

—Você realmente é um perfeito patético, você não ia conseguir me enganar com uma mentira dessas...

—Só posso dizer que não foram dois que morreram Malfoy. –interrompeu o negro rindo.

—O que quer dizer garoto? –perguntou Rufus.

—Você ia ganhar um irmãozinho Malfoy –respondeu jocoso.

Draco ficou estupefato com aquela revelação, que não conseguiu se controlar e deu um murro no rosto do outro, fazendo o outro perder completamente os sentidos. Draco não queria ouvir mais nada vindo de Zabini. Harry abraçou o namorado antes que ele fizesse mais alguma coisa contra alguém. Rufus entendeu a fúria do outro, mas tinha ficado cansado de ouvir confissões naquele dia, pediu que os aurores levassem o moleque para Azkaban, onde ia ficar até o dia seguinte, pois tinha acabado de decidir que o garoto não devia mais viver.

Draco chorou no ombro de Harry, pois realmente tinha sentindo muito a falta dos pais e saber que eles estavam prestes a serem pais e não poderem colocar a criança no mundo foi muito doloroso de se ouvir. Harry deixou que Draco chorasse em seu ombro, deixou que o loiro chorasse pela falta dos pais, pois Harry tinha chorado tanto pela falta dos pais no passado, agora ver Draco frágil ali lhe deixava zangado e triste pelo outro. Harry não tinha gostado muito da revelação, mas ficou ali e ouviu tudo.

Os dois decidiram voltar para os aposentos deles para conversar com os padrinhos, Harry não queria deixar Draco ainda, mas sabia que o loiro precisava desabafar com alguém antes que ficasse louco. Harry tinha ficado assustado quando viu o namorado dar um soco no rosto do outro garoto, ele nunca pensou que Draco fosse capaz de dar um murro em alguém. Ele nunca tinha imaginado Draco praticando soco e chutes igual a um trouxa.

Os dois garotos chegaram nos aposentos e foram diretamente para o quarto onde eles ouviram alguém cantando. Harry já imaginava quem fosse, mas queria comprovar aquilo.

 **** _A vida não teria sentido_  
Nasci pra te amar demais  
Ah, como eu quero te amar demais  
Enquanto eu viver  
Eu vou te amar  
Eu já percebi que o destino  
Pra sempre é te amar demais  
Mas essa distância traz  
Mais de mil motivos pra chorar

 **** _Eu leio suas cartas falando de amor_  
Manchadas com lágrimas que chorou  
Quantas coisas lindas que me escreveu  
Lembrando momentos que a gente viveu  
Tô te esperando com tanta paixão  
Louco de saudade, chora o coração  
A distância e o tempo para mim tanto faz  
Eu te quero muito amor  
Nasci pra te amar demais

No quarto Harry e Draco viram Remus cantando aquela música, Severus chorava emocionado demais ao lado dele estava Ewan e Matthew, os dois garotinhos estavam sorrindo e rindo. Draco olhou para Harry feliz.

—Também te amo desde que nasci! –riu feliz quando Harry se jogou em seu colo.

—Também te amo. Eu preciso tomar cuidado. Estou gravido sabia. –disse rindo ao sentir Draco lhe apertar no abraço.

Harry sentiu Draco voltar a chorar. Aquela revelação tinha realmente mexido com o coração do loiro. Harry olhou para o quarto e viu que todos eles estavam olhando para o casal.

—O que aconteceu com Draco? –perguntou Remus.

—A verdade de Zabini mexeu com ele. –respondeu Harry ao sentir Draco tremer.

—Como assim? –perguntou Severus não entendendo.

—Zabini disse que Draco ia ter um irmão, mas os pais de Draco não sabia, Zabini sabia de alguma forma, acho que foi por isso que Draco ficou assim. –respondeu Harry, fazendo Draco se acalmar.

—O pai de Zabini é médico. Acho que quando a maldição da morte acertou Narcisa, a maldição tenha revelado que estava gravida, acho que era por isso que Voldemort estava atrás de vocês dois. –respondeu Severus refletindo.

—Pode ser, mas existem um monte de possibilidade não é Sev? –perguntou Remus ao marido.

—Essa é uma das melhores explicações. Por que quando o feitiço da morte é lançado em uma mulher ele procura fonte de vida na mulher, para depois poder matar os dois, acho ao meu ver que foi por isso que Voldemort ficou mais perigoso, pois para ele nada de amor, ele realmente odeia isso. Foi por isso que eu deixei de seguir aquele lunático para ficar com você e meu filho, mas essa marca em meu braço está me machucando já. –respondeu Severus com o outro braço segurando o local da marca negra.

Harry foi até o professor de poções e pediu para que ele deixasse ele ver a marca. Severus não queria deixar Harry ver aquilo, mas o olhar determinado de Harry deixou claro que ele não aceitava não como resposta.

Tirou a parte de cima das vestes deixou o torso nu. Harry examinou a marca negra com cuidado. Logo depois sentiu algo sendo sussurrado em sua cabeça. Harry se afastou do professor antes que se machucasse.

—Harry está bem? –perguntou Remus ajudando Harry a sentar na poltrona que tinha ali no quarto.

—Ouvi novamente minha mãe sussurrando. Mas dessa vez não foi uma poção, foi um feitiço. –disse Harry se acalmando.

—Realmente existe um feitiço para mudar ou tirar a marca negra. Mas nenhum mago poderoso conseguiu tirar isso de mim. –respondeu Severus se vestindo.

—Eu posso tentar. –respondeu Harry se levantando.

—Eu adoraria Harry, mas esse feitiço pode afetar sua gravidez. E isso eu não quero, pois você poderia perder a capacidade de engravidar de novo. –respondeu com carinho.

Harry ouviu bem o que o professor lhe disse e percebeu que ali tinha complicações, ele realmente não queria perder o filho que estava crescendo em seu ventre. Remus chorou emocionado com o jeito que Severus respondeu a Harry. Ninguém queria ser rival ali mais. Severus tinha superado as maluquices que tinha sofrido nas mãos do pai de Harry, ele finalmente tinha deixado o passado para trás.

 


	15. O Ataque da Cobra

**Capitulo quinze: O Ataque da Cobra**

Dois meses depois daquela revelação, Harry e Draco ainda ficaram firmes no namoro deles. Apenas presenciaram umas brigas bobas, mas no fim eles sempre perdoavam um ao outro. Agora Harry tomava muito cuidado, pois já estava com quase três meses completos de gestação. Matthew já não estava mais doente e sempre corria com Ewan quando os pais estavam em aulas.

Draco e Harry começaram a fazer as mesmas aulas e no mesmo horário, pois Dumbledore achou melhor que os dois ficassem juntos nas aulas também. O diretor achava que ainda tinha Slytherin querendo que o casal se separassem. Rony e Hermione já sabia que Draco e Harry iam se casar depois que o ano letivo acabasse. E a maioria dos amigos de Harry estava convidado, já os amigos de Draco só tinha um menino que estava no segundo ano da Slytherin.

Draco salvou o menino das garras dos Slytherin malignos. Depois que Dumbledore soube que tinha mais crianças se convertendo para comensais da morte, ele decidiu que estava na hora de conversar com o Ministro da Magia a respeito disso. Rufus na hora mandou todos esses alunos para Azkaban. Hogwarts agora respirava normalmente depois de que todos os alunos partidários das trevas estavam em Azkaban esperando o dia do julgamento final. Na mesa da Slytherin só tinha poucos alunos de várias faixas etárias, mas não tinha nenhum aluno mais velho naquela casa, aparentemente o aluno mais velho ali era Draco Malfoy.

\q\\\\\\\qqqq\\\\\

Noites depois no dormitório de Draco e Harry. Harry estava dormindo tranquilo quando começou a sentir coisas. Draco dormia ao seu lado tranquilo e alheio a tudo ao seu redor. Harry estava tendo um pesadelo isso sim, pois não conseguia parar de se mexer.

**Flashbacks**

_No sonho de Harry._

_Harry viu uma cobra rastejando pelo chão, reconheceu de imediato, era Nagini, mas não sabia que lugar era aquele, não sabia o que estava acontecendo ao redor, também não sabia se era real ou não, mas de uma coisa ele sabia, era assustador aquilo. Continuou vendo a cobra se rastejando no chão ao encontro de seu dono que estava sentado numa cadeira de prata no fundo._

_Harry reparou que Voldemort não estava sozinho ali, viu muitas pessoas sem a máscara da morte. Viu Rockwood, Avery, Lestrange, Yaxley, Nott, Zabini, Greyback, e outros comensais que Harry nem fazia ideia de quem eram, todos eles estavam formando um círculo._

_—Por que ninguém conseguiu pegar a profecia? –disparou Voldemort furioso._

_—Tem muitos aurores cercando o local Milorde! –disse Rabastan Lestrange._

_—Calado seu verme trapaceiro! –gritou Voldemort para Pettigrew que estava encolhido no chão._

_—Mas existe muito aurores cercando o local milorde, mas conseguimos pegar um conhecido de Potter. –disse Nott de cabeça baixa._

_Nott jogou alguém no chão na frente de Voldemort. O homem ficou imóvel no chão, mas começou a se mexer depois de um tempo de joelhos no chão. Voldemort olhou para o homem e percebeu que era um Weasley. Voldemort sorriu diabolicamente, Harry não gostou daquele sorriso, era estranho ver Voldemort sorrindo daquele jeito. Harry também queria gritar para que o Sr. Weasley fugisse, mas de nada adiantaria, pois não sabia se era real ou não._

_—Você vai ser útil para mim Weasley! –disse Voldemort._

_Sr. Weasley ficou assustado com o modo que Voldemort falou, ele não estava gostando de nada daquilo, ele queria ir embora cuidar de sua esposa, mas sabia que não ia conseguir fugir dali, não com tantos Comensais da Morte ali com Voldemort._

Harry se mexeu na cama sem conseguir achar uma posição confortável.

_Logo a cena mudou e Harry se viu num lugar cheio de estantes com bolas de vidro, ele não sabia que lugar era aquele, mas tinha certeza de que boa coisa não ia sair dali. Viu o Sr. Weasley olhando para algo no alto da prateleira._ _Harry leu o conteúdo._

_Harry Tiago Potter e Lord Voldemort._

_Harry não sabia o que era aquilo, ele viu o Sr. Weasley ficar pálido quando recebeu um cruciatos. Voldemort não estava gostando da demora do Weasley de pegar o vidro. Harry tinha mais curiosidade em saber o que era aquilo. Logo Voldemort pediu que Nagini matasse o homem ruivo ali._

**Flash end**

Harry acordou com um grito, Draco acordou e olhou para Harry que estava todo suado de suor.

—O que foi? –perguntou com carinho.

—Voldemort pegou o pai do Rony. Eu preciso falar com Dumbledore. –respondeu se levantando da cama e pegando um robe e vestindo no caminho da porta. Draco foi ao berço de Matthew e pegou o menino no colo enquanto seguia Harry em direção ao escritório de Dumbledore.

Draco viu que Harry ainda estava tremendo de medo, o que quer que tenha acontecido com o pai de Rony tinha mesmo assustado o seu noivo, para andar apressado daquela maneira em direção ao escritório do diretor numa hora como aquela. Como estava com a varinha nas mãos, mandou um recado ao padrinho. Draco se aproximou de Harry, andou ao lado do moreno, não queria que ele pensasse que estava sozinho numa hora como aquela. Chegaram a gárgula de pedra, mas nenhum deles sabia a senha para a sala do professor.

Draco ouviu passos se aproximando e apontou a varinha para o corredor enquanto Harry recebia um Matthew no colo, Draco viu Severus se aproximando com o padrinho de Harry. Logo eles se acalmaram quando viram eles se aproximarem com cuidado. Sirius viu que Harry ainda estava tremendo, aproveitou e abraçou o garoto enquanto Severus dava a senha para a gárgula de pedra.

Draco ajudou Harry a subir as escadas com Matthew agora em seus braços. Harry parecia que ia desmaiar de tão pálido que estava, Draco já não estava gostando daquilo, ele não queria que Harry sofresse algo sério, ainda mais estando grávido. Severus e Sirius que estavam atrás do casal perceberam que Harry acabaria por desmaiar e foi o que aconteceu. Sirius pegou Harry no colo.

Assim que entraram na sala do diretor, Severus aproveitou e examinou Harry. O garoto estava bem, mas Severus achava que Harry não aguentaria mais nada como aquilo que enfrentou.

—O que aconteceu com Harry? –perguntou Dumbledore assustado com a palidez do menino.

—Ele disse que Voldemort pegou o pai do Ronald. –disse Draco.

Dumbledore ficou assustado com aquilo. Olhou para os quadros atrás de si e pediu para confirmar aquela história direito, mas uma mulher voltava avisando que o Sr. Weasley estava dando entrada no St. Mungus. Harry na hora voltou a si, mas ainda continuava pálido e com medo.

—Eu não quero ver mais essas coisas que ele vê! –disse Harry.

—Severus, acho que você vai dar aulas particulares para Harry. –disse Dumbledore.

—Eu acho que não posso. Harry não conseguiria aprender comigo, pois estando gravido e perto da marca negra é bem capaz de ele sofrer um trauma psicológico com isso. Não que isso afete meu marido, mas Harry aprender oclumência estando gravido é capaz de ele não suportar as aulas diretor. –disse Severus com cuidado, pois não queria magoar ninguém ali.

Harry ficou assustado com a explicação de Severus, ele realmente não queria perder o bebe que estava esperando, mas também não podia ficar vendo aquilo mais é bem capaz de Voldemort conseguir fazer Harry abortar. Draco abraçou Harry ao ouvir a explicação do padrinho, ele também não queria perder o primeiro filho que estava prestes a ter com Harry.

—E não tem um outro jeito de proteger Harry dessas coisas? –perguntou Sirius preocupado.

—Eu temo que não Sirius. –respondeu Dumbledore um pouco triste.

—Há um outro jeito, é melhor Harry ler sobre Oclumência, assim ele aprende mais rápido e é bem menos dolorido do que eu tentar tirar as memorias dele. –disse Severus pensativo.

—Bem se tem esse modo, o que está esperando para entregar o livro pra Harry? –perguntou Draco.

—Vou ter que verificar onde coloquei o livro na minha biblioteca pessoal. –respondeu Severus desculpando.

—Tudo bem, quando achar me procure, mas eu acho que não vou conseguir dormir hoje. –disse Harry abraçando o namorado.

Draco ficou um pouco assustado com aquilo, ele queria que Harry dormisse melhor antes que ficasse muito cansado para fazer o parto. Draco queria que Harry, ficasse melhor até o primeiro filho deles nascer, e aquilo que estava acontecendo com Harry já lhe machucava, ele não gostava de ver sofrimento nos olhos de Harry. Ele amava muito Harry para deixar ele naquele estado. Matthew por outro lado estava muito, mas muito assustado para suportar perder um pai e um irmão para os pesadelos que Voldemort causava.

Sirius por outro lado estava com raiva, raiva por Voldemort estragar a vida de Harry daquele modo doentio, ele queria saber o porquê Voldemort fazia aquilo, ele realmente não entendia o problema do bruxão das Trevas. Harry se levantou e disse que queria voltar ao quarto. Draco acompanhou o namorado com Matthew no colo. Sirius e Severus acharam melhor acompanhar os dois garotos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Assim que chegaram ao quarto, Draco ajudou Harry a tirar a roupa molhada e deitar na banheira onde tomou um banho quente, para se acalmar. Matthew ficou em pé olhando Draco molhar as costas do moreno.

—Papaizinho vai ficar bem, papai? –perguntou Matthew com medo.

—Claro que sim, ele só teve um pesadelo e nada demais, eu e você vamos proteger Harry está bem? –respondeu beijando a testa do menino.

—Tá. –respondeu o menino feliz.

Harry sorriu de dentro da banheira, ele amava o garotinho loiro. Harry pegou a mão de Draco e ficou segurando ela. Draco entendeu aquilo, sabia que Harry estava com medo de tudo, com medo de perder o primeiro filho. Harry alias estava com medo de tudo, ele realmente não queria perder ninguém mais naquela vida, ele amava o namorado e amava muito o padrinho e Remus.

/

 


	16. Oclumência

**Capitulo dezesseis: Oclumência**

Depois daquela noite conturbada, Draco e Matthew cuidaram para que Harry ficasse bem, pois ninguém estava querendo ver o sofrimento no outro. Draco por outro lado estava esperando que o padrinho procurasse o livro rápido, pois queria ler com Harry, ajudaria Harry no que fosse preciso. Matthew ficou no colo de Harry o tempo todo, o menino fazia Harry ficar um pouco mais seguro com tudo que acontecia ao redor do quarto.

Draco viu o moreno ficar um pouco sonolento, decidiu de deixaria Harry dormir, não valia a pena deixar o outro acordado, fez com que Harry se deitasse na cama e colocasse Matthew no meio da cama e deitou na cama do outro lado de Matthew para que o menino ficasse seguro na cama. Draco na verdade queria velar o sono de Harry, mas precisava dormir, mas antes deu um beijo carinhoso em Harry.

Harry sorriu assim que recebeu aquele beijo, estava realmente amando o outro garoto. Olhou para baixo onde estava Matthew que olhava para Harry com medo, pois para o menino ele não queria ter que perder o pai para os pesadelos que ele tinha, o menino começou a tremer na cama. Draco levantou da cama e pegou uma coberta pequena e cobriu o menino, para que não ficasse doente, depois puxou a coberta para se cobrir com Harry.

\\\\\\\

Na manhã seguinte Severus entregou o livro para Harry e pediu desculpas por não poder ensinar o menino a aprender oclumência, pois sabia que o garoto ia ter muita dificuldade no estudo. Mas deixou com Draco uma explicação exata de como se treinava aquilo e pediu que ele treinasse o namorado, para que ele não ficasse sozinho.

Draco, no entanto aceitou aquilo sem responder. Harry estava folheando o livro e se assustou um pouco com o conteúdo do livro e olhou para o Prof. e perguntou:

—Tenho que ler tudo isso?

—Não precisa ler tudo, só leia as teorias e depois tente praticar com Draco, mas não force a barra ok. –respondeu Severus e depois disse baixo só pra Harry ouvir. –Não quer que isso afete o seu primeiro filho, apenas estude as teorias e depois veremos se você conseguiu aprender está bem?

—Sim obrigado, te devolvo o livro depois que eu aprender as teorias. –respondeu com cuidado.

—Esqueça, eu não preciso mais do livro. Pode ficar com ele está bem. –disse com carinho.

—Obrigado pelo presente. –respondeu Harry sorrindo.

—Só quero o seu bem Harry. –disse o professor.

Logo depois Draco e Harry se dirigiram para a primeira aula do dia, transfiguração. Harry só fazia a parte da escrita, pois já estava se cansando muito rápido, e Sirius pedia menos serviço para Harry, pois não queria cansar o garoto. Muitos dos alunos reclamaram com ele, mas não falou nada apenas tirou pontos de quem estava reclamando muito. Nas outras aulas Harry se queixava de muito serviço e muita magia. Pois quase nenhum professor sabia que ele estava gravido, apenas Severus, Remus, Sirius e Minerva e claro o diretor também sabia que Harry estava gravido.

E Harry queria que menos pessoas soubesse daquilo, pois não queria sofrer pressão de jornalista quando saísse de Hogwarts, mas Draco já tinha decidido que eles nunca mais iam sair para o vilarejo, pois ele não queria que Harry sofresse um aborto em meio a muita gente. Sabia que estava acontecendo um caos no vilarejo e ele não queria mais pisar lá.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naquela noite Harry e Draco jantaram com o menino Matthew e depois os três ficaram juntos na cama de casal lendo o livro de oclumência, Matthew ria para as imagens que via no livro, Harry e Draco sorriram para o menino, que estava conhecendo coisas novas ali. Os dois leram um pouco antes de dormir e tentaram praticar um pouco também. Mas no fundo acabaram dormindo muito cedo, pois Harry estava muito cansado. Draco se perguntava se não seria gêmeos que Harry estava esperando e esperava sinceramente que não, pois ele não queria deixar Harry sobrecarregado tão cedo, e não com o primeiro filho de ambos.

Na manhã seguinte Harry demorou muito para acordar, o loiro deixou que Harry dormisse, pois sabia que Harry ainda precisava descansar bastante, escreveu um bilhete para Harry e deixou no criado mudo onde estava os óculos de Harry. Draco alimentou o pequeno Matthew que estava morrendo de fome e sono, o loiro notou que o menino queria ficar com Harry naquele dia, mas não sabia o que fazer. Decidiu deixar o menino deitado ao lado de Harry antes de sair para ir nas aulas, mas antes viu Matthew ficar agarradinho ao corpo do moreno, sorriu internamente com aquilo.

Matthew ficou ao lado de Harry bem agarradinho a ele, pois não queria deixar o pai sozinho. Draco voltou para o quarto na hora do almoço com o padrinho e Sirius. Os três viram Harry dormindo ainda, Matthew estava sentado na cama, encarando Harry. Draco foi até o menino e pegou o menino no colo, o menino sorriu feliz. Severus examinou Harry com cuidado, não queria acordar o menino, pois sabia que ele merecia ao menos uma tarde de um bom descanso.

Draco sorriu quando o padrinho disse que Harry estava bem e que estava mesmo precisando dormir. Matthew queria voltar para a cama com Harry, mas Draco não deixou, pois queria alimentar o menino primeiro, o menino entendeu, pois sentia fome. O menino se deixou ser levado para comer algo. Sirius sentou na cama ao lado de Harry enquanto Severus fazia um rápido feitiço de verificação em Harry. O garoto se mexeu um pouco desconfortável, mas acabou acordando.

—Aconteceu algo? –perguntou um pouco assustado.

—Não, está tudo bem Harry, só estamos vendo se você está bem... –disse Sirius com carinho, acariciando o rosto de Harry.

—Obrigado. Onde está Draco, Matthew? –perguntou Harry.

—Eles estão almoçando na cozinha. Eu acho que vou providenciar um prato de comida para você, você precisa comer muito Harry... tem ideia do que tem dentro de você? –perguntou Severus divertido.

—Eu tenho um filho aqui dentro. –respondeu Harry bravo com o jeito que o professor Snape lhe perguntou aquilo.

—Não Harry, você não tem um e sim dois filhos dentro de você, acabei de fazer o exame. Precisa comer por dois agora. –Severus respondeu sorrindo feliz ao ver a cara chocada de Harry.

Harry não sabia o que fazer, mas estava muito feliz. Era um sonho ter uma família grande e ele recebendo aquela noticia maravilhosa lhe deixava muito feliz. Estava feliz por estar gravido de gêmeos, mas também estava com um pouco de medo, pois não sabia como era o parto de homens grávidos e estava com medo de perder os filhos assim tão de repente. Severus viu o quanto Harry estava feliz e assustado ao mesmo tempo, sabia que o menino estava assustado com a notícia ainda.

Draco logo voltou com Matthew no colo e viu Harry, com uma cara estranha, sentou ao lado dele, estava preocupado com o moreno. Não queria que ele ficasse daquele jeito, triste. Harry sorriu para o loiro, Draco se assustou com aquilo, mas sorriu para Harry.

—Está tudo bem Harry? –perguntou Draco curioso.

—Sim... eu estou bem. –respondeu Harry com carinho.

—Porque esta sorrindo assim? –perguntou sorrindo para ele.

—Vamos ser pais oras. –respondeu rindo.

—Harry! O que está me escondendo pequeno? –perguntou Draco.

Harry fez sinal de paz para o loiro, mas ele não entendeu aquilo até ver Harry apontar para a barriga.

—Gêmeos? –perguntou com cuidado.

—Sim... eu estou tão feliz... minha família está crescendo tão rápido. –respondeu abraçando o loiro com carinho.

Draco sorriu e abraçou o moreno apertado, pois ele também queria ter dito uma família grande com os pais, ter dito os irmãos que queria, mas ele não ia fazer isso com os filhos, pois ele queria que as crianças tenham alguém com quem brincar dividir as ideias e brincadeiras, Draco puxou o menino Matthew para um abraço em conjunto com Harry. Sirius e Severus sorriram um para o outro ao ver como o os dois estavam lidando tão bem com aquilo. Severus interrompeu o momento magico para perguntar algo.

—E como vai o treinamento? –Sirius ficou atendo na resposta também.

—A gente começou a ler junto, Harry se concentrou bem, mas eu não tentei nada com ele no momento, estava tão cansado. –respondeu Draco por Harry.

—Sim, no momento leiam, depois treinem. Tive que perguntar para saber se tinham alguma dúvida. –disse Severus com educação.

—No momento não, acabamos de começar a ler. –Harry disse.

—Vem Harry você precisa alimentar nossos filhos, deve estar com fome. –chamou Draco com carinho.

Harry sorriu e se deixou levar para a pequena cozinha do quarto. Matthew ficou no colo do loiro mais uma vez. Dobby logo começou a servir o almoço para Harry, o moreno começou a comer devagar. Harry sorriu quando o estomago começou a ficar mais calmo quando começou a comer.

/

Naquela noite Harry e Draco fizeram o primeiro treinamento de oclumência e dessa primeira vez, Harry conseguiu bloquear Draco. Draco ficou tão assustado com a experiência de Harry que sorriu feliz. Agora os dias estarão sempre melhores depois de um só treino. Naquela noite Harry dormiu tranquilo e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

**Quero reviews hein!**

 


	17. A história de Sirius

**Capitulo dezessete:**

**A história de Sirius**

Os dias se passaram e os garotos tinham estudado tanto o livro e treinaram tanto, para que não sofressem mais abusos do Lord das trevas. Harry estava feliz por ter conseguido bloquear Voldemort para sempre, pois já estava casando de ter a mente invadida por ele. Draco estava feliz por Harry ter todas as noites bem dormidas. Matthew agora descansava tranquilo sabendo que os pais já estavam bem protegido do monstro.

Nos dias que se seguiram eles perceberam que Sirius estava com uma cara estranha, mas ninguém conseguia entender o que se passava com ele. Mas todos sabiam que Sirius estava com inveja de ver os melhores amigos dele com alguém ao lado deles. Sirius estava com saudades de uma certa pessoa, mas sabia que ela não queria vê-lo nunca mais.

Sirius sabia que ela tinha um filho e que o filho estava cursando o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mas tinha medo de ir perguntar quem era o pai do menino, mas sabia o nome do menino de cor, sabia que o menino tinha alguma relação com ele, pois a aparência era tão parecida de Sirius quando jovem, e Sirius estava cada vez mais assustado com isso, estava com medo de descobrir a própria verdade por trás daquilo tudo.

Harry achava que Sirius precisava de um tempo sozinho quando soube que o menino que estava no primeiro ano na Griffyndor poderia ser filo do padrinho, estava também com medo daquilo, pois Sirius nunca lhe disse que tinha um filho. Estava um pouco magoado com ele, por não ter lhe contado um pouco da vida dele.

Severus e Remus já imaginava que o menino em quem Sirius começou a ficar obcecado poderia a ser um filho dele, pois além do menino se parecer com ele, o menino agia exatamente como Sirius agia quando criança. Remus sabia muito bem quem era a mãe do menino, Sirius ficaria muito triste se soubesse quem era a mãe do menino, pois ela já não estava mais entre os vivos. Marlene nunca foi uma mulher muito forte e ela tinha guardado por muito tempo o sêmen de Sirius, para que pudesse realizar o sonho de Sirius, mas ela descobriu em 1983 que tinha pouco tempo de vida e decidiu fazer o filho de Sirius e deixar no orfanato, pois sabia que Sirius no futuro ia ser libertado e tinha fé naquilo que um dia iria ser concretizado.

Marlene Mckinnon, sempre foi apaixonada por Sirius e sempre amou o homem profundamente. Sirius por outro lado era completamente louco por Marlene, os dois tiveram um romance dentro e fora de Hogwarts, chegaram a ser pais logo cedo, mas a criança não conseguiu chegar ao mundo, pois Voldemort naquela época começou a caçar os Potters e Marlene tinha acabado de descobrir que estava gravida de Sirius, mas acabou perdendo o bebe assim que Voldemort matou os Potters naquela fatídica noite de outubro, no dia em que Harry Potter se tornou famoso. E foi nesse mesmo dia que em que Sirius foi preso injustamente.

Desde então Marlene tentou refazer a própria vida, mas tinha descoberto que tinha pouco tempo de vida. Então resolveu tentar encontrar alguma coisa para deixar para Sirius, pois sabia que um dia Sirius poderia ser livre para sempre. Descobriu uma poção, mas deixou para toma-la quando realmente estivesse na hora de partir. Doze anos atrás Marlene Mckinnon tomou a poção e fez lhe um filho para Sirius.

Foi aí então que o pequeno Will Mckinnon regressou para Hogwarts, onde viria a descobrir quem era o pai verdadeiro, pois nunca foi adotado e o menino queria realmente sair do orfanato onde é criado, pois odiava aquele lugar, por ser o único menino mais velho do orfanato, Will ganhou o direito de estudar magia na escola de Hogwarts. O menino não tinha nenhum amigo na escola, pois todo mundo sabia quem era a mãe do menino e tinha medo de pegar a doença do menino, mas o menino não tinha nenhuma doença, era perfeitamente saudável.

Sirius percebeu o quanto o menino era muito sozinho nas aulas e no dia-a-dia. Percebia que ele estava muito triste em todos os lugares em que ia, um dia pegou o menino chorando na torre de astronomia, mas não tinha coragem de ir lá confortar o menino sem saber direito quem era ele. Afinal faz muitos anos que não sabia que Marlene Mckinnon estava viva ou morta, mas sabia que era inevitável aquilo, mas de uma coisa ele sabia, não deixaria o menino sozinho novamente, queria confortar o garoto, conhece-lo perfeitamente.

Sirius decidiu chamar o menino um dia na sala de aula, pediu que os outros alunos deixassem os dois as sós, pois o dia ali seria muito longo, pois sabia que o menino acabaria tendo um surto quando lhe contasse a verdade sobre ele.

—Poderia se sentar senhor Mckinnon? —perguntou.

—Eu fiz algo errado? –perguntou o menino assustado e com medo.

—Não, só queria conversar com você, podemos? –perguntou Sirius com educação.

—Eu não quero conversar com ninguém. Só quero poder ir embora para sempre. Eu quero voltar para o orfanato e ficar lá para sempre até morrer! –disse o menino com raiva.

—Orfanato? –perguntou assustado, agora sabia que o menino sentia falta dos pais.

—O senhor não sabia que eu vivo no orfanato desde que nasci? Minha mãe morreu de varíola de dragão quando nasci. –respondeu o menino de cabeça baixa.

—Marlene nunca me disse que tinha algum parente que sofreu de varíola de dragão. –respondeu Sirius chocado com aquilo.

—Você conheceu minha mãe? –perguntou o menino um pouco contente com aquilo, pois queria conhecer um pouco da história de sua mãe.

—Eu poderia dizer que sou seu pai, mas Marlene nunca me disse que eu viria a ser pai de novo e mesmo que eu fosse eu duvido muito que isso seria verdade, pois passei metade da vida de Harry em Azkaban, só fui libertado em julho. –disse Sirius se sentando na cadeira dele.

Will ficou assustado e deu dois passos para trás, ele não queria acreditar naquilo tinha medo do que aconteceria se fosse mentira, mas viu Sirius pegando um álbum de fotos da gaveta e folhear umas folhas até achar uma foto dele com Marlene. Sirius então se levantou da mesa e entregou a foto para o menino e depois ficou na janela, pensando no que faria.

Will olhou a foto e ficou mais assustado ainda quando viu que era parecidíssimo com o professor percebeu que ele realmente era pai dele. Will percebeu que Sirius estava muito triste com o que tinha acontecido com Marlene, o menino preferiu se aproximar de Sirius, pois queria sair do orfanato e sabia que Sirius queria cuidar dele. Abraçou Sirius apertado e chorou, Sirius puxou o menino para um abraço apertado, carregou o menino até se sentar na cadeira de novo, e ficou ali confortando o menino que chorava.

—Will sabe que não precisa chorar...

—Eu esperei tanto para conhecer meu pai, mas eu achava que esse sonho não ia se realizar nunca, não tenho amigos, não tenho família, mas quero sair daquele lugar horrível que se chama orfanato e ir viver sozinho, mas eu também quero meus pais perto de mim, mas minha mãe morreu dando à luz para mim. –disse o menino sem pensar, mas ainda sim continuava a chorar no colo do pai.

Sirius sorriu e beijou a testa do menino com carinho, consolou o menino até ele se acalmar, mas também precisava fazer uma pergunta muito delicada para o menino.

—Will, você já foi na enfermaria para saber se tem a mesma doença que sua mãe teve? –perguntou com cuidado.

—Eu fui sim, ela me disse para ficar tranquilo, pois eu tinha um gene muito forte para ter essa doença, então ela me chamou de senhor Black e depois me olhou de novo e se corrigiu. Na hora eu não queria acreditar que ela tinha me chamado de Black ao invés de Mckinnon, mas agora estou muito feliz, pois você é meu pai. –disse o menino abraçando ainda mais Sirius.

Sirius sorriu eternamente com aquilo e puxou o menino para ficar mais perto dele, os dois sabiam que ia ter que passar tanto tempo junto, tanto tempo longe um do outro sem saber quem era. Sirius sorriu ao ouvir o som do sinal, avisando que já tinha chegado o horário de almoço. E por esse motivo preferiu ficar ali conhecendo o menino melhor. Pediu para os elfos um almoço na sala dele e ficou ali conversando com o menino até a próxima aula.

Na próxima aula Sirius deu aulas para a turma da Griffyndor com Slytherin do quinto ano. Harry viu que o padrinho estava feliz, sabia que ele tinha falado com o menino, pois não tinha visto ele no almoço na mesa da Griffyndor. Draco também percebeu que o padrinho de Harry estava feliz, queria saber o motivo daquilo, mas sabia que o motivo tinha a ver com Will Mckinnon.

Harry tinha certeza absoluta que o padrinho ia contar a ele que tinha conversado com o menino Will. No final da aula o menino ficou na sala, pois queria tirar aquilo a limpo, queria saber qual era aquela felicidade dele.

—Qual é o motivo de tanta alegria? –perguntou Harry direto ao ponto.

—Oras, conversei com meu filho Harry. –respondeu Sirius.

—Filho? –perguntou descrente.

—Sei que nunca contei nada sobre a minha vida a você e tem toda a razão do mundo para ficar chateado comigo, mas eu nem sabia o que contar estava mais preocupado em proteger você do que contar coisas da minha vida. –respondeu Sirius.

Harry percebeu que Sirius estava magoado consigo mesmo, por não ter contado nada para ele.

—Prometo que vou contar a minha história depois do jantar para você. –disse Sirius, pois sabia que agora estava devendo muita coisa para o afilhado.

—Tudo bem Sirius eu só queria que você tivesse me contando bem antes, mas tudo bem, eu quero que você cuide do seu filho como cuida de mim, mas lembre—se o menino vai precisar de uma mãe, já que a mãe do Rony vive dizendo que você não tem jeito. –respondeu Harry rindo.

Sirius bufou indignado, ele não gostava da mãe do Rony quando ela falava daquele jeito com ele. Sirius prometeu a si mesmo que não ia deixar nada de ruim acontecer com o filho e muito menos com Harry, ele nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com os dois.

Naquela noite Sirius contou tudo para Harry e o filho que ainda queria conhecer um pouco mais sobre a vida do pai. Will ficou o tempo todo no colo do pai, tanto tempo longe que o menino queria conhecer o calor do pai de perto, sentir que é amado pelo homem. Harry ouviu toda a história de Sirius com muita atenção, em seu colo estava o menino Matthew dormindo e ao seu lado estava Draco ouvindo atentamente junto com o moreno.

A história de Sirius correu quase a noite toda. No dia seguinte seria um sábado e Sirius precisava terminar aquela história, pois tinha uma coisa para fazer em outro lugar, precisava procurar pelo tumulo de Marlene para poder se despedir e dizer que está com o filho e que vai protegê-lo com a sua própria vida.

Assim que a história acabou Sirius acompanhou os alunos aos seus quartos primeiro o filho que já que estavam na torre da Griffyndor não custava nada levar o menino primeiro para a torre da Griffyndor para que ele pudesse ir para a cama dele. Logo depois Sirius acompanhou Draco e Harry ao quarto deles.

 


	18. A Confusão e lembranças de Sirius

**Capitulo dezoito:**

**A Confusão e lembranças de Sirius**

Assim que Sirius terminou de contar a história e levar os meninos para os respectivos dormitórios, o homem saiu correndo para Hogsmeade, onde buscaria um pouco de consolo no Whisky de fogo. Contar as coisas que teve que contar para Harry e o filho lhe deixou um pouco nostálgico, pois não gostava daquele tipo de assunto.

Assim que chegou em Hogsmeade Sirius foi direto para o pub de Madame Rosmerta onde sabia que encontraria o melhor Whisky de fogo e também onde encontraria um pouco de consolo e silencio, mas naquela noite ali estava lotado de gente, parecia que todos resolveram beber encher a cara de uma vez. Mas o que Sirius queria era esquecer um pouco os problemas que sua mente estava lhe causando, também queria esquecer um pouco a dor ao descobrir que a única mulher que amou na vida está morta. Mas gostou de saber que Marlene Mckinnon ainda lhe deu um outro filho, um filho muito lindo. Sirius tinha que admitir, mas o menino era muito mais bonito que ele naquela idade precoce do menino. Sirius na verdade estava assustado com a beleza do menino.

Assim que sua bebida chegou Sirius preferiu continuar em silencio e pensar nas coisas que estava lhe deixando angustiado, ele não estava nem um pouco afim de ficar matutando essas coisas em sua mente. Já fazia meses que estava com aquelas ideias malucas na cabeça, mas não tinha nem coragem de contar para alguém, muito menos com o velho amigo Lupin. Sabia que estava deixando o amigo na escuridão, mas precisava realmente resolver seus próprios problemas sozinho dessa vez, sem ajuda de Thiago e Remus, pois desde que tinha saído da casa dos pais que tinha problemas sérios, agora que estava tudo bem ali ele queria ao menos tentar resolver os problemas sozinho.

Sirius não fazia ideia de que horas eram, pois já estava no quinto copo de Whisky e sentia que tinha alguém falando contigo, mas não ouvia direito quem era, pois não reconhecia a voz de lugar algum. Com um tempo Sirius já não estava aguentando aquela voz, simplesmente virou para a direção da voz e disse:

—Cale-se está me deixando irritado!

O homem ao lado de Sirius parou de falar com o colega com a qual realmente estava conversando e olhou para Sirius sem entender o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas sentiu que devia colocar Sirius no lugar dele.

—O que pensa que está fazendo falando comigo desse jeito seu idiota? –perguntou o homem.

—Só quero que pare de falar comigo! –respondeu Sirius descrente.

—Mais eu nem te conheço e nem estou falando contigo estou falando com o meu amigo aqui do meu lado esquerdo! –disse o homem apontando para o amigo ao seu lado.

—Apenas pare de falar! –simplesmente disse Sirius irritado com aquilo tudo. Ele simplesmente não sabia nem o que fazer ali.

—Aliás o que foi que eu fiz para você, para você vir falar desse jeito comigo? –perguntou o outro sem entender.

—Só quero ficar em paz hoje. –respondeu Sirius rude.

—Você por acaso não é o Sirius Black? –perguntou o homem novamente.

Sirius não queria responder aquela pergunta, só queria um pouco de paz, mas por outro lado aquele homem ao seu lado lhe dava uma sensação de paz e conforto, tinha alguma coisa errada naquele homem ao seu lado. Sirius sabia que conhecia ele de algum lugar, mas não se lembrava, achava que o Whisky de fogo já lhe fazia a cabeça, pois não sabia nem distinguir o que era certo e o errado.

—Sim sou Sirius Orion Black e daí? –respondeu Sirius por fim.

—Não está nem me reconhecendo, não é? –perguntou o outro de novo.

—Não. Desculpe, mas quem é você? –perguntou Sirius aflito com aquilo, ele esperava que o homem ao menos lhe dissesse o nome.

—Meu nome é Richard Flannagan. –respondeu Rick.

—O Richard que eu sempre protegia em Hogwarts? –perguntou Sirius encarando o homem sentando ao seu lado. Sirius relembrou que o homem era loiro em Hogwarts, mais agora tinha uma aparência morena e bronzeada, mas o que mais chocou Sirius foram os olhos azuis penetrantes que ele tinha, sempre foi apaixonado por aqueles olhos, mas nunca admitia para ninguém, tinha medo de ser rejeitado ou tachado de louco, mas depois lembrou-se que seu único amigo vivo que estava ali com ele em Hogwarts tinha acabado de se casar com Snape.

Sirius nunca ia admitir que gostava do homem sentado ao seu lado, pois antes de conhecer ele tinha se apaixonado perdidamente por Marlene McKinnon. Mais lá no fundo tinha esse sentimento bem guardado pelo Rick, ele nunca pensou que fosse reencontrá-lo um dia, achava que tudo estaria perdido em sua vida. Sirius não achava digno de ser amado, pois sabia que o amor lhe escaparia um dia, assim como aconteceu com Marlene, pois Peter Pettigrew acusou ele de algo que nunca fez e Sirius acabou por perder a amada para uma doença muito rara e sem cura.

—Sim ele mesmo, o Richard que tinha medo dos Slytherin, mas que hoje é um grande herói. –disse convicto com aquilo, até o amigo dele riu eternamente com aquilo.

Logo Sirius reparou que o homem que sentava ao lado de Richard os dois estavam de mãos dadas, Sirius sabia que os dois eram namorados e não amigos. Sirius não queria chorar, agora ele sabia que não tinha amor próprio, pois agora descobriu que o verdadeiro amor dele tinha outro em sua vida.

—Rosmerta a conta por favor! –gritou Sirius raivoso.

—O que aconteceu? –perguntou Richard assustado com o grito de Sirius.

—Não é da sua conta mentiroso! Cuide de sua vida e do seu namorado e me deixe em paz. –Sirius respondeu e jogou umas notas em cima da mesa quando viu a conta, foi embora assim que terminou de depositar o dinheiro.

Assim que saiu para fora do pub tinha realmente vontade de ir diretamente para Hogwarts e esquecer que tinha reencontrado alguém que sempre lhe fora importante na vida, mas que agora era realmente um caso muito perdido, ele não tinha intenção de voltar lá. Ele queria ficar o restante de sua noite sozinho, para que pudesse chorar sem ser visto, ele realmente estava odiando tudo aquilo. Queria ao menos um pouco de paz na vida, mas nem isso podia a vida lhe negava o que tanto queria.

Mas assim que ia em direção ao castelo alguma coisa lhe disse para tirar Richard de lá, alguma coisa estava acontecendo com ele e sabia que tinha que ir lá defender ele de seja lá o que for. Assim que olhou para a janela na intenção de ver se acontecia algo errado e viu o outro homem levantar a mão para bater-lhe e aquilo Sirius não podia permitir entrou correndo a tempo de segurar a mão do outro evitando que acertasse o rosto que tanto amava. Sirius levou aquele homem para fora do bar, ele não queria brigar dentro do bar. Sirius simplesmente se livrou do homem com um único chute em seu estomago, depois pegou Richard que estava parado ali olhando tudo sem entender, Sirius puxava Richard para Hogwarts, ele queria ao menos ter uma conversa civilizada com Richard mais uma vez, antes de dar tudo por encerrado em sua própria vida.

Richard, no entanto, não estava conseguindo entender aquilo, o namorado nunca tinha lhe levando a mão exceto naquela noite. Ele amava o outro, mas agora não queria mais saber dele, agora sabia porque Sirius tinha agido daquele jeito, sabia que o maroto era apaixonado por ele, mas tinha medo de tudo. Richard estava disposto a aceitar aquilo? Será que valia a pena aquilo? Era tantas perguntas sem respostas que ele estava ficando cada vez mais assustado com o rumo daquilo tudo. Sirius segurava a mão de Richard firme, ele não queria que o homem escapasse por entre seus dedos outra vez, mas Richard, no entanto entrelaçou os dedos. Sirius se assustou com aquilo e olhou para Richard. Richard puxou Sirius para perto de uma arvore onde escondeu o rosto no peito dele.

Sirius sentiu sua roupa ficar úmida, abraçou Richard deixando que chorasse à vontade, mas ele não queria que ele ficasse ali chorando por outro ele queria aquelas lagrimas para si.

—Porque nunca me...me... disse que era apaixonado por mim? –perguntou Richard direto no assunto.

—Só me apaixonei por você quando eu comecei a te proteger dos Slytherin, até porque eu estava namorando a Marlene... Mas agora eu quero ficar com você, não importa se demorei muito para ver que era você o meu destino final, eu nunca pensei que fosse te reencontrar, eu queria que você me desse uma última chance, mas acho que não vale a pena...

Richard beijou os lábios de Sirius naquele mesmo instante, ele não queria continuar ouvindo aquele homem falando aquelas coisas, sabendo que esse tempo todo esteve esperando por ele. Sirius inverteu as posições e prensou Richard na arvore, no que acabou se tornando algo muito perigoso, pois Richard gemeu alto. Sirius olhou aqueles olhos azuis e percebeu ali um amor tão grande, ele tinha medo de magoar o mais novo, Sirius beijou a testa do outro e os dois voltaram a andar em direção ao castelo, pois aquela noite estava cada vez ficando gelada. Richard se deixou levar, ele queria ficar o tempo todo perto de Sirius.

Assim que entraram no castelo, Sirius tratou de puxar o outro para os aposentos dele, queria ficar um pouco a sós com o outro, queria saber o que ele sentia por ele, para iniciar aquele beijo. Os dois se sentaram no grande sofá, Richard tratou de ficar perto do mais velho, pois não queria mais magoar ele, queria que Sirius se sentisse feliz agora.

—Você está bem? Aquele homem não fez nada com você fez? –perguntou Sirius olhando os olhos azuis de Richard

—Por pouco que ele me acertava com aquele tapa, mas eu não entendi porque ele levantou a mão para mim tão de repente...

—Talvez tenha sido por minha causa. –respondeu Sirius ficando vermelho.

—Acho que sim ele é muito ciumento e muito grudento, e eu terminei com ele assim que você tinha saído de lá de dentro, eu estava indo atrás de você quando ele me puxou. –disse Richard deitando no peito de Sirius.

—E você agora vai ficar comigo aqui? –perguntou ficando mais vermelho.

—Quero me casar com você! –respondeu direto.

Sirius olhou para Richard assustado, no olhar dele tinha magoa e tristeza e Sirius não sabia o porquê.

—Porque está triste? –perguntou acariciando o rosto dele com carinho, como amava aquele homem.

—Porque eu quero ser feliz com aquele que amo e eu amo muito você, fiquei tanto tempo longe do meu verdadeiro amor e não quero mais ficar longe de você, quando eu te conheci você estava indo para o quarto ano e namorava uma garota muito bonita, no começo fiquei com ciúmes, mas no fundo eu sempre soube que um dia a gente ia ficar juntos...

—Richard, eu também me apaixonei por você assim que eu te ajudei a subir no trem lembra?

**_Flashback_ **

_Sirius, Thiago, Remus e Peter estavam reunidos se despedindo da família quando o apito do trem anunciou que estava partindo. Sirius, Thiago, Remus e Peter saíram correndo em direção ao trem, no caminho Sirius viu um pequeno menino correndo em direção ao trem, algo no menino pequeno fez Sirius parar completamente. O pequeno menino estava perto de subir no trem quando cai da escada e machuca o joelho esquerdo._

_Sirius voltou a correr antes que perdesse o trem de vez, assim que chegou perto do menino, Sirius tomou uma atitude e pegou o menino no colo e levou ele para dentro do trem antes que eles perdessem o ano letivo._

_—Porque demorou Sirius? –perguntou Thiago nas costas do amigo._

_—Porque esse menino caiu tive que ajuda-lo, você está bem garoto? –perguntou Sirius para o menino que estava tremendo no colo de Sirius._

_—Só machucado no meu joelho. –o garotinho queria chorar, pois estava doendo muito._

_—Bem vamos para uma cabine e você deixará eu ver seu joelho está bem? –perguntou carinhoso com o menino._

_O menino se deixou levar pelo garoto mais velho e tinha medo do que poderia acontecer com ele, ele não conseguia confiar nas pessoas mais velhas, não depois do que tinha acontecido com o irmão mais velho, ele não queria falar naquilo ele tinha medo. Na cabine Sirius pediu que os amigos deixassem ele e o menino sozinhos, Sirius queria cuidar do menino sozinho, conjurou uma cortina nas portas e pediu para que o menino tirasse a calça, para que pudesse trabalhar na ferida do joelho. O menino não obedeceu e começou a chorar._

_—O que foi? –perguntou Sirius assustado com aquele choro repentino._

_—Vai abusar de mim? –perguntou tremendo no banco._

_—De onde tirou isso? Só quero cuidar da sua ferida, não quero que você fique doente pegando uma infecção assim! –respondeu Sirius fazendo carinho no rosto do menino. –A proposito qual seu nome menino? –perguntou Sirius._

_—Richard Flannagan. –respondeu tremendo._

_—Quero que confie em mim, eu não vou abusar de você, vou proteger você do que quer que esteja te assustando está bem? –perguntou com carinho._

_—Promete? –perguntou aflito ele queria ter ao menos alguém que pudesse lhe proteger de seu pai e seus tios._

_Aquela pergunta pegou Sirius de surpresa é claro que protegeria aquele anjo loiro. Tinha certeza que tinha se apaixonado pelo menino, mas não podia esquecer que namorava Marlene._

_—Prometo. –respondeu Sirius tirando a calça do menino e passando um pano molhado que tinha conjurado._

_O menino segurou um choro de dor, aquilo doía. Assim que estava limpo, Richard viu Sirius beijando o local ferido com tanto carinho, Sirius ajudou o menino a vestir a calça novamente._

_—Está tudo bem agora? –perguntou Sirius._

_—Sim obrigado! –respondeu e abraçou Sirius apertado. –Qual é o seu nome? –perguntou assim que sentiu Sirius lhe envolver num abraço também._

_—Sirius Black. –respondeu._

**_Flashback_ **

—Foi quando eu me machuquei não foi? –perguntou Richard se aconchegando mais perto de Sirius.

—Sim, mas tem uma coisa naquele dia que deixou um pouco sem entender sobre você. Consegue me contar agora? –perguntou com carinho.

—Meu pai... meu próprio pai é um monstro! –respondeu tremendo.

—O que ele fez? –perguntou assustado com o tom de Richard.

—Estuprou meu irmão de cinco anos na frente da minha mãe, e matou meu irmão mais velho na frente dela e ia fazer o mesmo comigo, se os aurores não estivesse chegado a tempo... por favor Sirius, eu não quero lembrar disso. Dói muito. –respondeu e escondeu o rosto no peito de Sirius chorando.

Sirius se arrependeu por ter feito aquela pergunta que tinha pegado Richard de surpresa fazendo ele chorar.

—Está tudo bem agora amor, vou te proteger agora. –respondeu Sirius fazendo o outro se acalmar.

—Eu amo você, não me deixe! –pediu Richard encarando os olhos cinzas de Sirius.

—Não deixarei. Richard eu também queria aproveitar que estamos conversando eu queria que você soubesse que eu tenho um filho, mas eu não me casei. Marlene morreu no parto do meu filho. –disse Sirius triste.

Richard se assustou com aquilo, sempre soube que Marlene e Sirius estava tentando formar uma família desde que tinha saído de Hogwarts, mas que o primeiro filho de Sirius, Marlene perdeu porque os Potters foram atacados naquela noite. Richard sentiu Sirius ficar tenso embaixo de si.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa? –perguntou Richard.

—Sim, quero formar uma família com você e o Will, eu descobri que o menino é meu filho hoje. Quer se casar comigo? –perguntou Sirius ficando vermelho.

—Eu amo você. Aceito sim. Quero passar o resto da minha vida com você e com nossos filhos. –respondeu Richard ficando tímido de repente.

Os dois partilharam um beijo doce. Richard estava chorando de felicidade ao ver que Sirius era diferente de seu último namorado, Sirius era muito carinhoso e Richard estava gostando daquilo, pois mostrava que o outro amava ele mesmo. Naquela noite Sirius e Richard dormiram juntos na mesma cama, partilharam o mesmo desejo, com carinho Sirius deixou que Richard ficasse agarrado a ele, ali ele sabia que o outro estaria protegido de seus próprios pesadelos e ele protegeria Richard acima de tudo.

**NOTA**

**Espero que vocês gostem…**

 


	19. Amor nas alturas

**Capitulo dezenove:**

**Amor nas alturas**

Naquela noite Sirius e Richard passaram a noite juntos na cama, cada um em seu sonho. O que Sirius mais queria era passar a eternidade com aquele que foi o seu único amor, mas apesar de tudo sempre amou Marlene do fundo do coração, ela sempre foi a única mulher que ocupou o coração de Sirius desde que estavam em Hogwarts. No final de tudo quem realmente é dono do coração de Sirius sempre foi Richard. Richard queria poder contar para Sirius o seu pior segredo, mas não tinha coragem para fazer isso no momento, mas bem lá no fundo sabia que Sirius ia protege-lo do que quer que fosse, pois Sirius sempre cumpria as suas promessas, sempre vez isso desde que tinha entrado para Hogwarts. Sempre foi protegido por Sirius, na época tinha muito medo dos Slytherin que desapontou o próprio pai que é Slytherin e a mãe uma Griffyndor, o pai tinha desejado tanto que o filho fosse Slytherin, mas Richard não quis e caiu diretamente na casa Griffyndor como o menino que tinha cuidado dele no primeiro dia.

Ele agora sabia que aquilo poderia ser um destino, mas ele ainda tinha medo do futuro, mas queria tentar aquilo nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida. Richard já estava cansado de sofrer tanto, estava cansado de fugir sem ter lutado contra os seus medos, ali deitado ao lado de Sirius esperava que tudo mudasse, sabia que teria que contar o porquê de ter terminado o namoro com o outro. Richard sabia que Sirius não ia abandoná-lo por estar gravido de outro ele sinceramente queria que Sirius protegesse ele de tudo aquilo. Ele sabia do que o ex era capaz de fazer com ele, mas ele não queria sofrer aquilo de novo.

No passado Richard tinha medo de ficar gravido, pois sabia que o pai ainda poderia ter a guarda dele, por ser um homem solteiro e gravido, mas agora ele tomou um certo cuidado e nunca ficou gravido de nenhum rolo, mas até certo tempo tinha se acertado com Phil o homem que até um momento atrás era o seu namorado, estava naquele bar para contar que estava esperando um filho dele, mas as coisas não tinham saído como planejado e ele acabou se magoando com o rumo, ele nunca tinha visto Phil ficar tão bravo daquele jeito, nunca sequer tinha visto ele lhe levantar a mão para lhe bater e sabia sinceramente que não ia ser feliz com ele se tivesse contado que estava gravido dele. Ele deu sinceramente pelo o fim do namoro depois daquela quase agressão e agora estava ali bem agarrado a Sirius e ficaria ali até o fim da eternidade.

\\\\\\\\\/

No dia seguinte Sirius acordou ouvindo um barulho vindo do banheiro correu até lá e viu Richard quase caindo no chão, segurou—lhe antes que batesse a cabeça no chão.

—O que aconteceu? –perguntou Sirius com carinho e ajudando o outro chegar na cama.

—Estou gravido do meu ex. –disse amuado e triste.

—... –Sirius ficou mudo.

Richard sabia que Sirius não ia perdoá-lo por aquilo. Sirius ficou calado tentado processar aquela informação direito, mas sabia que Richard jamais voltaria para o ex, não depois de tudo que aconteceu ontem e sabia sabiamente que ele não queria ficar longe dele, por tudo que é mais sagrado Sirius sorriu para Richard.

—Então eu assumirei no lugar daquele desgraçado! –disse feliz e abraçou Richard protetoramente.

—Sirius! –Richard abraçou o outro tão apertado, ele tivera medo da resposta dele, mas agora estava eternamente muito feliz, ele pretendia um dia dar um filho legitimo para Sirius.

—Eu vou te proteger dele, está bem? Você precisa descansar. Eu volto depois de dar as minhas aulas e se eu conseguir trarei o Will para que você possa conhecer. –respondeu Sirius colocando Richard de volta nos travesseiros, mas ele não queria ficar longe de Sirius.

—Fica aqui comigo. –pediu o outro manhoso.

—Não posso, eu gostaria muito de ficar aqui com você, mas você sabe que eu preciso dar as aulas de hoje, prometo que ficarei ao seu lado no almoço e no jantar, quero discutir planos com você, entende. –disse com carinho para o outro.

Richard entendeu Sirius precisava ir, pois trabalhava duro, para que pudesse sustentar Harry e ele e claro o filho dele com Marlene. Sirius sorriu e pediu que um dos elfos trouxessem o café da manhã para Richard enquanto ia para o salão principal tomar o café da manhã com os outros professores, mas sabia que estava muito atrasado então preferiu ficar na própria sala de aula esperando os alunos chegarem.

Assim que os alunos chegaram para as primeiras aulas, Sirius deu uma lição qualquer enquanto anotava umas coisas que precisava fazer para formar uma família com Richard, ele esperava que tudo desse certo e sinceramente não queria que Richard ficasse desapontado com ele. Sirius lembrou de um passado distante, onde Richard sempre fazia careta feia para ele, Sirius sorriu, aquilo sim era uma mostra de ciúmes. Lembrou também que o menino naquela época ficava na dele, nunca fazia nada que comprometesse, andava só com os marotos, nunca sequer andou com os alunos do ano dele, agora tinha vaga ideia de que era tudo para ficar perto dele, iria perguntar para o loiro depois.

Logo que a aquela aula acabou Sirius pegou os papeis que os alunos lhe entregavam, assim que a turma saiu outra turma já entrava. Sirius estava ficando aflito, ele queria ficar ao lado de Richard naquele momento, mas sabia que tinha que esperar só tinha mais uma aula e logo depois seria o almoço e também a aula do filho. Ele já estava nervoso, ele tinha medo do filho negar Richard, ele queria que ao menos o menino tivesse mais alguém em quem pudesse confiar e esperava sinceramente que fosse o noivo.

Hsoahsoiajsaisasahioismdi

No final do dia, Sirius ficou o tempo todo ao lado de Richard e ainda esperava Will que ainda estava jantando no salão principal, ele tinha pedido para o filho viesse depois do jantar na sala dele, para conversar e conhecer Richard. Os dois ficaram conversando amenidades até o momento que alguém bateu na porta da sala. Sirius foi atender a porta e pediu que o filho entrasse, Will abraçou o pai assim que entrou. O garoto percebeu que o pai não estava sozinho naquela sala, Will olhou desconfiado para o homem loiro sentado numa poltrona.

—Will, filho quero que você conheça mais um membro da sua família, o nome dele é Richard. –disse Sirius com cuidado.

—Ele é meu irmão mais velho então? –perguntou Will sem entender.

—Na verdade filho, ele vai ser o seu outro pai. Eu conheci Richard aqui em Hogwarts quando eu era aluno. –respondeu Sirius.

—Mas, mas eu achei que você amava a mamãe...

—Eu sempre amei sua mãe filho, ela era uma mulher muito extraordinária, impossível não amá-la, mas agora eu fiquei sozinho e eu quero lhe dar aquela família que você sempre desejou, aquele sonho na qual sempre quis, tudo bem se não quiser que Richard seja seu outro pai, mas lembre-se que eu ainda estou aqui para você! –respondeu Sirius triste e indo se sentar no braço da poltrona, onde Richard também triste escondeu o rosto no peito do outro.

Will não gostou de ver tristeza nos olhos do pai, ouviu os soluços de Richard e se assustou. Sirius consolou o noivo com tanto carinho, Will se sentiu emocionado, ficou pensando nas palavras do pai, mas não conseguiu, pois acabou por começar a chorar do nada, atravessou a sala e se juntou ao abraço do pai. Sirius puxou o menino para um abraço apertado, como tinha medo de ter sido aceito pelo menino, Richard tinha receio ainda, mas sorriu.

—Vocês vão se casar? –perguntou o menino, Sirius se assustou com a pergunta inesperada, esperava tudo menos essa pergunta direta do filho.

—Sim. –respondeu Sirius com seriedade.

—Então posso chamar ele de papai? –perguntou enterrando o rosto no peito do pai.

—Claro que pode! –exclamou Richard emocionado com aquilo.

Will virou o rosto para o outro pai e sentou no colo dele, os três ficaram abraçados, apreciando aquele momento família. Will chorava emocionado por ter ganhado uma família, o garoto sabia que o pai ainda podia lhe surpreender e confiaria no pai. Sirius não cabia em si de felicidade, sua família estava sendo criada naquele momento.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

No dia seguinte Harry e Draco viram um Sirius todo animado na mesa dos professores com um homem que eles nunca viram, mas ambos sabiam que Sirius estava feliz naquele exato momento, Harry olhou pra Will que estava sentado entre ele e Draco e percebeu que o menino estava feliz, muito feliz.

—Will quem é aquele? –perguntou Harry com carinho para o menino.

—É meu papai. Papai Sirius vai casar com ele e me dar uma família! –respondeu o menino muito radiante de felicidade.

Harry se assustou, mas bem lá no fundo sabia que Sirius merecia ser feliz, e Will também.

—Você merece Will, tenho certeza de que vai ser feliz com Sirius e aquele homem...

—Nome dele é Richard e ele é muito bonito né! –interrompeu Will, ele estava muito feliz.

—Oh sim. –respondeu um tanto encabulado com o que o menino disse, mas só tinha olhos para o loiro ao seu lado.

Draco sorriu quando Harry lhe dirigiu um olhar afetuoso e sabia que ele nunca lhe deixaria, olhou Matthew que estava em seu colo quase dormindo, aquela noite foi a noite de revelações. Todos estavam praticamente felizes, até Severus e Remus estavam contentes por ver Sirius sorrindo na mesa dos professores.

 


	20. Matthew Malfoy

**Capitulo vinte:**

**Matthew Malfoy**

Os dias se seguiram Harry a cada dia amava mais Draco e o menino Matthew, com um tempo o menino aprendeu a andar sozinho, acabou por aprender a correr sempre, no final de semana era sempre visto com Ewan nos jardins de Hogwarts com os pais. O menino aprendeu a gostar e confiar nos pais de Ewan, pois sabia que os dois eram amigos de seus pais Harry e Draco. A gravidez de Harry estava indo tão bem, ele já estava enorme e sempre se cuidava, Draco no fundo estava muito feliz, estava aprendendo muito com Harry.

Nas aulas de poções Harry aprendeu muito, pois o professor não implicava mais com ele nas aulas, até tirava suas dúvidas, mas bem lá no fundo Harry soube que sempre ia ser um bom aluno em poções se o professor não fosse tão rabugento e tão assustador, aprendeu a gostar dele com o tempo. Remus era outro gravido dentro de Hogwarts, mas ainda estava pequena o seu ventre, fazia apenas duas semanas, já Harry apresentava uma gravidez de 7 meses, mas devido a ser gêmeos, Harry tinha somente três meses de gravidez e era sempre paparicado pelo namorado e o filho Matthew, estava adorando tudo aquilo de fato, mas não estava gostando de ser paparicado tanto assim, chegava até a se sufocar com tanto mimo.

Harry passava todos os dias na enfermaria para saber como andava a gravidez, e também porque tinha aceitado a recomendação do professor Snape sobre todos os procedimentos médicos era uma aula, Harry adorava aquelas aulas, tinha aprendido muito. Naquelas aulas ele aprendeu sobre todas as doenças raras e malignas, aprendeu sobre todos os antídotos, quando Madame Pomfrey ficou sabendo pelo professor Snape que Harry tinha curado a maldição de Remus ela ficou completamente chocada e feliz com aquilo e decidiu que Harry aprenderia todas as maldiçoes que não tinha cura, quem sabe assim ele não acabe curando até os pais de Neville Longbottom.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Até Sirius se divertia com o noivo e o filho que estava aprendendo a gostar de uma família de verdade. Naquela manhã de sábado Draco, Harry e Matthew foram para o jardim apreciar os últimos dias antes do feriado de natal. Draco ajudou o moreno a fazer um boneco de neve junto com Matthew, logo Sirius, Richard e Will estava lá ajudando a fazer um enorme boneco de neve, quando chegou a família Snape, Remus foi o único que se juntou na brincadeira de fazer boneco de neve.

Naquele dia foi um dia muito divertido, todos se divertiram como nunca divertiram na vida, principalmente Ewan, Matthew e Will, que estavam crescendo em suas famílias, Harry se sentou perto de uma arvore e por lá ficou, pois estava tão cansado que não conseguia mais ficar de pé, depois se lembrou que estava gravido de gêmeos, deve ser por isso que não aguentava ficar tanto tempo de pé. Draco e Matthew se juntou a ele. Harry ganhou um beijo caloroso do namorado—noivo, ele tinha aprendido a amar o loiro acima de tudo, ele amava o jeito que ele cuidava dele, estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo loiro, mas amava e como amava.

Remus e Severus estavam sentados juntinhos no chão, em frente ao lago negro, Ewan queria fazer a lula gigante aparecer, mas o lago estava congelado, ele não conseguiria nada com aquilo, mas o menino ficou juntinho dos pais, estava ficando cada vez ficando gelado e gelados três casais se abraçaram com seus respectivos filhos e ficaram ali admirando o sol se pôr no horizonte antes de voltarem para dentro do castelo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naquela noite todos os alunos partiram para suas casas, para comemorarem o natal com suas famílias, apenas três casais ficaram em Hogwarts junto com os outros professores. Draco e Harry ficaram em seus aposentos com o filho deles, Matthew adorou abrir seu primeiro presente antes do feriado de natal, o menino ficou feliz ao ver um ursinho de pelúcia que tocava música. Harry ficou feliz com aquilo, agora o menino poderia dormir agarradinho com ele. Logo Draco deu um presentinho para o menino, que rasgou o pacote todo alegre, mas estranhou o presente.

Draco abriu a caixinha e de lá tirou uma correntinha com um retrato pequeninho, ali se encontrava uma foto magica dele e de Harry um de cada lado do pequeno diário. Draco colocou no pescoço do menino e disse:

—Esse é para que você nunca se esqueça de que eu e Harry somos seus pais agora.

—Draco é lindo. –Harry disse ao ver a correntinha no menino.

O menino sorriu e abraçou o pai loiro, tinha aprendido a gostar muito dele. Afinal Draco sempre cuidou dele, desde que tinha sido resgatado do lixão na primavera, ele gostava da família com qual morava, nunca foi deixado de lado, pois ele se lembrava de quando vivia com a mãe, ela nunca lhe deu carinho, muito menos o seu verdadeiro pai, agora mesmo odiava seus verdadeiros pais por nunca terem amado ele, por nunca terem cuidado e dado carinho para ele, mas ali com Draco e Harry recebia tudo em dobro e estava amando ser o filho mais velho deles.

Depois de ter abraçado o pai loiro e se deitou no colo de Harry, pois amava o pai moreno acima de tudo. Harry recebeu o menino com carinho em seu colo, o que acabou fazendo o menininho chorar por ter tanto carinho por seus pais adotivos. Harry se assustou com o choro dele, mas depois percebeu que o menino estava chorando de emoção, por ser bem-amado entre eles.

Draco deu um beijo carinhoso no topo da cabeça do menino no colo de Harry, e um outro beijo caloroso em Harry e depois ficou ali juntinho da família. Matthew dormiu no colo de Harry, Draco pegou o menino no colo de Harry para levá-lo para dormir na cama dele, levou até o ursinho que ele tinha ganhado de Harry, trocou o menino por um pijama leve, trocou as fraldas também, assim que o menino já estava vestido com as roupas de dormir colocou o menino no berço dele, deu mais um beijo na testa do menino e colocou o ursinho entre os braços dele, no que o menino abraçou apertado soltando a musiquinha suave que preenchia o quarto com ela, aquilo fez Draco paralisar e admirar o menino que estava crescendo num ambiente muito amoroso, tinha gostado daquele presente que Harry deu ao menino, nunca pensou que um simples presente pudesse fazer tão bem ao menino deitado no berço, depois puxou um edredom grosso e quente para cobrir o corpinho do menino, pois naquela noite tudo ia congelar.

Draco voltou para a sala onde Harry estava sentado no sofá, acariciando a enorme barriga que exibia, percebeu que o moreno estava cansado e pensativo, sorriu e foi se sentar ao lado do moreno, beijou o ventre onde o moreno abrigava os filhos deles. Ele estava feliz por estar formando aquela família com Harry, nunca tinha sentido tanta felicidade assim em estar com alguém que amava profundamente. Os dois foram para o quarto treinar mais oclumência, já que o moreno tinha dominado finalmente aquela arte, ele sempre fazia o exercício antes de ir dormir, pois só assim conseguiria dormir tranquilo.

Naquela noite naquele quarto uma família dormia feliz esperando pelo dia de amanhã, que já era natal, Harry queria que aquele natal fosse o natal jamais visto, queria passar aquele momento com pessoas importantes assim como Sirius e Remus, duas pessoas que estavam seguindo suas vidas com aqueles que amam. Pareciam que naquele momento acontecia o milagre de natal jamais visto em gerações. O melhor de tudo era que estava muito feliz de partilhar aquele natal com o futuro marido, Harry nunca pensou que pudesse amar tanto aquele loiro aguado, mas lá estava ele, totalmente feliz, parecia um tolo, mas mesmo assim estava muito feliz, feliz até demais.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

No dia seguinte Draco e Harry sentiu alguma coisa se arrastando na cama, Draco foi o primeiro a acender a luz e ver o que estava acontecendo ali, mas o que encontrou ali foi o menino Matthew vindo até eles. Harry se assustou com o menino ali, sabia que o menino tinha feito magia para sair do berço alto em que estava para poder vir até eles. Harry se sentou na cama e pegou o menino no colo para ver se ele não tinha nenhum machucado mais sabia que o menino não tinha nenhum, pois não estava chorando.

—Fez magia? –perguntou Draco para Harry.

—Sim, mas não está machucado, isso quer dizer que ele está se desenvolvendo muito rápido. –respondeu Harry, arrumando os cabelos bagunçados do menino em seu colo.

—Owunt, nosso menininho está virando um homenzinho! –exclamou Draco se sentando ao lado de Harry também.

O menino sorriu para os pais e ficou deitado ali no peito de Harry. Draco abraçou os dois, puxou o edredom para cobrir as costas do moreno, estava fazendo frio, mesmo ali dentro, o loiro vestiu o robe por cima do pijama e foi para o quarto do menino pegar umas roupas quentes e colocar no menino, para que não fique doente, com febre e outras coisas, o menino tinha acabado de se recuperar da anemia e de outras coisas que lhe afligia, o loiro não queria que o menino voltasse a ser um menino doente se até a magia dele começou a desenvolver com tão tenra idade, Draco tinha certeza de que o menino estava prestes a fazer dois anos idade.

Assim que voltou para o quarto, viu que o moreno estava sorrindo e cantando uma música para o menino em seu colo, percebia que o moreno estava feliz com tudo aquilo. Eram uma família reunida naquele momento. Deixou as roupas em cima do baú da cama e se juntou a Harry, queria ouvir o moreno cantando aquela música, não a conhecia, mas sabia que era de uma trouxa, mas aquilo não importava o que importava era que era uma música muito bonita, só não sabia que Harry falava outra língua além da língua oficial de sua terra natal, mas adorou ouvir aquela música na boca de seu noivo.

El momento del adiós nos ha llegado ya  
Ni un solo reproche tuyo tengo yo  
Mas los dos dudamos que lo nuestro sea  
Lo que todos llaman, un inmenso amor  
Siempre seguiremos siendo buenos amigos, si  
Siempre nos queremos mucho, porque no  
Siempre guardare de ti un grato recuerdo  
Que yo estoy seguro guardaras de mi  
Puede ser que un día  
Los dos comprendamos  
Que esto que dejamos  
Era un gran amor  
Juntos volveremos  
Y sonreiremos  
Mirando al futuro  
Llenos de ilusión

El momento del adiós nos ha llegado hoy  
Ni un solo reproche tengo yo de ti  
Pero ante la duda vamos a dejarlo  
Hemos de pensarlo, es mejor así  
Puede ser que un día  
Los dos comprendamos  
Que esto que dejamos  
Era un gran amor  
Juntos volveremos  
Y sonreiremos  
Mirando al futuro  
Llenos de ilusión

Puede ser que un día  
Los dos comprendamos  
Que esto que dejamos  
Era un gran amor  
Juntos volveremos  
Y sonreiremos  
Mirando al futuro  
Llenos de ilusión

Puede ser que un día  
Los dos comprendamos  
Que esto que dejamos  
Era un gran amor  
Juntos volveremos

Draco tinha gostado da letra da música, depois perguntaria para o moreno onde ele aprendeu aquela música assim. Era tão linda. Depois que Harry cantou aquela música ele cantou uma outra que Draco ficou completamente paralisado.

Quiero darte las gracias  
por haberme besado  
una historia de amor  
ha empezado

Tu serás esa niña  
que siempre he soñado  
una historia de amor  
ha empezado

Con un beso y una flor  
te quiero  
Con un beso y una flor  
el amor ha nacido  
yo no se como ha sido  
con un beso de amor  
tan bonito

Con un beso y una flor  
te quiero  
Con un beso y una flor  
y una niña bonita  
como tu

El amor me acompaña  
donde quiera que vaya  
guardo en mi corazón  
tus besos

Con un beso y una flor  
te quiero  
Con un beso y una flor  
el amor ha nacido  
yo no se como ha sido  
con un beso de amor  
tan bonito

Con un beso y una flor  
te quiero  
Con un beso y una flor  
y una niña bonita  
como tu

Con un beso y una flor  
te quiero  
Con un beso y una flor  
el amor ha nacido  
yo no se como ha sido  
con un beso de amor  
tan bonito.

No final da música Draco e Matthew deram um grande beijo em Harry, por cantar músicas tão bonitas naquela manhã de natal. Draco percebeu que Harry tinha uma bela voz, daria um cantor se continuasse cantado músicas desse jeito. Harry se encontrava muito vermelho por receber um beijo de cada lado de seu rosto.

—Onde aprendeu cantar essas músicas Harry? –perguntou Draco curioso.

—Minha tia ouvia em casa, eu acabei gostando e aprendi o espanhol desse jeito, só cantando. –respondeu dando um beijo no rosto dele e de Matthew, pelo mimo.

**Aqui mais um capítulo... com músicas de Menudo**

**A primeira música se chama "el momento del adios" a segunda se chama "con un beso y una flor"**

 


	21. A descoberta das horcruxes

**Capitulo vinte e um:**

**A descoberta das horcruxes**

Numa tarde depois do natal, Harry ficou estudando outras coisas com o material que Madame Pomfrey lhe deu para que se familiarizasse com todas as maldiçoes das trevas. Já Draco estudava as lições dos professores, depois explicaria a matéria para Harry, pois o moreno amava ouvir Draco dar as explicações para ele. Matthew ficava brincando com os brinquedos que tinha ganhado no natal junto de Ewan que naquele momento estava ali brincando com ele já que Severus e Remus precisaram ir para o Beco Diagonal comprar mais ingredientes para o estoque de poções e da enfermaria.

Certo momento Harry bocejou de sono atraindo o olhar do loiro ao seu lado. Draco sorriu.

—Quer descansar um pouco? –perguntou com carinho para o noivo.

—Hum estou tão cansado, acho que vou dormir um pouco, ou eu não aguentarei depois. –respondeu e se levantou.

Draco acompanhou o moreno até o quarto, Harry estava andando torto, o loiro percebeu que Harry estava confuso ao andar em direção ao quarto. Assim que chegou na cama Draco ajudou Harry a se deitar e tirar os sapatos dos pés. Não deu dois minutos e Harry já ressonava profundamente o que assustou muito o loiro. Ele não queria que Harry tivesse pegado no sono tão rápido sem antes fazer o exercício de oclumência mais bem lá no fundo sabia que Harry estava totalmente quebrado de tanto estudar.

Deixou que o moreno dormisse e foi cuidar dos garotos que ainda estava brincando. Draco sorriu quando Matthew trombou nas suas pernas. Os meninos estavam correndo, desde que se tornaram grande amiguinhos, ninguém sabia como esses meninos ainda não se perderam naquele castelo grande. Um toque na porta avisou-lhe que tinha alguém esperando ser atendido do outro lado. Desde do ataque de Zabini que aquela porta se tornou invisível e camuflada, ninguém sabia que tinha uma porta ali, somente as pessoas mais próximas de Harry. Severus, Remus e Sirius, para os outros era importante manter em segredo.

Draco foi abrir a porta, encontrou Remus e Severus esperando ali. Os dois tinham vindo buscar o filho deles já que estava escurecendo.

—Oi, entrem. –disse Draco gentilmente.

—Ewan! –exclamou Severus, ele não gostava que o filho correndo dentro do castelo, principalmente em uma sala que tinha tantas coisas em que poderia se machucar.

—Papai! – o menino se jogou no colo de Severus.

Remus sorriu quando o enteado se jogou no colo de seu pai. Draco pegou Matthew no colo, o menino parecia prestes a chorar, pois ainda não queria que o amiguinho fosse embora.

—Bom eu queria conversar com você Sev. –disse o loiro se sentando na poltrona de frente para a lareira.

—Aconteceu algo? –perguntou ele assustado com o tom sério do outro.

—Eu não sei. Harry foi dormir agora pouco sem ter praticado oclumência e estou preocupado com o que pode acontecer. –respondeu Draco angustiado.

—Vai ficar tudo bem eu garanto, Harry vai ficar bem. Precisa confiar no seu namorado mais que nunca. Não deixe que ele se machuque com os pesadelos ou as torturas que poderá sofrer com Voldemort espiando a mente dele. –respondeu Severus apertando o ombro do afilhado com carinho.

—Eu sei, não consigo evitar o medo que sinto com aquele ser invadindo o espaço pessoal de Harry. –disse com raiva assustando os garotinhos que estavam no colo de Remus. –Desculpa eu estou tão cansado dessa guerra que estou quase explodindo Hogwarts...

—Precisa se acalmar, porque isso não vai lhe fazer nenhum bem, realmente precisa de uma boa noite de sono. – interrompeu Severus.

—Já nem sei mais o que fazer esse é o problema Sev, quanto mais eu protejo Harry, mas eu percebo que tem algo errado. Outro dia fiquei me lembrando do passado, um passado distante, aquele no qual meu pai aprontou para cima da caçulinha Weasley. Tem algo naquela época que fica martelando na minha cabeça e eu não sei o que é. –disse Draco se levantando irritado.

—Como assim? Me explica direito isso. –pediu Severus sem entender muito bem o que o loiro estava dizendo.

—Quando a última filha dos Weasley estava entrando para Hogwarts eu me lembro de meu pai insultar a família, dizendo que eles estavam comprando tudo de segunda mão e ainda tirou um livro que estava no caldeirão de Ginevra e ainda me lembro de ter visto ele colocar mais um junto e eu nem sei o que era, mas naquela época meu pai disse que aquilo iria agitar Hogwarts. Agora em meio aos estudos essa imagem me voltou a mente, só sei que fiquei sabendo que aquele livro continha um pedaço da alma de Voldemort. Fiquei imaginando como assim tinha uma parte da alma dele? Como foi que ele fez isso? Me explica! É isso que me deixa cada dia mais pirado! –exclamou Draco frustrado.

—Acalme—se. –disse Remus assustado com aquela história.

—Eu não sei o que isso significa, mas boa coisa não é. Isso de dividir a alma é uma magia muito mais negra do que estamos acostumados a ouvir…

—Então não terei como proteger Harry sem saber o que Voldemort aprontou antes de sair caçando Harry como se ele fosse um animal mais raro que existe! –interrompeu bravo.

—DRACO MALFOY! –exclamou Severus indignado, ele já não estava gostando daquele garoto assim, estava até com medo do menino ficar pirado de vez se não se controlasse.

Remus já nem estava na sala com as crianças quando ouviu o grito do marido. Olhou para as crianças que estava brincando no tapete e pediu que eles ficassem ali quietos enquanto ia ver o que estava acontecendo com Draco. Remus viu Draco sendo consolado pelo marido, percebeu que o garoto estava chorando revoltado no abraço do marido. O garoto apertou mais ainda o abraço no padrinho, ele estava muito revoltado e triste, ele queria saber com o que estava lidando para proteger Harry do jeito que queria, mas ninguém sabia explicar o que tinha acontecido no segundo ano dos garotos daquele dormitório.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

No quarto Harry não conseguia dormir, ficava revirando na cama, suava. As roupas que estava vestindo já tinha virado um ensopado de tão molhado que estava.

_Voldemort estava furioso andava em círculos querendo saber o que deu nos seus servos por serem todos estúpidos. Revoltado ele gritou:_

_—O que aquele estupido do Lucius fez?_

_—Ele levou o diário para Hogwarts para assustar a escola. –disse um dos homens que estava no chão._

_—CRUCIUS! –gritou Voldemort não acreditando no que o homem disse._

_—Milorde, posso saber porque tanto interesse num diário velho? –perguntou Bellatrix._

_—Aquilo minha cara é um horcruxe! Onde tinha continha um pedaço de minha alma, aquilo me fazia um ser imortal, mas como uma destruída... não me importa agora, tenho mais seis por ai! Sete era um número especial por mim. –respondeu Voldemort revoltado. –E CRUCIUSS, QUEM DISSE QUE PODE ME QUESTIONAR?_

_—Perdão Milorde –tentava dizer Bellatrix._

_Voldemort irritado saiu da sala e indo se trancar no quarto com a sua cobra de estimação._

Harry abriu os olhos assustado, quando sentiu alguém lhe cutucar. Olhou para o loiro sentado ao seu lado com um rosto aflito, percebeu que Severus e Remus estava ali também.

—Aconteceu algo? –perguntou Harry sem entender.

—Eu não sei me diga você? Estava gemendo de dor. –perguntou Draco com carinho.

—Voldemort, estava torturando um comensal e Bellatrix por causa do que o seu pai fez quando a gente estava no segundo ano...

—Eu sabia que tinha algo estranho naquela época! –interrompeu Draco irritado.

—E o que são horcruxes? –perguntou para os adultos.

—Por Merlin então ele realmente fez isso? Olha Harry, horcruxes é a arte de dividir a alma e se tornar imortal, se Voldemort dividiu a alma para se tornar imortal temos um problemão, pois não sabemos em que objetos ele colocou essas 'almas partidas'. –respondeu Remus assustado.

—Poderia o diário dele ser uma horcruxe? Sabe é que eu lutei com a alma dele naquela época, lá na câmera secreta. –perguntou se sentando na cama, foi quando percebeu que estava todo molhado.

—Logo descobriremos, por hora você precisa tomar um banho, está todo molhado. –respondeu Severus.

Draco ajudou Harry a se levantar completamente da cama, pois parecia que algo lhe prendia na cama, de tão molhado Harry foi diretamente para dentro do banheiro e chuveiro. Severus ajudou o marido a trocar a roupa da cama.

—Como sabe sobre essa magia? –perguntou Severus num momento em que terminaram de trocar tudo na cama dos jovens.

—Quando eu me reencontrei com Sirius, ele pediu que eu passasse algum tempo na antiga casa dele junto com ele, foi lá que descobri sobre as horcruxes num livro, muito, muito antigo, achava que já não existisse essa magia, mas Voldemort ainda a usa. –respondeu Remus se sentando no colo do marido assim que ele sentou na cama de casal dos meninos jovens.

—Esqueço que a família de Black era partidária de Voldemort. –disse Severus acariciando o ventre do marido, já amava muito aquele jovenzinho que viria dentro de seis meses.

—Vamos ficar bem. Ajudaremos Harry a destruir as horcruxes, pois eu não acho que Voldemort tenha criado apenas uma. –declarou deitando a cabeça no ombro do marido.

—Quantas você acha que ele criou? –perguntou Severus se assustando com o que ele disse.

—Eu não sei, ele se importa com números mágicos não é mesmo? Você que esteve no círculo íntimo dele e não eu. –respondeu fazendo biquinho.

—Pensando bem acho que ele se importa com o número sete. –disse e abraçou mais o marido ao constatar aquele fato.

Severus se lembrou um pouco do passado sombrio que passou nas mãos daquele ser lunático, nunca pensou que fosse se juntar a ele no futuro, depois que tinha acabado os estudos em Hogwarts e em Lion, pensava e poder e gloria, mas percebia naquele exato momento que a escolha foi uma escolha tola, pois não se conquistava gloria e poder matando pessoas, roubando e percebeu que estando casado com Remus tinha conquistado muito mais do que tinha conquistado estando aliado com aquele lunático.

Severus estava feliz por ter saído completamente do círculo íntimo de Voldemort e estar começando a construir uma família com aquela pessoa que sempre acreditou nele, que sempre quis a amizade dele quando eram alunos em Hogwarts, hoje poderia dizer mega feliz ao lado dele. Remus percebeu o silencio do marido esperava que ele estivesse lembrando de alguma coisa do passado que pudesse ajudá-los naquela guerra.

Logo Draco e Harry saíram do banho e do banheiro, os meninos já estavam vestidos para dormir.

—Bom vocês precisam dormir e comer principalmente, pois não vi nenhum dos dois no salão. –disse Remus indo pediu um lanche via lareira.

—Acredito que você descobriu alguma coisa Sev? –perguntou Draco olhando diretamente para o padrinho.

—Sim, acho que descobri alguma coisa a respeito de Voldemort. –respondeu e ficou mais pensativo se contaria ou não a eles.

—O que nos conte! –exigiu Harry.

—Acalme—se Harry! –disse Draco com medo do moreno acabar desmaiando.

—Acredito que Voldemort tenha feito sete horcruxes, pois esse número era e é importante para ele. Agora não sei se ele realmente fez isso. –respondeu Severus tentando ser gentil com Harry, pois ele já era muito emocional.


	22. R.A.B

**Capitulo vinte e dois:**

**R.A.B**

Depois do natal Harry, já praticava feitiços de cura de sua aula especial e já apresentava poderes poderosos, Pomfrey ficou assustada, mas depois percebeu que Harry era mesmo poderoso sem nem ter praticado a vida inteira, simplesmente dominou aquela arte ali mesmo na primeira tentativa. Ate Snape que estava ali vendo a magia de Harry aumentar a cada dia que passava, ficou de queixo caído quando ele salvou um dos estudantes da Ravenclaw que tinha uma doença tão rara, que até os pais do menino estava desistindo de encontrar uma cura para ele, mas foi graças à Harry que o menino voltou a ser saudável.

Derek ficou grato a Harry depois de receber alta de Madame Pomfrey nos dias que se sucederam a sua cura. Muitos dos alunos ficaram admirados quando Harry apareceu no grande salão naquela noite, ele apareceu com uma aura muito poderosa já que todos o admiravam naquele momento, Hermione percebeu que Harry apresentava uma enorme barriga e ao seu lado estava Draco com o pequeno Matthew em seu colo. Muitas pessoas naquele salão perceberam que Harry era um novo menino.

Sirius e Richard que até então estavam entretidos em seus assuntos, também ficaram admirados de ver o novo menino que era Harry, ele tinha realmente conquistado todos naquele salão naquele momento. Severus e Remus que estava carregando Ewan no colo também ficaram admirados com a supremacia de Harry naquele momento, o menino realmente tem um poder muito poderoso. Snape foi à frente de Harry e achou melhor conjurar uma mesa só para a família dele que era Draco, Matthew e Sirius. Sirius percebeu a intenção de Snape e chamou o noivo para se juntar a Harry.

Harry ficou admirado quando o noivo puxou uma cadeira para que Harry se sentasse na mesa que Snape conjurou. Logo Draco sentou ao seu lado com Matthew no colo. Severus e Remus também se sentaram e esperaram que Sirius e Richard se juntassem a eles e então jantariam. Muitos colegas das mesas vizinhas ficaram cochichando e encarando aquele grupo misterioso, alguns alunos ainda tinham dificuldade de ver o professor mais carrancudo estando junto de Harry, Sirius e Remus.

—Parece que estamos causando o caos aqui. –disse Richard quando se sentou ao lado do noivo.

—Parece bem obvio o que acontece, não é? –respondeu Snape encarando os alunos da Griffyndor, eram os únicos que pareciam que queriam pular em cima.

—Oras deixem que encarem, não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, simplesmente odeio ser famoso. –respondeu Harry comendo sua janta em paz e sem ao menos abrir os olhos, estava simplesmente focado em comer.

—Se tornou maduro Harry. –disse Remus também se preparando para comer.

Harry ficou quieto depois daquilo, simplesmente não queria saber de nada, só comer em paz, mas estava farto de comer no silencio do quarto e também queria ver como estava as pessoas de sua casa, aparentemente estava bem, mas percebeu que Rony e Hermione ainda não aceitava que Harry ficasse junto de Draco. Harry não tinha culpa, aprendeu a amar o loiro ao seu lado, ele dava um sentido em sua vida naquele momento, estava contente de estar esperando gêmeos.

Draco percebeu os olhares que os amigos de Harry lhe lançaram, sabia que era o culpado de tirar Harry deles, mas não tinha culpa nisso, amava muito o moreno. E por falar no cujo moreno, Harry também percebeu os olhares que eles lançavam para o loiro ao seu lado, não ficou nada contente, ninguém podia decidir o futuro dele, ele podia muito bem cuidar de si mesmo, e não precisava que Hermione se metesse em sua vida.

—Está tudo bem realmente não pretendo conversar mais com eles, parecem que foram possuídos pelo ódio. –disse Harry com um sorriso para o loiro.

—Eu sei, não estou preocupado com eles, só estou tentando entender porque eles não aceitam que você seja feliz com aquele que você ama. –respondeu o loiro beijando o rosto de Harry com carinho.

Harry sorriu com o carinho de Draco, realmente aprendeu a amar muito o loiro. Depois que terminou de jantar, Matthew pediu colo para Harry. Severus também recebeu o filho no colo já que estava jantando no colo de Remus. Sirius sorriu ao ver o filho vir da mesa da Griffyndor. Will sorriu mostrando uma carta do orfanato para o pai.

—Recebi essa carta antes de vir jantar, aparentemente agora sou seu filho...

—Na verdade eu fui lá, as mulheres se assustaram quando me viram e perguntaram se você tinha resolvido usar a poção do envelhecimento. Depois de horas intermináveis tentando convencer que eu não era você consegui sua guarda oficial. Estou feliz por ter adotado você. –interrompeu Sirius puxando o filho para o seu colo.

—Então não preciso mais voltar para lá? –perguntou Will deitando no ombro do pai.

—E porque deveria? –respondeu Sirius fazendo o menino em seu colo sorrir.

—Oba! –o menino exclamou feliz.

Richard também sorriu feliz. Will já sabia que o noivo de seu pai estava gravido também, mas que o filho não era dele, mas que Sirius iria assumir, pois amava muito Richard, não queria que o outro sofresse de novo, pois sabia que ele ainda sofria com as coisas que aconteceram no passado dele. Will sabia que Richard já sofreu muito no passado, por ver ele sempre com o rosto triste quando se lembrava de coisas do passado, ele tinha aprendido a amar Richard então sempre passava dias com ele, principalmente no final de semana, quando não tinha aulas, ele gostava de passar esses dias com o pai Richard nos jardins de Hogwarts. Richard tinha aprendido a gostar de Will e ensinava muitas coisas ao menino nos finais de semana.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

No dia seguinte àquela noite, Harry sentiu algo estranho quando se levantou da cama. Draco que estava sentando na cama, ao lado de Harry percebeu que o moreno estava estranho.

—Algo errado Harry? –Perguntou com carinho ao noivo.

—Senti algo estranho, como se alguma coisa quisesse se comunicar comigo. –Respondeu e se sentou ao lado de Draco.

—Quer que eu chame o Sev? Pomfrey? –Perguntou assustado com aquela resposta, não sabia o que era aquilo, mas sentiu o mesmo medo de Harry.

—Eu não sei nem como explicaria isso que estou sentindo, mas está se tornando cada vez mais forte...

—Papai, papai... – Matthew chamou entrando no quarto dos pais, ele segurava um embrulho estranho nas mãozinhas.

—O que é isso Matthew? –perguntou Draco ao pegar o menino no colo.

—Não sei... tava em mim quando acordi... –respondeu o menino com suas palavras infantis.

—Estava em cima de você? –perguntou Harry olhando aquele embrulho, mas de repente se sentiu mal e acabou desmaiando.

—Harry! –gritou o loiro ao ver Harry desmaiando, foi atrás dele.

Mas acabaram por cair todos, mas o loiro salvou ao menos a cabeça do noivo. Draco colocou o loirinho no chão e pegou Harry no colo e colocou ele na cama. Pegou a varinha e mandou dois patronos um para o padrinho e outra para Pomfrey. Matthew pediu colo para o pai, estava assustado com aquele embrulho na qual Harry pegou quando desmaiou.

—Aquio é rui! –resmungou o menino com medo e escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Draco.

Draco sorriu com o que o menino disse em outras palavras o menino entendia o que acontecia ao redor de Harry e naquele quarto, percebia que o menino tinha certo medo de perder Harry, pois apesar de tudo foi Harry que conseguiu fazer o menino se tornar um menino esperto e também foi graças a Harry que o menino se recuperou da anemia profunda que tinha. Harry também tinha ensinado ao menino a não abrir nada suspeito e que era para correr se tiver algo suspeito por perto e mesmo assim Harry acabou sendo ferido de alguma forma.

Draco deixou o menininho na cama junto de Harry e pegou o embrulho do chão e levando com ele para a sala onde tinha um vidro grande e poderoso que era onde poderia conter magias malignas, Draco queria saber o que era aquele embrulho e colocou lá dentro e deixou lá. Abriu a porta e deixou que Madame Pomfrey entrasse, viu Snape vindo logo atrás com o marido e o filho, mas atrás estava Sirius e Richard preocupados, logo todos estavam lá.

—O que aconteceu com Harry? –perguntou Sirius aflito.

—Eu não sei só desmaiou ao pegar aquele embrulho das mãos do Matthew. –respondeu Draco apontando para o embrulho que estava no vidro ainda, mas se assustou ao ver um objeto estranho e um pedaço de papel.

—O que é isso? –perguntou Snape sem entender e pegou o papel do vidro.

—Também queria saber. –respondeu Draco se sentando na poltrona.

—Para o Lord das Trevas, que ele seja derrotado pelo menino que sobreviveu, isso que lhes entreguei é uma das horcruxes que ele fez, não acho que tenha só essa, mas sei que ele se importa com o número sete. R.A.B –Severus leu pedaço de papel.

—Hein então foi por isso que Harry desmaiou? –perguntou Draco assustado com o conteúdo do papel.

—Mas quem é R.A.B? –perguntou Richard sem entender muito bem o que acontecia.

—Me deixe ver esse papel! –pediu Sirius um tanto furioso.

—Sirius parece que vai explodir Sev. –disse Remus sorrindo para o marido que também parecia que ia ter umas síncopes.

—Meu Deus, Régulos realmente perdeu o juízo! –respondeu Sirius de repente.

—Quem é Régulos? –perguntou Richard e Draco juntos.

—Black, seu irmão também era um comensal, mas não do círculo. Ele sumiu misteriosamente quando o Lord atacou os Potters naquela noite. Acredito que ainda esteja vivo, mas como foi que ele descobriu essa horcruxe ainda é um mistério. –respondeu Severus.

—Eu sei, quando estava em Azkaban eu recebi uma carta dele, ele está vivo e vivendo bem longe daqui, construiu sua própria família. Mas eu ainda acho que ele deixou pistas no quarto dele em Grimmauld Place, preciso averiguar isso ainda. –disse Sirius pensativo.

Harry apareceu na porta do quarto. Draco aparou o moreno antes que caísse de novo.

—Snape melhor você destruir isso. –disse Harry.

—Com o que? –perguntou assustado com o que acontecia com Harry naquele momento, percebia que ele estava abatido.

—Você sabe aquele feitiço que pode tirar a marca negra de seu braço? Use ele. –respondeu e voltou para o quarto queria ficar deitado.

Snape entendeu e se concentrou no feitiço, mas antes que lançasse o feitiço pediu para ficar sozinho na sala. Remus se lembrou de que ele disse que aquele feitiço podia afetar pessoas gravidas, sorriu e foi em direção ao marido e beijou os lábios dele com carinho.

—Tenha cuidado. –disse depois de receber um selinho de retribuição.

—Terei. –respondeu e abraçou o marido e o filho.

Severus esperou que o marido entrasse no quarto de Draco e fechasse a porta com um feitiço resistente, ele não pretendia ferir ninguém ali dentro, mas sabia que se não fizesse direito algo muito sério ia acontecer. Tirou o objeto do vidro e colocou em cima da mesinha entre as poltronas e se concentrou.

—Revertus Vitae Alphae* —disse Severus, foi jogado para trás quando o feitiço acertou o objeto e foi desintegrado em pó.

Logo depois que lançou o feitiço, sentiu a marca negra no braço queimar, foi a mesma dor de quando Harry destruiu o diário de Riddle, mas naquele momento sentia bem mais forte, gritou de dor. Resolveu tirar a camisa para ver o que acontecia com o braço. O que viu deixou—o assustado a marca tinha sumido o que tinha ali agora era uma fina cicatriz.

**Capitulo vinte e dois: R.A.B**

Depois do natal Harry, já praticava feitiços de cura de sua aula especial e já apresentava poderes poderosos, Pomfrey ficou assustada, mas depois percebeu que Harry era mesmo poderoso sem nem ter praticado a vida inteira, simplesmente dominou aquela arte ali mesmo na primeira tentativa. Ate Snape que estava ali vendo a magia de Harry aumentar a cada dia que passava, ficou de queixo caído quando ele salvou um dos estudantes da Ravenclaw que tinha uma doença tão rara, que até os pais do menino estava desistindo de encontrar uma cura para ele, mas foi graças à Harry que o menino voltou a ser saudável.

Derek ficou grato a Harry depois de receber alta de Madame Pomfrey nos dias que se sucederam a sua cura. Muitos dos alunos ficaram admirados quando Harry apareceu no grande salão naquela noite, ele apareceu com uma aura muito poderosa já que todos o admiravam naquele momento, Hermione percebeu que Harry apresentava uma enorme barriga e ao seu lado estava Draco com o pequeno Matthew em seu colo. Muitas pessoas naquele salão perceberam que Harry era um novo menino.

Sirius e Richard que até então estavam entretidos em seus assuntos, também ficaram admirados de ver o novo menino que era Harry, ele tinha realmente conquistado todos naquele salão naquele momento. Severus e Remus que estava carregando Ewan no colo também ficaram admirados com a supremacia de Harry naquele momento, o menino realmente tem um poder muito poderoso. Snape foi à frente de Harry e achou melhor conjurar uma mesa só para a família dele que era Draco, Matthew e Sirius. Sirius percebeu a intenção de Snape e chamou o noivo para se juntar a Harry.

Harry ficou admirado quando o noivo puxou uma cadeira para que Harry se sentasse na mesa que Snape conjurou. Logo Draco sentou ao seu lado com Matthew no colo. Severus e Remus também se sentaram e esperaram que Sirius e Richard se juntassem a eles e então jantariam. Muitos colegas das mesas vizinhas ficaram cochichando e encarando aquele grupo misterioso, alguns alunos ainda tinham dificuldade de ver o professor mais carrancudo estando junto de Harry, Sirius e Remus.

—Parece que estamos causando o caos aqui. –disse Richard quando se sentou ao lado do noivo.

—Parece bem obvio o que acontece, não é? –respondeu Snape encarando os alunos da Griffyndor, eram os únicos que pareciam que queriam pular em cima.

—Oras deixem que encarem, não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, simplesmente odeio ser famoso. –respondeu Harry comendo sua janta em paz e sem ao menos abrir os olhos, estava simplesmente focado em comer.

—Se tornou maduro Harry. –disse Remus também se preparando para comer.

Harry ficou quieto depois daquilo, simplesmente não queria saber de nada, só comer em paz, mas estava farto de comer no silencio do quarto e também queria ver como estava as pessoas de sua casa, aparentemente estava bem, mas percebeu que Rony e Hermione ainda não aceitava que Harry ficasse junto de Draco. Harry não tinha culpa, aprendeu a amar o loiro ao seu lado, ele dava um sentido em sua vida naquele momento, estava contente de estar esperando gêmeos.

Draco percebeu os olhares que os amigos de Harry lhe lançaram, sabia que era o culpado de tirar Harry deles, mas não tinha culpa nisso, amava muito o moreno. E por falar no cujo moreno, Harry também percebeu os olhares que eles lançavam para o loiro ao seu lado, não ficou nada contente, ninguém podia decidir o futuro dele, ele podia muito bem cuidar de si mesmo, e não precisava que Hermione se metesse em sua vida.

—Está tudo bem realmente não pretendo conversar mais com eles, parecem que foram possuídos pelo ódio. –disse Harry com um sorriso para o loiro.

—Eu sei, não estou preocupado com eles, só estou tentando entender porque eles não aceitam que você seja feliz com aquele que você ama. –respondeu o loiro beijando o rosto de Harry com carinho.

Harry sorriu com o carinho de Draco, realmente aprendeu a amar muito o loiro. Depois que terminou de jantar, Matthew pediu colo para Harry. Severus também recebeu o filho no colo já que estava jantando no colo de Remus. Sirius sorriu ao ver o filho vir da mesa da Griffyndor. Will sorriu mostrando uma carta do orfanato para o pai.

—Recebi essa carta antes de vir jantar, aparentemente agora sou seu filho...

—Na verdade eu fui lá, as mulheres se assustaram quando me viram e perguntaram se você tinha resolvido usar a poção do envelhecimento. Depois de horas intermináveis tentando convencer que eu não era você consegui sua guarda oficial. Estou feliz por ter adotado você. –interrompeu Sirius puxando o filho para o seu colo.

—Então não preciso mais voltar para lá? –perguntou Will deitando no ombro do pai.

—E porque deveria? –respondeu Sirius fazendo o menino em seu colo sorrir.

—Oba! –o menino exclamou feliz.

Richard também sorriu feliz. Will já sabia que o noivo de seu pai estava gravido também, mas que o filho não era dele, mas que Sirius iria assumir, pois amava muito Richard, não queria que o outro sofresse de novo, pois sabia que ele ainda sofria com as coisas que aconteceram no passado dele. Will sabia que Richard já sofreu muito no passado, por ver ele sempre com o rosto triste quando se lembrava de coisas do passado, ele tinha aprendido a amar Richard então sempre passava dias com ele, principalmente no final de semana, quando não tinha aulas, ele gostava de passar esses dias com o pai Richard nos jardins de Hogwarts. Richard tinha aprendido a gostar de Will e ensinava muitas coisas ao menino nos finais de semana.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

No dia seguinte àquela noite, Harry sentiu algo estranho quando se levantou da cama. Draco que estava sentando na cama, ao lado de Harry percebeu que o moreno estava estranho.

—Algo errado Harry? –Perguntou com carinho ao noivo.

—Senti algo estranho, como se alguma coisa quisesse se comunicar comigo. –Respondeu e se sentou ao lado de Draco.

—Quer que eu chame o Sev? Pomfrey? –Perguntou assustado com aquela resposta, não sabia o que era aquilo, mas sentiu o mesmo medo de Harry.

—Eu não sei nem como explicaria isso que estou sentindo, mas está se tornando cada vez mais forte...

—Papai, papai... – Matthew chamou entrando no quarto dos pais, ele segurava um embrulho estranho nas mãozinhas.

—O que é isso Matthew? –perguntou Draco ao pegar o menino no colo.

—Não sei... tava em mim quando acordi... –respondeu o menino com suas palavras infantis.

—Estava em cima de você? –perguntou Harry olhando aquele embrulho, mas de repente se sentiu mal e acabou desmaiando.

—Harry! –gritou o loiro ao ver Harry desmaiando, foi atrás dele.

Mas acabaram por cair todos, mas o loiro salvou ao menos a cabeça do noivo. Draco colocou o loirinho no chão e pegou Harry no colo e colocou ele na cama. Pegou a varinha e mandou dois patronos um para o padrinho e outra para Pomfrey. Matthew pediu colo para o pai, estava assustado com aquele embrulho na qual Harry pegou quando desmaiou.

—Aquio é rui! –resmungou o menino com medo e escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Draco.

Draco sorriu com o que o menino disse em outras palavras o menino entendia o que acontecia ao redor de Harry e naquele quarto, percebia que o menino tinha certo medo de perder Harry, pois apesar de tudo foi Harry que conseguiu fazer o menino se tornar um menino esperto e também foi graças a Harry que o menino se recuperou da anemia profunda que tinha. Harry também tinha ensinado ao menino a não abrir nada suspeito e que era para correr se tiver algo suspeito por perto e mesmo assim Harry acabou sendo ferido de alguma forma.

Draco deixou o menininho na cama junto de Harry e pegou o embrulho do chão e levando com ele para a sala onde tinha um vidro grande e poderoso que era onde poderia conter magias malignas, Draco queria saber o que era aquele embrulho e colocou lá dentro e deixou lá. Abriu a porta e deixou que Madame Pomfrey entrasse, viu Snape vindo logo atrás com o marido e o filho, mas atrás estava Sirius e Richard preocupados, logo todos estavam lá.

—O que aconteceu com Harry? –perguntou Sirius aflito.

—Eu não sei só desmaiou ao pegar aquele embrulho das mãos do Matthew. –respondeu Draco apontando para o embrulho que estava no vidro ainda, mas se assustou ao ver um objeto estranho e um pedaço de papel.

—O que é isso? –perguntou Snape sem entender e pegou o papel do vidro.

—Também queria saber. –respondeu Draco se sentando na poltrona.

—Para o Lord das Trevas, que ele seja derrotado pelo menino que sobreviveu, isso que lhes entreguei é uma das horcruxes que ele fez, não acho que tenha só essa, mas sei que ele se importa com o número sete. R.A.B –Severus leu pedaço de papel.

—Hein então foi por isso que Harry desmaiou? –perguntou Draco assustado com o conteúdo do papel.

—Mas quem é R.A.B? –perguntou Richard sem entender muito bem o que acontecia.

—Me deixe ver esse papel! –pediu Sirius um tanto furioso.

—Sirius parece que vai explodir Sev. –disse Remus sorrindo para o marido que também parecia que ia ter umas síncopes.

—Meu Deus, Régulos realmente perdeu o juízo! –respondeu Sirius de repente.

—Quem é Régulos? –perguntou Richard e Draco juntos.

—Black, seu irmão também era um comensal, mas não do círculo. Ele sumiu misteriosamente quando o Lord atacou os Potters naquela noite. Acredito que ainda esteja vivo, mas como foi que ele descobriu essa horcruxe ainda é um mistério. –respondeu Severus.

—Eu sei, quando estava em Azkaban eu recebi uma carta dele, ele está vivo e vivendo bem longe daqui, construiu sua própria família. Mas eu ainda acho que ele deixou pistas no quarto dele em Grimmauld Place, preciso averiguar isso ainda. –disse Sirius pensativo.

Harry apareceu na porta do quarto. Draco aparou o moreno antes que caísse de novo.

—Snape melhor você destruir isso. –disse Harry.

—Com o que? –perguntou assustado com o que acontecia com Harry naquele momento, percebia que ele estava abatido.

—Você sabe aquele feitiço que pode tirar a marca negra de seu braço? Use ele. –respondeu e voltou para o quarto queria ficar deitado.

Snape entendeu e se concentrou no feitiço, mas antes que lançasse o feitiço pediu para ficar sozinho na sala. Remus se lembrou de que ele disse que aquele feitiço podia afetar pessoas gravidas, sorriu e foi em direção ao marido e beijou os lábios dele com carinho.

—Tenha cuidado. –disse depois de receber um selinho de retribuição.

—Terei. –respondeu e abraçou o marido e o filho.

Severus esperou que o marido entrasse no quarto de Draco e fechasse a porta com um feitiço resistente, ele não pretendia ferir ninguém ali dentro, mas sabia que se não fizesse direito algo muito sério ia acontecer. Tirou o objeto do vidro e colocou em cima da mesinha entre as poltronas e se concentrou.

—Revertus Vitae Alphae* —disse Severus, foi jogado para trás quando o feitiço acertou o objeto e foi desintegrado em pó.

Logo depois que lançou o feitiço, sentiu a marca negra no braço queimar, foi a mesma dor de quando Harry destruiu o diário de Riddle, mas naquele momento sentia bem mais forte, gritou de dor. Resolveu tirar a camisa para ver o que acontecia com o braço. O que viu deixou—o assustado a marca tinha sumido o que tinha ali agora era uma fina cicatriz.

**Revertus Vitae Alphae é um feitiço da minha criação, pois eu realmente não me lembro se existe feitiço que quebre a maldição da Horcruxe, é também um feitiço que remove marcas negras, como as marcas dos comensais.**

**Então até o próximo capitulo!**

 


	23. A taça magica

**Capitulo vinte e três:**

**A taça magica**

Depois de ter destruído a maldição do objeto misterioso e ter perdido a marca negra, Severus foi até a porta do quarto de Harry e destrancou, Remus pulou em seu colo assim que abriu a porta. Severus segurou o marido no colo, estava feliz por ter conseguido destruir aquele medalhão.

—Porque está sem camisa amor? –perguntou Remus depois que o marido lhe colocou no chão.

—Você sabia que a marca negra ia sumir, não é Sr. Potter? –perguntou Snape para Harry.

—Sim. –respondeu Harry um tanto confuso por Snape lhe fazer uma pergunta mais óbvia do mundo.

—Agora posso viver minha vida em paz, chega de fazer papel duplo. Obrigado. –respondeu e sorriu para o marido que chorava muito emocionado no momento.

Remus sorriu ao ver o braço esquerdo do marido, viu uma cicatriz profunda no lugar. O marido merecia mesmo um momento de paz, precisava ficar mais com o filho Ewan e com o marido. Sirius viu aquela marca profunda no braço de Severus e achou aquilo um pouco estranho, pensava e achava que o braço estaria liso e não com aquela cicatriz. Ele queria ter certeza de que Regulus tinha uma marca igual àquela de Snape.

—Está tudo bem agora? –perguntou Sirius solicito.

—Sim, por quê? –perguntou Severus duvidoso daquela pergunta de Sirius.

—Eu não sei algo me diz que Voldemort ainda pode encontrar você com isso…

—Venha aqui! –pediu Harry interrompendo a resposta de Sirius, ainda estava deitado na cama.

Severus estava assustado com o modo que Harry lhe chamou, mas obedeceu, ele também queria saber se era verdade o que Black dizia. Se sentou na cama de lado e ofereceu o braço esquerdo ao garoto, que olhava o braço com tanto cuidado, não queria dar falsas esperanças a ninguém ali, principalmente o marido de Severus que segurava a outra mão do marido. Harry se concentrava num feitiço que só medibruxos sabia, Pomfrey estava ali ainda, mas deixou que Harry examinasse o braço do Professor Snape ao ver a preocupação dos outros principalmente o Professor Lupin.

Harry viu um pedaço da marca negra dentro do braço, mas depois olhou melhor e viu que a marca negra ainda estava completa, sabia que o professor precisava usar novamente aquele feitiço, mas depois se concentrou em outra coisa e pensou melhor e pediria que Sirius usasse aquele feitiço em Severus.

—Melhor preparar um banho bem quente para vocês dois Severus e Sirius, a marca ainda continua aí, completamente intacta, você recebeu o impacto dela quando ela tocou aquele objeto, por isso não funcionou direito, ela apenas se escondeu dentro de sua carne, e porque mandei o Sirius é claro que tem haver que pessoas gravidas não pode ficar por perto, Sirius é o indicado para realizar o processo de retirar a marca. –respondeu Harry e voltou a se deitar, estava tonto e cansado.

—Mas porque num banheiro? –perguntou Sirius assustado com a resposta de Harry.

—Acredito que Snape vá desmaiar, o feitiço que você vai usar Sirius é muito poderoso, vai deixar o professor Snape inconsciente por umas duas ou três horas seguidas. –respondeu e soltou o braço do professor.

Snape ficou mais chocado com tudo que Harry disse, mas sabia que Harry estava ficando cada dia mais poderoso, realmente ele tem um poder que todos desconhecem, sinceramente ele sabia que Harry estava seguindo a carreira certa ao se tornar um medibruxo nato, não só curou Remus, como também curou um menino que estava prestes a morrer por uma doença rara no coração, estava completamente assustado com todas as descobertas de Harry a respeito de muitas coisas, também estava assustado com o desempenho dele nas aulas de poção, mas estava feliz em poder ver Harry sendo o único e melhor aluno em poções, ele melhorou consideravelmente que dava até medo em Madame Pomfrey, pois quem fazia as poções para a enfermaria era ele e Harry. Harry tinha melhorado muitas poções com a ajuda de Snape e claro que Harry estava anotando todas as descobertas em um caderno que sempre carregava no bolso da túnica, nunca se sabia que sua mãe poderia lhe sussurrar algo a mais enquanto estiver em aulas. Era sempre assim e isso assustava Harry no começo, mas aos poucos foi se acostumando, mas quando era sussurrado quando o moreno estava distraído o deixava um tanto assustado que quase atacava quem quer que estivesse por perto, mas nunca passava dos limites, pois estava numa escola.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Severus e Sirius foram para o banheiro dos monitores e trancaram as portas, não queria que ninguém invadisse ali enquanto estivessem sozinhos. Os dois se encararam por alguns minutos e respiraram fundo, estavam nervosos com o que poderia acontecer se não desse certo aquilo.

—Black, tenha cuidado…

—Não o matarei, ou Remus nunca me perdoaria, como é mesmo o nome do feitiço? –interrompeu Sirius gentil.

—Revertus Vitae Alphae, precisa de uma grande concentração na hora de lançar o feitiço. –respondeu Severus.

Sirius naquele momento soube que estava diante de um feitiço tão poderoso e estava com medo de sair tudo errado, mas pelo amigo Remus se concentraria em tudo, não queria pôr tudo a perder para o marido dele e para o filho dele, sabia que Snape amava os filhos.

—Está preparado? –perguntou ao ver o outro fechar os olhos.

—Ainda não acredite. –respondeu Snape se assustando com aquela pergunta.

Sirius riu, mas sorriu sabia que ele ia ficar assustado, era o braço dele que precisavam salvar, mas Harry tinha dito que era boa parte da alma da marca negra podia vagar pelo corpo de Snape e atingir o coração o que não era o caso, mas se tudo fosse pelos ares Snape era capaz de morrer naquela manhã fria de sábado.

Severus fechou os olhos novamente e pensou em sua família que estava lá com Harry e Draco, nos aposentos deles, pensou no filho Ewan e no quanto amava aquele garotinho no quanto queria que ele fosse forte e cuidasse de Remus, "ah Remus como eu te amo tanto", pensou Severus. Também pensou no filho que estava a caminho, passava dias deitado com a cabeça na barriga do esposo querendo sentir o filho, Remus ria com aquelas atitudes, mas gostava de ver o marido interagindo de modo carinhoso com a gravidez dele.

—Estou pronto se você estiver. –disse Sirius relaxando os braços e o corpo.

Severus voltou o olhar negro para Sirius e percebeu que já estava na hora de colocar tudo aquilo em ordem, voltar a ser o homem livre que era antes de se juntar a Voldemort.

—OK. Diga para Remus que eu amo muito se isso não der certo…

—Você dirá isso para ele tantas vezes que eu vou rir muito acredite, eu me mato logo em seguida se isso não der certo. Agora chega de enrolação e vamos! –interrompeu Sirius bravo.

—Eu lhe avisei! –disse Severus reprovando aquela atitude do amigo do seu marido.

—Revertus Vitae Alphae. –pronunciou Sirius cinco minutos depois daquela pequena última conversa.

Severus foi jogando contra a parede novamente, mas ficou grudado nela tamanha dor que sentiu nas costas, aos poucos acabou gritando de dor, olhou para o braço e viu a marca negra dançando em seu braço, o que o deixou assustado foi o braço pegando fogo, um fogo tão negro que aquilo doía. Sirius caiu no chão assustado com o grito de Snape e mais assustado quando viu o fogo negro começar a consumir o braço esquerdo do outro.

Aos poucos os gritos de dor de Snape foi se apagando a medida que o outro desmaiava. Sirius viu a marca negra sumindo pedacinho por pedacinho e aquilo era assustador, ele viu a língua da cobra da marca sibilar furiosa, os olhos brilharam de raiva. O fogo negro dos braços de Snape foi se tornando azul e logo depois o corpo do outro despencou no chão inerte, mas o fogo continuava a consumir o corpo do outro. Harry tinha razão em querer fazer aquilo no banheiro, se aproximou do outro com cautela e assustado e com a varinha apontada para o outro. Assim que se aproximou e não acontecer nada pegou o outro no colo e se dirigiu a banheira cheia de agua e afundou o corpo inerte de Snape lá.

Snape fez uma careta de dor mesmo inconsciente, ele sabia que Black estava cuidando dele naquele momento, mas ele queria o marido naquele momento. O fogo se apagou assim que o braço ficou debaixo da agua, Sirius viu uma pequena queimadura no lugar da marca, mas que aos poucos ia sumindo a medida que o corpo de Snape estava imerso na agua, a agua parecia o único remédio naquele momento. Sirius estava feliz com aquilo, pois achava que teria que conjurar poções e entre outras coisas que não sabia para o que serviria, Sirius odiava poções.

Tirou o corpo de Snape da agua, só se passaram quinze minutos desde que Snape desmaiou, agora saia que estava na hora de levar o outro para a enfermaria, para que Pomfrey cuidasse dele. Secou o corpo do outro e pegou ele no colo, percebeu que o outro estava começando a arder de febre, levou ele o mais rápido que conseguia para a enfermaria, os alunos que encontraram no caminho se assustaram em ver Snape no colo do professor de transfiguração sendo que a maioria sabia que os dois nunca se deram bem antes.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Cinco meses depois já na última semana de aulas Snape acordava na enfermaria com dores no corpo e com muita fome, estranhou, pois se lembrava que no dia em que destruiu o medalhão o dia era nublado e assim que olhou para a janela viu o início do verão. Ouviu passos apressados ao seu lado direito e viu Remus correndo chamar Pomfrey.

—Até que enfim resolveu acordar. –disse Pomfrey examinando o professor

—… —ficou completamente mudo a encarando.

—Está sentindo alguma dor? –perguntou Pomfrey.

—Água. –Apenas disse.

Remus pegava um copo e ajudou o marido a tomar. Remus chorava, tinha medo de que o marido nunca acordasse, ficou assustado naquele momento, Ewan ficaria feliz quando visse que o pai tinha acordado. Severus pegou uma das mãos de Remus e a beijou, sentia saudades do marido, mas algo lhe chamou atenção o marido estava mais gordo, beijou a barriga e sentiu um chute carinhoso, sorriu.

—O que aconteceu? –perguntou Severus depois de conseguir molhar a garganta seca e beijar a mão do marido novamente. Remus sorria feliz.

—A marca saiu completamente, mas você simplesmente entrou em coma, tem cinco meses desde que você desmaiou. –respondeu Pomfrey dando um remédio forte para recuperar as energias.

—Nossa! –exclamou Severus.

Movimentos na porta da enfermaria chamou atenção dos três, ali estava Harry com um embrulho nos braços ao lado de Draco que estava com Ewan e Matthew no colo, logo mais atrás estava Sirius, Richard e Will, no colo de Sirius tinha um embrulho rosa, todos eles entraram na enfermaria para cumprimentar o dorminhoco.

—Sabia que ia acordar. –disse Harry se sentando na cama ao lado.

Ewan pediu para ficar no colo do pai, o menino beijou bastante o rosto de Severus que acabou rindo com o carinho do filho, deu um beijo estalado na testa do filho. Harry recebeu o embrulho rosa enquanto Draco pegava o embrulho azul no colo.

—Seus filhos já nasceram então? –perguntou sem entender praticamente nada ali.

—Sim nasceram uma semana adiantada, mas estou feliz. É um casal mais lindo que já vi. E a proposito parabéns! –Harry respondeu maroto para o professor de poções.

—O quê? –perguntou assustado, depois olhou para o marido sem entender.

Remus olhou para Harry indignado ele queria fazer uma surpresa, mas Harry, aquele menino estragou tudo, mas sorria, sabia que Harry estava só querendo o bem dele naquele momento, mas estava assustado ainda, nem sabia o que dizer para o marido, toda a coragem lhe fugia. Sirius sorria vitorioso, Harry conseguiu deixar o professor assustado naquele momento.

—O que o Harry quer dizer é que você vai ser pai oras…

—Remus me poupe eu sei…

—De trigêmeos! –completou Remus sem dar ouvidos ao que marido dizia.

—O que você disse? –perguntou completamente atônito.

—Trigemo! Vou ter três irmãozinhos. –disse Ewan sorrindo feliz.

—Trigêmeos Ewan. –corrigiu Remus.

—Tri…gêmeos? –perguntou ainda sem querer acreditar.

—Sim por qual razão ele estaria grande? –comentou Sirius rindo, mas levou um tapa do noivo e um olhou reprovador de Remus. –Oras não sejam estraga-prazeres! –resmungou.

Severus olhou para o marido e sorriu o amava, nunca deixaria que ele sofresse, olhou para a enorme barriga dele e sorriu, não sabia que o seu amor era tão grande para ter trigêmeos com ele logo na primeira tentativa, mas estava completamente feliz, beijou novamente a barriga dele três vezes. Remus sorriu com o carinho de Severus, fez com que o marido se sentasse na cama, ele ainda estava fraco. Remus pegou o embrulho rosa do colo de Harry e depositou no colo do marido, já que ele era o padrinho da menina.

—O nome dela é Helena e você é o padrinho dela. –disse Remus sorrindo aquela menina era tão parecida com Draco, os cabelos ralos já davam para perceber que era um loiro prateado, tinha os olhos mais lindo que Harry já tinha visto na vida, olhos cor de violeta.

—Não vá me dizer que o nome do menino é Aquiles. –resmungou Severus divertido, a menina em seu colo era tão linda que ele não tinha nem coragem de caçoar com ela, sorriu para Remus que estava sentado ao seu lado na cama.

—Não seja bobo, não vou dar motivos para o menino ficar pegando a irmãzinha. E o nome dele é Fanon. –respondeu Draco sorrindo, o menino em seu colo era parecido com Harry, os tufos de cabelo que ele exibia existia duas cores, preto e loiro nas pontas tinha algumas partes que eram loiras com pontas pretas, Harry riu divertido quando viu, mas ficou feliz. Os olhos do menino era cor de gelo, Draco dizia que o avô dele por parte de pai tinha os olhos daquela cor.

—Fanon? De onde tirou esse nome? –perguntou incrédulo.

—É um nome mítico, mas estou feliz com a escolha do nome dele, combinou simplesmente com ele, quer pega-lo? –respondeu Draco feliz.

Severus entregou a menina para Harry, que a pegou com cuidado ainda eram crianças frágeis, mas eles estavam felizes por ela ter nascido. Draco depositou o menino no colo do padrinho. Severus entendeu porque o nome do menino combinava com ele, achou estranho aquela combinação de cabelos, mas sorriu para o menininho em seu colo, o menino mexeu as mãozinhas, Severus acariciou o rostinho dele, Fanon agarrou um dos dedos de Severus e ficou ali daquele jeito.

—E quem é o padrinho dele? –perguntou sem jeito.

—Sirius. –respondeu Harry.

Depois das pequenas apresentações o grupo deixou Severus e Remus ali se atualizar com os acontecidos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Uma semana depois todos os alunos partiram para a casa, Harry nunca mais falou com os amigos, sabia que eles nunca iriam aceitar que ele estava com o casamento marcado para dali três dias, só com a presença de quem queria o bem deles. No trem na cabine dos professores Severus ajudava o marido se sentar e sentou ao lado dele com Ewan no colo, Sirius também ajudou o marido, já que tinha se casado bem antes de Severus acordar. Já Draco não queria se casar antes, pois queria que o padrinho estivesse presente, Harry concordou em parte, agora que ele já estava acordado e bem de saúde já marcaram a data. Will se sentou entre os pais, Draco e Harry se sentaram ao lado de Snape cada um segurando um bebe, Matthew quis ficar no colo de Sirius.

Quando chegaram na mansão Black, Sirius foi saudado pelo irmão Regulo, sabia que ele ia acabar aparecendo. Na cozinha eles decidiram conversar a respeito do Lord das Trevas. Colocaram os bebes para dormir e as crianças também foram dormir, Matthew além de ser esperto sabia que o assunto era muito sério e não era para crianças ouvirem e respeitou a decisão dos pais.

—O que traz de volta a esse lugar? –perguntou Sirius sem entender.

—Acho que Harry precisa saber que eu destruí uma das horcruxes no passado, precisamente quando você fez onze anos. –respondeu o bruxo tirando um pequeno embrulho do bolso da túnica que usava no momento.

—Porque só resolveu aparecer agora? –perguntou Severus sem entender.

—Estava pesquisando sobre os outros objetos que nem me dei conta que já estava na hora de voltar para a família. Depois eu quero apresentar uma pessoa para vocês, mas antes preciso mostrar isso. –respondeu e abriu o embrulho revelando uma taça.

Harry admirou a taça, era tão bonita que dava até medo de tocar e quebrar, mas percebeu que a taça era tão velha e tinha um texugo entalhado nela, sabia que essa taça representava alguma coisa.

—Essa taça por acaso é de Hufflepuff? –perguntou Harry curioso.

—Exatamente, Helga Hufflepuff. –respondeu Regulus.

—E você destruiu isso quando eu e Harry entramos em Hogwarts? –perguntou Draco ficando curioso também.

—Sim, isso foi bem depois de eu ter encontrado a horcruxe do medalhão que pertence a Salazar Slytherin, nessa época Voldemort já tinha descoberto da minha traição então pedi ajuda daquele elfo maluco chamado Monstro, desde então estava escondido em outro país, eu sei que o Lord nunca sai do próprio país, então quando ele foi derrotado pela primeira vez, voltei a procurar as horcruxes, então você entrou em Hogwarts bem no momento em que eu achei a taça. –respondeu Regulus sorrindo e resolveu conjurar uma bandeja de chá para eles.

—Descobriu mais alguma horcruxe? –perguntou Severus ansioso.

—Sim e deixarei que vocês vão atrás, Voldemort, ainda não desistiu de mim, mas eu já não tenho mais a marca negra. –respondeu e tirou um caderno do bolso e entregou para o irmão.

—E o que pretende fazer? –perguntou Remus aflito, ele não queria que o amigo sofresse de novo, pois sabia que ele tinha sofrido a morte fingida de Regulus.

—Entrarei na batalha com minha querida prima, quero acabar com a raça dela, quero apresentar alguém para vocês, Monstro?!— chamou Regulus, o elfo logo apareceu. –Pode chamar ele? –pediu.

O elfo desapareceu depois daquela ordem.

—O que está acontecendo Regulus? –perguntou Sirius sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo com o seu irmão.

—Meu filho ficou sem mãe por causa daquela vadia da Bellatrix! –respondeu irritado.

—Hein! –disse Sirius assustado.

—Ela matou Rowe quando estava fugindo do Lord, pedi que ela fugisse com a família dela como eu tinha ordenado, mas no momento em que isso aconteceu eu só conseguir fugir com o meu filho, era só um bebezinho, quando fugi. –respondeu Regulus se levantando e abrindo a porta da cozinha, onde ali estava um menino com seus catorze anos.

O menino entrou e agarrou a cintura do pai, ele não conhecia ninguém ali, e estava com medo.

—Esse é o meu filho Orion. –Regulus apresentou e pegou o filho no colo ao ver que ele ainda não queria ver ninguém.

—Merlin o que aconteceu com ele? –perguntou Sirius.

—Ele viu a mãe sendo morta, Bellatrix não deu nem tempo para Rowe pegar a varinha, simplesmente a matou assim que eu fugia. –respondeu e se sentou na cadeira novamente deixando que o filho escondesse o rosto em seu pescoço.

—Se pretende lutar com ela, onde vai deixar seu filho se ele não quer nem mostrar seu próprio rosto? –perguntou Sirius.

—Sirius você é tio dele, deixarei ele com você quando chegar o momento de matar aquela vaca…

—Antes de mais nada vai ter que acostumar esse menino a nós não? Conhece meu marido? –perguntou Sirius lhe indicando Richard ao seu lado.

—Eu sabia que você ia acabar desistindo de Marlene…

—Meu pai não desistiu da minha mãe! Ela só foi viver lá no céu. –respondeu Will que estava sentado ao lado Richard.

—Quem é esse menino? –perguntou Regulus assustado com aquele menino e mais assustado ao perceber que o menino lembrava Sirius quando criança.

—Meu filho com Marlene. –respondeu Sirius pedindo para o filho ir até ele ao ver as lagrimas se formando nos olhos deles. Lançou um olhar reprovador para o irmão.

—Desculpa não queria machucar a memória de sua mãe, só fiquei chocado. –respondeu Regulus.

—Will sofre tanto com a falta da mãe dele, mas agora quero compensar a perde dele. Quer ir deitar Will? –perguntou ao garoto que tremia em seu colo.

—Sim, não gostei do meu tio! –exclamou chateado e saiu correndo da cozinha.

Orion tremeu ao ouvir aquilo, parecia que o primo odiou seu pai. Regulus acariciou as costas do filho ao sentir a tremedeira dele. Richard fuzilou Regulus, conhecia ele, pois tinha entrado no mesmo ano que ele.

—Quem diria hein Regulus, machucou meu enteado logo no primeiro dia! –disse Richard.

—Hein pera lá, eu ia saber que ele era filho dele com a Marlene? Não sou adivinho! –resmungou em resposta e saiu da cozinha dando aquela conversa por encerrado, queria cuidar do filho.

Os outros que estavam na mesa só puderam abafar o riso ao ver aquela discussão.

 


	24. O casamento do ano

**Capitulo vinte e quatro:**

**O casamento do ano**

No dia seguinte depois daquela quase briga entre os irmãos Black, Harry acordou com um choro vindo ao lado da cama, ali tinha um berço grande onde os bebes estavam dormindo. Harry se levantou e viu o pequeno Fanon chorando, pegou o pequeno no colo com carinho ele amava aquele pequeno pedacinho de gente. Draco se mexeu na cama e se sentou na cama ao ver Harry vindo com o pequeno Fanon, aproveitou e se levantou da cama e pegou a menina que estava na cama, mas que dormia tranquilo. Helena se mexeu inquieta, mas se encolheu mais no colo do pai, Draco sorriu e deu um beijo na testinha da filha.

Harry sorriu ao ver o noivo com a filha deles no colo. Matthew que estava na cama ficou um pouquinho enciumado ao ver os dois cuidando dos gêmeos, mas ele amava aquelas duas criaturinhas que estavam no colo dos dois. Draco percebeu o olhar de Matthew e foi se sentar ao lado dele e colocou a bebezinha no colo dele, ajudou ao menino a segurar a menina com cuidado no colo. A menininha resmungou, mas que começou a despertar. Harry se sentou ao lado de Draco e Matthew, tirou a parte de cima do pijama e resolveu dar de mamar ao Fanon ao perceber que o menino não ia parar de chorar tão cedo. Fanon sugou o mamilo que Harry lhe oferecia. Harry sorriu e deixou que o menino guloso mamasse.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

No quarto de Severus e Remus, os dois dormiam tranquilos com Ewan deitado entre eles. Remus gemeu de dor e se contorceu na cama, de repente acordou assustado e com dores. Severus percebeu o movimento ao seu lado e viu o rosto sofrido de seu marido e se assustou, afastou as cobertas e viu sangue ao redor das pernas de Remus, pegou Ewan no colo e foi chamar Potter, pois sabia que só ele poderia lhe dizer o que acontecia com o seu marido naquele momento. Remus entendeu o olhar aflito do marido ao sair do quarto, sabia que ele ia chamar Harry, já que ele era um eximo medimago que tinha naquela casa e ele naquele momento não estava com cabeça para aturar Madame Pomfrey, pois sabia que a mulher ia encher-lhe de perguntas.

Remus voltou a deitar na cama gemendo de dor, aquilo já estava ficando insuportável que já não estava nem aguentando de tanta dor.

Severus seguiu com o filho até o quarto de Harry e sem cerimônia entrou no quarto e viu os habitantes daquele quarto acordados e se divertindo entre si com os meninos.

—Potter, Remy precisa de você, de verdade não sei o que aconteceu, mas acho que ele está abortando…

Harry nesse momento se levantou e colocou a menina que estava em seu colo no berço e deixou que ela dormisse, Draco colocou Fanon ao lado dela e pegou Ewan do colo do padrinho para cuidar dele, enquanto os dois iam ver o que acontecia com Remus. Também ficou assustado com o que acontecia com o marido de seu padrinho.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry se acercou a Remus e começou a executar feitiços com a varinha de Snape, por ainda ser um estudante no colégio e ainda não ter permissão de usar magia fora da escola. Snape entendeu que o risco de Remus era tão arriscado que não queria discutir com Potter e lhe entregou a varinha para que ele pudesse averiguar o que acontecia com o marido. Harry também conjurou as poções que Snape disse que tinha prontas no laboratório de Hogwarts. E logo descobriu que não era aborto e sim que os meninos queriam nascer por falta de espaço. Snape se assustou com aquela revelação, pois ainda não estava na hora dos trigêmeos nascer, faltava um mês ainda.

—Tem certeza? –perguntou assustado.

—Claro que sim. Ele não terá muito tempo se você continuar ai e não me ajudar! –respondeu Harry bravo.

Snape se assustou mais ainda, nunca pensou que fosse obedecer às ordens desse moleque, mas seu marido corria o risco de morrer no parto se não ajudava ao garoto Potter de uma vez. Tomou a varinha da mão dele e conjurou as coisas necessárias para o parto, como toalhas quentes uma bacia que agua quente e outra de agua fria para passar no rosto suado de Remus.

Remus voltou a contorcer de dor, mas dessa vez Harry se preparou e deu uma poção para aumentar a contração, pediu que Snape segurasse o corpo de Remus, enquanto abria o canal de parto de Remus. Remus nesse momento gritou de dor. Agoniado Snape não queria machucar mais ainda ao marido. Logo se ouviu um choro de um bebe, Harry não sabia o que fazer já que não tinha mais ninguém ali para os ajudar, viu uma toalha sendo estendida para que ele colocasse o bebe ali e fosse atender outro.

Harry olhou para quem estava lhe ajudando e se surpreendeu ao ver Sirius e Richard ali. Richard ensinou o que Sirius tinha que fazer com o bebe, ajudou ele a limpar o sangue do menino, sim era um menino que estava no colo de Sirius. Logo outro choro veio e Richard se preparou e pegou outra toalha quente e pegou o bebe e começou a limpar o corpinho e percebeu que era uma menina. Sirius conjurou um berço extremamente enorme e deixou o bebe que estava em seu colo e limpo no berço, enquanto pegava o bebe que estava no colo de Richard para que ele atendesse ao outro bebe que vinha ao mundo naquele exato momento.

Harry pegou o terceiro bebe de Remus. Limpou o canal de parto, mas parou um momento ao ver que tinha duas placentas ali e soube que um abrigou dois bebes enquanto a outra abrigou o terceiro, retirou as placentas e fechou o canal de parto. Logo depois começou a administrar poções para dor em Remus, não queria que Remus ficasse sentindo dores depois. No final lançou um feitiço de pós-parto em Remus que relaxou nos braços de Snape.

—Agora nada de sexo viu! O parto de Remus pode ter sido normal, mas lembre—se foram três crianças. –disse Harry olhando bravo para o professor de poções, queria ver se ele lhe desafiaria.

Snape ficou quieto, sabia dessas coisas, não precisava ouvir aquilo de Harry, mas percebeu que ele estava querendo defender Remus. Sirius do outro lado do cômodo sorriu vitorioso ao ver que Harry deixou Snape de castigo. Richard por outro lado fez que não com a cabeça para Sirius, sabia que ele não tinha jeito.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

No antigo quarto de Regulus, o homem acabava de acordar com o filho que dormia na mesma cama que ele, olhou para o rosto do filho para saber o que acontecia com ele, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, ouviu choros em um dos quartos, sabia que poderia ser os filhos de Harry, ou talvez o filho de Remus resolveu nascer, mas ele não imaginava que fossem ser três, ao ouvir três choros. Olhou para Orion e viu que o menino chorava emocionado.

—Eu quero conhecer eles papai. –disse simplesmente e abraçou ao pai apertado.

—Isso me lembra que você não quis conhecer os outros ontem à noite, eu confio neles e sei que você também pode confiar neles, são sua única família se eu não sobreviver a guerra filho, e quero sinceramente que você conheça todos que estão aqui em casa, principalmente seu primo, percebi que você tremeu quando ele disse que me odeia. –respondeu abraçando mais ainda o filho. Ele amava o pequeno.

—Fiquei chateado. Mas eu não quero que você vá para a guerra, não quero. –disse um pouco bravo.

Regulus riu divertido para o filho que tinha o menino além de ser um medroso era também super protetor e isso ele não precisava para cima dele, sei me defender muito bem, obrigado. Mas o menino era assim mesmo, não queria que o pai saísse para a guerra, pois tinha medo de perder ele como perdeu a mãe dele na primeira guerra.

—Vou pensar no eu caso filho. –disse sorrindo e beijou o topo da cabeça do filho.

Pai e filho ficaram ali conversando, Regulus aproveitou e ensinava algumas coisas para o filho, sobre os adultos da casa, pois ele não conhecia muito bem Harry e Draco.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mais tarde naquele dia Harry decidiu ir à cozinha preparar o almoço, já que Monstro agora trabalhava em Hogwarts e Harry adorava exercer sua função de cozinheiro, não aprendeu a cozinhar à toa. Preparou um espaguete ao molho branco, com acompanhante uma lasanha de quatro queijos. Logo os outros se preparam para comer ao sentir o cheiro delicioso que vinha da cozinha, Draco por outro lado estava estático, ele tinha ficado observando ao noivo fazer o almoço junto de Matthew que ria da cara boba de Draco.

—Owww onde aprendeu a cozinhar? –perguntou dando um selinho no noivo, quando ele terminou de pôr os pratos na mesa.

—Tia Petúnia. –respondeu com desdém, ele simplesmente não gostava de lembrar da tia, mas foi com ela que aprendeu a maioria das coisas da cozinha.

Os outros se sentaram na mesa, Harry percebeu que Orion lhe olhava, ele era um menino muito lindo percebeu. Era parecidíssimo com Regulus a única coisa que mudava era a cor de seus olhos, um tom de azul escuro que quase chegava a ser pretos. Sorriu carinhoso para o menino, o menino abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, mas sorriu também, sabia que podia confiar nas palavras do pai.

Sirius puxou uma cadeira para Richard se sentar e sentou ao lado dele, mas depois deu o lugar para o filho ao ver que ele olhava bravo para Regulus que estava sentado ao lado de Orion.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Dois dias depois, Harry se preparava para o seu próprio casamento, estava tão feliz por estar se casando naquele dia, era uma data muito especial e que dizia ao respeito de Matthew, antes das aulas terem terminado Harry conseguiu descobrir a data de nascimento do menino. 21 de julho dez dias antes do aniversário de Harry.

Draco estava pronto no outro quarto já que Severus fez com que assim fosse, pois, ambos noivos não poderia se ver antes do casamento e estava completamente feliz em estar nervoso com tudo aquilo que estava prestes a acontecer dali a meia hora. Matthew estava com ele, totalmente vestindo as mesmas roupas que Draco.

O casamento estava ocorrendo no terreno da mansão de Largo Grimmauld Place, só entre famílias, ou seja, entre as pessoas que moravam ali. Orion se acostumou com todos eles, principalmente com o primo, queria proteger o garoto, ao perceber que ele não tinha nenhum amigo em Hogwarts, queria corrigir esse erro, o menino não tinha culpa nenhuma em ter tido uma mãe muito doente. Regulus pediu desculpas ao menino, mas mesmo assim o menino ainda ficava bravo com ele.

Harry estava dando de mamar a Helena, já que Fanon já estava dormindo pacificamente no berço totalmente alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

—Helena é uma menina muito linda assim como a Louise. Tenho certeza de que Heitor e Átila são capazes de ser iguais a Fred e George, mas sinceramente espero estar errado sobre isso. –disse Remus terminando de alisar a roupa de Harry.

—O garanto que vão ser diferente, olha quem é o outro pai. Com certeza vão querer ficar vendo o pai fazendo poções. Eu quero que Fanon seja igual eu, mas ninguém mando no futuro não é mesmo? –sorriu Harry, fazendo com que a garotinha arrotasse, colocou ela no berço logo em seguida.

Remus ajudou Harry a se vestir, estava contente ao perceber que Harry já não era mais um menino tímido e recatado que sempre foi, ali naquele momento estava vendo um jovem muito maduro e que estava mudando o mundo para o melhor, ele era grato a Harry por ele ter lhe curado da maldição do lobo, estava tão feliz com a família que estava tendo com Sev. " _O Sev como eu te amo tanto!"_  pensou Lupin.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

No pátio estava com uma decoração digna de Malfoy, mas Harry não deixou que o loiro escolhesse nada muito extravagante e muito Slytherin. Não ia admitir aquilo nunca, mas odiava as cores que a maioria dos Slytherin colocava nas festas de casamentos. A decoração era caprichosa, os enfeites em tons de azuis turquesas e outros com tons de verdes marinhos. As flores das decorações foram lírios para que Harry pudesse sentir que os pais estavam na festa, por causa de sua mãe que era chamada desse jeito pelo pai. Tinha lírios e narcisos juntos e espalhados pelas escadas e pátio. Narcisos em homenagem a mãe de Draco, Narcisa, ele sentia tanta falta dela.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Draco já estava em frente ao juiz casamenteiro, estava impaciente e nervoso, mas sabia que Harry deve estar dando de amamentar os filhos, mas depois se assustou ao ouvir a música sendo tocada pela orquestrada que foi contratada só para animar um pouco a festa, mas tinha pessoas conhecidas entre eles ao invés da família que morava naquela mansão, Harry só tinha chamado os professores e Madame Pomfrey, já que a madrona lhe ensinou um monte de coisas que ele nem fazia ideia que existia antes de se converter a medimago.

Harry entrava de braço dado com Sirius, já que ele era padrinho dele e como um pai para Harry. Na frente de Harry entrava Matthew carregando as alianças numa almofada branca, e no ombro dele estava Edwiges branca como um símbolo da paz.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy aceita se casar perante a lei magica com Harry Tiago Potter? –perguntou o juiz assim que Harry se postou ao lado de Draco.

—Sim. –respondeu apertando a mão de Harry com carinho.

—Harry Tiago Potter aceita se casar perante a lei magica com Draco Lucius Malfoy? –perguntou o juiz.

—Sim. –respondeu feliz e tímido.

—Podem colocar as alianças. – disse depois de lançar um feitiço de enlace casamental.

Draco pegou a aliança menor e colocou no dedo anelar esquerdo de Harry, assim como vez Harry.

—Assim eu os declaro maridos. –disse o juiz. –Podem se beijar.

Draco deu um selinho casto nos lábios de Harry, que retribuiu com tanto carinho.

 


	25. Pequena viagem e uma horcruxe!

**Capitulo vinte e cinco:**

**Pequena viagem e uma horcruxe!**

Depois do casamento, ocorreu uma pequena festa, em que os convidados ficaram conversando jogando a conversa fora, Dumbledore e Minerva conversaram bastante com Regulus queriam saber onde ele estava esse tempo todo. Dumbledore fez questão de matricular o filho de Regulus em Hogwarts, percebia que o menino ficava o tempo todo colado no primo, estava contente em perceber que Will estava feliz. Severus e Remus estavam sentados numa mesa distante conversando, Ewan estava deitado no colo de Severus, estava tão cansado de correr que preferiu ficar no colo do pai o restante da festa, ele não queria ficar no colo de Remus, pois sabia que o outro ainda estava com dores.

Harry e Draco estavam dançando juntos, um momento depois Sirius lhe trazia Matthew que estava tão sonolento. Draco pegou o menino no colo, sentia o cansaço lhe atingir quando parou de dançar, Harry não reclamou também estava cansado. Os dois resolveram subir para dormir, os convidados perceberam que já estava tarde e resolveram deixar que os ocupantes da casa fossem descansar. Severus foi o primeiro em deixar o pátio com o filho que por incrível que parecessem ainda estava dormindo no colo do homem. Remus seguiu o marido. Sirius teve que ajudar o amigo a subir as escadas ao perceber que ele andava torto. Richard que já completava os nove meses de gestação subiu devagar atrás de Sirius, percebia que o bebe viria a qualquer momento, estava ansioso para conhecer o bebe, ele não queria saber o sexo do bebe, queria saber depois que ele nascesse, seria melhor assim.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

No quarto de Harry, Draco colocava Matthew em outro berço que tinha no quarto, pois o menino já era muito grande para compartilhar um berço com os bebes. Harry pegou Fanon no colo ao ver o menino acordado e olhando os hipogrifos dançando no alto do berço. Helena estava encolhida em sua cobertinha cor de rosa alheia ao que seu irmãozinho fazia. Harry começou a ninar o menino queria que ele dormisse, estava cansado, mas sabia que devia dar atenção os bebes, amavam eles acima de tudo, ele não queria agir que nem sua tia que trancava ele no armário debaixo da escada sem comida e sem agua. Não queria lembrar de sua infância naquele momento e nunca mais, sempre odiou eles. Draco tirava o colete e a gravata e deixava pendurado no cabide dentro do armário, trocou a roupa pelo pijama. Pegou Fanon do colo de Harry e deixou que o marido se trocasse também, Matthew já resmungava em seu berço, certeza que o menino já estava no seu sétimo sono.

Fanon logo deixou que seus pais dormissem ao pegar no sono no colo de Draco. Harry se aconchegou no peito de Draco assim que o loiro deitou ao seu lado. Draco beijou a testa de Harry e apagou a luz do quarto. Logo o quarto estava na mais completa escuridão e só se ouviam as respirações e os resmungos de Matthew.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

No quarto ao lado Severus e Remus trocavam as fraldas dos bebês. Mas logo os dois estavam deitados na cama com o pequeno Ewan entre eles.

—Te amo Sev. –disse Remus beijando os lábios do marido com carinho

—Também te amo. –respondeu ao beijo.

Ewan resmungou entre eles, mas olhavam para ambos divertidos, mas depois apagou no sono. Remus sorriu envergonhado. Severus sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos do filho e depois do marido e apagou a luz do quarto feliz, estava com a pessoa que mais amava na vida.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Regulus entrava em seu quarto com o filho, o menino foi logo tirando a gravata, nunca tinha gostado muito de usar aquilo, simplesmente odiava, mas estava feliz conversou bastante com o primo e estava feliz por se tornar o melhor amigo para ele. Já Regulus estava com a cabeça nas nuvens pelas conversas que teve com Dumbledore e Minerva, ele queria que o filho fosse feliz e estudasse em Hogwarts, que conhecesse novas pessoas, tinha certeza de que Sirius cuidaria dele em Hogwarts enquanto ele executava sua missão de destruidor de Horcruxes.

Regulus queria ver o Lord das trevas destruído, queria que ele pagasse por começar a caçar as pessoas, ele não tinha culpa por ter se apaixonado por Rowe, ela era uma mulher muito extraordinária, mas o destino a levou muito cedo, tinha amado muito aquela mulher acima de tudo, sentia muitas saudades dela, mas sabia que a vida andava e que precisava refazer a vida como Sirius tinha feito. Esperava conhecer alguém como Rowe.

Orion já estava deitado na cama e esperava que o pai terminasse de se trocar, estava tão cansado que acabou apagando de sono. Regulus apagou a luz logo que terminou de se trocar.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

No quarto de Sirius, ele ajudava Richard a se trocar. Estava feliz por ter conseguido refazer a vida a felicidade, realmente estava muito feliz em ter Richard ao lado dele, mas precisava fazer com que ele fosse menos direto, ou acabaria assustando muita gente, mas acima de tudo amava ele, acariciou a protuberância do abdômen, estava feliz em assumir a paternidade daquele pequeno ser que nasceria em pouco tempo, beijou o umbigo do marido com carinho. Richard sorriu feliz e sentiu o pequeno se mexendo em seu ventre. Sirius deitou a cabeça ali para sentir as pancadas do bebe.

—Quero que nasça logo. –disse Sirius beijando novamente o umbigo do marido.

—Ele vai nascer na hora certa tenho certeza, é só ter paciência. –respondeu Richard acariciando o rosto de Sirius.

—Eu sei, mas já quero conhecer. –disse Sirius e sentou ao lado do marido e roubando um beijo casto dos lábios dele.

Will entrou no quarto dos pais, o menino estava cansado e sonolento, mas não conseguia dormir em sua cama, estava ansioso pela viagem do dia seguinte.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa filho? –perguntou Sirius puxando o filho para o colo dele.

—Só não consigo pegar no sono. –respondeu e deitou no ombro do pai.

—Mas você está com cara de quem quer dormir…

—Estou ansioso papai, mas não consigo dormir, já tentei ler e nada. –interrompeu o menino.

—A viagem de amanhã. –respondeu Richard entendendo o que o menino queria dizer.

—É a primeira vez que vai fazer isso não filho? –perguntou Sirius depois de ouvir Richard.

—Sim, papai. Nunca viajei quando estava no orfanato, as outras crianças não deixavam que eu participasse das brincadeiras ou nas excursões, eu era o único que ficava no orfanato sozinho com os elfos e algumas enfermeiras. Nunca conheci o outro lado de Londres, ou Escócia. Sempre fui muito sozinho…

—Ei. Você agora tem eu e Richard, não deixaremos você no escuro, em todas as nossas viagens você estará nelas, você é o único que me sobrou vindo de Marlene, você é a única pessoa que eu tenho do meu passado incluindo Remus e Richard. Quero te ensinar tantas coisas que você não vai querer me ver longe tão cedo filho, te amo pelo simples fato de ter te encontrado, quando você entrou em Hogwarts fiquei desconfiado no começo, mas depois percebi que só precisava te aceitar. –respondeu Sirius apertando o filho em seu abraço.

—Argh! –resmungou Richard

—Richard? –perguntou Sirius assustado.

—Acho que quer nascer e conhecer o mundo e o irmão, dói tanto…

Will correu do quarto e foi direto para o quarto de Harry, ele não tinha ouvido o resto da frase de Richard, mas sabia que Harry era a única pessoa que poderia ajudar seu pai Richard.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry acordou com a pancada na porta do quarto e foi ver quem era, enquanto Draco olhava o berço para ver se não acordava nenhum dos gêmeos, mas quando olhou para o berço de Matthew viu o menino olhando sonolento para os lados assustado com o som.

Harry abriu a porta pronto para dar uma bronca, mas viu Will parado na porta chorando, não pensou em mais nada e correu para o quarto de Sirius e viu o chão encharcado de agua e soube que Richard estava dando à luz naquele momento, pediu a varinha do padrinho, Sirius entregou. Harry logo começou os mesmos feitiços que tinha usado quando Remus teve os filhos dele. Will entrou assustado, estava com medo.

—O canal está pronto, puxe Richard. –disse Harry.

Harry pediu que puxasse outra vez e mais outra até que viu a cabecinha aparecendo, sentiu alguém atrás de si, olhou e viu Remus e Severus conjurando outras coisas para a chegada do bebe. Logo se ouviu um berro. Harry examinou o menino antes de entregar para Remus limpar ele. Logo percebeu que o menino tinha uma pequena anomalia e conjurou uma incubadora no lugar do berço que Snape preparava para o bebe. Pediu que Severus fechasse o canal de parto enquanto examinava mais a fundo o que o menino tinha, não queria dar falsas esperanças ao pai do menino.

Richard estava assustado, ele queria conhecer o filho, mas Harry ainda não lhe entregava, estava com medo de perder o pequeno, queria o conhecer, ver seu rostinho. Regulus entrou no quarto ao ouvir o berro, olhou para Sirius e Richard que olhava aflito para Harry que ainda examinava o menino numa pequena bancada que tinha conjurado, ali ele testava vários feitiços no menino e ao lado um pergaminho escrevia tudo, todo resultado dos feitiços, mas o resultado era o mesmo.

—Harry o que ouve? O que ele tem? –perguntou Sirius por Richard já que o outro não conseguia formular uma pergunta sequer.

—Estou examinando! –resmungou Harry furioso consigo mesmo por não saber o que fazer naquele momento.

Severus se aproximou e examinou o pergaminho que ainda escrevia, olhou todos os resultados, assustado se afastou um passo, ele não queria aquilo numa criança, sabia que Richard e Sirius sofreriam se soubesse o que o menino tem.

—Acho que vocês não acreditariam nos resultados dos exames, mas é a verdade. Nunca tinha ouvido falar disso, mas acredito que seja uma doença trouxa…

—Quê? –perguntou Richard sem entender.

—Ele tem aplasia medular. –disse Severus se sentando ao lado do marido na cama do casal Black.

—O que é isso? –perguntou Richard.

—A aplasia medular é uma doença caracterizada pela deficiência medular, ou seja, disfunção da medula óssea, sendo tal doença separada em dois níveis, a moderada e a grave. O diagnóstico da aplasia medular é feito através de um exame chamado hemograma, no qual constam todos os componentes sanguíneos. –disse do nada.

—Harry? O que foi isso, você disse que nunca tinha ouvido falar disso…

—Acabei de ouvir a voz dela. –interrompeu Sirius, Harry olhava o pequeno em seus braços.

—Isso tem cura? –perguntou Richard.

—Sim, mas receio que terão que procurar pelo pai dele, seu antigo namorado. –disse Harry com cuidado não queria magoar ninguém ali.

—Entendo, o que precisamos dele? –perguntou Sirius furioso, desconfiava que Phil tinha algo com aquilo.

—Preciso fazer transplante de medula, mas no momento o menino só precisa de sangue para sobreviver. –disse Harry limpando o menino e conjurando umas roupas e vestiu o menino e levou para que eles conhecessem os pais.

Richard recebeu o menino feliz. Estava finalmente conhecendo seu primeiro filho, estava completamente feliz. Sirius abraçou o marido para poder olhar para o menino que estava no colo dele. Will também se sentou ao lado de Richard, beijou a cabecinha do irmãozinho. E então o menino começou a brilhar sobe o olhar atento de Harry, que tinha se aproximado e examinado o menino novamente, mas deixou que Richard ficasse com ele no colo e logo percebeu que o menino já não tinha mais aplasia. Olhou para Will e decidiu examinar ele também por via das dúvidas. O sangue de Will estava bem, a medula estava bem, Harry percebeu que o menino tinha um dom natural para cura, um simples beijo podia fazer tudo.

—A garota que um dia te beijar será a garota mais sortuda. Você tem um dom raro de cura, só não use para beijar todo mundo por aí…

—Está me dizendo que Will curou meu filho? –perguntou Richard sem conseguir acreditar.

—Sim! E então como é nome desse anjinho que foi curado? –perguntou Harry feliz, passando a mão nos cabelos rebeldes do menino, ele parecia um pouco assustado, mas estava sorrindo.

—Quer dar o nome para ele Will, já que o curou? –perguntou Richard sorrindo afetuoso para o menino, gostava daquele menino, deu um beijo na testa dele ao ver ele chorando de emoção.

—Nohuan, quero que ele se chame de Nohuan! Que significa o único. –respondeu o Will completamente feliz.

—Que inteligente. Bem-vindo ao mundo Nohuan Flannagan Black. –respondeu Sirius abençoando o menino que tinha ido aos seus braços.

Richard chorou emocionado e abraçou Will, estava feliz por ter um filho curado de algo que ele nunca tinha ouvido falar, estava completamente feliz de ver o filho. O menino em questão tinha tufos de cabelo castanho no topo da cabeça, seus olhos no momento estavam fechados, então não se sabia sua cor. Severus e Remus sorriram felizes e deixaram que os novos papais fossem dormir, Regulus seguiu o mesmo caminho. Logo Harry fazia o mesmo, estava completamente cansado. Draco estava ninando Matthew no colo, já que o menino tinha acordado assustado, mas quando o menino viu Harry se acalmou no colo de Draco, o loiro maior sorriu, sabia que Matthew estava preocupado com Harry.

=q=q=q=q=q=q=q=q=q=s=s=a=d==c=c=g==fdp=p=dp=pd=epd=ep=epd=

No dia seguinte todos tinham sido acordados pelo berro de um bebê, ninguém sabia de quem era, mas Severus percebeu que era uns dos trigêmeos, pois o som vinha do lado dele, onde estava o berço grande onde seus filhos estavam dormindo, deu um beijo em Ewan e foi ver quem estava chorando e viu Louise chorando, pegou a filha no colo e se sentou ao lado do marido que estava despertando e então depositou a filha no colo do marido e lhe deu um beijo na testa com carinho, amava por demais aquele castanho. Ewan olhava a irmãzinha mamando no peito de Remus, estava contente em poder ver a irmã outra vez.

P=spa=sp=aps=asp=aps=pas=p=asp=asp=sp=os=pas=os=aps=aps=asp=os=p

Em outro quarto Regulus terminava de arrumar as malas, para a viagem daquele dia, tinha certeza de que o filho se divertiria bastante com o sobrinho. Orion se levantada e trocava o pijama pela roupa que usaria naquela viagem.

=os=ao==—apa0==1=2=2=2=3=3=4=5=6=7=88=9==90=0=

Horas mais tarde todos estavam a bordo de um navio bruxo. Regulus sentia algo estranho no navio quando ele tinha afundado no mar, como a maioria dos bruxos viajam quando vão para outros países. Orion também tinha sentido o que o pai tinha sentido, mas não entendia. Olhavam para os lados como seu pai fazia, o menino tinha medo de ser um comensal da morte maligno ou até mesmo Bellatrix ele odiava aquela mulher mesmo não conhecendo ela pessoalmente. Regulus foi até um homem de preto e fez com que ele seguisse ele até um lugar privado e longe do filho, não queria assusta-lo mais do que já estava. Harry e Draco olharam como o irmão de Sirius agia estranho.

—Orion o que aconteceu com seu pai? –perguntou Harry que carregava sua pequena.

—Pressentimos uma horcruxe, papai foi ver se era verdade. –respondeu baixinho, não queria alertar um possível suspeito.

Nessa hora Draco ficou um pouco aflito, protegeu Fanon com seus braços, não deixaria que nada atingisse seu filho pequeno, amava aquele chorão e amava Harry acima de tudo. Matthew estava correndo com Will e Ewan por entre as pessoas. Ninguém tinha visto, mas o loirinho tinha esbarrado em um homem totalmente estranho, ele estava vigiando aquele grupo que tinha entrado no navio, ele nunca tinha imaginado que veria Snape carregando dois bebes no colo, também nunca imaginaria que reencontraria Regulus vivo, já que o Lord tinha dado ele como morto anos atrás. Ajudou o menino a se levantar do chão quando viu seus olhos e percebeu que o menino era parente dos Malfoys, ele era exatamente uma cópia exata de Abraxas Malfoy o que era estranho, pois todos sabiam que Lucio tinha morrido e que tinha somente Draco como filho, não estava entendendo nada do que estava vendo ali.

—Poderia soltar, meu primo senhor? –perguntou Will que tinha chegado ali.

—Desculpe, ele se parece com alguém que eu conheço. –Desculpava o homem.

—Tudo bem, vamos Matthew, papai ta chamando a gente. –chamou Will pegando o loirinho do colo e pegando a mão de Ewan que olhava desconfiadíssimo para o homem.

—=o—=—=—=—=—===—=—=—=—=—=—=—=—

Severus pegou o filho no colo ao ver o olhar dele.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa Ew? –perguntou Severus com carinho ao filho.

—Aquele homi é estanho! –resmungou e deitou no ombro do pai.

—Que homem? –perguntou confuso.

—Aquele de peto e olho vedi! –voltou a resmungar e escondeu o rosto no pescoço do pai ao ver que o homem lhe olhava.

Severus viu qual era o homem e reconheceu ele como sendo Mitch Reys um dos comensais de Voldemort, ele era pouco conhecido, mas sabia que o homem tinha sido dado como morto, por não querer participar do assassinato de sua própria família, desde então tinha fugido assim como Regulus, ele vivia fugindo. Viu Mitch vindo em sua direção.

—Eu ainda não consigo entender como foi que você conseguiu fazer uma família Snape! –disse Mitch.

—Eu amo minha família mais que tudo na minha vida, estou feliz por Harry ter me curado dessa marca estupida que eu tinha no braço. –respondeu Snape completamente rude.

—Potter te curou dessa marca? –perguntou Mitch segurando o próprio braço.

—Sim, estou feliz por ser um homem livre desse ser…

—Você poderia se livrar disso também? –perguntou Mitch mostrando um objeto oval com uma corrente em prata.

—O que vem a ser isso? –perguntou sem entender aquele objeto.

—É uma horcruxe imagino, estava atrás de mim como sempre não, ainda bem que eu nunca confiei em você o bastante para acreditar se dizia a verdade, mas agora eu retiro o que disse antigamente, sei que você está querendo se vingar pela morte de toda a sua família, mas isso não vai te levar a lugar algum Mitch. –disse Regulus que tinha voltado para a família.

—Eu só quero que aquele desgraçado pague por tudo que fez com minha família, eles não tinham a ver com a guerra ou simplesmente com Potter. –respondeu desconsolado.

—Ok. Não precisa ficar nervoso. Me dá isso aqui. –disse Regulus pegando o objeto das mãos do homem e saiu dali para destruir a horcruxe o mais rápido possível.

Harry ficou feliz de ver que tinham achado mais uma horcruxe naquela viagem, mas não queria que ninguém ficasse tensos só por causa de um objeto maligno, entregou Fanon ao padrinho e pegou Matthew do colo de Will, pois percebia que o menino tremia no colo do outro.

—Tudo bem como você filho? –perguntou ao menino, penteando seus cabelos loiros para trás.

—Não gosto dele. –respondeu apontando para Mitch que encarava o menino sem entender bem o que acontecia ali.

—Está tudo bem. Sirius sabe o que fazer com ele não? –perguntou Harry para o padrinho.

—Ah ótimo, está querendo me converter em curador de comensais? –perguntou sorrindo divertido.

—Oras não reclame, você está de férias e bom arranjar o que fazer nelas do que ficar me atrapalhando. –resmungou Richard sorrindo para o marido.

—Te amo meu resmungão. –disse Sirius beijando os lábios do marido, não se importando com quem visse, mas tomou cuidado para não apertar muito o marido, já que este carregava o pequeno Nohuan.

—Seu resmungão. –aceitou Richard dando um selinho no marido.

Depois disso puxou Mitch para longe da família, mas antes Severus conjurou um carrinho para bebe e colocou os filhos ali, já que eles estavam dormindo e ele precisava esticar um pouco os braços, resolveu que ajudaria Black naquele feitiço. Beijou o marido antes de ir e pediu que Ewan ficasse perto do outro pai.

—pwp—qpw—w—pw—pqp=wp=qpw—qpw—pq=wpqpw=—qpw—p2—pw2p—pw2pw—p—=p=q—p=—p—w—p

No quarto em que Regulus dormia, ele colocou o objeto no chão, percebeu que o objeto se mexia, estava completamente furioso agora.

—Revertus Vitae Alphae. – disse e então o objeto explodiu em fumaça negra. Logo só tinha um medalhão em seu lugar. Não conseguia se lembrar se já tinha visto ou não aquele medalhão, mas que era parecido era.

Decidiu que pesquisaria ele depois, precisava ver o que estava acontecendo no quarto ao lado ao ouvir gritos. Foi correndo para lá quando viu Mitch no chão se contorcendo de dor, pegou a varinha e gritou:

—AGUAMENTI!

A agua molhou Mitch inteiro, seus braços que antes estavam vermelhos, estavam limpos de toda tatuagem que ele tinha no corpo, disso Regulus tinha certeza, pois ele tinha três na época em que resolveu usar o feitiço em si mesmo. Logo Mitch olhava tudo ao seu redor sem entender, até que seu olhar caiu no menor dos Black, não entendia, mas abraçou o outro tão apertado que nenhum dos presentes entenderam o que estava acontecendo ali.

 


	26. Mitch Reys

**Capitulo vinte e seis: Mitch Reys**

_A agua molhou Mitch inteiro, seus braços que antes estavam vermelhos, estavam limpos de toda tatuagem que ele tinha no corpo, disso Regulus tinha certeza, pois ele tinha três na época em que resolveu usar o feitiço em si mesmo. Logo Mitch olhava tudo ao seu redor sem entender, até que seu olhar caiu no menor dos Black, não entendia, mas abraçou o outro tão apertado que nenhum dos presentes entenderam o que estava acontecendo ali._

Regulus tentava entender porque o ex-comensal lhe abraçava daquele jeito, se sentiu estranho, ao sentir como seu coração pulsava rapidamente, ele não queria que nada daquilo acontecesse, mas sabia que não podia mandar no coração. Olhou para seu irmão mais velho pedindo ajuda, queria poder entender realmente o que anda acontecendo naquele quarto. Sentiu sua roupa molhar, simplesmente não entendia porque o outro estava chorando, estava assustado com tudo aquilo.

—Desculpa. –disse Mitch do nada.

—O que está acontecendo? –perguntou Regulus tentando que o outro lhe soltasse.

—Certas coisas não fazem sentido na minha cabeça, eu me lembrei dos meus tempos de Hogwarts, nelas você aparece o tempo todo na minha memória. –disse e se soltou de Regulus, não queria que o outro se machucasse.

—O que quer dizer com isso? –perguntou Regulus assustado com aquela revelação.

—Acho que antes de eu me casar, eu fui apaixonado pelo olhar meio violeta, mas hoje não entendo porque mudou seus olhos, eu gostava daquele olhar, olhar triste que fazia que eu me apaixonasse mais e queria proteger…

—Está me dizendo que sempre foi apaixonado por mim? –perguntou Regulus rude.

—Sempre. Acho que está na hora de eu ir embora desculpe de qualquer forma. –respondeu e se levantou do chão de onde tinha permanecido desde então.

Mitch foi até um canto do quarto e pegou sua mala de ombro, mas acabou parando apoiou a testa na parede gelada estava completamente cansado daquela vida, sabia que não tinha a menor chance com ele, pois sabia que Regulus sempre foi uma pessoa séria que não pensava no relacionamento se preocupava mais com si mesmo. Ali suas lagrimas rolaram soltas no rosto, não queria mais ver aquelas imagens do passado. Sirius sentiu a dor de Mitch, olhou para Severus que ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali.

Sirius puxou o irmão para um canto do quarto, queria que o irmão desse uma chance a si mesmo e ser feliz.

—Dê uma chance a ele! –sussurrou baixinho.

—Ainda não consigo acreditar nisso, ele sabe que eu sou hétero Sirius! –respondeu alterado.

—O amor não tem sexo. Você merece refazer a vida como eu também fiz. –disse bravo com aquela resposta.

—Seu irmão tem razão, ele refez a vida dele com Richard e eu com Remus, estou completamente feliz, como eu nunca fui em toda minha vida. Sim o amor não tem sexo. –disse Severus num sussurro.

Mitch ainda estava imóvel encostado na parede, suas lagrimas escorria soltas em seu rosto. Sabia que estava na hora de sair ir embora, tentar esquecer as dores do passado. Limpou o rosto devagar, não queria que ninguém suspeitasse que ele estava chorando naquele momento, não estava querendo ser humilhado, sabia que os outros ainda estavam ali com ele. Regulus olhou para Mitch que ainda estava parado fitando seus pés. Aquele sentimento em seu peito lhe machucava, nunca nem mesmo tinha sentido aquilo nem por Rowe, estava assustado acima de tudo, nunca pensou que fosse voltar a sentir o amor. Sirius saiu do quarto com Severus queria dar privacidade aos dois, eles precisavam conversar, pôr as ideias em ordens.

Mitch sentiu a porta abrindo, levantou a cabeça para suspirar cansado e abatido, sempre soube que não teria a menor chance com tudo aquilo, sempre soube que Regulus era hétero, mas não podia mandar no coração, no amor. Olhou ao redor e se deu conta que Regulus ainda estava ali, mas que olhava a janela, onde os peixes passavam nadando alheio aquele navio.

—Sabe, o que Sirius me disse ainda me confunde, eu nem sei mesmo o que fazer…

—Poderia esquecer essas coisas, eu nunca forçaria você a fazer algo que não queira, eu respeito demais o seu sentimento, sua vida. –disse Mitch se sentando na cama.

—Você não está me forçando a nada, é uma coisa que eu sinto aqui dentro que ainda me deixa sem saber como agir, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, nunca voltei a sentir isso faz 15 anos, Merlin, meu filho vai fazer aniversario daqui umas semanas. Sirius disse que o amor não tem rosto, agora eu sei, eu nunca fui apaixonado por Rowe. Odeio meus pais por me obrigarem a casar com alguém que nem conhecia direito…

Mitch se levantou e colocou a mala novamente onde estava antes e foi abraçar Regulus, ele não estava falando coisa com coisa. Cuidou de Regulus naquele momento. Confuso Regulus não recusou o abraço, só estava assustado naquele momento. Mitch levou Regulus para sentar ao lado dele na cama, queria conversar, conhecer mais um pouco dele.

—\—\—\—\—\—\\\—\—\—\

Sirius foi para o próprio quarto naquele navio. Viu o filho e Richard cuidando do pequeno Nohuan, estava completamente feliz com aquela família que tinha. Queria que o irmão também fosse feliz, que refizesse sua própria vida. Will sorriu para o pai e o abraçou assim que ele sentou ao seu lado, estava cansado naquele momento, pois tinha corrido bastante com os primos Ewan e Matthew.

Richard sorriu, colocou o menino deitado na cama enquanto tirava a parte de cima da roupa, sabia que logo Nohuan ia querer mamar e não queria ficar com roupas no caminho. Will corou envergonhado de ver seu outro pai tirando as roupas de cima.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

Severus tinha acabado de entrar no dormitório onde seu marido estava, ouviu o chorinho no carrinho de bebê que estava ao lado da cama, percebeu que Remus estava com uma cara cansada, foi até ele e pegou o chorão daquele momento e ninou ele em seus braços olhou o rostinho de Átila.

—Devia dar descanso para o papai pequeno. –disse Severus beijando a testinha do pequeno.

—Deixe ele Sev, eu amo ele do jeito que amo você! –respondeu Remus que estava amamentando o pequeno Heitor, na cama deitada ao lado dele estava a pequena Louise.

—Também te amo. –disse Severus se sentando ao lado do marido, ninava o pequeno em seu colo com carinho, amava muito seus filhos, tinha aprendido muito com eles e com o marido.

—\—\—\—\—\—\\\—\—\—\—\—\

No dormitório de Harry e Draco, Matthew estava olhando para Orion sem entender muito bem o que ele fazia ali. Harry sorriu para o menino.

—Está tudo bem com você? –perguntou Harry fazendo com que o menino se sentasse na poltrona do quarto.

—Eu não sei. Quem é aquele homem? E o que ele está fazendo no quarto com meu pai? –perguntou o menino.

—Deve ser algum antigo amigo de seu pai…

—Se fosse somente isso Potter eles não estariam aos beijos! –rugiu o menino furioso, ele não queria aquele homem perto de seu pai, tinha medo dele.

—Hein, tenha mais respeito com Harry, nos também não conhecemos aquele homem. –disse Draco bravo.

—Desculpa, mas estou com medo de perder meu pai. –disse Orion.

—E porque em nome de Merlin você pensou isso? –perguntou Harry sem entender.

—Ele tinha a marca feia. –simplesmente disse.

—Seu tio Sirius fez com que ele não tivesse mais a marca, ele é completamente livre agora. –disse Draco.

—Ainda tenho medo disso. –disse Orion.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

Mitch e Regulus estavam conversando ainda, cada um contando a história de sua até aquele momento. Regulus percebeu que eles tinham muita coisa em comum e estava um pouco assustado com aquilo, mas depois se lembrou de Richard e Sirius eles também tinham muita coisa em comum e estavam felizes com os filhos que tinham, sabia que eles planejavam ter mais filhos. Voltando o olhar para Mitch e soube que já estava mais que na hora de refazer a vida.

Mitch não soube o que aconteceu, mas retribuiu todo o seu ar e alma naquele beijo que Regulus lhe dava.

Naquele momento no baile no salão de festa do navio uma música romântica de uma cantora bela chamada Tony Braxton desfilava por todo o recinto do navio, por todo canto do navio, parecia que queria sair até para a terra firme.

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

(chorus)  
Unbreak my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Un-do this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Uncry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Unbreak my heart, my heart

Take back that sad word goodbye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me  
(Go to chorus)

Ohh, oh  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me  
(Go to chorus)

Unbreak my  
Unbreak my heart, oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Unbreak my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on

Regulus ouviu aquela música totalmente calado, tinha parado de beijar Mitch desde que a música começou a tocar, algo nela tinha chamado completamente sua atenção e então chorou e abraçou o outro apertado. Mitch entendeu abraçou o outro sem importar se estava sendo partido ao meio ou não, só sabia que não podia deixar que Regulus sofresse mais, era doloroso ver-lhe triste.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

Harry sorriu quando ouviu aquela música, tinha aprendido muito com ela, pois com ela encontrou o amor nos braços de seu marido. Draco também sorriu e beijou o marido carinhoso. Orion fez cara feia para os dois, não queria ver aquele tipo de demonstração de afeto ainda, pois lhe machucava, mas percebeu que eles estavam felizes de ter ouvido aquela música maravilhosa, ele também tinha gostado, sabia que o pai tinha o direito de refazer a vida dele, mas ainda assim era um medroso e não queria perder o pai para sempre.

Matthew que estava até um momento atrás quietinho em seu canto saiu correndo para os pais, atrapalhando eles em seu beijo caloroso. Harry riu com aquilo, puxou seu filho mais velho para o colo enquanto tratava de colocar a pequena Helena no berço.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

Sirius tinha acabado de depositar o pequeno Nohuan num berço que tinha no quarto alugado do navio e foi para os braços do marido que estava lhe esperando para uma pequena dança. Will ria nervoso estava contende de ver os pais se divertindo.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Severus sorriu depois que a música tinha acabado de tocar. No berço a pequena Louise já dormia profundamente junto com Heitor, Átila ainda permanecia no colo de Severus. Remus olhou para o pequeno Ewan que estava deitado na cama com ele completamente apagado no sono. Atila foi depositado na cama ao lado de Louise e apagou, deixaria que os pais dormissem.

Remus beijou o marido antes que ele fizesse qualquer coisa, tinha amado ouvir aquela música romântica. Nunca antes tinha ouvido uma música tão bela como aquela de momentos atrás, alguns bruxos sabiam apreciar uma boa música, pois sabia que aquela mulher que tinha acabado de cantar era uma muggle, mas não uma qualquer se até tinha conseguido conquistar alguns bruxos de sangue puro.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

Mitch acariciava as costas de Regulus com tanto carinho, o mais novo acabou dormindo nos braços do outro, estava cansado demais, nunca em sua vida tinha chorado tanto como naquele momento, e estava com vergonha de olhar nos olhos do outro. Sabia que tinham muitas coisas que conversar e por conhecer, mas naquele momento só queria um momento de descanso.

—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/

No dia seguinte Regulus acordou sozinho na cama, olhou para os lados procurando por Mitch e não encontrou ele, sabia que ia acabar sofrendo com aquilo. A porta do quarto abriu e por ela entrou Mitch com uma bandeja com o café da manhã para dois, atrás dele estava um furioso Orion, na qual Regulus engoliu em seco, não queria que o filho tivesse ficado de fora de sua vida, amava por demais o único filho que tinha.

—Desculpa filho. –Disse Regulus puxando o filho para um abraço apertado.

—Vai me contar porque ele está aqui? –perguntou Orion olhando furioso ao homem que estava se sentando ao lado de seu pai.

—Olha como fala filho, não permitirei que se dirija assim comigo! Mitch Reys foi um antigo colega de escola meu e agora será seu outro pai e não adianta bufar que você não vai conseguir me fazer mudar de ideia. Sirius tem razão em alguma coisa, mereço ser feliz. –respondeu Regulus um pouco bravo com o filho.

Orion olhou furioso ao homem que estava sentado ao lado de seu pai e depois de novo para seu pai, decidido saiu do recinto totalmente bravo, ele não queria ninguém perto de seu pai. Regulus não gostou de ver aquela atitude em seu filho, simplesmente não gostou. Mitch olhava tudo sem entender, sabia que o filho do outro não gostava de pessoas desconhecidas perto de seu pai, mas ele precisava dar privacidade para o próprio pai ser feliz, percebia que o menino sofria com isso.

—Vou falar com ele. –disse Mitch por fim.

—Tudo bem, mas pega leve com ele. –respondeu Regulus magoado com aquela atitude de seu único filho.

—Vou protege-lo de qualquer forma, é seu filho. –disse e beijou a testa de Regulus com carinho.

Regulus riu quando o outro saiu do quarto, lembrava dessa atitude em Mitch quando eram estudantes, mas não pensou que ele agiria assim com seu filho, sendo o menino tão possessivo com ele. Ele queria que o filho confiasse em Mitch, pois sabia que Voldemort caçaria todos os ex—comensais que desviaram de direção.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

Bravo Orion não olhava por onde ia, só sabia que precisava ir para longe de seu pai, ele não perdoava aquela traição. Mitch seguia o menino atento, sabia que ele ia acabar fazendo uma besteira das grandes. O garoto chegou no salão de jogos e foi direto para o barzinho, queria ficar sozinho. Mitch viu três homens olharem para Orion de uma forma lasciva, sabia que iam aprontar alguma coisa com o menino e esperou, queria que o menino visse que ele poderia protegê-lo.

Orion viu três homens se aproximarem de um jeito estranho, sabia que eles lhe machucariam, pois percebeu que era o único novato que estava naquele lugar, mas não sabia para onde ir sem ser visto pelo resto de sua família se não naquele lugar. Um dos homens, um loiro com olhos pretos, com o rosto marcado de queimaduras e dentes sujos se aproximou e foi logo segurando seu queixo não deixando que o menino escapasse. Foi nessa hora que Mitch agiu, apartou aquele homem de longe de seu enteado.

—Que pensa que está fazendo com meu filho? –perguntou Mitch bravo e abraçando Orion de encontro ao seu peito, não queria que o menino se machucasse.

—Todos nós sabemos que você não é pai desse menino, que só ficar com o corpo dele para você, traidor! –disse o loiro que tinha agarrado Orion.

—Eu não sou como vocês! Seus ineptos! –retrucou bravo, com a varinha nocauteou os três de uma vez e depois chamou a segurança do navio e pediu que prendesse esses três, pois eles estavam querendo estuprar o menino em seu braço.

Orion não soube porque, mas o outro lhe protegia, tinha um instinto protetor que fazia com que podia confiar nele, chorou escondendo o rosto no peito dele. Mitch beijou os cabelos do garoto, sabia que ia acabar conseguindo aquilo do menino.

—Precisamos conversar. –disse Mitch consolando as costas do pequeno que ainda estava assustado.

—É verdade o que você disse para aqueles homens? –perguntou assustado abraçando mais ainda o outro.

—Sim, vamos sair desse lugar, isso não é lugar para meninos feito você, bom vamos ao restaurante. –respondeu Mitch levando o menino para fora daquele lugar e se dirigindo para o restaurante, ali viu os outros da família do pequeno e foi para um lugar mais afastado, pois queria conversar com o pequeno sozinho.

Orion entendeu e não se queixou quando foi levado para um lugar afastado dos outros. Sirius não entendia aquela atitude de Mitch, queria saber onde estava o irmão que não estava junto deles ia ir lá perguntar quando viu o irmão entrando e se dirigindo a ele.

—O que está acontecendo? –perguntou a Regulus.

—Mitch precisa conversar bastante com Orion, meu filho ficou furioso com ele. Sei muito bem que meu filho não vai aceitar essa ideia de me dividir com Mitch, mas ele precisa aceitar isso de um jeito ou de outro. –respondeu Regulus se sentando na mesa com a família do irmão.

—Ele vai aceitar acredite. –disse Richard.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

Orion se sentou na mesa de frente para o futuro pai, sabia que devia aceitar que devia deixar o pai ser feliz. Mitch pediu o café da manhã para o garçom que passava. Orion só concordava com o pedido do mais velho.

—Vamos começar pelo começo, meu nome é Mitch Engel Reys, nasci na Austrália e fui criado na Escócia pelos meus avós até entrar em Hogwarts. Sou dois anos mais velho que seu pai. Eu sei que cometi a minha pior loucura ao me juntar aquele estupido que matou sua mãe, ele matou minha família toda também…

—Você vai vingar ele? –perguntou com medo, tomava seu café da manhã tranquilo.

—Preciso procurar o maldito que a assassinou. Mas vingarei nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na minha vida. Eu e seu pai crescemos juntos, mas olha desde antes dele se casar com sua mãe que eu era apaixonado por ele, ontem ele me contou que seus avós obrigaram ele a se casar com ela eu sei que não devo te contar isso, que seu pai deve te explicar melhor. Quando eu terminei meus estudos em Hogwarts eu decidi estudar aurologia, mas eu sabia que não ia poder entrar no esquadrão de aurores, meus avós queriam que eu entrasse nas filas daquele louco ou eu seria assassinado como meus pais foram quando fui morar com eles. –respondeu e deu uma longa pausa.

—E meu pai, porque não fugiu com ele naquela época? –perguntou interessado.

—Quem dera garoto, a família de seu pai era mais louca que a minha. Para quando eu queria sumir com ele, ele acabava de casar com sua mãe. Eu casei dois meses depois de ouvir essa notícia. Esqueci as coisas do passado por culpa daquela marca. Quando seu tio me lançou aquele feitiço, me lembrei de tudo. Me lembrei de coisas que nem sabia que carregava aqui na minha mente. –respondeu e procurou entre os bolsos uma foto que vivia carregando.

—Vai proteger meu pai? Eu não quero que ele vá enfrentar esse louco que matou minha mãe. –perguntou um tanto bravo.

—Eu não quero que ele vá nessa guerra nem morto. Essa foi a família que eu perdi na guerra, meus filhos, que por incrível que pareça eles ainda nem sabia falar muita coisa. Engel tinha três anos enquanto o pequeno Nigel tinha acabado de nascer. –respondeu e deixou a foto dos filhos com Orion que olhava aos dois.

—Quando que eles foram… —perguntou ele não conseguia completar aquela frase, tinha medo de magoar o homem.

—Foi quando Harry tinha acabado de nascer. Foi há muito tempo atrás. –respondeu e largou o café, já não conseguia mais continuar comendo.

Orion chorou e foi se sentar no colo de Mitch, aquela história era muito triste. Mitch abraçou ao menino bem apertado sentia falta dos filhos que teve no passado. Regulus olhava atento aos dois que conversavam no outro lado do salão. Ele sabia o motivo de Orion ter abraçado Mitch. O menino não gostava de ver sofrimento em ninguém, muito menos quando se trata de família, Regulus tinha educado bem ao filho. Era por essas e outras que o menino agia daquele jeito antes, não confiava em ninguém que desconhecia, mas quando ouve bem a história do desconhecido passa a se conectar nela.

—Sabe quando papai me contou sobre a morte de mamãe eu desejava um irmãozinho, mas agora esse sonho não será realizado…

—Orion, os homens podem engravidar, acredite é uma história muito louca, se você pesquisar bem, vai entender certas coisas do passado, foi por essas e outras que eu me apaixonei pelo seu pai no passado, agora eu estou completamente apaixonado por ele, no passado meu coração dizia que eu devia fazer o meu futuro ao lado dele que ia encontrar coisas que meus pais não me deram, muito menos meus avós. Eu estou feliz de ter me livrado para valer dessa marca que eu não queria no meu corpo, desde antes de conhecer seu pai. Para ser sincero com você garoto, quando conheci seu pai meu mundo virou de cabeça pra baixo. Eu estava indo para o terceiro ano enquanto seu ainda era selecionado para uma casa, eu a princípio achei que fosse ser um Griffyndor como seu tio, mas para a minha surpresa ele ficou na mesma casa que eu Slytherin. Eu protegia muito seu pai. –disse Mitch, acariciou os cabelos de Orion, já que ele estava deitado em seu ombro, não sabia qual era as feições do menino naquele momento.

—Vai me dar um irmãozinho? –perguntou tímido, sempre quis ter uma família.

—Se você der a mão de seu pai para que eu possa me casar com ele, sim. Quero que você seja feliz como nunca foi, pois sei que seu pai estava mais preocupado em caçar as almas daquele ser do que fazer você feliz…

—Mas papai me ensinou um monte de coisa! –resmungou o menino sorrindo.

Mitch riu, abraçou mais ainda ao menino em seu colo, estava amando conversar com ele. Regulus que estava longe resolveu ver o que andava aconteceu com o filho.

—Está tudo bem por aqui? –perguntou Regulus quando apareceu na mesa de Mitch

—Papai! –disse Orion pedindo a mão dele e juntando com a de Mitch, pois ainda queria ficar no colo do outro, pois se sentia protegido.

Regulus sorriu com o gesto do filho e sentou na cadeira ao lado de Mitch. Cuidou do cabelo do filho que estava bagunçado. Mitch sorriu e levou a mão de Regulus aos lábios e beijou com carinho enquanto a sua mão livre consolava as costas do pequeno, não queria que nada passasse com o pequeno.

 


	27. Notícias macabras

**Capitulo vinte e sete:**

**Notícias macabras**

Assim que chegaram ao destino da viagem, Harry sentou num banco das praças, estava cansado, esperava que não estivesse gravido de novo, queria que o mundo entrasse em paz antes de querer procriar novamente. Draco sorriu e sentou ao lado do marido com Matthew no colo e com o carrinho de bebe a sua frente para que pudesse entretende os pequenos, Fanon era o único que estava dormindo naquele momento a pequena Helena agitava os bracinhos e perninhas.

Sirius e Richard estava andando pelas ruas vendo as lojas do lugar, tinha visto uma loja de roupas infantis e resolveram entrar, mais Richard do que Sirius, mas o outro sorriu. Will tinha ficado junto com os pais, estava com medo de conhecer outro mundo, um país do outro lado de seu país natal.

Severus e Remus estavam sentados em outro banco da praça, respirando um ar puro e olhando aos pequenos que estavam dormindo no carrinho de trigêmeos. Ewan estava deitado no colo do pai Severus, o menininho estava mortinho de sono. Severus olhava atendo as ruas do Havaí, nunca pensou que fosse fazer uma viagem como aquela, mas estava feliz por estar ali com Remus e seus filhos.

—\—\—\—\\\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

_Londres_

Um grupo de seres mascarados planejavam um grande massacre em massa junto com seu Lord. Voldemort estava tão irritado que estava farto de não poder se revelar perante ao mundo mostrando que quem mandava era ele. Voldemort estava disposto a mudar completamente a história do mundo nem que fosse na marra. Seu novo fiel escudeiro Ethan Nott, pai de Theodore Nott, estava anotando umas quantas coisas para o massacre em massa ao dia seguinte, queria agradar ao mestre com perfeição.

Ethan tinha desertado o filho ao saber que ele não queria se juntar as causas de Voldemort, desde então estava procurando um sangue puro para que assumisse sua posição no futuro, mas Ethan não estava encontrado ninguém que quisesse ser filho dele, então o que fez foi violar uma bruxa de sangue puro, mas que não tinha onde cair morta, descobriu que ela estava gravida de um segundo herdeiro, ensinaria a criança que o melhor no mundo era as trevas, precisava que o menino que nascesse seguisse completamente seus passos.

Theodore tinha fugido de seu pai quando ele tinha obrigado a colocar a marca tenebrosa no braço esquerdo, ele não queria acabar ficando igual seu professor de poções, ter que fingir ser o mal e perder o amor de sua vida, ninguém mais sabia a não ser ele e Draco, tinha se apaixonado completamente por um garoto nobre, mas que não era um bruxo melhor, por causa de sua infância. Tinha muita pena do garoto, queria fazer o menino ser feliz e o melhor no futuro. Tinha ido viver numa espelunca do beco Diagonal, sendo que não tinha mais dinheiro e o dinheiro que tinha era para comprar o material do sexto curso em Hogwarts, tinha que arranjar algum emprego para se sustentar.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

No dia seguinte em Londres, Theo tinha ido procurar um emprego, acabou na floreios e borrões já que estava com falta de pessoal no atendimento. Theo não se importava com o que tinha que fazer no emprego contanto que lhe pagassem. Estava feliz em trabalhar naquele lugar já que gostava de livros. Mais tarde naquele dia tinha visto Neville Longbottom entrar e se dirigir para a seção de herbologia, ele sabia que o menino era bom em herbologia, era a única matéria que o menino gostava.

—Encontrou o que precisa? –perguntou Theo educado.

—Você aqui? –perguntou estranhado.

—Comecei a trabalhar aqui, sendo que meu pai me desertou por não seguir os passos daquele ser ridículo. –respondeu cuidadoso, não queria assustar os outros clientes da loja.

—Hum. Fez bem em não se juntar a eles, bom acho que vou ficar com esse livro. –respondeu Neville indo ao caixa pagar pelo livro.

—Será que podemos conversar algum dia desses? –perguntou Theo um pouco corado.

—Vou pensar. –respondeu Neville indo embora com o livro pago.

Theo tinha percebido que Neville tinha fugido dele, sabia que não tinha a menor chance com ele, deixaria que o garoto fizesse o que tivesse vontade, não queria forçar o garoto a gostar de si assim. Draco tinha razão uma certa vez, Longbottom era muito medroso para conversar com pessoas de outras casas a exceção de Luna Lovegood.

—\—\—\\\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

A turma que estava no Havaí se divertira muito. Harry tinha sido feliz nessa viagem, pois estava com os padrinhos e o marido. Fanon e Helena tinha ficado com Sirius e Richard assim como os trigêmeos Atila, Hector e Louise, pois os pais deles também queriam conhecer o lugar e explorar o romantismo do momento. Harry tinha rido quando Sirius ficou indignado quando se transformou na babá dos bebes. Richard tinha rido da careta feia de Sirius, mas bem lá no fundo sabia que o marido estava feliz em poder ver tantas crianças por perto.

Régulos foi obrigado a se despedir de seu irmão com um abraço grande, já que Mitch não queria que o garoto voltasse mais para Londres sendo que a guerra não era deles, Orion tinha gostado daquela proposta, queria que seu pai fosse feliz novamente. Will tinha olhado feio quando Régulos se despediu dele, mas no fundo tinha acabado por chorar nos braços do outro, tinha gostado de saber que tinha uma família verdadeira.

Mitch tinha agradecido a Harry por ter descoberto o feitiço da eliminação da marca negra e tinha entendido que a maioria dos bruxos que queriam sair das garras de Voldemort precisaria saber sobre aquele feitiço poderoso. Logo a nova família Reys estava se dirigindo para a fronteira, estavam querendo viver em Washington, ali tinha uma escola bruxa onde poderia educar ao pequeno Orion.

—\—\—\—\\\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

Voldemort estava pronto para começar o grande massacre do ano, ele nunca pensou que fosse ser tão difícil a ponto de colocar muitas pessoas de frente com a morte certa e não estava nem aí para seus lacaios que pudesse morrer nessa frente, só sabia que precisava mostrar para Potter quem mandava no mundo. Queria que sua soberania subisse de status. Ele realmente queria que os bruxos da luz vissem o que podia fazer com suas mãos manchadas de sangue negro de tantas mortes que fez.

Tinha se dirigido para um lugar que há muitos e muitos anos, milênios talvez um único homem conseguiu atravessar o mar sem nenhum artefato para chegar na fronteira. Ao Sul, o mar Vermelho comunica com o oceano Índico pelo estreito de Bab el Mandeb e o golfo de Áden. A norte se encontram a península do Sinai, o golfo de Aqaba e o canal de Suez (que permite a comunicação com o Mar Mediterrâneo).

Ali com um feitiço fez grandes cercas elétricas cobrisse todos os países separadamente, não queria nenhum ser vivo atravessasse aquela fronteira. Com um outro feitiço começou a caça, ou melhor dito a separação das pessoas não magicas começando assim um novo apartheid, era como se Voldemort tinha estudado muito sobre o mundo muggle, uma segregação racial contra os não mágicos.

Muitas pessoas se resistiram a separar de seus entes queridos, aqueles que realmente tinha algum parentesco com alguns bruxos acharam aquilo um absurdo. Criando assim um novo campo de concentração para aquelas pessoas que não queriam acatar a nova ordem do milênio.

Voldemort estava criando um completo caos naquele momento. Rita Sketer como adorava escrever mentiras macabras, naquele momento se viu obrigada a escrever tudo o que Voldemort mandava, pois sabia que ele acabaria matando seu filho de quatro anos. Ela sabia que aquele ser estava querendo se vingar logo de Harry e não via a hora de a guerra começar.

O Mar de onde lançou o feitiço da cerca elétrica foi ficando vermelho a cada dia que passava.

—\—\—\\\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

**_EXTRA: VOLDEMORT ATACA!_ **

Harry tinha acabado de ler a capa do jornal e ficou furioso quando ele transformou um novo campo de concentração para os não mágicos, tinha visto seus tios e primos naquele lugar, era ridículo ver como Voldemort lidava com a questão do mundo.

—Acalme—se, não vale a pena continuar lendo isso… Voldemort é louco você sabe disso. –disse Draco tirando o jornal das mãos do marido.

—Um dia vou fazer com que ele pague caro por mexer com a humanidade do mundo, ninguém merece viver num mundo como esse! –resmungou e se levantou da mesa onde estava tomando o café da manhã.

Severus tinha visto o jornal e tinha ficado pálido, sempre soube que um dia ele ia acabar criando um novo apartheid, mas nunca pensou que ele somaria um campo de concentração como Hitler fez no passado da humanidade, aquilo para dizer o mínimo era completamente ridículo. Seu marido olhava a tudo sem entender também, Voldemort realmente queria colocar o mundo num caos completo. Severus sabia que o Lord gostava das histórias do passado mais nunca pensou que ele fosse criar uma história de guerra igual aos muggles do passado. Realmente era uma terceira guerra mundial se os muggles pensarem daquele jeito. Seria o fim da humanidade.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

Hogwarts

Dumbledore olhava assustado para o jornal, ainda não conseguia acreditar na loucura de Tom. Ele realmente estava ameaçando a humanidade daquele jeito, não tinha gostado de ouvir sobre o apartheid e muito menos sobre o campo de concentração onde estava os muggles, na foto tinha visto os pais de Hermione Granger assim como os outros pais dos alunos de Hogwarts, sabia que a garota estaria sofrendo por não estar com sua família naquele momento.

No quartel general em Grimmauld Place estava os alunos que tinha pais muggles, assim como Hermione Granger que estava nesse momento abraçada ao seu namorado. Neville tinha visto Theodore Nott chegar acompanhado de Dumbledore, estranhou aquilo, agora sabia que tinha faltado com respeito ao garoto no outro dia. Foi até ele.

—O que está fazendo aqui? –perguntou baixinho.

—Fui desertado pelo meu pai, não tenho onde cair morto, mas farei aquele bastardo ver que não vale a pena essa guerra. –respondeu rude.

—Porque queria conversar comigo? –perguntou Neville se sentindo curioso com aquilo que negou naquele dia.

—Neville… não mereço falar sobre isso sendo que você me odeia. –respondeu e aceitou o copo de café que Molly distribuía.

—O que quer dizer com isso? –perguntou Neville assustado.

—Me apaixonei por você… e isso não é tudo… fui desertado porque eu queria proteger ao amor da minha vida, não queria deixar que eles matassem você ou que enlouquecesse você como fizeram com seus pais no passado…

Neville não ouviu mais, pois tinha tapados os ouvidos. Theo entendeu e se calou, tomou seu café em paz e depois foi falar com Dumbledore queria manter uma distância do garoto que amava sendo que não era correspondido. Neville viu como Theo se afastava, estava por demais assustado com ele, não sabia o que esperar daquilo tudo.

\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

As férias de verão foi logo acabando Harry tinha desfrutado de uma viagem tão boa que não ligou para nenhum jornal estupido se era o que Voldemort pensava que ia atrair desse jeito estava redondamente enganado, estava em paz com sua família e mente e se preparava para a guerra com mais calma que nunca. Pelos cálculos de Severus só faltavam três horcruxes. Esperava poder acabar logo com toda essa guerra dos infernos, pois já tinha durado muito tempo, vinte e seis anos na verdade. E Harry nem tinha nascido na época que tinha começado completamente o caos no mundo.

—Espero que esse ano seja um ano tranquilo! –resmungou Harry quando se acomodava no banco do trem marítimo em que voltaria para Londres.

—Tenho certeza de que vai ser. –respondia Draco acomodando melhor Matthew em seu colo.

Na cabine estava completamente todos que estavam na viagem com Harry, pois Sirius tinha feito um feitiço que expandia somente a cabine em que estavam fazendo que ao fundo ficasse um berço totalmente grande onde estava os seis bebês do momento.

—Descuida Harry, Voldemort ainda vai aprontar alguma antes de realmente começar a verdadeira guerra. –disse Remus apoiado no marido e com Ewan no colo.

—Mas! Voldemort é uma grande merda, ele devia ter pensado antes de querer mexer comigo. –resmungou irritado.

—Venceremos essa guerra Harry, você tem aliados fortes a seu favor…

—Não quero que ninguém entre nessa guerra! Principalmente você! Aprendi a te amar e não vou deixar que você entre na guerra para se vingar de seus pais, eu quero que você fique cuidando de nossos filhos, pois só confio em você para isso. –interrompeu Harry molesto, não queria ouvir em guerra naquele momento.

Draco só se limitou a sorrir, nunca se meteria numa guerra que não era dele, mas não poder se vingar a morte de seus pais era horrível, sentia na pele a raiva do momento, mas entendia o que Harry queria dizer, ele também não confiaria seus filhos a ninguém mais a não ser seu padrinho ou Harry. Severus olhava Harry com um semblante sério o menino estava por demais alterado com tudo o que acontecia naquele momento.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\\\—\—\—\

O trem marítimo percorria a estrada em direção a Londres magica com muita rapidez. Todos sentiram como o trem quebrava as barreiras magicas que Voldemort tinha colocado ao redor do mundo. Harry desconfiado por natureza assim como Severus, foram logo para o berço e verificou a magia de seus bebês, mas tudo estava tranquilo com eles.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Hogwarts recebia novamente os alunos para mais um ano letivo. Neville que caminhava com Luna percebeu um olhar triste e foi atrás de Theo que fugia para a torre de astronomia, o garoto sabia que estava tudo perdido. Neville conseguiu chegar a tempo e impedir que Theo pulasse para baixo.

—PARE! –gritou Neville nervoso não saia o que fazer num momento como aquele.

Theo desceu da sacada e olhou para os olhos castanhos de Neville, via que o garoto estava assustado com o que tinha acabado de ver.

—Desculpa. Não queria te assustar, mas também não posso viver mais, eu respeito demais os seus sentimentos, mas nesse momento não posso fazer mais que me matar…

—Luna é só uma amiga, estava contando a ela o que você me contou, ela me disse que eu devia seguir o meu coração, nesse momento estou seguindo o meu coração, estou aqui para você pelo resto da minha vida, não quero mais ficar sozinho. –interrompeu Neville nervoso, nunca tinha sentido o que sentia naquele momento. Amor.

Theo olhou para Neville sem acreditar no que ouvia, mas por dentro estava feliz por ter ouvido o que queria ouvir há muito tempo, se aproximou cauteloso do garoto que amava e lhe abraçou com carinho. Neville correspondeu ao abraço apertando, enquanto escondia o rosto choroso no peito do outro. Theo consolou o choro do outro, sabia que tinha sido um choque para o outro revelar o que senta realmente.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Harry tinha entrado em Hogwarts com Fanon nos braços o menino agitava os bracinhos contente por estar de volta ao calor e proteção de Hogwarts. Draco sorriu indulgente para o que seu pequeno fazia no colo de Harry. Matthew que estava no colo de Sirius sorriu para o irmãozinho.

 


	28. Enfim a batalha chegou

**Capitulo vinte e oito:**

**Enfim a batalha chegou**

Theo ainda estava abraçado a Neville, mas agora estava mais calmo, percebia que não ia ser solto tão facilmente. Decidiu que estava na hora de comparecer ao Salão Principal e jantar. Estavam famintos disso não podiam negar a viagem de volta para o castelo tinha sido tão longa. Os dois caminharam juntos pelos corredores, Theo não era de esconder nada de ninguém, já que tinha sido deserdado do pai e não estava nem aí para o que seu pai podia lhe fazer, mas protegeria Neville com sua vida se dependesse disso. Entraram juntos no grande Salão, como na mesa de Slytherin tinha só poucos alunos, Theo levou Neville para se sentar com ele, nisso Luna veio se sentar com o amigo para mostrar que não estava sozinho.

Harry que estava na mesa de Griffyndor olhou sem entender para o amigo, mas depois olhou Draco que estava sorrindo que nem bobo e soube que Theo tinha enfim conseguido conquistar o coração rebelde de Neville. Ele sabia que os dois garotos precisavam construir suas vidas para ser forte na guerra e sabia que Theo protegeria Neville com sua vida disso não tinha dúvidas.

—Está sorrindo feliz porque hein? –perguntou Harry um momento depois.

—Só estou feliz por Theo ter conseguido conquistar Neville, achei que ele ia cometer um suicídio se não conseguisse seu coração rebelde. Theo estava apaixonado desde do terceiro ano se o conheço bem. –respondeu Draco apertando a mão de Harry carinhosamente.

—Nossa, muito tempo amando e não fez nada? –perguntou sem entender.

—O pai dele ameaçava Theo o que queria? –respondeu Draco sorrindo.

—Hum, coitado do Theo. –disse Harry dando mais uma colherada para Matthew em seu colo, já que quando entraram no castelo Remus fez questão de ficar com os bebês junto com Richard.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

Severus estavam com Ewan na mesa dos professores junto com Sirius, não podiam se dar no luxo de ficar longe do banquete sendo que os alunos suspeitariam. Sirius nem ligou muito sendo que não era nem famoso por ser o novo professor de Transfiguração. Minerva que era somente vice-diretora estava atenta aos movimentos de alunos, ela achava ou melhor ela suspeitava que alguns alunos ainda podia ser comensais, mas não tinha provas concretas para afirmar suas suspeitas.

Assim como Dumbledore ele estava quieto demais em sua cadeira comendo calmamente, era como se não acreditasse muito nas suspeitas de ninguém, mas Severus estava de olho em suas cobrinhas, pois tinha alunos ali que mesmo não tendo pais dentro do círculo íntimo de Voldemort já foram recrutadas sabia que algumas dessas cobrinhas aprontaria naquele ano, não tinha muita certeza, mas um que outro menino olhava carrancudo para os convidados em sua mesa. Estava feliz por Theo estar enfim de caso com Neville, mas não precisava fazer isso publicamente ainda. Mas depois percebeu que Theo não era de esconder as coisas tão facilmente, esperava que o pai dele ficasse bem longe de Hogwarts ou se arrependeria pelo resto da vida por torturar o filho.

Sirius estava quieto como costume, mas estava atento do que acontecia no Salão, percebeu que estava silencioso demais, não entendia aquele silencio, era como se estive fazendo uma hora de silencio pelo início da guerra por assim dizer. Viu um menino da mesa de Ravenclaw se levantar e se dirigir para o monitor chefe, nisso Severus percebeu que alguma coisa aconteceria naquele momento. Ele sabia que tinha destruído todas as horcruxes de Voldemort no ano anterior e nas férias, Voldemort se escorregasse e batesse a cabeça numa pedra estaria morto para sempre. Ficou atento no menino assim como Sirius estava, sabia que algum se espreitava naquele momento e foi então que sentiram o chão tremendo como um terremoto.

Dumbledore se levantou num pulo ao perceber que a magia da proteção de Hogwarts se definhava, algo lá fora rompia as proteções do castelo. Sirius olhou para Severus e soube que ele tinha pensado na mesma coisa que ele. Voldemort. Parece que ele tinha vindo acertar as contas com Harry o mais rápido possível, deve ter sentido que suas horcruxes estavam destruídas.

Harry se levantou junto de Draco que tinha aceitado resignado pegar Matthew e se esconder com o restante de seus filhos e afilhados. Severus acompanhou Draco já que estava com Ewan naquele momento, e não queria ter que lutar carregando o filho e ficando em perigo constante, não, naquele momento preferia ficar perto do marido e proteger a guarda da casa onde estaria naquele momento.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

Fora do castelo Voldemort jogava um feitiço maligno nas proteções do castelo e percebia que pouco a pouco as proteções ruíam, estavam na hora de acertar as contas com Potter, tinha percebido que suas horcruxes já não eram mais horcruxes e sim um simples objeto. Para ele ainda era difícil de acreditar que ele soubesse o que aquilo significava, queria saber de onde o menino soube o significado das horcruxes, era como se tivesse penetrado sua mente para descobrir as coisas malignas que pretende com o mundo todo. Sabia que o menino deu um jeito até no campo de concentração que tinha criado para separar os muggles dos bruxos, disso não tinha dúvida, já que o jornal só falava de Potter o herói isso e aquilo, tinha tanta raiva por Harry meter o bedelho onde não era chamado.

As rachaduras das proteções de Hogwarts finalmente cederam ao não ser restaurada, Voldemort sorriu por dentro, Dumbledore estava querendo batalhar com ele, disso ele se encarregaria rapidamente, estava querendo acabar com a raça do velho há muito tempo, por não ter lhe dado o cargo de DCAT quando pediu. Há tanto tempo que queria se vingar do velho manipulador.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Sirius saiu com os alunos de Griffyndor, pegou o filho pelo ombro levando o menino para longe da torre, queria que o menino ficasse com Richard, não daria o gosto para Voldemort matar seus filhos. Entraram na Torre do sul do castelo, ali estavam Severus com Remus e seus filhos, assim como Draco com Matthew e os gêmeos. Encontrou Richard com Nohuan nos braços. Harry que vinha correndo para ver como estava todo mundo, bloqueou a porta por fora, não deixaria que ninguém saísse para batalhar, colocou umas proteções super fortes, que tinha lido nos livros que estudava medimagia, ali tinha encontrado um feitiço de proteção máxima tinha achado que naquele momento era o momento certo para usar aquele feitiço, colocou outro feitiço para que a torre não despencasse com os feitiços malignos que lhe acertasse.

E então foi assim que foi direto para o Salão Principal esperar por Voldemort com o restante dos professores que ficaram para lutar, assim que chegou viu alguns aurores que conheciam, assim como toda a família Weasley menos seus dois mais novos que tinha sido resguardado na torre de Griffyndor. Se aproximou de Madame Pomfrey que estava ali para ajudar caso precisasse, mas Harry queria que ela ficasse longe da guerra que ele daria conta do recado de Voldemort rapidamente, tinha treinado secretamente, tinha certeza de conseguiria acabar com o cara de cobra num instante. Só faltava matar a cobra maligna.

Logo se ouviu um sibilar pelas paredes e Harry soube que era Nagini se aproximando para comer algumas carnes vivas. Com um feitiço imortal invisível Harry deixou Voldemort de boca aberta quando sua cobra simplesmente parou de se rastejar ao seu lado, quando a viu, não pode crer nenhum segundo de que ela aparecia completamente dissecada, toda cortada, ele não conhecia aquele feitiço, foi assim que sentiu que sua alma se despedaça mais ainda, sem suas horcruxes inteiras soube que se Potter lhe lançasse uma pedra em sua cabeça com tanta força saberia que morreria. Mas ele precisava acabar com aquele moleque o mais cedo possível.

Entrou no Salão Principal e viu os guerreiros da luz prontos para o final da batalha, mas para ele era ridículo que todos eles iriam morrer naquele momento, Voldemort não deu nem tempo e já lançou seu feitiço mortal em Harry, Harry deixou acertar, para retirar a alma que tinha de Voldemort em seu corpo, mas nem caiu morto como era para ser, ficou simplesmente encarando a cara incrédula que Voldemort fazia. Era raro ver um bruxo como Harry sobreviver a tantos feitiços mortais e não morrer. Madame Pomfrey que estava escondida atrás da cadeira de Dumbledore percebeu que Harry tinha sangue de Merlin disso ela não tinha dúvidas, ela sabia que Merlin tinha morrido de causas naturais e não de feitiços mortais.

Furioso Voldemort partiu para a agressão física já que nenhum feitiço mortal mataria ao pirralho do Potter, mas se deu mais mal ainda. Harry já não era um menino tímido e sim um guerreiro que treinou tão duro para o final da batalha. Tinha desaparecido tão rapidamente que parecia que tinha aparatado. As proteções já estavam de volta assim que Dumbledore sentiu que Voldemort tinha entrado com seus lacaios, dali ninguém sairia vivo. Naquele momento seria o fim de tudo, o fim da era de terror.

Voldemort olhou para todos os lados, procurando por Harry, não era possível que o garoto tenha desaparecido sendo era impossível aparatar dentro de Hogwarts. Até Dumbledore estava chocado com o tinha acabado de acontecer, não era normal aquilo em Harry. Ninguém percebeu Voldemort levando um soco na cara de um ser invisível, o que para muitos era estranho Voldemort era conhecido por ver onde estariam os seres invisíveis, agora já não era nem páreo para quem quer que seja o ser. Muitos acreditavam que era Harry.

—O que espera para me matar? Está com medinho Voldy? –perguntou uma voz que ecoava pelo Salão todo.

—Pirralho insolente! –gritou Voldemort olhando ao redor à espreita.

Harry decidiu que era momento de dar as caras e fez isso bem atrás de Voldemort, mas nem mesmo ele conseguiu lhe acertar, sem as horcruxes Voldemort era só um simples bruxo, já não mais forte como antigamente. Se voltou simplesmente um verme que estava prestes a ser esmagado por Harry Potter. Harry tocou a testa de Voldemort os levando para o passado, mas antes tirou a varinha dele a partindo ao meio.

—Voltamos ao passado meu caro, aqui você não pode me atingir. –disse Harry olhando o alhar furioso que Voldemort lhe lançava.

—Como se atreve…

—Eu me atrevo por que eu posso, eu sei de coisas impossíveis, libertei muita gente de sua marca macabra, descobri a cura para a maioria das maldiçoes imperdoáveis. Sabe Tom a cura para a maldição da morte é algo tão natural que um simples muggle saberia o que é preciso fazer. –interrompeu Harry andando com uma das suas mãos agarrada ao braço de Voldemort.

—Me larga moleque…

—Sabe porque eu trouxe você ao passado? –perguntou Harry ignorando os protestos de Voldemort não dava a mínima para ele naquele momento.

—Não quero nem saber! –respondeu rude, já sabendo que não se veria livre do garoto.

Ao redor Voldemort percebeu que o mundo era completamente de sua época de nascido, queria entender em que passado estava, quando viu uma figura que só se via em livros de ilustrações para crianças. Merlin estava dançando com uma bela bruxa que todos conheciam como a bela Morgana. Olhou Harry sem entender porque aquele passado. Harry olhou Voldemort com suas dúvidas claras no rosto, riu, Voldemort não conhecia muitas coisas, achava que ele fosse o mais inteligente de sua época de estudante em Hogwarts.

—Porque me trouxe a esse passado? –perguntou Voldemort sem entender.

—Para você saber de onde vem a magia maligna e o que ela faz com as pessoas que se envolve com ela. Veja como Merlin e Morgana são felizes do jeito deles e olhe como Máximo olha furioso a seu pai. –respondeu Harry apontando para o garoto que tinha aparência de ter uns vinte e cinco anos.

—E daí? –perguntou Voldemort.

—E daí? Máximo não era digno de ser o portador da varinha de Merlin, ele escolheu seu melhor discípulo, pois esteve com ele por todas suas descobertas, já seu filho só almejava dominar o mundo assim como você tentou. Merlin sabia que seu filho era obcecado por magia escura que preferiu que Balthazar seguisse seu caminho e sua jornada com sua varinha poderosa. Tenho certeza de que Pomfrey me lançou um olhar incrédulo antes de começar essa batalha. Sou parente direto de Merlin, nenhuma mosca me mataria Tom! –respondeu Harry voltando a agarrar o braço de Voldemort para continuar andando.

—Porque resolveu me dar aulas de historia da magia? –perguntou incrédulo.

—A jornada de Máximo o levou à loucura, e com isso matou seu próprio pai e tentou matar Balthazar, mas como ele era poderoso, mesmo sem a varinha de Merlin, ele foi capaz de derrotar Máximo o prendendo num calabouço que não tinha portas ou janelas, ele morreu gritando até a loucura, até ficar sem voz, o que ele não sabia era tinha um irmão. Um irmão que caminhou, trilhou os mesmos caminhos que Merlin até chegar em Hogwarts. –respondeu Harry mostrando a imagem do pequeno Merlin segundo.

Voldemort viu o menino era tão parecido com Merlin. Viu a seleção dele, o menino foi selecionado para Ravenclaw como a maioria das pessoas que tinha maior inteligência. Viu como Balthazar ficava por perto mesmo não sendo aluno de Hogwarts, ele nunca deixaria ao menino seguir o caminho para escuridão, coisa que já tinha acontecido com o irmão mais velho dele. Harry mostrou as primeiras batalhas que Merlin Segundo enfrentou e como se apaixonou por uma bruxa linda. Uma garota ruiva que logo Voldemort entendeu já estava indo direto para a história do nascimento da família Potter. Agora entendia porque Harry lhe trouxe ao passado, sua família toda tinha lutado contra as forças das trevas e que o melhor remédio para vencer as forças malignas era o poder chamado amor.

Derrotado Voldemort tinha se dado conta que sua vida não tinha sido lá essas coisas, sempre foi odiado por muitas pessoas, que nunca conheceu ao amor, pois ninguém nunca lhe ensinou isso, nunca nem foi adotado quando estava no orfanato, ou quando entrou em Hogwarts também não tinha conhecido nada bom em sua vida. Aí descobriu que tinha um parente vivo vivendo em Little Hangleton e nem mesmo assim soube o que era amor, pois seu verdadeiro pai era um trouxa que tinha sido manipulado pela poção do amor de sua mãe, nunca sequer tinha conhecido os prazeres carnais da vida. Agora entendia porque Harry lhe trouxe ao passado.

Também conheceu ao passado da família Gaunt, a família de sua mãe, era chocante ver tanta maldade nos olhos de todos eles. Sabia que tinha herdado o dom da maldade de Morfino Gaunt, ou pior de Marvolo Gaunt, viu que ele nunca tinha deixado suas vítimas vivas, na maioria todas eram muggles mulheres que ele usava como putas para sua carnificina. Já Morfino era mais pedófilo do que homem de verdade. Sua mãe era a única normal em sua família e mesmo assim ela nunca conseguiu o amor de seu pai muggle. Tinha visto como ela tinha conseguido fugir das garras de sua família e ido para longe, viu como ela teve um trabalho de parto difícil, ouviu suas palavras débeis no último suspiro de sua vida.

—Me mate! –disse Voldemort depois de ver tudo aquilo.

—Melhor que isso, pretendo te dar uma nova vida, mas não será um bruxo será um muggle, enfrentara as dificuldades que eles têm…

—Porque se importa com isso? –perguntou Voldemort.

—Eu não sei, só sei que é injusto uma pessoa morrer e não conhecer os prazeres carnais da vida, o prazer de fazer amor na cama com alguém. O prazer de ser amado, eu sei que no fundo quando você era criança você queria ser amado, ser adotado, ter tido irmãos. Não negue Tom, está escrito em seu olhar quando viu o quanto sua família era uma família de carnificinadores, um bando de matadores. –respondeu Harry levando de volta para a batalha de Hogwarts.

Madame Pomfrey que tinha estado atrás da cadeira de Dumbledore até o momento percebeu que Voldemort estava de joelhos no meio do grande Salão, ela queria saber o que Harry tinha feito com ele. Dumbledore que estava lutando com os comensais, os prendendo viu a volta dos dois. Voldemort se levantou do chão e pediu que os comensais se entregassem que não valia a pena toda aquela batalha, mesmo velho Voldemort aceitou seu destino.

—Melhor deitar no chão. –disse Harry após prender todos os comensais que relutavam em se entregar, matou Bellatrix ao ver que ela não se entregaria.

Voldemort deitou no chão sem nem ligar para os gritos de seus antigos lacaios, sim eles se tornariam antigos, por que aceitaria ser novamente uma criança que seria entregado para os muggles, queria conhecer aquele lado da vida, queria ser amado, como sua mãe lhe amou no último suspiro de sua vida. Harry depositou as horcruxes em volta de Voldemort, fazendo assim um círculo com runas que tinha aprendido com as aulas que estava tendo desde que decidiu que seria um medimago assim como Pomfrey.

—  _Dextra manus manus mea ad novam vitam, sicut in caelo et in terra, et a via mala premunt novi mundi. Et quod futurum optime novit tempus exasperans filius eius stultus, quamvis sit illum parentes novus. manus in manu mea, ut tibi concessae vitae renascitur! Rursus!_ –recitou Harry. (tradução: em meu poder te entrego novamente o direito de ter uma nova vida, assim na Terra assim no Céu, que trilhe seu novo caminho longe das maldades do mundo. Que conheça o futuro da melhor maneira possível e que seja um filho rebelde por um tempo, seus novos pais lhe amaram não importa o quão estupido possa ser. Que o poder que eu tenho em mãos lhe dê uma nova oportunidade de vida, renasça! Reviva!)

Conforme recitava Voldemort se retrocedia, diminuía a cada passo da vida, até que desapareceu dentro de suas roupas, logo se ouvia um choro tão profundo que muitos tiveram que tapar os ouvidos para não ouvir aquilo. Harry viu as horcruxes desaparecendo do círculo de runas que tinha feito, viu as runas sumirem quando o cântico terminou. Se aproximou do monte de roupas pretas e retirou de lá um pequeno recém-nascido que se sufocava por um cordão umbilical que Harry soube que foi assim que Tom nasceu no orfanato. Retirou o cordão do pescoço do menino, depois com uma magia das antigas retirou o núcleo magico de Voldemort.

Madame se aproximou para saber o que Harry estava fazendo, ela era uma medica afinal de contas e era especializada em pediatria, disso ela não perderia nunca nadinha, queria saber o que tinha feito Harry.

—O que aconteceu com Tom? –perguntou assim que viu Harry vestindo o pequeno Voldemort.

—Ele aceitou o destino que lhe impus. Ele renasceu sendo um menino sem magia. Ele nunca se lembrara de Hogwarts, de suas maldades ou de qualquer outra coisa que tenha feito no mundo. –respondeu Harry desaparecendo com Tom nos braços.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

—O que deu no Harry para nos trancar aqui? –perguntou Sirius um pouco furioso.

—Acredite, acho que ele queria lhe proteger, já perdeu o pai não quer perder o padrinho também. –respondeu Richard que estava carregando Nohuan que dormia profundamente em seu peito.

—Ele tem razão Black confie no seu afilhado. –disse Severus que estava ao lado de Remus que vigiava o sono de seus trigêmeos.

—Está silencioso demais não acha? –perguntou Draco que estava mais atento aos barulhos, mas percebia que não tinha barulho algum.

—Tem razão, quando aquele menino acha que vai nos soltar? –reclamou Sirius.

A porta por onde eles entraram no começo se abriu sozinha, deixando seus ocupantes alertas. Sirius e Severus eram os únicos que decidiram ficar em frente aos outros, não deixaria que nada machucassem nenhum deles. Na entrada da porta estava Madame Pomfrey com um grande sorriso.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa mulher? –perguntou Sirius sem entender aquele sorriso bobo.

—Sim. Harry venceu, mas no momento ele está fora de Hogwarts…

—St. Mungus? –perguntou Draco sem entender.

—Na verdade está no mundo muggle levantando Tom Riddle renascido para ser adotado por uma família. Eu não sei o que Harry fez para convencer Voldemort disso, o próprio Voldemort pediu que levasse para onde Harry julgasse melhor. –respondeu Pomfrey.

Ninguém entendeu muito bem o que tinha acontecido, mas se Harry tinha feito o que tinha feito era o melhor que poderia esperar do pequeno Potter. Sirius estava feliz por estar num mundo de paz naquele momento. Draco abraçou Matthew que estava em seu colo, o menino chorava feliz, porque tinha entendido o que a enfermeira tinha falado, mesmo tendo somente quase dois anos de vida.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Harry tinha levado o pequeno Tom para uma casa bem longe de Londres, levou Tom para uma cidade bem distante chamada Gloucestershire, ali ele tinha certeza de que o pequeno Tom seria amado e cuidado como ele sempre quis quando estava vivendo naquele orfanato imundo no seu passado longínquo. Harry conjurou uma pequena cesta forrada em panos fofos, depositou o menino deitado entre as cobertas. Colocou uma pequena carta escrita somente seu nome e sua data de nascimento. Também colocou um pequeno feitiço no pequeno para que pudesse saber onde ele estaria durante toda sua vida. Deu uma batida na porta ao perceber movimentos dentro da casa, logo ficou invisível, queria saber se aquela família era adequada para o pequeno.

Logo um homem magro e alto abriu a porta, mas não encontrando ninguém na estancia, confuso o homem olhou para o chão onde viu um pequeno cesto com uma criança envolta em cobertores. Pegou o cesto e levou para dentro de casa, nesse meio tempo Harry conseguiu entrar sem nem fazer barulho. O homem colocou o cesto em cima da mesa onde sua pequena mulher chorava.

—Olhe o que estava em nossa porta. –disse o homem.

—Um menino? Sonhei tanto em ter um filho e recebo um menino em minha porta? É isso mesmo que eu estou vendo Saulo? –perguntava a chorosa mulher que pegou o pequeno com cuidado no colo ao perceber que se tratava de um recém-nascido.

—Sim Susan. Ele será nosso filho se assim você quiser. Não quero mais ver sofrimento em seus olhos. E pelo que eu vejo nesse papel o nome dele é Tom Marvolo Riddle nascido dia dois de setembro de 1996. Nada de seus pais biológicos, isso explica que não quiseram cuidar do pequeno. –respondeu Saulo lendo o papel.

—Não gostei do nome do menino. Tom Marvolo? Quem colocou esse nome não estava em seus juízos perfeitos! Seu nome vai ser Henry Castelli Hank. –respondeu a doce mulher que acunhava o menino em seus braços.

Harry tinha olhado a casa inteira, tinha visto um quarto de bebê montado e soube que a pobre mulher tinha dificuldades para engravidar, decidiu fazer algo por ela. Viu que ela estava preparando um chá para tomar para se acalmar os nervos, sendo que agora tinha um menino em seus braços para cuidar. Harry tinha jogado uma poção da fertilidade no copo da mulher, disfarçando seu gosto. Saulo o novo pai do pequeno Tom estava preparando uma mamadeira com leite para o menino, quando percebeu que o menino abriria o berreiro logo, logo. Apesar de ser uma cidade longe da aclamada Londres, ali naquele momento em meio a setembro estava frio.

Harry viu como Saulo fazia o pequeno tomar seu leito com cuidado, viu os dois adultos cuidarem de Tom com muito mais carinho do que Mérope algum dia teve, e estava feliz em ver que tinha conseguido um melhor destino para o pequeno e futuro advogado do mundo muggle, porque ele tinha certeza de que Saulo faria do pequeno um menino inteligente e querer proteger as pessoas das coisas malignas, disso Harry se encarregaria. Deixou que a nova família começasse o seu novo caminho. Desapareceu num click sem alarde.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

Caminhando pelos corredores de Hogwarts Harry encontrou seu marido com Matthew no colo. Os dois se abraçaram apertados.

****


	29. O passo do tempo

**Capitulo vinte e nove:**

**O** **passo do tempo**

Assim que a batalha contra Voldemort foi encerrada, Harry preferiu ir descansar, pois tinha executado um feitiço muito poderoso para devolver, ou melhor dito fazer Voldemort ser criança, um bebê praticamente. Também tinha feito um feitiço em que mostraria que o menino estaria feliz ou não. Tinha colocado em um objeto em particular, pois não queria deixar de monitorar a vida de Voldemort. Seu relógio de pulso sempre mostrava a cor azul serena, mostrava que o bebê Voldemort estava dormindo em sua nova casa.

Draco estava deitado ao seu lado vigiando o seu sono, mas estava dormindo feito pedra, o que ocasionaria que acordaria amanhã num horário normal de estudantes. Ah como a vida era doce naquele momento, sua cicatriz não ardia, nem nada mais ardia, agora poderia dormir em paz sem ter pesadelos constantes em todas as noites, não teria mais enormes olheiras debaixo de seus olhos, não precisaria nem ficar mais atrasado nos deveres sendo que guerra agora era em livros de terror e guerras, estava completamente feliz por ter conseguido tirar o mal pela raiz.

—\—\—\—\\\—\—\—\—\—\—\

No dia seguinte muitos alunos ofegaram quando leram o profeta diário do dia, a matéria mais falada do mundo todo "A ERA VOCÊ SABE QUEM JÁ TERMINOU" leiam a pagina quinze. Harry assim que se sentou nem se preocupou com o jornal que seu marido lia, pois ele mesmo que tinha dado a entrevista quando derrotou Voldemort e não estava nem um pouco afim de ler o que aquele jornal chulo estava dizendo, mas pelas expressões de todos, percebeu que estava escrito com todas as letras o que fez com Voldemort. Como tinha tirado completamente o núcleo magico de Voldemort o Ministro não poderia nem localizar onde estaria vivendo naquele momento, o que era bom, pois não queria ter que matar ele por se meter onde não foi chamado.

Draco lia a reportagem não crendo no que Harry tinha feito com Voldemort, mas quando viu seu olhar sério, soube que tudo que estava escrito era a mais pura verdade. Na mesa dos professores, Dumbledore não conseguia crer que Harry tinha dado uma entrevista para o profeta se supunha que Harry odiava Rita Sketer, mas depois soube que nem Rita escreveu se não um auror que tinha como hobby escrever notícias, esse sim tinha ganhado a simpatia de Harry ao ver que ele escreveu a verdade antes de deixa-lo publicar.

—Amor, o que você vez foi loucura! –disse Draco depois de terminar de ler a reportagem.

—Apenas fiz ele ver que tinha opção. Sempre soube que ele queria ser amado na vida, dei uma oportunidade e ele ganhou. –respondeu e sorriu para o loiro ao seu lado.

Draco sorriu, pelo menos estava feliz, Harry não tinha sido ferido, não tinha nenhum arranhão sequer da batalha o que era um alivio para ele. Estava feliz pelo que Harry tinha feito. Agora o mundo podia ter uma vida melhor sem ter que se preocupar com os soldados da morte de Voldemort. Ninguém sabia onde vivia Tom Riddle, apenas Harry.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Dois anos mais tarde Harry terminou os estudos em Hogwarts com louvor, tinha as notas mais altas desde que começou um romance com Draco, assim que terminou o colégio ingressou numa faculdade magica num curso de medimagia, sabia que ainda quereria ser medibruxo afinal de contas amava cuidar das pessoas, em seus últimos meses em Hogwarts tinha passado bastante tempo com Madame Pomfrey e tinha aprendido mais coisas do que queria admitir. Estava completamente acabado em Hogwarts. Draco seguiu carreira de político, mas no fim escolheu seguir os mesmos passos que seu padrinho Severus. Draco optou por uma carreira de mestre em poções, sendo que sempre foi um ótimo aluno em poções graças ao padrinho.

Naquele dia Harry sumiu por um dia inteiro para ir ver como Tom estava sendo tratado na família, assim que viu o pequeno de quase dois anos viu um outro menino sendo tratado com carinho pela mãe. O pequeno Tom como Harry ainda chamava em sua mente, ria das caretas do pai, parecia uma família feliz dentro daquelas quatro paredes desde que Tom foi dado a família. Harry tinha apreciado o susto da mulher quando ela descobriu que estava gravida de um menino. Estava feliz em ver que Tom ainda era amado naquela família. Resolveu que era momento de voltar para sua casa, já tinha visto demais a família de Tom.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Severus e Remus decidiram sair do colégio, queriam passar mais tempo juntos com os filhos. Ewan o menino mais velho estava sempre amuado quando seus pais iam dar aulas, mas agora os tempos eram outros, Remus passava a maior parte de seu tempo brincando com os meninos, enquanto Severus tinha dedicado seu trabalho como Mestre de poções, tinha aberto uma botica e começado a vender suas poções, a mais comprada do Beco Diagonal era a poção de cura que Harry tinha lhe ensinado, quando soube que alguém do ramo do jornal queria publicar a poção e seus ingredientes, pediu que os advogados jogasse uma ordem de restrição e proibição pela publicação, esse credito sobre os ingredientes se devia a que Lily estava morta e não queria que nada a respeito de sua melhor amiga fosse publicado. Para ele ainda era difícil superar a morte de Lily, desde que começou a trabalhar na botica, sempre passava pelo tumulo dela quando voltava para casa. Sempre deixava lírios brancos sem seu tumulo. Tinha virado um costume fazer isso depois que a guerra acabou.

Remus tinha pegado o costume também, fazia isso sempre cedo, para mais tarde ficar sempre com os filhos, tinha ensinado Ewan a ler e escrever e a controlar a magia que ele tinha. Severus sempre lhe disse que o pequeno Ewan tinha o dom de magia mais rara do mundo e Harry concordava toda vez que visitava o menino, não era normal um menino como Ewan controlar uma magia mais poderosa que Harry. Átila e Heitor tinha quase dois anos e eram dois meninos muitos inteligentes e sempre estavam com o pai. Louise sempre estava com Helena, já que Remus ficava cuidando das crianças enquanto os pais estavam em seus estudos em seus cursos. Fanon era o único que brincava bastante com Matthew, sempre estava perto dele. Matthew tinha quatro anos assim como Ewan tinha cinco anos.

Sirius também passava pela casa de Severus com seu filho Nohuan. O pequeno era tão parecido com Richard. Will tinha feito do menino o seu bem mais precioso sendo que não se desgrudava dele nem por um segundo, mas como estava em Hogwarts em seu terceiro ano, deixou que seu irmão vivesse um pouco sua infância. Will sabia que Richard estava gravido de um segundo irmão. E Sirius nem sabia ainda, pois Richard gostaria de fazer uma pequena surpresa para o marido. Sirius ainda continuava como professor de transfiguração em Hogwarts, tinha descoberto que amava dar aulas.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Os comensais que foram presos no final da batalha tinham recebido o beijo do Dementador, pois ninguém estava afim de prender os comensais por pena perpetua, sendo que no futuro eles poderiam fugir da prisão por algum psicopata que poderia surgir um dia. Com a batalha final da guerra os bruxos nomearam outra pessoa para ser o Ministro da Magia, sendo ele Arthur Weasley esse sim mudou completamente as leis do mundo magico. Ronald Weasley trabalhava com o pai, assim como Hermione que tinha optado por uma carreira a respeito das criaturas magicas e mudado a lei a respeito delas.

Harry por outro lado conseguiu concluir seu sonho de ser medibruxo, pois passou com louvor em menos duas semanas no laboratório da universidade bruxa, sendo que seus poderes e mais as vozes de sua mãe, soube que não precisaria estudar muito, sua mãe tinha lhe deixado um legado afinal de contas. Harry tinha no fim de tudo escrito um livro sobre todas as coisas boas que tinha feito pelo mundo magico, sendo assim publicou ele mesmo a poção que curou Remus Lupin de sua maldição. Severus quando soube disso quase ficou furioso com Harry, mas ele dedicou aquela descoberta a Lilian Evans em seu livro, sendo assim o mundo magico se lembraria que foi Lilian que descobriu muitas coisas das que hoje Harry praticava.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Assim como no mundo lá fora, precisamente em Miami onde vivia Regulo Black com seu filho, Orion tinha estudado sua magia e se casou cedo com uma garota. Juntos já tinha um pequeno menino. Regulo teve um filho com Mitch, um menino chamado Liam. A família tinha ficado feliz com o fim da guerra, agora sim poderia viver a vida em paz.

\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Muitos bruxos ao redor do mundo estavam felizes com o final da guerra, assim poderiam ficar mais sossegado ao invés de tensos com o que poderiam acontecer lá fora, ninguém mais queria uma guerra louca como foi a que Voldemort causou um dia. A guerra deixou muitas lembranças em diversos lugares do mundo, principalmente em Londres onde foi o maior desastre do mundo. Essa guerra tinha ocorrido por anos a fio, com o fim dela, muitos escritores em diversas parte do mundo começaram a narrar a história do que um dia foi chamado "o menino que sobreviveu".

Harry no fundo soube porque sobreviveu a maldição da morte, não foi porque sua mãe lhe amou, foi porque o feitiço mortal de Voldemort nunca fez efeito em uma criança, em um bebê, Harry quando tinha ouvido a voz de sua mãe explicando o que aconteceu naquela noite, quase não quis acreditar. Feitiços mortais não matavam crianças que tinha poder magico puro, o de Harry era tão puro quando Dumbledore ou Merlin. Era por isso e outras que Harry tinha a capacidade de entender bem as poções quando estava em silencio, era capaz de fazer feitiços perfeitos mesmo sem uma varinha, era capaz de ficar invisível sem uma capa, era capaz de produzir um patrono sem ter uma lembrança feliz, mesmo quando aprendeu só usou uma única lembrança a de seus pais. Harry era capaz de muitas coisas. No fim Harry acabou ensinando Severus sobre as outras poções que ouvia de sua mãe e sempre recomendava seus pacientes comprarem a poção com o ex—professor sendo que ele sempre mantinha seus estoques de poções sempre prontas. As vezes ajudava o mestre nas poções quando lhe visitava em sua casa em seus finais de semana que agora compartilhavam com sua família. No fundo no fundo Harry estava feliz por curar o mundo das trevas que foi deixada para trás depois do fim de Voldemort.

Era notório que o mundo precisava se recuperar para dar um grande passo para a felicidade. Draco por exemplo tinha herdado as empresas de seu pai e estava ao tanto cuidando do mundo, fazendo diversas doações para a recuperações de institutos, hospitais, escolas infantis, orfanatos que a cada dia recebia dez a quinze crianças órfãs do mundo. A cada dia que passava ficava pior, pois eram tantos lugares que sofreu uma considerável perda na guerra que eles os aurores encontravam crianças perdidas, vagando procurando por seus parentes, quando não achavam se viam em orfanatos, para Harry era doloroso ver crianças sem pais. Sempre que podia passava pelo orfanato que Draco tinha construído, já que não sabia lidar com coisas financeiras, sendo que mantinha dois empregos, um de mestre de poções como seu padrinho e aquele orfanato que construiu, ele também não gostava do destino que muitas crianças estavam tendo naquele momento. Ele era o médico geral do orfanato, e sempre estava por perto.

Harry era muito paparicado quando visitava o orfanato para ajudar seu marido a manter as poções que ele mesmo descobria, ou até mesmo ajudava o marido a repor as poções que as crianças que ficavam doentes consumiam. No fim de tudo Harry brincava com as crianças até elas dormirem. Draco sorria toda vez que via como seu marido brincava com as crianças a grande maioria delas tinha entre quatro e cinco anos, a minoria estava prestes a entrar em Hogwarts para começar os seus estudos em magia, e Harry tinha ensinado essa parte da criançada a ser um bom estudante. Dois meninos, que Harry percebeu eram gêmeos e se chamavam Gabriel e Michael, como o nome de dois anjos. Esses dois meninos gostavam de ficar mais tempo com Harry do que com outras crianças.

—Vocês estão bem? –perguntou certa vez aos meninos.

—Sim, vamos sentir saudades quando estiver em Hogwarts. –respondeu Gabriel que era um menino franzino, era loiro e tinha olhos azuis brilhantes seu irmão gêmeo era todo ao contrario, tinha os cabelos negros e olhos cor de mel.

—Oras não seja por isso, estarei em Hogwarts ajudando Madame Pomfrey em alguns meses. –respondeu Harry carinhoso com os meninos.

—Sabe Harry eu queria ser seu filho. –disse Michael, ele e Gabriel tinha pensado naquilo por tanto tempo.

—Oh. –Harry se emocionou com aquilo ele amava aqueles gêmeos, afinal era seus alunos favoritos, sendo que os gêmeos sempre estavam estudando quando aparecia no orfanato.

Gabriel e Michael resolveram abraçar Harry, apertado. Afinal dentro de uma semana estariam partindo para o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Draco viu como os gêmeos abraçava seu marido, percebia que Harry chorava abraçando eles, resolveu se aproximar para saber o que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

—Algo errado? –perguntou curioso.

—Nada Senhor Malfoy. –respondeu Gabriel ele tinha medo de Draco.

—É. –respondeu Michael desconfortável com a situação.

—Draco você fez algo com eles? –perguntou Harry não conseguindo entender porque os gêmeos ficaram desconfortável com o marido ali.

—Acho que é porque eu lembro muito meu pai, eu não sei. –respondeu Draco sendo sincero com o marido, ele também não entendia o porquê de os gêmeos ficarem daquele jeito.

—Papai disse antes de morrer que não devemos confiar em Malfoy algum, ele disse que Malfoy lhe devia dinheiro, mas que não podia arriscar sua vida se metendo com alguém que sempre estava perto daquele homem de preto que matava as pessoas a torto e direito…

—Michael! –repreendeu Harry. –Não deve falar assim com meu marido, ele te acolheu aqui no orfanato e ele nunca soube que o pai dele devia dinheiro ao seu pai. –respondeu Harry olhando bravo ao menino.

—Desculpa. –o menino repreendido abraçou Harry chorando, ele tinha medo de perder o carinho de Harry.

Harry abraçou o menino de volta, ele amava Michael e Gabriel de qualquer forma, mesmo não conhecendo o passado deles. Draco olhou para o marido e soube que Harry adotaria aqueles meninos, sorriu orgulhoso, mesmo não podendo ficar perto daqueles meninos ele sabia que os gêmeos eram inteligentes e importantes para Harry, que não contestou quando leu nos lábios de Harry que ele queria aqueles meninos como filhos. Como Harry estava sentando no puff com os meninos um de cada lado, se inclinou e beijou os lábios de Harry com carinho, no processo passou a mão nos cabelos dos pequenos com carinho.

—Irei preparar os papeis. Depois venha na minha sala assinar Harry. –disse Draco se afastando um pouco de Harry para que os meninos ficassem mais confortáveis com Harry.

—Papeis? –perguntou Gabriel com medo.

—Oh seus desejos se tornaram realidade. –respondeu Harry bagunçado o cabelo loiro de Gabriel.

—Vamos morar com vocês? –perguntou Michael piscando os olhos sem entender.

—Sim. Meu marido só fala em vocês quando estamos sozinhos, acredite eu queria saber quem foi que deixou meu marido assim, mas agora vejo, vejo dois anjos. –respondeu Draco estendendo a mão para Harry que aceitou estranhando. –Eu e Harry queremos saber se podemos ser seus pais? –perguntou Draco os meninos que estavam sentados.

Gabriel foi o primeiro a se levantar e abraçar aos seus futuros pais, ele aceitava. Michael ficou reticente em aceitar aquilo como seu irmão aceitava, mas foi só ver o olhar de Harry soube que queria pertencer aquela família com seu irmão, voltou a abraçar a Harry chorando.

—Oh não chorem. –pediu Harry carinhoso com os meninos que lhes abraçavam apertados.

Draco sorriu bagunçou mais ainda os cabelos dos meninos, beijou os lábios de Harry, agora precisava ir tratar dos papeis legais. Gabriel e Michael Nikita seriam seus filhos adotivos mais velhos. Draco saiu para fora da ala dos meninos de onze anos, no caminho quando tropeçou num menino de quatro anos, pegou o menino e levou de volta para a enfermaria ao ver que era um dos meninos que ainda estavam febris, percebeu que Nathan estava com sérios problemas de respiração que saiu correndo para a enfermaria, colocaria o menino na incubadora para que ele respirasse por conta da máquina.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Semanas tinham se passado Gabriel e Michael ingressaram a Hogwarts junto com outros alunos. Will tinha ficado por perto dos gêmeos que era seus primos, afinal Harry era considerado como um filho para Sirius, mas preferia considerar aqueles gêmeos como primos ao invés de tios. A seleção dos gêmeos foi uma coisa que nunca aconteceu na história, mas Harry estaria feliz de qualquer forma, Gabriel tinha ficado na casa de Ravenclaw, assim como Michael ficou em Griffyndor. Gabriel era considerado o mais inteligente de seu irmão, assim como Michael era considerado o mais corajoso de seu irmão. Naquela noite os dois se sentaram juntos na mesa de Griffyndor em respeito ao seu pai que era Griffyndor. Não seu pai adotivo, mas sim o pai biológico deles, Gavin Nikita, tinha pertencido a Griffyndor em seus tempos de estudante.

Harry estava ali naquela noite para ajudar Pomfrey a arrumar o estoque da enfermaria, tinha conseguido estocar milhares de poções curativas, poções para enjoos, dor de cabeça, anticonceptivas, entre mil e uma poções que os jovens precisavam ao dia a dia. Mesmo vendo a seleção de seus filhos, Harry tinha visto uma garota da casa de Griffyndor, aluna do sexto ano, gravida, ainda não conseguia entender porque essas garotas tinham hormônios a flor da pele quando voltavam para estudar, queria saber como os pais desses meninos lidavam com aquilo, ainda não conseguia entender.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Sirius tinha descoberto enfim que seria pai novamente e estava mais que feliz com a notícia. Will por outro lado riu quando seu pai de uma de louco certo dia, mas estava feliz por ter uma família, por ter sido curado da antiga doença que sua mãe tinha, pois Harry tinha resolvido testar seu sangue para uma possível reaparição da doença, mas ficou feliz em ver que ele nunca teria aquela doença, estava feliz em ter Harry como um médico de família, pois não queria ter que recorrer a possíveis charlatões que roubavam, estava feliz em ter somente Harry e Pomfrey lhe cuidando.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Draco que ainda permanecia no orfanato ficou assustado quando Nathan começou a piorar em seu estado, não conseguia entender o que o menino tinha para que piorasse daquele jeito. Harry tinha lhe feito conseguir uns PDA para poder comunicar se algo acontecia em seu orfanato, naquele momento soube que era melhor chamar os especialistas no assunto, mandou um bipe para Harry e Severus, estava assustado demais para lidar com aquilo sozinho.

Severus saiu primeiro da lareira da enfermaria. Olhou Draco e depois para a incubadora onde permanecia Nathan o menino de quatro anos.

—O que aconteceu? –perguntou Severus olhando como Draco ficava mortalmente pálido.

—Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas Nathan está com duas semanas febril e nunca melhora e não sei o que acontece com ele. –respondeu Draco pegando a pasta do menino e entregando ao padrinho.

—Bom eu sabia que Nathan acabaria piorando no estado dele, trouxe essa poção nova. –disse Harry que saia da lareira com uma maleta na mão, de onde tirava a poção para o menino.

—Por favor. –respondeu Draco apontando para a incubadora.

Harry tirou o menino de dentro do respirador magico e fez que o menino tomasse a poção roxa. A pele do menino que era pálida naquele, voltou a ser como era antes de ficar enfermado. Com cuidado Harry extraiu um pouco do sangue do menino, para fazer uns testes. Nisso Severus ajudou, tinha aprendido a respeitar a profissão que Harry exercia, afinal era um respeitador medico do mundo inteiro. No fundo o sangue do menino não apresentou nenhum um vírus ou maldição no sangue. Harry olhou Draco que estava com o pequeno no colo, sorriu sabia que Draco ficava preocupado com aquele menino muitas vezes.

—Devia adotá-lo sabia. –disse Harry sorrindo.

—Eh… —Draco não sabia o que responder. Nathan estava com o rostinho escondido em seu pescoço.

—Concordo com Harry. –respondeu Severus ao ver como Draco segurava o menino em seu colo.

—Tem certeza? –perguntou Draco duvidoso, Nathan era o único menino que gostava de ficar com ele quando não queria com ninguém mais, era no colo de Draco que o menino dormia na maioria das vezes.

—Oras, ele já te considera o pai dele não é mesmo Severus? –resmungou Harry.

—Exatamente! –respondeu o aludido que ainda estava examinando a pasta do menino. –Bom acho que vou indo, agora que o menino está em boas mãos. Até domingo.

Severus foi embora depois de ter anotado a nova situação do menino na pasta e deixado com Draco. Harry sorriu se despedindo de Severus com um aperto de mão. Draco resolveu sair da enfermaria e ir para o seu escritório particular, sabia que devia ter feito aquilo há um tempo já, sabia que o menino Nathan lhe amava como um pai. Harry sorriu ao perceber que Draco estava mesmo fazendo os papeis de adoção do menino.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

****


	30. Epilogo família Black Dezenove anos depois

**Epilogo família Black**

**Dezenove anos depois**

Sirius e Richard viviam felizes em Largo Grimmauld Place com seus filhos. Will já tinha se formado e agora era um auror mais respeito no mundo magico. Nohuan também tinha se formado em Hogwarts e estava tendo um compromisso com Will, eles não eram irmãos de sangue. Sirius quando soube do rolo dos meninos quase teve um infarto, mas Harry alertou que os dois não eram irmãos de sangue e podiam muito bem namorar à vontade. Will tinha acabado de completar trinta e um anos já Nohuan ele acabava de começar a casa dos vinte e estava feliz namorando Will.

Já a pequena Stephanie Black estava com dezessete anos e estava cursando o último ano em Hogwarts. O pequeno Madison ainda só tinha sete anos e era a maior alegria de Sirius, já que naqueles tempos ele tinha se aposentado de Hogwarts, para ficar mais tempo com Richard e o filho pequeno. Richard por outro lado tinha começado sua carreira de jornalismo, assim a poderosa Rita Sketer foi trancafiada em Azkaban ao descobrirem que ela era uma animaga ilegal e sempre jogava os podres das pessoas sem direito algum. Rita não foi julgada, simplesmente jogaram a chave da cela fora.

Desde então a família de Sirius estava feliz. Will tinha se casado com Nohuan, pois não deixaria o pequeno longe de sua vista, sendo que amava demais ao menino. Desde que que eram crianças, sempre foi visto juntos. Nohuan estava se preparando para ser assistente de Harry, ele adorava ajudar o padrinho no hospital.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Do outro lado mundo precisamente no Estados Unidos da América. Regulus Black estava feliz com seu marido, tinha aprendido muitas coisas com ele, assim como também teve um filho com ele, um menino chamado Neil em homenagem ao filho morto de Mitch. Orion estava casado com sua namorada desde há muito tempo e estava feliz com ela, tinha dois gêmeos pirralhos chamados Andrew e Drew. Mitch tinha voltado a exercer sua profissão de auror no país em que viviam, sempre tiveram tempo.

Já Regulus tinha optado por ficar em casa cuidando do pequeno Neil, já que nunca quis ser nada no mundo, a guerra tinha tirado o seu sonho de ser feliz em seu antigo sonho de ser auror, já não tinha desejo de ver mortes por aí, de ver caçadas, de estar na mira de feitiços, estava completamente cansado do que tinha vivido anos antes do fim da guerra. Não. Ali com Neil aprendia o dom da vida, o dom de querer fazer o bem, mas só seria assim com seus filhos e netos. Ele sabia que Harry era um ótimo medimago, mas não tinha muito interesse de aprender sobre medimagia, sendo que nem sair de casa ele saia.

Mitch tinha aprendido a respeitar os desejos de seu marido, afinal de contas não queria que Regulus fizesse greve na cama, amava por demais aquele por quem seu coração foi arrebatado. Ele não deixaria Regulus fugir de entre seus dedos, afinal ele foi seu primeiro e único amor, mas tinha amado a mulher com quem foi casado anos atrás. Naquele presente momento estava feliz por Regulus ser a pessoa maravilhosa que era e respeitaria os desejos dele até o fim do mundo.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Londres

Nohuan tinha acabado de dar entrada no hospital, ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele antes de ser carregado para o hospital, só sabia que tinha desmaiado por sentir o cheiro do café da manhã. Foi colocado numa maca no corredor, Harry tinha atendido o garoto ainda no corredor, mas depois sorriu para Will que estava assustado demais para deixar seu futuro marido nas mãos daqueles enfermeiros incompetentes.

—Oras vai ser pai. –disse Harry com carinho.

—Pai? –perguntou Will assustado, ele não queria aquilo tão cedo.

—Sim. –disse Harry atento em Will, parecia que não tinha aceitado tão bem a noticia.

—É que não é possível Harry. Tomamos a poção todos os dias, como é possível que esteja gravido? –perguntou sem entender.

—Às vezes as poções falha Will, mas não deixe escapar essa oportunidade de ser feliz, de completar sua família. –respondeu Harry abraçando Will.

—Quantos meses? –perguntou Will se sentando na maca.

—Mal umas semanas…

—Foi num dia que eu estava frustrado então, nem lembramos da poção quando fizemos amor. –respondeu se lembrando de um dia.

—Viu, não foi culpa de Nohuan, foi dos dois. –respondeu Harry rindo, voltou a examinar Nohuan para saber seu estado.

Nohuan dormia, Harry decidiu acorda-lo para passar a receita para se cuidar, mas ele sabia que o menino já estaria inteirado do que teria que fazer, uma vez que estava aprendendo tudo com ele para ser um futuro médico. Will riu quando Harry lhe disse aquilo, sabia que queria ser pai de um filho com Nohuan, afinal amava aquele garoto por quem tinha se apaixonado quando nasceu. Desde aquele beijo.

No final do dia Will ficou com Nohuan na cama em sua casa, já passavam a dividir o mesmo teto, a mesma cama. Mas antes tinha passado na casa de Sirius para contar a novidade, afinal Sirius iria adorar ser um avô.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Quando se inteirou da gravidez de Nohuan, não ficou só feliz mais também mortificado, ainda não estava preparado para ser avô tão cedo, mas sorriu ao ver que os dois estavam felizes por enfim poder montar sua própria família. Assim como Stephanie que namorava um garoto estupido na opinião de Sirius, mas amava. Will sabia que seria feliz naquela família que estava tendo com Nohuan, seu pequeno travesso. Richard por outro lado estava feliz por seus filhos serem felizes da maneira deles e não culpava ninguém, afinal ele também estava gravido outra vez e estaria feliz por Madison ter alguém para brincar antes de poder entrar em Hogwarts, que seria dali quatro anos. Estava completamente feliz com Sirius sua paixão desde Hogwarts, desde o momento que Sirius lhe tinha salvado de ser deixado para trás.

—Oras não reclame Sirius, todo mundo sabe que você já está preparado para ser avô. –disse Richard.

—É que Will ainda é jovem sem falar em Nohuan, ele só tem vinte anos! –resmungou.

—Tio Harry tinha quinze anos quando teve seus filhos. –respondeu Will protegendo Nohuan, ele não deixaria que seu pai machucasse seu irmão daquele jeito.

—Está bem, eu estou contente por vocês serem pais, maridos, mas é que ainda não me acostumo com a ideia de ver vocês juntos, foram criados como irmãos.…

—Bem pai, não podemos mandar no coração quando nos apaixonamos. Eu me apaixonei por Nohuan desde o momento em que eu vi, não tenho culpa desses sentimentos, mas não deixarei que nada e nem ninguém nos separe. –respondeu interrompendo o pai.

—O amor tem lá suas manias. Eu quero que vocês sejam felizes ok. Eu apoio seu casamento, seus filhos no futuro, não precisa ficar raivoso comigo. –resmungou Sirius fazendo bico para Wil que lhe olhava um tanto brabo.

—Mais nem por um milagre eu deixaria você nos separar! –reclamou Will abraçando seu pai rindo.

—Menino peste! –disse Sirius apertando seu filho mais velho.

—Bom já que é dia de revelações, você também vai ser pai Sirius! –disse Richard que tricotava em sua poltrona.

Sirius olhou chocado para o marido, mas no fundo sorriu divertido, estava amando sua família de qualquer jeito. E não trocaria ela por nada no mundo.

—Eu te amo você sabia? –perguntou Sirius se ajoelhando em frente a Richard.

—Claro que sabia, eu também te amo resmungão! –respondeu aceitando o beijinho de Sirius.

Sirius riu logo Stephanie pulou em cima de Sirius, Madison também foi logo se viu em um montinho em cima de Sirius. O bruxo acabou virando cão e lambeu os rostos de seus filhos. Nohuan e Richard estavam sentados já que estavam grávidos.

**Nota:**

**Vamos para o próximo epilogo!**

 


	31. Epilogo família Lupin-Snape Dezenove anos depois

**Epilogo família Lupin-Snape**

**Dezenove anos depois**

Severus tinha aprendido muitas coisas com Harry depois que o menino se formou em Hogwarts e se formou na faculdade de Lion em menos de dois meses, os professores da escola de Lion sabia que Harry tinha feito grande coisas no mundo. Severus estava feliz por trabalhar em algumas coisas com Harry e não daria nada em troca daquilo. Lily tinha sido uma grande amiga e ouvir as poções que Harry escrevia em um caderno velho era a melhor coisa que poderia fazer para ficar mais próximo dela.

Remus por outro lado estava feliz, seus filhos Átila, Heitor e Louise tinha acabado de se formar dois anos antes e estavam cursando o curso para ser auror para decepção de Severus que queria que pelo um deles fosse mestre em poções, mas só Ewan seguiu a carreira e estava dando aulas em Hogwarts para a alegria do mesmo, já que ele amava o castelo, pois tinha crescido muitos anos lá antes de começar a estudar como um aluno. E Ewan ainda não sabia o que fazer, pois tinha se apaixonado por um garoto do último ano naquele ano e estava com medo, não sabia o que fazer.

Remus tinha engravidado mais uma vez e dessa vez foi um só, para a alegria de Severus foi uma menina que ele decidiu fazer uma homenagem a Lily, afinal ela curou seu marido através de Harry e nunca deixaria de agradece-la por ser tão inteligente a ponto de estudar as poções tão afundo.

A botica Snape estava indo de maravilha e polpa pelo mundo. Já tinha dezessete filiais espalhadas pelo mundo e Severus atendia a todas elas com suas poções que criava e descobria com Harry, logo o mundo quase não sofria nenhuma perda dolorosa e estava feliz de ser assim. Ewan também tinha se juntado ao pai na arte de descobrir poções para outras afinidades, para poder esquecer um pouco do garoto que se formaria naquele ano em questão.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Naquela noite em seus aposentos Ewan tomava um copo de whisky, estava desconsolado, afinal tinha visto como o garoto por quem era apaixonado sendo beijado por uma garota linda. Tinha contado para seu pai Remus, mas não deixou que ele lhe consolasse, achava que não valia a pena. As chamas da lareira crepitavam, dançava numa melodia muda e era melhor assim, ficar vendo como aquelas chamas se perdiam no nada. Resmungando Ewan foi atender a porta e não acreditou no que via a sua frente.

—Algo errado Sr. Peterson? –perguntou Ewan estranhando a atitude de seu aluno.

—É só que eu devo um pedido de desculpas ao Senhor. –respondeu o garoto ruivo.

—O que quer dizer com isso? –perguntou sem entender, deixou que o garoto entrasse em seu aposento, logo escondeu a garrafa de whisky.

—Eu sei que você viu uma garota me beijando, mas eu não tenho nada com ela. Eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa. –respondeu.

—E o que pretende me contando essas coisas? –perguntou completamente magoado com o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

—A pessoa por quem me apaixonei é professor. Conheço desde que tinha onze anos. –respondeu o menino ele tremia de medo do que o professor acharia daquela resposta.

—Lewis Peterson, você é de Griffyndor, acabou de ser corajoso em admitir isso. Porque resolveu me contar? –perguntou Ewan sem entender.

—Porque o professor que apaixonei é você. –respondeu de cabeça baixa, já não se sentia bem olhando os olhos de Ewan.

Ewan por outro lado ficou chocado, aliviado, ele não sabia bem que sentimento era aquele que se apoderava de seu ser, mas sabia que era bom, pois amava aquele garoto. Se aproximou do garoto que parecia que estava começando a chorar de dor, abraçou o menino, pois não sabia o que fazer no momento, só sabia que precisava consolar o menino daquela dor que ele estava sentindo.

—Não chore ok. Estou aqui. –disse Ewan beijando os cabelos ruivos do menino.

—Vai me dar uma chance? –perguntou o menino se escondendo no peito do professor.

—Chance para que? Se você não perdeu nenhuma delas. Eu confesso que também sou apaixonado por você, mas só te notei esse ano, não quando você entrou. E temos somente sete anos de diferença em idade. –respondeu Ewan levantando o rosto do garoto, precisava olhar aqueles olhos azuis.

Lewis Peterson era um garoto muito bonito, invejava a todos os garotos da escola, pois a grande maioria das garotas tinham uma queda por ele. Era ruivo de nascença tinha olhos azuis escuros, e o mais importante que toda Hogwarts não queria ver, era que o menino só tinha olhos para seu professor de poções e era totalmente gay. Olhando os olhos do professor ficou feliz em ver que não tinha ira neles, senão carinho. Se aproximou com cuidado e beijou os lábios do professor.

Ewan sorriu com a iniciativa do garoto, prensou o garoto numa das paredes, ele queria ser cuidadoso com o menino. O beijo foi mais além. Ewan pegou o garoto no colo e levou para o quarto, sabia que não conseguiria se segurar, mas deixaria que o desejo, a luxuria e a paixão do momento tomassem conta de seu ser. Afinal de contas estavam começando a se amar. Lewis ficou completamente vermelho quando se viu na cama de seu professor.

—\\\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Remus queria que seu filho Ewan fosse feliz da maneira dele, mas parecia que ele não queria que ninguém se metesse nos assuntos dele, assim como era Severus no passado, ele não queria que Ewan sofresse por tanto tempo. Severus quando chegou em casa naquela noite ficou sabendo que seu filho mais velho tinha se apaixonado por um garoto do último ano da casa de Griffyndor e não queria ajuda e nem nada, ia se levantar e ir falar com o filho quando da lareira o próprio Ewan saia acompanhado deum garoto ruivo.

—Papai Remus só queria que você soubesse que Lewis correu para mim. –disse Ewan indo abraçar seu pai Remus, afinal ele tinha confessado para o ex-lupino.

—Olá. –disse Lewis incerto, ele não sabia onde enfiar a cara depois de ser deixado sozinho.

—Lewis, esse é meu pai Severus Snape e Remus Lupin. –disse Ewan voltando a ficar ao lado do garoto.

—Severus Snape? Você deve ter dado aula para o meu pai. Gary Peterson…

—Sim, seu pai era horrível em poções. –resmungou Severus se sentando ao lado do marido.

—Meu pai disse que odiava poções, porque o professor era muito bravo. –respondeu com cuidado, não queria formar uma briga ali.

—Pois diga a ele que já não dou mais aulas. –respondeu.

—Não poderei dizer. –disse o menino se escondendo no peito de Ewan, ele nunca contou a ninguém, mas seu pai Gary tinha sido ferido na guerra e desde então tinha ficado internado no hospital.

—Desculpe. –disse Severus ao perceber que o menino chorava escondido no peito de seu filho.

—Tudo bem, já devia ter superado a dor, mas eu amava meu pai. Ele me contava histórias sobre a guerra. Ele me disse que te admirava, mesmo sendo um homem bravo, ranzinza. –respondeu limpando o rosto.

—Pelo menos seu foi pai era ótimo em sua profissão. –disse Remus para sair daquele clima tenso.

—É bem quando ele morreu ele deixou algo para o Senhor. –disse Lewis procurando em seu casaco um embrulho.

—Me deixou algo? –perguntou desconcertado nunca pensou que fosse ganhar presentes de ex—alunos. Tinha até medo do que encontraria dentro desse caixinha que Lewis lhe entregou.

Severus abriu a caixa e viu um broche em forma de lírio branco, aquilo lhe fez se lembrar de sua eterna amiga. Lily. Sabia que sua pequena filha ficaria feliz em usar aquele broche quando entrasse em Hogwarts. Gary Peterson era desenhista de objetos, tinha criado vários broches, pingentes e entre variedades.

—Seu pai realmente conhecia a minha história. –respondeu ao ver o broche brilhando.

—Mesmo? É que ainda não entendi o lírio branco. –disse o garoto envergonhado.

—Era o significado do nome da melhor amiga de papai. Lily Evans, era lírio branco. Ela era ruiva, com os olhos verdes, se um dia você conhecer Harry Potter, vai entender. –respondeu Ewan apertando o namorado em seus braços.

—Hummm. –assentiu Lewis.

Severus estava feliz em ver que seu filho tinha encontrado a felicidade nos braços daquele garoto ruivo e queria que ele fosse feliz da maneira dele. Logo da lareira saiu os trigêmeos aurores, que Severus não estava gostando daquela profissão deles, afinal aquela profissão devia ser chamada de PERIGO. Mas acima de tudo amava seus filhos de qualquer jeito.

Louise a garota mais velha da família, estava acompanhada de um garoto que foi logo levando para o quarto. Remus não soube o que fazer ou dizer, Severus só lançou um olhar mortal a sua filha, pois ela sabia o que aquilo queria dizer. Já Átila se atirou na primeira poltrona que achou na sala e ficou quieto com os braços cruzados e cara emburrada. Heitor estava acompanhado de uma garota loira que apresentou como sua noiva e foi mostrar o resto da casa para ela.

—Aconteceu algo Átila? –perguntou Severus não gostando de ver aquela cara em seu filho.

—O que devo fazer para saber se realmente é meu filho? –perguntou do nada, estava completamente irritado com tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor.

—Como é que é? –perguntou Remus chocado com o que ouvia de seu filho.

—É que eu nunca me deitei com essa garota, e ela veio me dizer que está gravida de um filho meu, papai eu só me deito com garotos. –respondeu Átila desconsolado, ele não conhecia aquela garota.

—Bem, porque não traga a garota aqui para conversamos…

—Não tem nada para conversar com Pansy Parkinson. –interrompeu o garoto começando a andar em círculos irritado.

—Não acredito que se meteu com essa aí. –disse Ewan que se sentou ao lado de Lewis em outro sofá.

—Eu não me meti com ninguém, ela simplesmente apareceu na frente hoje e disse que estava gravida do nada. Eu nunca vi garota mais feia que ela! –resmungou irritado, queria chorar naquele momento, pois de uma hora para outra aquela garota fez perder seu namorado. –Ela me fez perder Bryan, meu noivo.

Remus entendeu se levantou depositando a caçula no colo de Severus e abraçou Átila que chorava no chão, nunca deixaria um de seus filhos sofrendo. Pansy Parkinson tinha pagado todos os crimes em Azkaban, mas estragar a vida de seu filho daquela maneira ele não deixaria barato. Olhou para o marido e se resolveu, iria atrás daquela garota ele mesmo.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Remus encontrou Pansy dentro de um bar muggle, nunca pensou que um dia ela começaria a se drogar como naquele momento. Viu um garoto que parecia que estava sendo dominado por um império e soube o que ela tinha feito. No final chamou seu filho Heitor, para que ele ajudasse a resolver aquele problema afinal, Átila estava desconsolado e não entenderia bem a situação do momento, com Heitor poderia dar um jeito naquela garota louca. Logo o local ficou completamente uma baderna, policiais e aurores prendendo os drogados. Heitor resgatou Bryan das mãos de Pansy ao perceber que ela fugiria.

No final Remus soube quem era Bryan. Ele era filho de Pansy, mas como ela ficou muitos anos na cadeia e nunca viu o que tinha acontecido com seu filho. Mas soube assim que saiu da prisão que seu filho tinha sido adotado por bruxos traidores do sangue. Heitor soube que Pansy tinha matado os pais de Bryan, pois o garoto nunca considerou Pansy como sua verdadeira mãe, não depois do que tinha presenciado.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Atila ficou feliz em saber que Bryan não tinha realmente terminado com ele, já que tinha sido dominado pelo feitiço do império e sabia que não poderia confiar em ninguém que tentasse manipular a sua mente assim do nada e esperava que tudo aquilo fosse só aquela fase. No jornal do dia seguinte anunciava a morte de Pansy pelo beijo do Dementador.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Ewan se casou com Lewis assim que o menino se formou em Hogwarts, foram para a lua de mel na Itália onde Lewis tinha uma fazenda de uvas e uma fábrica de vinhos vindo de seus avós paternos. Tiveram um casal de gêmeos, Live e Lawrence.

—\—z—\—\—z—\—\—z—\—\—z—z—\—\—z—z—\

Atila se casou com Bryan e foram viver nos EUA já que Átila pediu transferência, queria ficar longe do que quase destruiu sua vida, e porque realmente queria recomeçar de novo. Bryan tinha tomado uma decisão de largar sua profissão de auror e começar a escrever livros de suspense policial para bruxos e era famoso sendo assim. Atila por outro lado amava sua profissão e amava seu marido por pedir opiniões quando ele escrevia suas histórias. O título mais aclamado pelo público bruxo era "Para Sempre Herói" contava a história de Harry Potter no ponto de vista de Bryan. Tiveram um pequeno garoto, chamado David.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Heitor tinha se casado com sua namorada de escola e tiveram uma única filha, pois o parto dela tinha sido complicado e já não pode mais engravidar. Sua filha se chamava Hope. Dois anos mais tarde Heitor e Melissa adotaram um menino que tinha sido abandonado em sua porta, colocaram o nome do menino de James.

—\—\—\—\—z—z—\—z—z—\—\—\—\—\—

Louise se casou com seu namorado, mas não tiveram filhos, pois a garota descobriu muito antes que não poderia ter filhos. Severus até tentou descobrir o que tinha errado com sua filha, mas não descobriu nada. Harry tampouco pode ajudar. Louise pelo menos adotou uma menina que tinha perdido seus pais num ataque no beco diagonal semanas atrás. Ellen Greeneway ficou feliz em ser filha de sua salvadora.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

**Nota:**

**Bora para o ultimo epilogo da historia?**

 


	32. Epilogo Potter Malfoy Dezenove anos depois.

****

**Epilogo Potter Malfoy**

**Dezenove anos depois.**

Harry tinha ficado completamente feliz quando todos seus filhos se formaram em Hogwarts, os mais velhos, Gabriel e Michael os meninos que tinha adotado dias antes de começarem Hogwarts, hoje os meninos trabalhavam no hospital com ele e estava feliz por ser assim, afinal de contas amava aqueles meninos. Gabriel ficou com a área de pediatria, pois ele adorava cuidar e contar histórias para crianças. Michael ficou no mesmo setor que Harry, na área de pesquisas de poções, o menino tinha aprendido muitas coisas com Severus e Harry e tinha descoberto uma coisa e outra ali.

Michael Nikita já era casado com sua namorada desde que saiu de Hogwarts, já tinha um filho que estava prestes a entrar em Hogwarts. Gavin Nikita Jr. Já Gabriel era solteiro, e era muito cobiçado em sua área de trabalho, mas ele nunca tinha tempo para essas coisas, estava sempre cuidando das crianças internadas. Nathan Copola tinha vinte e três anos e trabalhava com Draco no orfanato, ele tinha sido um menino muito inteligente e carinhoso, depois que cresceu com a família Malfoy Potter soube que queria ser tutor de crianças igual Draco. Nathan tinha aprendido muito na vida com aquela família que tinha lhe adotado quando era bem mais novo e não guardava rancor com ninguém, respeitava os familiares que ganhou vivendo naquela família, seu favorito era Sirius para desespero de Draco, mas no fundo o loiro estava feliz, pois Nathan aprendeu a divertir.

Já os gêmeos Fanon e Helena cada um seguiu um lado. Fanon seguiu careira de auror e se mudou com sua namorada para fora do país. Já Helena foi uma dedicada escritora de estórias infantis. Todo mundo magico a conhecia, pois, suas histórias tinha muito amor, uma delas se chamava  _ensinando a viver_  e contava a história de um menino que não tinha pais, mas que um dia conheceu o pai que mudou completamente a sua vida. Helena era casada com Dennis Hoper médico legista dos aurores.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Matthew estava descendo as escadas de sua mansão onde vivia com seu marido estupido, suas malas estavam guardadas no bolso, já tinha aturado muito daquele por quem amou por quase nove anos. Se despediu daquele homem e de seu filho, esse sim sabia que não era seu filho de verdade, não era nada parecido com ele e estava farto das mentiras de Ross. Sabia que no mundo bruxo era difícil ter um divórcio, ninguém via aquilo com bons olhos, mas ele não estava afim de aturar mais Ross, que ele se danasse.

Matthew também trabalhava com medicina, mas era enfermeiro chefe em Hogwarts, já que Pomfrey tinha falecido anos antes, Harry tinha voltado a exercer sua função e St. Mungus e ele ficou feliz em aceitar trabalhar em Hogwarts, pois assim poderia ficar de olho naquele diabinho que Ross dizia que era seu filho. John era moreno assim como Ross, tinha os olhos cinzas assim como Ross, e não tinha nadinha de nada de Matthew, e ele tinha feito um teste de paternidade escondido de Ross e quando soube o resultado soube que vivia numa mentira, era por essas e outras que estava saindo daquela casa, já tinha avisado seus pais que estaria voltando a morar com eles e que não queria mais saber de casar ou ter filhos, estava cansado de viver numa mentira tão grande. Afinal ele tinha amado fielmente Ross para receber aquilo em troca? Não Matthew já não queria mais nada vindo de Ross, pois era capaz de sair mais mentiras a respeito do que quer que fosse que tinha que falar naquele momento em que saia pela porta da casa raivoso.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Draco estava em seu escritório atendendo uma família que queria adotar uma criança. Nathan brincava com a dita criança numa sala ao lado, onde o menino estava se preparando para ir embora do orfanato. Draco pediu licença para atender ao chamado de Matthew que saia da lareira irritado.

—Desculpe não sabia que tinha gente aqui. –desculpou assim que viu que tinha gente com seu pai.

—Tudo bem filho o que está acontecendo? –perguntou baixinho para o loirinho de seu filho.

—Podemos conversar depois? Acho que eu tenho uma bomba para estourar. –respondeu Matthew apenado, completamente apenado.

—Tudo bem, fique na sala ao lado com Nathan. –pediu Draco, não estava gostando do que aquilo resultaria.

Voltou a atender a família que tinha visto como Matthew saia da sala de reuniões completamente pra baixo.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

Na sala ao lado Nathan estava com o menino no colo, ele não queria deixar aqueles pais adotarem aquele menino, não podia permitir. Não sabia porque, mas achava que aquele menino se identificava muito com ele quando era da idade dele. Kevin estava bem agarrado a Nathan, o menino também sentia que tinha uma ligação muito forte com Nathan e não queria ficar longe dele. Draco entrou com os novos pais de Kevin, mas o menino gritou e esperneou para ficar longe daqueles dois.

—O que está acontecendo Nathan? –perguntou Draco indignado ele nunca tinha visto Kevin agindo daquele jeito desde que chegou no orfanato.

—A verdade é que não quero que ninguém adote ele. Sinto muito, não levaram esse menino. –respondeu Nathan saindo da sala e levando o menino para a enfermaria, o menino começava a tremer e tinha febre.

Draco ficou chocado com o que tinha ouvido de Nathan nunca tinha visto o pequeno agindo daquele jeito em toda a sua vida, olhou Matthew que estava sentado olhando tudo sem entender, viu o filho mais velho dar de ombros sem entender nada. Draco dispensou os pais precisava entender o que estava acontecendo em seu orfanato.

—Primeiro você jovem. O que aconteceu? –perguntou Draco se sentando em frente a seu filho.

—Vou me divorciar e nem quero saber do que acontecera com a mídia. –respondeu irritado.

—Mas o que aconteceu? –perguntou com cuidado, pois realmente Matthew tinha uma bomba para explodir.

—Descobri que vivi numa mentira por nove anos. –respondeu começando a chorar.

—Ah Merlin o que Ross fez? –perguntou Draco sem entender.

—Eu não sou pai de John. E nem do filho que eu sei que ele espera. –respondeu completamente arrasado.

—Você sabe porque ele escondeu essas coisas de você? –perguntou se sentando ao lado de seu filho onde abraçou e consolou.

—Eu não sei, talvez queira me prender a esse casamento. Eu não entendo pai, eu amo demais ele porque fez essas coisas comigo? –perguntou se escondendo no peito do pai.

—Talvez ele não valha a pena filho, eu sempre soube que ele não era para você. –disse Harry que entrava na sala.

—Porque nunca me disse antes? –perguntou o loirinho escondido no peito de Draco.

—Porque quando se casou com ele, você estava feliz demais e eu não queria tirar aquele sorriso em seu rosto. Desculpe. –respondeu Harry bagunçando os cabelos do garoto.

Draco sorriu triste, se tinha algo que ninguém mais conseguia esconder de Harry era o seu rosto de interesseiros. Matthew se levantou e abraçou Harry, afinal ele tinha aprendido mais coisas com Harry que com Draco, mesmo sendo primos, preferia mais a Harry que seu pai loiro. Nathan voltou com o menino no colo.

—Agora você rapaz, porque não deixou a família Renner levar o menino? –perguntou Draco se levantando.

—Porque ele é meu filho. –respondeu fazendo que Kevin olhasse o loiro para que Draco observasse bem para entender.

Draco tapou a boca ao ver a semelhança nos dois, mas não entendia ainda, como aquele menino tinha vindo parar no orfanato.

—Porque ele está aqui e não com a mãe dele? –perguntou Draco.

—Pedi a pasta dele em St. Mungus, disseram que ela faleceu no parto e como os meus irmãos Gabriel e Michael trabalham lá mandaram o menino para o orfanato sendo que a mãe dele era o último parente vivo dele. Mas assim que passei a cuidar de Kevin eu senti aquela ligação de pai e filho, mas eu no começo não sabia o que era, até que me resolvi hoje. Não vou deixar que levem Kevin para longe de mim. –respondeu se sentando na poltrona, o pequeno Kevin se escondeu no pescoço de seu pai e suspirou.

—Era por isso que você andava estranho anos atrás? –perguntou Matthew confuso.

—Acho que sim, não sei, estou completamente confuso. –respondeu Nathan cuidando as costas do pequeno em seu colo.

—Ok, ok ninguém vai levar Kevin embora, é meu neto! –resmungou Draco bagunçando o cabelo de Nathan.

—z—z—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—z—z

Meses mais tarde Matthew começou seu trabalho na enfermaria de Hogwarts e estava feliz em ver que muitas garotas do sétimo ano procurava ele para pedir poções anticonceptivas e ele não era tonto, sabia que elas estavam com a flor na pele. Naquele na noite em questão passou sozinho em sua torre. Ficou olhando as estrelas da noite. Foi quando ouviu batidas em sua porta e esperava que não fosse nenhuma daquelas garotas que tinham pedido poções o resto da tarde, odiava todas elas. Abriu a porta pronto para repreender o aluno que estava fora da cama, quando foi empurrado para dentro e prensado na porta. Foi beijado bruscamente, tentou se soltar do agarre de quem quer que fosse, no processo conseguiu dar um soco no intruso e feito ele se soltar e cair no chão.

—Acho que deve tirar essa mascara ridícula! –pediu Matthew apontando a varinha para o intruso.

O intruso tirou a máscara, Matthew nunca pensou que fosse reencontrar aquele homem em sua vida de novo. Ficou irritado na hora.

—O que pretende Sr. Brennen? –perguntou completamente irritado

—Soube que se separou e eu queria tentar. –respondeu olhando os olhos de Matthew

—Melhor você ir embora que está perdendo seu tempo. Não pretendo cair nisso nunca mais em minha vida. –respondeu Matthew abrindo a porta e pedindo para que o outro fosse embora.

—Mas a gente nem tentou! –disse Mikhail Brennen irritado e batendo o pé.

—Ótimo quer tentar, depois não diga que eu sou bruto! –respondeu fechando a porta e puxando Mikhail para seu quarto onde jogou o outro na cama.

Com um feitiço fez as roupas desaparecerem, completamente irritado colocou Mikhail de bruços e penetrou sem nenhum preparo, estava frustrado após tudo o que tinha acontecido em sua vida. Mikhail não se importou com a dor, simplesmente se entregou de corpo e alma para a violência de Matthew. A penetração fez que Matthew ficasse luxurioso, colocou Mikhail de lado com uma de suas pernas em seus ombros e a outra ficou como apoio para Mikhail. Matthew viu o pênis de Mikhail ficando roxo, nem se deu o trabalho de tocá-lo, estava irritado demais para masturbar o outro, só queria arrebatar sua dor naquele ato.

Mikhail olhou os olhos de Matthew e percebeu que ele realmente não estava mais com cabeça para ter namoros, ou casamento. Ele tinha certeza de que queria fazer o loiro ser feliz, nunca tinha gostado de Ross. Ele tinha se apaixonado pelo amigo assim que se conheceram em Hogwarts. O loiro pode ter caído em Slytherin mais ele era amigo de todos os alunos de qualquer casa. Ele tinha pertencido a Hufflepuff. Olhou seu pênis, começou a se masturbar ele mesmo ao perceber que Matthew não faria aquilo. Irritado Matthew puxou Mikhail para se deitar na mesa, voltou a penetrá-lo segurou seus braços para longe do corpo, ele não queria que Mikhail se masturbasse.

—Você realmente está sendo bruto e gostoso, arrancou completamente minha virgindade. –disse Mikhail gemendo de prazer.

—Era virgem? –perguntou saindo de dentro do anus para olhar as pernas sujas de sangue virginal.

—Sim, eu guardei minha virgindade só para você. –respondeu tentando ver o que Matthew fazia.

Matthew olhou seu pênis completamente ereto e sujo de sangue, com um feitiço limpou tudo e as pernas de Mikhail. Voltou a penetrá-lo, mas dessa vez com um carinho. Soltou os braços de Mikhail para que ele pudesse se apoiar na mesa, Matthew tocou o pênis roxo do outro, para aliviar o prazer do outro.

—Porque está agindo assim? Eu gosto da sua brutalidade. –perguntou Mikhail sem entender os carinhos de Matthew.

—Quer que eu seja bruto? –perguntou saindo novamente virando Mikhail de frente e deitado ele na mesa, levantou as pernas expondo ainda mais as partes nobres do moreno.

—Sim é mais gostoso. –respondeu se sentando e beijou os lábios de Matthew com cuidado.

Matthew retribuiu o beijo, estava cansado de ser sozinho, tentaria ter uma vida com Mikhail. Voltou a ter uma penetração bruta com o moreno que mordia seu ombro direito. Colocou o moreno de quatro no chão onde penetrou mais fundo no outro, foi completamente violento naquele ato. Mikhail suspirava de prazer e se arreganhava mais para o loiro.

—\\\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

Um dia na cidade Nathan foi passear com o filho, quando viu um antigo colega de escola sentado num banco em frente a sorveteira do Fortescue. Se sentou ao lado dele com o filho no colo.

—Algo errado Mazzola? –perguntou olhando como seu amigo suspirava irritado.

—Oi Nathan, não tem nada errado comigo, é só que sou deixado para trás. Primeiro meu pai se jogou nas trevas e nunca mais voltou, depois tem Akers que não sabia se decidir e me deixou. Eu realmente não sirvo para ser feliz, só me acontecem desgraças. –respondeu olhando o amigo, notou que ele tinha uma criança no colo.

—Mas! Brandon a vida continua…

—Não para mim, acho que já vivi o bastante, amanhã mesmo estarei voltando para minha terra natal e nem sei o que fazer por lá. –interrompeu Brandon sumindo do mapa.

Nathan olhou chocado o ponto seu amigo tinha desaparecido. Kevin começou a chorar.

—O que foi filho? –perguntou Nathan assustado, esperava que seu amigo não tivesse machucado seu filho de propósito.

—Ele se matou. –respondeu o pequeno apontando para o chão onde tinha um monte de pó.

Nathan ficou mais chocado ainda, seu filho pode ser um menino pequeno, mas ele sabia das coisas, nunca se imaginou que Brandon Mazzola fosse se suicidar em sua frente, ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo na vida de seu amigo para que ele fizesse aquilo. Ia se levantar para ir embora quando se trombou com um garoto sujo e com roupas rasgadas. Segurou o garoto antes que ele fugisse, olhou para o local de onde o garoto fugia e percebeu que ele tinha roubado uma loja.

—Sabe que é feio roubar. –disse Nathan fazendo um feitiço onde as coisas que o menino roubou era devolvida para o dono da loja.

—Mas eu preciso viver. –disse o menino emburrado.

—Roubar não é viver, viver é conhecer o mundo, vamos comigo. –respondeu Nathan sumindo com o garoto do Beco Diagonal.

Nathan colocou seu filho no chão em sua casa, o menino foi direto para a sala dos brinquedos que Nathan tinha feito para o menino se divertir mais ainda. Olhou o garoto que olhava para os lados admirado e assustado. Pegou a mão do menino puxando o garoto para um banheiro, limparia aquele garoto.

—Qual é o seu nome? –perguntou fechando a porta do banheiro e com um feitiço colocou a banheira para se encher de agua quente,

—Christopher. –respondeu.

Com outro feitiço Nathan tirou as roupas deles, levou o garoto para debaixo chuveiro, onde se molharam antes de querer entrar dentro da enorme banheira que aquecia. Nathan limpou o corpo de Christopher com sabão.

—Quantos anos tem? –perguntou conforme o corpo do garoto ficava limpo ficava admirado.

—Dezesseis é sou pequeno. –respondeu ao ver que o outro levantava uma sobrancelha sem crer nele.

Nathan riu, lavou o cabelo do menino, e conforme a sujeira deixava o cabelo do garoto, mais percebia que Christopher era um garoto muito bonito, tinha um cabelo dourado e olhos dourados, se perguntava se o menino era lobisomem para ter aquele tom em seus olhos. Mas olhando o corpo do garoto não viu nenhuma cicatriz, nem mesmo uma marca de nascença. Com cuidado pegou as mãos do garoto e fez ele conhecer seu corpo, queria que o menino lhe amasse, como estava amando a descobrir ele por debaixo daquela sujeira que deixava o corpo dele. Christopher ficou assustado quando o mais velho lhe fez passar as mãos pelo corpo dele.

—O que está fazendo? –perguntou sem entender nada do que sentia debaixo de suas mãos.

—Sente algum arrepio? –perguntou puxando o menino para fora do chuveiro e fechando a torneira.

Christopher estremeceu ao sair debaixo da agua quente. Nathan entrou na banheira e fez o menino se sentar na borda, afastou as pernas do menino gentilmente, e gentilmente começou a fazer sexo oral no garoto. Christopher olhou assustado para o homem que lhe chupava.

—Pare está me assustando. –pediu Christopher.

—Certeza que quer que eu pare? –perguntou Nathan olhando os olhos dourados do menino.

—Eu nem sei quem você é, mas não deixarei que abuse de mim. –respondeu Christopher tentando se afastar.

—Meu nome é Nathan e serei seu primeiro homem e seu marido se você quiser. –respondeu voltando a dar sexo oral no garoto.

Christopher não soube o que fazer, acabou se deitando no chão e deixando que Nathan lhe desse a oral, nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer como naquele momento. Em poucos minutos sentiu algo querendo sair de seu pênis e não soube como dizer. Nathan parou de chupar antes que menino gozasse em sua garganta, segurou o pênis do garoto com cuidado.

—O que vai fazer agora? –perguntou o garoto curioso.

Nathan saiu da banheira e se sentou ao lado de Christopher e ensinou o menino a se masturbar, pegou uma das mãos do menino e fez ele conhecer seu pênis grosso e grande. Christopher olhava o pênis de Nathan com medo, era muito grande para ele, ele sabia que Nathan já era um adulto se já tinha um filho. Nathan apertou a mãozinha do garoto em seu pênis, assim como apertou o pênis do garoto que começava a expelir sêmen. Christopher não sabia o que era aquele liquido branco que saia de seu pênis.

—O que é isso? –perguntou duvidoso.

—É sêmen. –respondeu levando a mão suja de sêmen a boca onde lambeu tudo.

—Porque esta lambendo? –perguntou sem entender.

—É salgado e gostoso. –respondeu oferecendo a mão para Christopher provar.

Christopher passou um dedo e levou a boca duvidoso, achava aquilo tudo mundo estranho, mas se queria ser feliz era melhor aprender tudo com Nathan e da maneira do mais velho. Nathan colocou Christopher em suas pernas e ensinou ao garoto a arte do beijo de língua. Christopher estava assustado com os beijos que recebia de Nathan. Com cuidado Nathan interrompeu o beijo e fez o menino entrar na banheira piscina. Ensinou Christopher a mergulhar a aquecer o rosto rígido. Com cuidado prensou o garoto na borda da piscina, voltando a lhe beijar com carinho, enquanto suas mãos explorava o corpo do pequeno, até dar em suas nádegas onde espreitou um dedo no ânus do garoto. Christopher bateu em Nathan aquilo doía demais.

—Não quero. –disse o garoto tentando se afastar.

—Acalme, senão fizer isso agora, mais tarde vai ser dolorido quando colocar meu pênis. –respondeu Nathan apertando o menino em seu peito.

—Então não coloque. –pediu Christopher ele estava ficando assustado ao sentir o dedo intruso de Nathan se mexendo em seu anus.

—Você vai gostar. –respondeu colocando mais um dedo.

Christopher gritou de dor. Nathan saiu com Christopher da piscina, com o menino no colo, levou o garoto para o quarto principal, colocou o menino de bruços na cama e voltou a preparar a entrada do ânus de Christopher. Para Nathan era a primeira vez que faria sexo com um homem. Lambeu o ânus virgem de Christopher, penetrou com sua língua um momento antes de querer colocar seu mastro que estava preparado. Christopher esperneou, mas Nathan já estava cansado e penetrou o garoto aos poucos, tapou a boca do menino para que seu filho não ficasse assustado em ouvir os gritos. Christopher chorou ao ser violado, Nathan entrou todinho dentro de Christopher e ficou um momento, cinco minutos depois saiu e deixou Christopher deitado na cama e foi se trocar e atender o filho.

Christopher viu o mais velho sair do quarto com um semblante triste, parecia que tinha cometido um erro. Olhou seu corpo, suas pernas estavam sujas de sangue, olhou seu pequeno pênis que se levantava pedindo atenção, deitado começou a se masturbar como tinha sido ensinado.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

Na porta do lado de fora Nathan escorregava e escondia o rosto entre os joelhos, ele não estava gostando de ser sozinho naquele momento. Quando viu o menino pela primeira vez limpo, sabia que tinha se apaixonado e não sabia o que fazer, viu seu filho Kevin subindo as escadas.

—Vovô Daco ta na lareira. –disse o pequeno de quatro anos.

Nathan sorriu, pegou o filho no colo e desceu as escadas para ir na sala de Brinquedos onde também tinha uma lareira, que só era ativada por Nathan, mas o menino também recebia visitas, e as visitas só podiam passar se Nathan estava em casa.

—Passa pai, acho que preciso conversar com você. –pediu Nathan, e viu como seu pai loiro saia da lareira.

—Eu acabei de ler no jornal que seu amigo Brandon se suicidou. –disse mostrando o jornal.

—Eu estava com ele, antes dele fazer isso. Kevin me disse que ele se suicidou, eu não consigo entender porque. –respondeu, nem se deu o trabalho de ler o jornal, quase não lia.

—Acho que é por causa de seu ex. Akers deixou Brandon por um rabo de saia. –respondeu Draco olhando atento como Nathan ficava neutro com aquele assunto. –E o que queria conversar comigo? –perguntou morto de curiosidade.

—Quando eu ia sair de lá um garoto de dezesseis anos trombou comigo e trouxe ele para cá. Pai ele estava completamente sujo, roupas rasgadas, tomamos banho juntos e me apaixonei e quase estuprei. Eu nunca senti isso que estou sentindo. Eu não sei o que fazer, acho que devo deixar o menino ir embora, não quero ser um monstro para Kevin. –respondeu olhando como seu filho brincava com os brinquedos de montar.

—O garoto morava na rua? –perguntou duvidoso em dar conselhos naquele momento.

—Eu não sei, só perguntei seu nome e idade. –respondeu envergonhado.

—Não sei o que dizer a respeito, mas deixarei você sozinho com ele. Levarei Kevin, conversem se conheçam mais e se você ainda estiver sentindo o que está sentindo explica para o garoto que quer ser feliz. –disse Draco se levantando e pegando o pequeno Kevin no colo.

—Ok. –respondeu Nathan se despedindo do filho com um beijo.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

No quarto principal Christopher permanecia deitado, pois não sabia o que fazer, só sabia que queria ficar ali, estava cansado de viver sozinho nas ruas. Nathan entrou no quarto e viu o menino deitado na cama ainda, completamente nu, como tinha deixado.

—Você morava na rua? –perguntou Nathan curioso.

—Sim, me abandonaram na rua. –respondeu o garoto se levantando da cama e abraçando Nathan.

Nathan olhou o menino puxar sua calça para baixo junto da cueca, deixou que o menino seguisse o que queria no momento, sentiu a língua do garoto acariciar seu mastro, endurecido. No final não soube esperar, pegou o garoto no colo, colocou na cama enquanto se livrava das roupas impertinentes. Fizeram um 69, pois Christopher disse que queria aprender, ensinou o garoto a lhe chupar enquanto lhe dava oral também. Christopher sentiu novamente dedos intrusos em seu ânus e deixou que Nathan lhe preparasse.

—Tem certeza que quer continuar? –perguntou Nathan ele não estava conseguindo se segurar, queria se enterrar no garoto.

—Tenho. –respondeu Christopher e ele mesmo se sentou no mastro de Nathan fazendo que o pênis do mais velho entrasse em seu ânus virgem.

Nathan segurou o menino assim que se viu completamente dentro dele, o garoto chorava de dor, sentado fez o menino ficar deitado em seu peito até a dor passar.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

Matthew sorriu quando percebeu que seu relacionamento com Mikhail era a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido e estava feliz por o moreno gostar de sexo selvagem, tinha adorado brincar daquele jeito com o moreno, logo disse que o moreno tinha chance, mas se ele começasse a mentir ele iria se ver com Matthew. Ross tinha procurado Matthew para lhe contar que estava gravido, mas Matthew foi duro e fez o exame de paternidade e soube que também não era pai daquela criança. Ross por outro lado não soube o que fazer, ele amava Matthew, mas seu trabalho era num bar, não sabia o que acontecia quando clientes pediam para que ele bebesse junto. Matthew lançou um feitiço na mente de Ross e viu um homem de cabelos castanhos pedir para seu marido abaixar a calça e a cueca enquanto Ross atendia os clientes, tinha visto como aquele estranho violava Ross. No final o estranho exibiu o corpo nu de Ross para os clientes e vários homens violaram o ânus do outro. E no final de tudo o estranho apagou a lembrança daquela selvageria. Ross ficou vermelho e chocado, aquele estranho lhe era familiar pediu para que Matthew fizesse o exame de paternidade novamente, ele queria saber de quem era John.

Ross voltou ao seu trabalho, pois não conseguiu descobrir quem era pai de John. Viu aquele estranho e sentiu um feitiço em sua mente. Era império. Ouviu a ordem e tirou suas roupas, completamente nu foi até a mesa do estranho, onde foi colocado deitado no colo do estranho e agredido em suas nádegas, o homem deixou sua bunda totalmente vermelhas de tantos tapas, no fundo Ross estava assustado com o que poderia acontecer depois daquilo. Se viu colocado no chão de joelhos, viu o homem colocar seu mastro endurecido para fora e obrigou Ross a lhe mamar. Quando o estranho estava completamente duro de desejo, puxou Ross pelo cabelo e fez que ele se deitasse na mesa e abrisse as pernas, foi quando os aurores entraram enfeitiçando todos, o estranho ainda conseguiu foder o ânus de Ross. Tinha pegado Ross pelo cabelo, fazendo que ele ficasse com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro enquanto levantava uma das pernas de Ross e mostrava para Matthew como adorava foder o marido dele.

Matthew tinha planejado pegar aquele estranho com seus irmãos aurores. Naquele momento ele via como o estranho lhe mostrava como penetrava seu ex. Tinha ficado enjoado em ver outro pênis penetrando o corpo de Ross e ele não podia fazer nada ao ver que Ross estava dominado pela magia negra daquele homem que penetrava e penetrava Ross, ninguém tinha coragem de enfeitiçar o estranho com medo de acertar o inocente de Ross. O estranho soltou uma das pernas de Ross e pegou o pênis inerte de Ross. Masturbou Ross violentamente, já que o outro não estava duro como ficava antigamente.

No fundo foi Severus Snape que conseguiu fazer o estranho ficar inerte no chão, pois ele conhecia aquele ser.

—Tio! Quem é esse homem? –perguntou Matthew olhando furioso para o corpo inerte do outro.

—Seu nome é Russel Cosling…

—É pai de Ross! Está me dizendo que ele engravidou seu próprio filho? –perguntou sem crer.

—Sim. Ross nunca te mentiu, Russel sabe muitas magias de controlar a mente. Vou garantir que ele receba o beijo do Dementador. –respondeu abraçando o loirinho.

Matthew soube então que queria voltar a proteger aquele por quem era casado. Não tinha conseguido se divorciar. Mikhail que tinha seguido Matthew desde Hogwarts percebeu que tinha perdido aquela batalha. Ross acordou do feitiço e viu o homem inerte no chão e se lembrou de onde conhecia aquele homem, mas ele tinha dado como morto antes de começar a estudar em Hogwarts, pediu para os aurores averiguar o que tinha acontecido, mas Matthew encontrou um colar preso no pescoço de Russel e soube o que seu pai tinha feito, se encolheu de medo. Severus conjurou uma capa preta e colocou nos ombros de Ross, não estava gostando dos olhares que os aurores lançavam no marido de seu afilhado de criação. Ross foi abraçado pelo marido e levado embora daquele lugar.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—

A família Potter Malfoy foi feliz de qualquer maneira, fora o incidente que aconteceu com Ross Cosling Malfoy. Nathan Copola foi feliz com Christopher mesmo o garoto não conhecendo nada sobre a magia, sendo que foi abandonado na rua muito antes de realmente completar cinco anos de idade, até hoje, até aquele momento ninguém sabia quem era o menino sendo que seu núcleo magico a cada dia se apagava conforme crescia e Nathan não abandonaria o garoto, ele entendia o que estava acontecendo e o que tinha acontecido para ele ter sido abandonado na rua, seus pais só podiam ser sangue puro e desprezavam os bruxos que nasceram aborto. No final Harry descobriu a cura para o problema do garoto de Nathan.

Matthew tinha perdoado Ross, aliás ele não tinha que perdoar nada, sendo que ele não tinha feito nada e sim o pai de seu marido, ainda não conseguia entender porque o pai de Ross começou a mexer com magia negra. O pequeno John que tinha nove anos, sempre ficava escondido atrás de Ross, com medo, no fundo Matthew entendia, mas depois explicou que amava ele. Pois ele que criou John, ele que trocou as fraldas toda noite, foi ele que viu crescer. No fim John chorou pedindo colo para Matthew.

No final a família foi feliz.

**The end.**

—\—\—\—\—\—\

****


End file.
